Perfekcyjna dziwaczność
by carietta
Summary: Sequel do "Klaśnij w dłonie" czyli szalonych przygód ciąg dalszy.
1. Pomidorowy but

Tytuł oryginału: Perfecting the art of odd (link w profilu)  
>Autor oryginału: point-of-tears<br>Zgoda: jest  
>Paring: HarrySeverus  
>Rating: PG-13<br>Długość: 10 rozdziałów  
>Ostrzeżenie: <strong>creature!fic, non-canon, AU<strong>  
>Beta: Malin(ka) :*:*<p>

I ogólnym słowem wstępu: Witajcie ^^! Minął dokładnie rok i dwa dni od momentu wstawienia pierwszego rozdziału KwD. Mam nadzieję, że sequel wzbudzi również jakieś emocje - podobne, a może i lepsze ;).  
>Także zapraszam i miłego czytania.<p>

**Prolog**

Ach! Co my tutaj mamy? Sequel?

Znów musimy zacząć w porządny, literacki sposób, nie sądzicie? Najpierw potrzebne nam zdanie, które przyciągnie uwagę czytelnika - jest. Wniosek podsumowujący - jest. I na samym końcu mamy sequel, który ma bardzo ważne zadanie - dać ludziom więcej. Wszystko jest.

Definicja słownikowa – a te zazwyczaj są bardzo ciężkie – mówi, iż sequel to: „kontynucja (np. książki, filmu); nastepstwo." I właśnie to mamy tutaj – kontynuację. Zazwyczaj wyjaśnione są wtedy wszystkie niejasne sytuacje, postacie nabierają głębi, a ich związki stają się silniejsze. Jednak to dopiero pierwsza część definicji.

O O O O

Słońce świeciło nad Hogsmeade z mocą, która przekraczała zwyczajowe normy. Było tak gorącą, że gdy ktoś pytał: „Wystarczająco ciepło dla ciebie?" nie kończyło się to dla niego zbyt dobrze i płynęły łzy. Było tak ciepło, że jedynymi pasującymi słowami były: „powietrze-jest-tak-gorące-jak-zupa". Był środek lipca, a czuło się jakby był środek słońca. Jeśli jeszcze nie zrozumieliście: było ciepło. BARDZO.

Latem miasteczko jakby zamierało. Po części dlatego, że wszyscy uczniowie wyjechali do domów, a po części dlatego, że mieszkańcy nie mieli ochoty opuszczać domów w taki upał. W tej chwili na ulicach znajdowało się tylko kilka osób. Harry Potter był jedną z nich.

Młody człowiek szedł przed siebie z lśniącymi jasną czerwienią skrzydłami na wierzchu i zaciętą miną. Widok tak zirytowanego wróżka idącego Twoją ulicą, nawet największego czarodzieja pozbawiłby słów, jednak tutaj wszyscy przyzwyczaili się do towarzystwa skrzydlatego mężczyzny. Pomogło również to, że przez ostatnie dziesięć miesięcy czytali o nim i o jego spadku w „Proroku Codziennym". Dlatego jeśli widok wkurzonego, gigantycznego wróżka nie było normalny, to widok Harry'ego Pottera tak. Od ukończenia Hogwartu mieszkał na przedmieściach Hogsmeade i nawet jeśli mieszkańcy nie przestali o nim plotkować, młody Diligarianin szybko stało się członkiem ich społeczności.

Dlatego nie zrobili nic, poza zwykłym zerknięciem, gdy przechodził. Nawet jego irytacja nie zrobiła na nich wrażenia. Byli zbyt zmęczeni słońcem i gorącem

Harry nie był tak strasznie wkurzony z powodu upału. Och, nie. Było mu gorąco, ale mógł z tym żyć. Jego nowa natura pozwalała mu przystosować się do każdego rodzaju pogody, więc przynajmniej to go nie denerwowało.

Powodem jego złości była wizyta w Hogwarcie, z którego właśnie wracał.

Człowiek był jego towarzyszem, ale Harry Potter był gotów udusić pewnego Severusa Snape'a.

W tym momencie powinnam Wam powiedzieć, że kolejnym składnikiem sequelu jest konsekwencja.

Konsekwencja jest skutkiem czegoś, co stało się wcześniej – zazwyczaj jest to skutek negatywny. Powiedz tylko to słowo, a ludzie od razu pomyślą, że stało się coś złego. Na przykład, mama nie powie do swojego dziecka: „Jako konsekwencję swoich czynów, dostaniesz loda.". Nie, nie wydaje mi się. Będzie to brzmiało raczej tak: „Jako konsekwencję swoich czynów, dostajesz szlaban.". Tak lepiej. Nie jest to definicja, ale zwykły sposób użycia. Może wydawać się dziwne – sparowanie tych dwóch słów, ale zatrzymajcie się tutaj na chwilę i zastanówcie się, co zazwyczaj dzieje się w sequelach. Wtedy nabierze to sensu.

Ponieważ w sequelach zazwyczaj wszystko zdrowo się pieprzy.

**Rozdział I ****—**** Pomidorowy but**

Harry'emu w końcu udało się dojść do małego, kamiennego domu na obrzeżach miasta więc wszedł do środka i z całej siły trzasnął za sobą drzwiami. Kolejną - zapewne pozostawioną bez rozwiązania na zawsze - zagadką wszechświata jest to, dlaczego ludzie wyładowują swoją agresję na niewinnych drzwiach. Wszystko, co wiem to to, że drzwi na pewno tego nie lubią. Framuga zatrzęsła się, jakby mówiła: „Zrobisz coś takiego jeszcze raz, młody człowieku, a odchodzę!", ale wspomniany młody człowiek miał w nosie żądania jakiś drzwi. Był zbyt zdenerwowany, a kiedy był zdenerwowany, pomóc mu mogły tylko dwie rzeczy: przyjaciele... i czekolada. Zastanawiał się nad tym tylko sekundę i wybrał je obie.

Tak więc z kawałkiem czekolady w ręku, uklęknął przed kominkiem, aby zafiukać do Nory. Był weekend, więc to, że zastanie tam Hermionę, było więcej niż prawdopodobne. Po chwili ktoś odebrał jego połączenie.

— Witaj, Harry, kochaneczku!

— Dzień dobry, pani Weasley.

— Ile razy już ci mówiłam, że masz mówić mi Molly?

Harry uśmiechnął się.

— Za każdym razem o jeden więcej.

— Potrzebujesz jedzenia? Niebiosa tylko wiedzą, że musisz tam głodować samemu. Powinnam przesłać ci jakiś ciasteczek albo...

— Nic nie trzeba, naprawdę! Poza tym mam jeszcze sporo żywności. Nie wiem, czy będę w stanie to zjeść!

— Uważaj, mój drogi, nie chcę, żebyś był osłabiony, ponieważ nic nie jesz!

— Tak jest, proszę pani.

— Cóż, jeśli nie chodzi o jedzenie, to pewnie chcesz zobaczyć się z pozostałą dwójką.

— Tak, są gdzieś w pobliżu?

— _Gdzieś_ są. Wysłałam Rona, aby odgnomił ogród, a Hermiona czyta jakąś książkę.

Harry wyszczerzył się. Ron na pewno już żałował spędzania wakacji w Norze. Rudzielec planował pod koniec sierpnia zgłoszenie się do profesjonalnej drużyny quiddticha. Nawet jeśli dostanie się do jakieś pomniejszej grupy, zysk z tego nie będzie duży, ale zawsze będzie mógł znaleźć sobie dodatkową pracę, zanim nie wyprowadzi się na stałe. Decydując „poświęcić swój cały czas na treningi", zdecydował się wcielić to wszystko w życie dopiero po wakacjach. Uważał to za genialny plan. Hermiona uważała, że był idiotą. I teraz, zamiast skupiać się na treningach, wykonywał kolejne polecenia swojej matki. Twarz jego dziewczyny całą dobę wyrażała minę „a nie mówiłam?".

Jak tylko dostała wyniki egzaminów — ze wszystkich dostała najwyższe oceny, poza jednym (Harry w głębi duszy cieszył się, że jest od niej lepszy w Obronie, ale nigdy jej o tym nie powie; zbyt mocno kochał życie) — Hermiona zgłosiła się do pracy w Ministerstwie i teraz zajmowała stanowisko asystenta w dziale Kontaktów z Magicznym Stworzeniami. Z jej całym zaangażowaniem w W.E.S.Z na czwartym roku, była to dla niej praca idealna. Już udało się jej pomóc w kilku sprawach o niewłaściwe traktowanie magicznych stworzeń. Nie musiał czekać długo, zanim w kominku pojawiła się burza brązowych włosów.

— Cześć, Harry!

— Hej, Hermiono. Gdzie Ron?

— Chyba ciągle na zewnątrz. Coś się stało? Wyglądasz okropnie!

— Dzięki, słodka jesteś.

— Wiesz, co mam na myśli. O co chodzi?

— Pokłóciłem się z Severusem.

— Ach. Chcesz, żebyśmy wpadli na lunch?

— A moglibyście?

— No jasne! Powiem tylko Ronowi, żeby się umył, kiedy już wróci i zaraz będziemy u ciebie.

— Dzięki, Hermiono. Do zobaczenia.

Połączenie zakończyło się i Harry wrócił do kuchni, podgryzając po drodze czekoladę. Już czuł się trochę lepiej.

Godzinę później usłyszał podwójny dźwięk towarzyszący aportacji, a chwilę potem drzwi domu otworzyły się szeroko, ukazując Rona i idącą za nim Hermionę. Weasley wpadł do środka, jak gdyby miał dosyć słońca na resztę życia, a poparzenia na jego karku i twarzy mówiły sama za siebie.

— Pasuje ci do włosów.

— Powiedziałam to samo. Ktoś mógłby pomyśleć, że w tym wieku będzie już umiał rzucać zaklęcia chroniące od słońca, ale nie.

— Ha, ha! Moi przyjaciele są tacy zabawni, ja jednak jestem tak głodny, że mógłbym zjeść hipogryfa!

— Wydaje mi się, że Hardodziobowi nie spodobało by się to.

— I ty również witaj, Dzwonku. Gdzie jedzenie? — zapytał Ron, zaglądając do małej kuchni. Nie czuł niczego, ale Harry nie mógł zapomnieć o jedzeniu, prawda?

— Zrobiłem trochę kanapek.

Nigdy nie mówcie, że Harry Potter nie jest małym, sprytnym wróżkiem.

— Jesteś takim dżentelmenem i... innymi takimi — powiedział rudzielec, wpadając do kuchni.

Harry zerknął na Hermionę i razem wykonali bardzo zsynchronizowane przewrócenie oczami.

— Więc, Harry — zaczęła dziewczyna, podążając za Ronem — wciąż możesz widzieć aury?

— Tak. Nadal masz fantastyczny odcień błękitu.

— W ogóle nie znikają?

— Cóż, jest już trochę lepiej. Jeśli się mocno skoncentruję, to tak, ale przeważnie kolory zawsze są — odparł, wchodząc do kuchni. Ron był już w połowie pierwszej kanapki.

— Nie możesz chwili poczekać? — zapytała Hermiona, wyciągając z szafki paczkę chipsów. Byli tutaj już tyle razy, że doskonale wiedzieli, gdzie wszystko się znajduje.

— No cho? Estem głony — wyparskał Ron z pełnymi ustami.

— Mmm, uroczo.

Hermiona w końcu usiadła i również zaczęła jeść, a Harry poczęstował się pomarańczą. Nawet jeśli nie jadł już mięsa, zawsze trzymał je w lodówce. Głównie dla Rona.

— Jak tam twój trening? — zapytał, przeżuwając owoc i szczerząc się w uśmiechu. Jego zły humor odszedł w zapomnienie.

Ron jęknął.

— To nic zabawnego, Dzwonku. Myślałem, że mama da mi trochę spokoju, ale ona ciągle powtarza, że zanim nie znajdę „prawdziwej pracy" — głos Rona uniósł się trochę, zbliżając się do brzmienia pani Weasley — muszę pomagać przy wszystkich pracach domowych.

— Nie brzmi tak strasznie...

— Karze mi gotować!

— Och.

— I sprzątać!

— Cóż, któregoś dnia zostaniesz idealną żoną — odparł Harry i zachichotał.

Hermiona odchyliła głowę w tył i wybuchła śmiechem, podczas gdy Ron piorunował Harry'ego wzrokiem. Rzuciłby w niego kanapka, gdyby to nie było takie marnotrawstwo jedzenia. Oddech Hermiony w końcu powrócił do normy i ugryzła kawałek swojej kanapki, zanim nie powiedziała:

— Nie chcę psuć nastroju, ale czemu byłeś taki smutny? Pokłóciłeś się z profesorem Snape'em. O co?

— On nie jest już naszym nauczycielem, Miono, nie musisz mówić o nim, jak o profesorze.

— Wiem, Ron, ale wciąż naucza i tym samym zasługuje na nasz szacunek.

— Jasne. W każdym razie, co zrobił ten stary nietoperz? Miona mówiła, że jadłeś czekoladę i w ogóle.

Harry westchnął, przeczesując dłonią włosy.

— Nie poszło o nic poważnego. Po prostu wszystko wyrwało się spoza kontroli.

Kurcze, a czy nie było tak zawsze?

_Wcześniej, tego samego dnia_.

Harry siedział przy stole w prywatnych kwaterach Severusa. Pomieszczenie było wyposażone w aneks kuchenny i owy stół, który był tak mały, że Harry upierał się, iż mógł pomieścić co najwyżej półtorej osoby. Gdy wspomniał o tym wczoraj wieczorem, usłyszał:

— Na szczęście dla nas, twój wzrost kwalifikuje cię jako brakującą połówkę.

Harry zachichotał i rzucił w Severusa poduszką. Mężczyzna miał zamiar ją odrzucić, ale Harry skoczył w jego stronę i również za nią złapał, co przerodziło się w małą wojnę, która po kilku minutach zamieniła się w o wiele bardziej przyjemne czynności.

A mówiąc — albo myśląc — o mężczyźnie, to gdzie on się podziewał? Severus zamknął się w łazience, gdy tylko Harry wyszedł spod prysznica.

_Czemu siedzi tam tak długo_?, pomyślał. _O tej porze jest już po trzech kubkach kawy._ Pociągnął łyk własnego czarnego napoju i po raz kolejny poczuł ulgę, że przynajmniej w tej kwestii jego smak się nie zmienił i w dalszym ciągu mógł pić kawę.

W końcu usłyszał łopotanie szat.

— Dzień dobry.

— To się jeszcze okaże — odpowiedział sucho Severus. Z rana Harry wyglądał przy nim olśniewająco, a to było dość duże osiągnięcie. Severus potrzebował kilka kubków bardzo mocnej kawy, aby zachowywać się tak życzliwie, jak on to potrafił. Harry'ego ciekawiło ile ich potrzebował, aby _naprawdę_ zachowywać się radośnie. Prawdopodobnie pięć lub sześć... tysięcy. Nie mógł jednak zastanowić się nad tym głębiej, ponieważ starszy czarodziej podszedł do niego, całując lekko w usta. Potem odsunął swoje krzesło i usiadł, z uśmiechem czającym się w kącikach ust.

— O co chodzi? — zapytał Harry.

— Jesteś w tym coraz lepszy.

Harry uśmiechnął się, starając nie zarumienić.

— Twoja kawa — powiedział, podając mężczyźnie kubek.

— Dziękuję, ale chyba nie będę mógł jej skończyć. Jestem umówiony w świętym Mungu w sprawie umowy o dostarczanie Wywaru Tojadowego.

— Och, w porządku.

— Spotkamy się wieczorem, gdy wrócę?

— Em, pewnie. U ciebie czy u mnie?

— Będę potrzebował laboratorium, aby zacząć pracę od razu po powrocie ze szpitala. Wiem, że umówiliśmy się inaczej, więc proponuję…

— Wiesz, byłoby łatwiej, gdybyśmy mieszkali w tym samym miejscu.

Severus skrzywił się lekko.

— Rozmawialiśmy już o tym i uzgodniliśmy...

— Nie, _ty_ uzgodniłeś i _ty_ zadecydowałeś, że to idealny plan. Jesteśmy towarzyszami. Całe to „u ciebie czy u mnie" wydaje się być nie na miejscu, nie uważasz? — powiedział Harry, starając się ubrać w słowa coś, co męczyło go już od dłuższego czasu. Ciągłe przemieszczanie się było męczące, zwłaszcza, że i tak widywali się niemal każdego dnia. Sprawiało to, że czuł się jakby Severus traktował to jak pierwszy lepszy związek, a nie jakby byli towarzyszami. Jak to w ogóle wszystko działa?

Mistrz Eliksirów wstał od stołu i wyszedł z kuchni. Harry szybko ruszył za nim — nie miał zamiaru poddać się tym razem.

— Logiczne jest, że jeśli wciąż... bardzo silnie działa na nas to przyciąganie, musimy mieszkać oddzielnie, dopóki nie nauczymy się nad tym panować, aby być w stanie wykonywać nasze obowiązki. A przynajmniej, pozwoli wykonywać je _mnie._

Oho! Harry'emu wcale się to nie podobało.

— Co to ma znaczyć?

— Zastanawiałeś się nad tym, co chcesz robić w przyszłości?

— Powiedziano mi, że mam na to trochę czasu!

— Tak, _trochę_. A myślisz nad tym?

— Tak!

— Naprawdę? I co wymyśliłeś?

— Mam kilka ulotek o programie uzyskania Mistrzostwa w Obronie i te informacje o zostaniu Aurorem.

— Cudownie, masz jakieś świstki papieru. Co masz zamiar z tym zrobić?

— Minęło dopiero półtora tygodnia od egzaminów!

— A ty lenisz się, nie zamierzając znaleźć pracy. Skończysz tak samo rozpieszczony, jak Draco.

Och, to bolało. Harry cofnął się. Adrenalina połączona z tym uczuciem, które zawsze czuł przy Severusie, była interesującą kombinacją, ale w tym momencie nie miał ochoty na bycie blisko ze swoim towarzyszem. To prawda, że nie szukał pracy zbyt usilnie i rozważył tylko dwie opcje, ale...

— Dlaczego tak mówisz?

— Twoja przyszłość jest bardzo ważna, a jedyne o czym myślisz, to wspólne mieszkanie.

— To też jest część mojej przyszłości.

Severus jedynie uniósł brew. Nie wiedział dlaczego właśnie teraz zaczął to wyciągać. I jakim cudem udało mu się zamienić dyskusję o mieszkaniu w kłótnię o przyszłość młodszego mężczyzny. Jednak taki był jego urok. Jedni umieli śpiewać, drudzy tańczyć. Severus umiał się kłócić. Wiedział, że sprawiał Harry'emu przykrość. Dlaczego to robił? Cóż, może dlatego, że wizja wspólnego mieszkania go przerażała. Tak samo jak to, że Harry znów miałby walczyć, będąc Aurorem. Ale koniec tego strachu. Nie zamierzał się wycofać.

— Twoja kariera jest ważniejsza. Jednak jeśli wolisz tylko się lenić...

— Zajmowałem się nowym domem...

— A to na pewno taka ciężka praca. Jestem pewien, że twój mały przyjaciel Zgredek...

— Jak śmiesz! — wykrzyknął Harry, znów się cofając. W kącikach oczu poczuł zdradliwe pieczenie, które mogło oznaczać tylko jedno — łzy. Nie chciał, żeby Severus to widział. W tym stanie wykorzystałby to przeciwko niemu. — Zgredek nie zrobił niczego poza podarowaniem mi pięćdziesięciu kolorowych ogrzewaczy na czajnik. — Szkoda, że jeszcze nie miał czajnika.

Severus był niewzruszony.

— Urządzanie nowego domu nie powinno zajmować ci całego czasu. Chyba, że twoje umysłowe zdolności są...

Obelga zawisła w powietrzu. Severus nie obraził w ten sposób Harry'ego odkąd byli razem. Harry czuł się zraniony. Tak zraniony, że aż zły. Bardzo zły.

— **Ty nieczuły dupku! Nie chcesz mieszkać razem? Świetnie, bo ja już też nie! Misja zakończona cholernym powodzeniem! Ty... ty kurzy móżdżku!**

— Kurzy móżdżku? Naprawdę, cóż za niedojrzałość.

— Chcesz niedojrzałości? Proszę bardzo!

Harry cofnął się, wyciągając różdżkę i rzucając zaklęcie. Emocje tak w nim buzowały, że nawet go nie wypowiedział. Cholera, gdyby był jeszcze bardziej wściekły, nie musiałby używać różdżki. Natychmiast nastąpił wybuch.

— Co do... Co zrobiłeś z moim butem?

Na prawej stopie Severusa, zamiast buta ze smoczej skóry, był...

— Gigantyczny pomidor! Ty mały...

— Masz, czego chciałeś! — Harry przywołał swoją małą torbę, odwracając się do wyjścia. Zatrzymał się w pół kroku, gdy usłyszał dźwięk gniecionego pomidora.

— Masz mi to naprawić! Zaraz mam...

— Nie! Chciałeś niedojrzałości, to ją dostałeś. A jeśli to za mało, to co powiesz na to?

Harry znów zamachał różdżką, a pasek szaty Severusa zamienił się w dmuchane koło ratunkowe w kształcie kaczki.

— Miłej zabawy! — krzyknął i wyszedł, trzaskając drzwiami.

Po chwili usłyszał piszczący dźwięk masakrowanej kaczuszki.

Gdy skończył opowiadać — samą część kłótni — czekał cierpliwie na reakcję przyjaciół. Przez chwilę panowała cisza.

— Pomidor... — powiedziała w końcu Hermiona.

— Taaak.

— Pomidor — powtórzyła.

— Wydawał się wtedy dobrym pomysłem! — Harry wstał, aby nalać sobie szklankę wody. Hermiona ruszyła za nim, natomiast Ron siedział w milczeniu z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy.

— Czy to kiedykolwiek jest dobry pomysł? — zapytała.

Harry spuścił wzrok na szklankę.

— Cóż, byłem wściekły...

W końcu Ron zdecydował się odezwać. A może bardziej wybuchnąć śmiechem, od którego zatrzęsły się szyby w oknach.

— Pomidor! To genialne! A czym w ogóle to jest uchuchane koło?

— Dmuchane koło, Ron — poprawiła go dziewczyna. — Używają go małe dzieci przy nauce pływania. Niektóre są w kształcie zwierząt.

— A to było…

— Kaczką — dokończył Harry, gapiąc się w szklankę. Teraz, kiedy o tym pomyślał…

— To genialne!

— Ronaldzie. Twoje komentarze są w tym momencie niepotrzebne. Harry, wiem, że byłeś zdenerwowany, to zrozumiałe. Profesor Snape powiedział kilka nieprzyjemnych rzeczy, ale chyba nie rozegrałeś tego tak, jak trzeba. Poza tym miał kilka powodów, aby tak powiedzieć.

Harry po raz pierwszy uniósł wzrok.

— Co? Mówisz, że miał rację?

— Nie! Nie, mówię tylko, że miał powód.

— I jest to…?

— Myślę, że już o tym rozmawialiśmy, Harry. Profesor Snape był szpiegiem. Na dodatek jest bardzo skrytym w sobie mężczyzną i ceni prywatność. Nie pozbawi się tego, czego bronił przez ostatnie lata, bez walki.

— No tak, ale czy nie brzmi to trochę głupio? — wtrącił rudzielec. — Chodzi o to, że oni... no wiesz... — Ron, pomijając poparzenia słoneczne, zaczerwienił się jeszcze bardziej.

Hermiona umilkła, uśmiechając się krzywo.

— Nie, Ron, nie wiem. Co oni robią?

Harry również się zaczerwienił.

— Cóż, uch, to znaczy, no wiesz…

Dziewczyna wciąż się uśmiechała, ale tym razem mu odpuściła.

— Tak, no cóż, jednak wciąż może zachować pozory władzy, jeśli mieszkacie oddzielnie.

— Pozory? Przy mnie?

— Tak. Nie zdziwię się, jeśli profesor Snape uważa, że kiedyś go opuścisz. Gdy ma władzę nad tym, kiedy wasza dwójka się widuje, może czuć, że kontroluje sytuację.

— Co? To obłęd, przecież jest moim towarzyszem!

— Ale wciąż czuje się niepewnie.

— A co z tym faktem kłótni o pracę?

Hermiona zastanowiła się przez chwilę.

— Nadal myślisz nad stanowiskiem Aurora?

— Em, no tak. Znaczy, nie podoba mi się idea walki do końca życia, ale mógłbym to robić — powiedział Harry, siadając na krześle obok Rona.

— Hmm, wydaje mi się, że profesorowi nie podoba się pomysł tej pracy, ale nie chce ci mówić, co masz robić ze swoim życiem, bo myśli, że nie ma do tego prawa — odparła, opierając się o blat kuchenny.

— Dlaczego nie chce, żeby Dzwonek został Aurorem?

— A co Harry musiałby robić jako Auror?

— Ścigałby złych kolesi i skopał…

— I byłby cały czas w niebezpieczeństwie. Pamiętaj, że jeszcze w czasach wojny, gdy Harry był zagrożony, profesor Snape zawsze był w jakiś sposób przejęty. Nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał, ale nie chce, żeby Harry'emu stała się krzywda. Lub gorzej.

— Och — powiedział cicho Harry. Hermiona miała rację. A gdy Hermiona miała rację, znaczyło to, że: — Chyba powinienem przeprosić za swoje zachowanie, prawda?

Hermiona poklepała go po ramieniu.

— Chyba tak będzie najlepiej. Możesz też porozmawiać z nim o swojej przyszłości i zapytać go o zdanie. W końcu jesteście towarzyszami — może coś ci poradzi. Jednak poczekałabym kilka dni na twoim miejscu.

— Dlaczego?

— Ponieważ nawet jeśli jego zachowanie ma jakieś wytłumaczenie, powiedział kilka naprawdę przykrych rzeczy. Poczekaj, aż on przyjdzie przeprosić.

— A jeśli nie przyjdzie? Co wtedy zrobię? Nie wydawał się zbyt zadowolony z tej kaczuszki.

— Jest uparty, ale nie jest głupcem. Wie, że jeśli nie będziecie się widywać, możecie zachorować. Poczekaj do momentu, gdy poczujesz, że nie możesz już wytrzymać i wtedy idź.

— Wiesz — wtrącił Ron — możemy opuścić ten psychologiczny bełkot i po prostu przekląć gościa.

— Wydaje mi się, że po tym jak zmieniłem jego but i ubrałem w koło ratunkowe, jasne jest, że ta taktyka nie działa — odparł Harry, kończąc pomarańczę.

— Tak, ale one były śmiesznie nieszkodliwe. Teraz możemy użyć naprawdę dobrych. Jestem pewien, że Ginny nam pomoże, a Hermiona na pewno zna jakieś fajne cholerstwa.

— Nie wyrażaj się, Ron.

Rudzielec pokazał jej język.

— Mogłaby go zawsze zagadać na śmierć.

— Uroczo — odparła sucho dziewczyna i wyszła z pomieszczenia. Chłopcy doszli do wniosku, że musiała iść do łazienki, więc Harry cicho przywołał szklankę wody dla swojego spalonego słońcem przyjaciela.

— Dzięki, Dzwonku.

— Nie ma sprawy.

Przez chwilę żaden się nie odzywał.

— Hej, Dzwonku?

— Tak?

— Mam pytanie.

— A ja mam odpowiedź.

— Kto jest dziewczyną?

— Dobra, nie mam odpowiedzi. Że co takiego?

— No wiesz, ty i Snape. Kto jest dziewczyną?

— Umm, obaj jesteśmy facetami, więc nie widzę...

— Nie, chodzi mi o ty, gdy... Wy, no wiesz, kto... Kto jest dziewczyną?

Och... Och! Harry w końcu zrozumiał, o co dokładnie pytał rudzielec i automatycznie oblał się czerwienią. Przyjaciele patrzyli na siebie dopóki niezręczność sytuacji nie zrobiła się zbyt wyczuwalna i obaj sięgnęli po swoje szklanki z wodą. Znów przez chwilę było cicho, gdy kończyli pić.

— Więc kto...

— Ja.

— Och.

— Och.

— Nie mogę uwierzyć, że o to zapytałem.

— Ja również.

— Nigdy już o tym nie rozmawiajmy.

— Trafi to do księgi „Rzeczy, o których nie rozmawiamy" już na wieki wieków.

— O czym rozmawiacie? — zapytała Hermiona, wchodząc.

— O niczym! — wykrzyknęli zgodnie. Prawdopodobnie zbyt głośno i zbyt szybko, jednak Hermiona nie naciskała, przewracając tylko oczami.

Resztę lunchu przegadali o tym, co się ostatnio wydarzyło. Widywali się codziennie, ale z pracą Hermiony i narzekaniem Rona, zawsze było o czym rozmawiać. Wkrótce minęło południe i dwójka musiała już iść.

— Mam nadzieję, że uda mi się teraz trochę potrenować — powiedział Ron, kiedy szli do drzwi.

— Oczywiście, jeśli twoja mama nie znalazła ci nic do roboty — odparła Hermiona.

Ron jęknął.

— Nie może być chyba aż tak zła.

— Wychowała Freda i Goerge'a — zauważył Harry i zachichotał. Cieszył się, że bliźniacy mieszkali tylko pół kilometra od niego i mógł regularnie ich odwiedzać. Nie gapili się na niego jak inni mieszkańcy, ale wciąż żartowali z jego wróżkowej natury. Och, radości życia.

— Racja, może być tak zła. No cóż, będę musiał się po prostu wymknąć.

— Nie ośmielisz się, Ronie Weasley!

Rudzielec spojrzał na Harry'ego z psotnym wyrazem twarzy.

— Na pewno nie możesz wpaść?

Harry nie zdążył odpowiedzieć, bo zrobiła to za niego Hermiona.

— Musi zostać na wypadek, gdyby przyszedł profesor Snape.

— A czy nie byłoby zabawniej, gdyby musiał czekać, aż Harry wróci z Nory?

Harry tylko potrząsnął głową, uśmiechając się.

— I tak muszę popracować w ogrodzie na tyłach domu i trochę pomyśleć.

Ron tylko wzruszył ramionami.

— Dobra, ale i tak widzę cię jutro na kolacji.

— Jasne.

— Przyjdziesz?

— Obiecuję.

— Przysięgasz?

— Pewnie, że tak, do cholery — powiedział Harry z uśmiechem. Było to jedno z wielu ulubionych powiedzonek Rona.

— No i to jest mój Dzwonek!

— Jesteście okropni — fuknęła Hermiona, mijając ich i wychodząc na zewnątrz.

Harry pożegnał się z nimi i poczekał, aż aportują się z powrotem do Nory. Potem wrócił domu, zastanawiając się, jak długo będzie musiał czekać na gburowatego Mistrza Eliksirów.

Półtora dnia.

Nie było tak źle.

W głębi duszy Harry cieszył się, że mężczyzna postanowił przyjść nawet jeśli tylko po to, aby kontynuować ich kłótnię. Wczoraj dokuczał mu silny ból głowy. Jak uzależnionej od kawy osobie, której pozbawiono dostępu do kofeiny. Zmywał właśnie naczynia, gdy usłyszał trzask aportacji, a potem pukanie, które automatycznie kojarzył ze swoim towarzyszem. Ciekawiło go, ile jeszcze razy będzie musiał powtórzyć, że Severusovi wolno wchodzić bez pukania, zanim ten zrozumie. Wtedy przypomniał sobie, co powiedziała Hermiona i zrozumiał, że w ten sposób mężczyzna próbuje zachować kontrolę. [i]Mam tylko nadzieję, że on zdaje sobie sprawę, iż to jego pragnienie kontroli doprowadza mnie do szaleństwa[/i], pomyślał. Wytarł ręce i ruszył w stronę drzwi wejściowych, bo Severus zawsze czekał, aż Harry mu otworzy. Nasz bohater był prawie pewien, że byłoby inaczej, gdyby nie miał sąsiadów. Jednak tym razem był dopiero w połowie drogi, kiedy drzwi otworzyły się i Severus wkroczył do środka.

— Długo ci zajęło — warknął mężczyzna, podchodząc prosto do niego.

— I ty również wi... Mmfff

Odpowiedź Harry'ego została przerwana, gdy Severus ujął jego twarz w dłonie i złączył ich usta w pocałunku. Chłopak był obojętny tylko przez chwilę, a potem zatopił się w nim. Po jakiejś minucie przypomniał sobie, o co tutaj chodziło. Stanowczo — ale nie bez trudności, bo wyglądało na to, że Severus nie ma ochoty przestawać — odepchnął mężczyznę od siebie na tyle, aby wyszeptać:

— Musimy porozmawiać.

Severus zawarczał krótkie „Później" i znów zaczął się nachylać. Harry znów go odepchnął, ale nie wiedział, jak długo będzie się mógł powstrzymywać. Całe półtora dnia bez mężczyzny miało niestety swoje skutki.

— Teraz.

Severus znowu warknął.

— Dobra — powiedział, ale nie wypuścił z dłoni twarzy Harry'ego. Patrzyli na siebie przez kilka długich sekund. — Przepraszam, że cię obraziłem.

— Przepraszam, że tak się zachowałem. Co z twoim butem?

— Pomimo że udało mi się go z powrotem przetransfigurować, nadal cuchnie pomidorem.

— A co się stało z dmuchanym kołem?

— A jak myślisz?

— Rozdarte na tysiące kawałeczków?

— Zgadłeś.

— Przepraszam.

— Miałeś powody, aby to zrobić. Nie miałem prawa mówić takich rzeczy. Byłem...

— Przestraszony?

Severus uniósł brew.

— Powiedziałbym raczej, że zaniepokojony. Wszystkie moje poprzednie związki nie trwały zbyt długo, a moi partnerzy...

— Ze mną jest inaczej.

— Wiem.

— Ufasz mi?

Mężczyzna umilkł na chwilę, ale gdy się odezwał, jego glos był stanowczy.

— Ufam.

— Czy myślisz, że cię zostawię?

Cisza żyła teraz własnym życiem. Właściwie to wyglądało na to, że Severus nie ma zamiaru odpowiadać.

— Biiiiip! Przepraszam, czas przeznaczony na odpowiedź minął.

Uzyskał tylko przewrócenie oczami. Stanął na palcach i wyszeptał:

— Odpowiedź brzmi „nie" — powiedział i sięgnął po kolejny pocałunek.

Starał się zachować zmysły, kiedy język profesora wsunął się do jego ust. Wciąż... muszą... porozmawiać. Poczuł dłoń sunącą po jednym ze skrzydeł i zadrżał. Muszą...

— Poczekaj.

Severus zaczynał przypominać psa, gdy tak warczał. Jednak Harry nie powiedział tego na głos.

Harry odsunął się stanowczo i cofnął kilka kroków, wskazując, aby usiedli na kanapę. Starszy mężczyzna wyglądał, jakby chciał spalić mebel wzrokiem, ale mimo to usiadł.

— O czym będziemy jeszcze rozmawiać?

Chłopak złożył skrzydła, żeby móc wygodnie usiąść na drugim końcu kanapy. Nie chciał zachowywać dużego dystansu, jednak wiedział, że jakiś jest potrzebny. Inaczej nigdy im się nie uda porozmawiać.

— Myślałem o mojej przyszłości.

Severus nie odpowiedział, unosząc jedynie brew na znak, że usłyszał.

— Myślę, że podjąłem już decyzję, ale najpierw chcę cię o coś zapytać.

— Mów dalej.

— Czy nie chcesz, żebym został Aurorem?

Severus się tego nie spodziewał. Co miał powiedzieć? _Nie, nie chcę, ponieważ przeraża mnie myśl, że znów będziesz ryzykował życie._ _I po co? Żeby być lojalnym dla świata, który wmówił ci, że jesteś ich wybawicielem, gdy miałeś dopiero jedenaście lat? Nie jesteś im nic dłużny. Uratowałeś ich i teraz pora abyś zajął się sobą._ Tak, dokładnie to powinien powiedzieć.

— Nie mam prawa decydować o twojej przyszłości.

Harry parsknął.

— Oczywiście, że masz. Naprawdę jestem tak straszny, że aż boisz się powiedzieć co myślisz?

— Przerażający.

— Dziękuję. W każdym razie myślę, iż podjąłem decyzję.

Nic. Cisza.

— I?

— I wysłałem moje zgłoszenie wczoraj. Powinni już je dostać.

Serce Severusa opadło na dno jego żołądka.

— A więc jednak zostaniesz Aurorem.

— Nie.

— A więc...

— Wysłałem zgłoszenie do programu Mistrzostwa. — Harry uśmiechnął się. Severus może i nic nie powiedział, ale jego reakcja, gdy pomyślał, że Harry zostanie Aurorem była dość jednoznaczna.

Harry'emu wydawało się, że mężczyzna powinien być zadowolony, ponieważ Hermiona miała rację. Powinien się uśmiechać. No, to może za dużo jak na niego, ale przynajmniej unieść jeden kącik ust.

— Podjąłeś taką decyzję przeze mnie? — zapytał zirytowany.

Tym razem to Harry przewrócił oczami.

— Już w czasie roku szkolnego mówiłem, że nie wiem czy chcę zostać Aurorem. Mam dość walk. Przyzwyczaiłem się do tego, że gdy wstaję rano to nie myślę: „Merlinie, ciekawe czy zostanę dzisiaj zabity przez psychopatę" i muszę ci powiedzieć, że to wspaniałe uczucie. Więc nawet jeśli umiem walczyć i robię to dobrze, to mam tego dosyć. Tak, miałeś wpływ na tę decyzję, ale nie byłeś jedynym powodem.

Wyglądało na to, że Severus rozluźnił się odrobinę.

— A co zrobisz po otrzymaniu Mistrzostwa?

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

— Przyjmę ofertę Albusa i zacznę uczyć. Nie wiem, czy będę dobrym nauczycielem, ale mam rok, a może i więcej, żeby przyzwyczaić się do tej decyzji.

— Naprawdę tego pragniesz?

— Tak długo, jak nie stanę się ta cyniczny i krytyczny jak ty.

— Zabawny jesteś.

— Wiem, bo śmiejesz się tak okropnie.

— Czy to wszystko, o czym musimy porozmawiać?

— Hmm, niech pomyślę...

Nie zdążył jednak powiedzieć nic więcej, ponieważ Severus nachylił się i przyciągnął do siebie. Najwyraźniej zmęczył się rozmawianiem.

Wkrótce Harry leżał na plecach, podczas gdy mężczyzna górował nad nim, pozbawiony już koszulki. Gdy sięgał po pocałunek, zrozumiał dwie rzeczy: awersja Severusa do sof zniknęła i on również zmęczył się rozmawianiem.

I ta kanapa strasznie drapała plecy. Nie wiedział jednak, czy uda mu się kiedyś o tym wspomnieć.

Gadką do niczego się nie dojdzie, nie?

O O O O

Leżał, czując na sobie przyjemny ciężar mężczyzny. Myślał, że Severus śpi, kiedy ten powiedział:

— Chyba powinniśmy częściej rozmawiać.

— Myślałem, że już z tym skończyłeś.

— Kiedy dwie osoby się kłócą, muszą potem dojść do porozumienia. My doszliśmy. Teraz możemy porozmawiać.

Harry parsknął.

— Jeśli zawsze tak mamy dochodzić do porozumienia, to myślę, że powinniśmy się częściej kłócić.

— W rzeczy samej.

Leżeli przez chwilę w ciszy.

— Czy robię się za ciężki?

— Nie, lubię to.

Pomimo odpowiedzi, Severus wstał i zaczął szukać ubrania.

— Gdzie są moje spodnie?

— Sprawdź za kanapą. Śpieszysz się gdzieś? — Harry wcale nie brzmiał, jakby ktoś skopał jego szczeniaczka. Nie, ani trochę. Był twardym kolesiem... Twardym wróżkiem, cholera!

Severus zaprzestał szukania i odwrócił się w jego stronę. Twarz Harry'ego wciąż była zaczerwieniona od ich poprzednich czynności, dwukolorowe włosy sterczały we wszystkich kierunkach. Po prawej stronie karku, w miejscu gdzie pojawiał się czarny wzór, widać było również nowy znak. Dzieło Severusa. Nigdy wcześniej nikomu tego nie robił, ale z Harrym było inaczej. Harry zaczął powoli się rumienić pod tym intensywnym spojrzeniem.

Zazwyczaj tak bardzo poważny mężczyzna, uśmiechnął się jednym ze swoich pełnych uśmiechów.

— Właściwie to myślałem o jedzeniu, a jeśli chodzi o jego przyrządzanie, to zawsze trzymam się pewnej reguły.

— Jakiej?

— Nigdy nie waż eliksirów i nie gotuj, nie mając na sobie spodni.

Harry zaczął chichotać i Severus wcale nie pomyślał, że to wygląda uroczo. W ogóle.

Razem znaleźli jego spodnie i razem ruszyli do kuchni. Harry już miał się zabrać za przyrządzanie jedzenia, kiedy Severus jednym ruchem dłoni posadził go przy stole i sam się tym zajął.

— Nadal jesteś zły, że nie mieszkamy razem? — zapytał mężczyzna, wyciągając z szafki kolejne składniki.

— Już nie. Chyba trochę przesadziłem. Zamieszkanie razem to duży krok i nawet jeśli jesteśmy towarzyszami, wciąż nie wiemy za wiele o poważnych związkach. Chyba najpierw powinienem trochę pomieszkać sam.

— To bardzo dojrzale z twojej strony — odparł Severus, podając mu gotową sałatkę.

— Hmm, a dopiero kilka dni temu przemieniłem twój but w owoc... albo w warzywo. Do czego ten świat zmierza, jeśli nawet ja dorastam.

— Wiek nie oznacza, że ktoś jest dojrzały. Poznałem wiele czarownic i czarodziejów, którzy — mimo że starsi ode mnie — nie liznęli w swoim życiu zbyt wiele wiedzy.

— A kto chciałby lizać wiedzę?

— Tak, dokładnie to chcę usłyszeć o człowieka, który kończy osiemnaście lat.

— Hej, zostały mi jeszcze dwa tygodnie. Mam jeszcze czas, aby pozbyć się dziecinnych myśli.

— Jak długo ci to zajmie?

— Jakieś dwa lata.

— No oczywiście.

Harry już cieszył się na swoje urodziny. Ron powiedział, że wszyscy zostali zaproszeni do Nory. Poprzedni rok spędził ze wszystkimi Weasleyami i Hermioną. Były to pierwsze urodziny, jakie kiedykolwiek mu urządzono. Wtedy właśnie otrzymał swój spadek i przez kilka tygodni dysponował witalnością ślimaka.

W tym roku miał Severusa i żadnych dziwnych i nieznanych transformacji w planach.

A przynajmniej miał taką nadzieję.


	2. To nierealne

_Jestem okropnym leniem, wybaczcie. Ale czas wakacyjny całkowicie mnie pochłonął (zwłaszcza jeden miesiąc ;) i nie miałam głowy do tłumaczenia._

_Betowała mea :*_

**Rozdział II — To nierealne**

— To moje urodziny!

— Wiem. Od godziny mówisz tylko o tym.

— A więc przyjdziesz?

— Nie wydaję mi się, żeby moja obecność była tam mile widziana.

— Jak to nie? To moje urodziny!

— Zaczynasz przypominać zacinającą się płytę.

Harry westchnął. Ich rozmowa przebiegała w ten sposób już… cóż, Severus miał rację, prawie od godziny. Mistrz Eliksirów od tygodni wiedział o imprezie w Norze i na samym początku przyjął zaproszenie dla dobra Harry'ego. Jednak im bliżej było do tego dnia, człowiek, który kłamał w żywe oczy Voldemortowi, zaczynał tracić panowanie nad sytuacją. Wyglądało na to, że dom pełen Weasleyów był straszniejszy niż sam Czarny Pan. Urodziny były za dwa dni. Harry przybył do kwater Severusa na kolację oraz aby poczytać kilka książek dotyczących Obrony przed Czarną Magią, które mężczyzna miał w swojej bibliotece. Chłopak nie wiedział jeszcze czy dostał się na trening przygotowujący do Mistrzostwa, ale wszyscy powtarzali mu, że to tylko kwestia „kiedy się dostanie", a nie „jeśli się dostanie". Postanowił więc pójść za radą mężczyzny i przygotować się nieco wcześniej. Siedział teraz na perskim dywanie, który był cały ozdobiony wężami. Harry uważał, że było to nieco pretensjonalne. Severus uważał, że Harry miał zerowe poczucie gustu.

Wspomnienie tego dywanu jest ważne z jednego powodu: Harry musiał bardzo uważać, gdy był w tym pokoju, ponieważ mógł zacząć używać wężomowy. Gdy Severus wrócił z laboratorium, aby powiadomić go o swojej „nieuchronnej nieobecności", Harry przeklął go w tym języku.

I to właśnie rozpoczęło ich kłótnię.

— To moje urodziny!

— A ile kończysz lat? Dziesięć?

— Świetnie. Chcesz kolejny powód? Co powiesz na to, że wszyscy ludzie, którzy tam będą i tak już o nas wiedzą?

Sekundę po tym, kiedy słowa opuściły jego usta, Harry zapragnął, aby były to znicze, które mógł wyłapać i schować z powrotem. Severus jeszcze nie chciał, aby ktokolwiek wiedział o ich związku. Nawet fakt, że wiedzieli o tym Ron i Hermiona działał mu na nerwy.

— Czy masz na myśli, że **wszyscy** Weasleyowie wiedzą?

— Jeśli powiem tak, to co mi zrobisz?

Severus ścisnął nasadę nosa. Im więcej ludzi wiedziało, tym większe prawdopodobieństwo, że wszystko znajdzie się w Proroku. Reputacja Harry'ego nie musi być niszczona przez byłego Śmierciożercę… nie, żeby ten były Śmierciożerca mógł jakoś temu zaradzić. W końcu media i tak dowiedzą się o ich związku — Severus nie był idiotą. Wiedział, że nie pozostanie to tajemnicą, i że tajemnicą pozostać nie może. Nie, jeśli on i Harry chcieli, aby wszystko było w porządku, a fakt, że byli towarzyszami, nie pozostawiał dużego pola do popisu, prawda? Jednak i tak chciał ukrywać to tak długo jak tylko się da, ponieważ reakcja świata będzie nieprzyjemna, niezależnie jak długo będzie zwlekał.

— Rozumiem, że to twoja rodzina, ale dlaczego powiedziałeś im, bez porozumienia się ze mną?

— Nie powiedziałem im.

— Więc jak…

— Któregoś dnia Fred chciał podrzucić mi raport z ich sklepu, żebym go przeczytał i zobaczył jak aportujesz się i wchodzisz do mojego mieszkania. Potem z Georgem torturował Rona zanim ten nie powiedział im całej prawdy.

— Mamy ogromne szczęście, że twój przyjaciel nie został pojmany w czasie wojny. Jego umiejętność trzymania języka za zębami jest żenująca. Zakon straciłby wszystkie swoje sekrety.

— Nie byłbym taki pewny. Bliźniacy podnieśli torturowanie rodziny — lub kogokolwiek innego, jeśli już o tym mówimy — do całkowicie nowego poziomu.

— Nawet jeśli…

— Severusie. Wiedzą już od jakiegoś czasu i nikomu nie powiedzieli. I nie powiedzą.

— Jak możesz być taki pewny?

— Ponieważ znam panią Weasley.

— I tak nie podoba mi się, że wszyscy już o tym wiedzą.

— Tak, ponieważ Weasleyowie i Hermiona to cały świat.

— Biorąc pod uwagę ilu ich jest, ma to jakiś sens.

Harry tylko przewrócił oczami.

— Posłuchaj, mogą cię wkurzać… No dobra, na pewno będą cholernie cię wkurzać, ale będzie zabawnie i jestem pewien, że potrafisz im się złośliwie odpłacić. Poza tym, nie będzie całego klanu — Bill, Charlie i Percy pracują, więc nie mogą przyjść. Proszę!

— Czy Weasleyowie i panna Granger będą tam jedynymi gośćmi? — W odpowiedzi usłyszał niezrozumiałe mamrotanie. — Słucham?

— Powiedziałem, że nie. Będzie tam Remus, a Albus wpadnie po lunchu.

— A czy wilk też o nas wie?

Severus nie miał zamiaru pytać, czy Albus wie. Mężczyzna wiedział wszystko, co było straszne w niektórych momentach.

— Nie, ale mu powiem.

— Powiedziałem już…

— Musi wiedzieć! Od początku wiedział o magicznym spadku i dopiero wrócił z misji we Francji. Chcę, żeby był tam ze mną. Proszę?

— A co z…

Harry nie pozwolił mu dokończyć.

— Wszyscy inni są na swoich misjach — powiedział, krzyżując ramiona.

Pomimo że Zakon Feniksa oficjalne zakończył swoje działania, członkowie utrzymywali ze sobą bliskie kontakty i Harry uważał ich wszystkich za swoją rodzinę. Cholera, niektórzy naprawdę nią byli. Większość dorosłych wróciła do pracy jako aurorzy, a dzięki doświadczeniu, szybko zdobyli awanse i cały czas byli na misjach. Harry'ego smucił trochę fakt, że nie może spędzać z nimi czasu, tak bardzo jakby chciał, ale tak samo było w zeszłym roku. Miał tylko nadzieję, że teraz praca w Departamencie Aurorów nie będzie, aż tak zajmującą.

— To dobrze.

Harry tylko westchnął, siadając wygodniej na dywanie. Mógł się na niego zezłościć, ale całe to jęczenie i marudzenie go zmęczyło. Proszenie o coś takiego typowego odludka to wyzwanie, ale Harry naprawdę chciał, aby jego towarzysz był na przyjęciu.

— Zapytam po raz ostatni. Chcę, żebyś tam był. To są moje urodziny i znaczy to dla mnie bardzo dużo. Proszę? Pójdziesz ze mną? Dla mnie? Potraktuj to jako prezent.

Severus nie odpowiadał przez bardzo długi czas. Z zamyślonym wyrazem twarzy przesiadł się na swoje ulubione krzesło. Zerknął na młodego wróżka, który w tej chwili starał się przywołać swoją najlepszą wersję zbitego szczeniaka. _Smutna minka_, pomyślał Harry. _Muszę użyć smutnej minki. Smutna, smutna…_

Zrobił to.

Udało mu się.

Severus przeklął się w myślach, za bycie takim łagodnym w rękach Harry'ego Pottera.

— Dobrze, przyjdę — powiedział w końcu. — Ale nie wiń mnie, jeśli wyjdzie z tego jakaś katastrofa.

— Nawet o tym nie pomyślałem — odparł Harry i wstał, aby pocałować starszego czarodzieja.

— _Dziękuję_ — wysyczał w wężomowie, siadając na kolanach Severusa. Ku jego radości, słowa przyniosły efekt i mężczyzna zadrżał.

— Namieszasz Viridusowi, jeśli nie przestaniesz. — Snape wsunął dłonie pod za dużą koszulkę chłopaka, aby poczuć gładką skórę.

Boa, którego Harry podarował Severusowi, miał już sześć stop długości i gdy Gryfon był w komnatach, mistrz eliksirów pozwalał mu poruszać się po nich luzem.

Harry sapał i chichotał cicho.

— Nie, Ssssmara nie będzie miał nic przeciwko — powiedział na wydechu.

— Hmm, skoro tak twierdzisz.

— Dokładnie tak. — Harry nie czekając dłużej, nachylił się po pocałunek.

Viridus usłyszał jak ktoś rozmawia w drugiej części domu. Fakt, że rozumiał mowę, oznaczał, że Zielonooki — ten, który zawsze był dla niego miły — znajdował się tutaj. Zielony wąż przypełzł do źródła głosu i znalazł Pana oraz Zielonookiego na czymś, co Zielonooki nazwał wcześniej krzesłem. Wąż nie potrzebował dużo czasu, żeby zrozumieć, że tym razem nie mówiono do niego, a zdarzyło się to już po raz drugi. Gad wypełzł z pomieszczenia i wrócił do swojego wygrzanego gniazda, kręcąc łbem.

O O O O

— Remus? Jesteś tutaj? — zawołał Harry, wchodząc do niewielkiego mieszkania w Londynie.

Znajdowało się ono w wyśmienitym położeniu, bo nie dość, że było blisko do Ministerstwa, to również do ulicy Pokątnej. Harry aportował się do mugolskiej części miasta i przeszedł się kawałek do trzypiętrowego budynku. Remus wprowadził się tutaj niedawno, po podjęciu po raz kolejny pracy Aurora i nie zdążył się jeszcze rozpakować.

Harry nie wiedział, co skłoniło mężczyznę do zamieszkania tutaj. Biorąc pod uwagę jego lykantropię, chłopak stawiałby na mieszkanie bliżej czarodziei. Wilkołak zauważył jednak, że społeczeństwo magiczne wiedziało o jego przypadku i wciąż było okropnie do niego uprzedzone, podczas gdy w świecie Mugoli było to uważane za legendę. Tutaj dla swoich sąsiadów był po prostu kolejnym człowiekiem. Poza tym, swoje comiesięczne przemiany przechodził w zupełnie innym miejscu. Zapewnił też swojego przyszywanego chrześniaka, że ma się naprawdę dobrze.

— Remusie!

— Tutaj jestem!

Aha! Eureka — szukajcie, a znajdziecie. Harry przeszedł na tyły mieszkania, gdzie znajdowała się druga sypialnia, którą Remus zamieniał w bibliotekę. Na pewno miał wystarczającą ilość książek, aby zapełnić jedną. Lub dwie. Albo trzy. Jak dużo książek może posiadać jeden człowiek?

— Co robisz?

Gdy Harry wszedł do środka zobaczył jak mężczyzna desperacko stara się utrzymać nad głową półkę i młotek i to w tym samym czasie. Skończyło się to tym, że narzędzie poszybowało w stronę Harry'ego, który zrobił szybki unik.

— Masz pozwolenie na przybijanie tutaj stałych półek? — zapytał, podnosząc młotek i podchodząc od byłego profesora.

Remus wyglądał na odrobinę zawstydzonego.

— Wybacz, Harry.

— Nic się nie stało, chociaż muszę przyznać, że Prorok miałby o czym pisać: Chłopiec - Który - Przeżył - Aby - Zginąć - Od - Młotka. Kurde, nienawidzę tych łączników.

Lupin zaśmiał się.

— Odpowiadając na twoje pytanie: nie, nie mogę tego robić.

— Więc dlaczego…

— Cóż, a od czego jest magia, jeśli nie od ukrywania kilku złamanych zasad domowych.

— A czy sąsiedzi.. Ach, zaklęcie wyciszające.

— Dokładnie — odparł Remus, mrugając.

Harry natychmiast przypomniał sobie, że mężczyzna był kiedyś Huncwotem. Jednak…

— Dlaczego nie użyjesz magii, aby je przybić?

— A co to za zabawa? Chciałem poczuć ten mugolski dreszczyk robienia rzeczy samemu.

— I jak ci idzie?

— No cóż, jak widzisz, jedyny dreszczyk to ten przerażenia, gdy o mało cię nie zabiłem.

— Pomóc ci?

— Skłamałbym, gdybym powiedział, że nie, ale najpierw…

Remus podszedł do Harry'ego i przytulił mocno. Nie było go przy nim ponad rok i strasznie tęsknił za swoim przyszywanym chrześniakiem. Harry odwzajemnił uścisk z całą mocą. Gdy się od siebie odsunęli, mężczyzna odwrócił go lekko.

— A gdzie masz te skrzydła, o których wspominałeś?

— Ach. — Harry odsunął się jeszcze trochę i zdjął kurtkę. Wszystkie jego koszulki miały teraz na plecach dziury, więc bez problemu rozwinął skrzydła.

— Mój Boże, spójrz na ten wzór. Nigdy wcześniej czegoś takiego nie widziałem, ale sam wspominałeś, że Diligarianie to rzadka rasa.

Remus okrążał go, oglądając z każdej strony i Harry zaczynał czuć się tak samo jak w zeszłym roku, gdy Hermiona postanowiła zbadać jego przypadek, ale nie mówił nic. Nie widzieli się zbyt długo, żeby nie pozwolić mu się przyjrzeć.

— To nie wszystko. Widzę też aury.

Lupin zatrzymał się naprzeciwko niego.

— Naprawdę?

— Tak. Twoja ma kolor bursztynu.

— Fascynujące. Widzisz je przez cały czas?

— Tak, ale jeśli bardzo się skoncentruję to znikają.

— Muszę przyznać, że to naprawdę spore zmiany, ale na pewno wychodzą na plus.

— Co masz na myśli?

Remus podniósł półkę i wyszczerzył się.

— Nie będziemy już potrzebować drabiny, żeby powiesić je wyżej.

Skończyło się to tym, że przez ponad godzinę wieszali półki w całym domu. Podczas pracy, Remus opowiedział o swojej misji — został wysłany z małą grupą, aby zapanować nad bandą wampirów na południu Francji. I nie zapominając o swojej nauczycielskiej naturze, podpytywał Harry'ego o różne sposoby obrony przed wampirami. Chłopak tylko przewracał oczami, ale odpowiadał jak najlepiej potrafił, nie przerywając wbijania gwoździ. Podczas wojny walczył z rożnymi istotami, wiec nie musiał zbytnio się wysilać. Ciekawiło go czy program mistrzostwa też będzie tak wyglądał.

— Hej, mam pytanie — czy jesteś mistrzem w obronie przed czarna magią? — zapytał.

— Nie, a dlaczego pytasz?

— Ponieważ zgłosiłem się na program treningowy i ciekawi mnie jak to będzie wyglądać.

Remus przestał układać na półkach kolejne książki.

— To wspaniale, Harry! Cieszę się, że postanowiłeś kontynuować edukację. Co masz zamiar robić po otrzymaniu tego stopnia?

— Myślałem o nauczaniu.

Gdy nie otrzymał werbalnej odpowiedzi, odwrócił się i zobaczył, że Remus przygląda mu się z dziwnym błyskiem w oku. Wyglądał tak, jakby właśnie wygrał zakład. Harry miał przeczucie, że znów coś go omija, ale nie przejął się zbytnio. Przynajmniej teraz. Ostatnimi czasy stał się na tym punkcie zbyt mocno wyczulony.

— Myślę, że byłbyś świetnym nauczycielem, Harry.

— Mam nadzieję — odparł chłopak, wyrwany z zamyślenia. Na szczęście mam jeszcze rok, żeby się nad tym zastanowić.

— Hmm, zobaczymy. Jesteś doświadczony w obronie, wiec program zacznie się od odpowiedniego dla ciebie poziomu zaawansowania.

— Co jeszcze wiesz?

— Nie za wiele, poza tym, że przejdziesz test i zostanie przydzielony ci mentor. Reszta wygląda tak samo jak w Hogwarcie — książki i praktyka zaklęć. Tylko, że tutaj będzie to bardziej dokładne i wyczerpujące.

— Czy będzie kiedyś moment, gdzie nie będę musiał nic pisać?

— Chcesz być nauczycielem?

Harry milczał przez chwile.

— Taak… — mruknął w końcu.

— A więc tak.

— Serio? Kiedy?

— Gdy przejdziesz na emeryturę.

— A mogę już teraz?

— Chcesz całymi dniami siedzieć i nic nie robić?

Harry przypomniał sobie kłótnie z Severusem sprzed kilku dni.

— Nie do końca. — Harry skończył ustawianie ostatnich książek i spojrzał na Remusa. Teraz, albo nigdy. — Muszę z tobą porozmawiać, Remusie.

Formalny ton jego głosu nie uciekł uwadze mężczyzny.

— O co chodzi, Harry?

— Emm, chyba powinniśmy najpierw usiąść.

Albo to Remus powinien usiąść, a Harry schować się gdzieś za krzesłem. Wiedział, że Lupin jest wyrozumiałym mężczyzną, ale nie był pewien jak zareaguje na te nowiny.

— W porządku, idź przodem — odparł Remus widocznie zaniepokojony.

Dwójka przeszła do miejsca gdzie stało kremowe krzesło, na którym usiadł Remus i pasująca kanapa. Harry opadł na nią, chowając skrzydła.

— A wiec o co chodzi?

— O to, że… — Jak najlepiej to rozegrać? Czy w ogóle istniał jakiś sposób, aby to rozegrać? Sytuacja jak z wkurzonym hipogryfem — cokolwiek byś zrobił i tak masz kłopoty.

Remus westchnął.

— Znam cię od małego, Harry — powiedział. — Twój ojciec był dla mnie jak brat. Możesz mi powiedzieć wszystko. Szybko, jeśli to ci ułatwi.

Chciał szybko?

— Dobra… wiesz, że jestem Diligarianem, a jako jeden z nich powinienem mieć towarzysza, a Diligarianie poznają go, podczas swojej transformacji w wieku siedemnastu lat, ponieważ to towarzysz jest jej głównym powodem i gdy przebywają blisko tej osoby, czują do niej ten pociąg, który mógłbym opisać jako stado os w żołądku i uczucie zawrotów głowy i zacząłem to czuć już w tamtym roku.

_Cóż, to rzeczywiście było szybkie_, pomyślał Remus. _Chwila…_

— Chwila, czyli mówisz, że znalazłeś już swojego towarzysza?

— Tak. — Prawa noga Harry'ego zaczęła się trząść z nerwów.

— To świetnie!

— Serio?

— Oczywiście, jesteś młodą magiczną istotą i już znalazłeś towarzysza. To cudowne. Wiec kim jest ta szczęściara?

Harry zaczerwienił się okropnie i spuścił wzrok na dłonie.

— To nie dziewczyna…

— Och, a więc kim jest szczęściarz?

— Ssvrs Snp.

— Nie mamrocz, Harry. Niebiosa wiedzą, że płeć nie ma takiego znaczenia w magicznym świecie. Kim on jest?

Cóż sam się o to prosił.

— Severus Snape.

Na to nie otrzymał odpowiedzi.

Zaczekał chwilę.

Dalej nic.

W końcu, gdy nie mógł już dłużej wytrzymać napięcia, uniósł wzrok i spojrzał na starszego czarodzieja, który gapił się w przestrzeń zamglonymi oczyma. Harry przyglądał mu się chwilę i zdał sobie sprawę, że Remus nie mruga.

_Zabiłem go._

— Remusie?

— Tak? — odparł Remus dalekim głosem.

— Wszystko w porządku?

— Świetnie.

— Och, to dobrze.

— Chciałbym się tylko upewnić, że powiedziałeś… iż Severus **Snape** jest twoim towarzyszem.

— Uhm.

— Rozumiem.

Harry nie potrafił zdecydować, czy mężczyzna przyjął wiadomość dobrze, czy źle. Oczekiwał krzyków. Cholera, oczekiwał każdego rodzaju reakcji. To… było straszne. Ale z drugiej strony Remus Lupin był nieco inny od reszty Huncwotów. Może myślał jak powiedzieć, że Harry postradał zmysły.

— Jesteś tego pewien.

— Tak, to jest pewne.

W końcu Remus poruszył się. Nie za wiele, ale przynajmniej teraz Harry był pewien, że nie wpędził mężczyzny w jakiś paraliż. Remus schował twarz w dłoniach i zaczął ją pocierać, tak, jakby był bardzo zmęczony.

— To nierealne.

Harry prychnął.

— Mów do mnie jeszcze.

Remus opuścił dłonie i spojrzał na nastolatka.

— Cóż… — zaczął.

Harry był zdenerwowany. Naprawdę nie chciał jeszcze nikomu mówić o jego związku z Severusem. Chociaż jemu tego nie powiedział. Starszy mężczyzna chciał to zachować z dala od mediów i Harry na to przystał, chociaż miał swój własny powód. Wiedział, że jego rodzinie i przyjaciołom zajmie trochę czasu zanim to zaakceptują. Hermiona bardzo go wspierała i nawet jeśli Ron nie chciał o tym rozmawiać, również go wspierał. Reszta Weasleyów otrzymała zdrową pogadankę od ich matki i chociaż droczyli się z nim, zaakceptowali go. Jednak wiedział, że nie wszyscy tacy będą. Severus nie był najbardziej lubianą postacią i miał nieciekawą przeszłość. Harry był z nim szczęśliwy. Nie zawsze było różowo, ale był szczęśliwy. Jeśli wrzucić pomiędzy nich ludzi, którzy tego nie zaakceptują i… Harry nie wiedział jak zareaguje na to Severus. Z tak małym gronem przyjaciół i rodziny, nie mógł sobie pozwolić na rozłam. Ponieważ wiedział, że jego szczęście nie będzie miało nic do rzeczy, ponieważ zawsze znajdą się ludzie, którym się to nie spodoba. Harry obawiał się, że Remus będzie jednym z tych ludzi. Jego zaniepokojenie było widoczne na twarzy i w fakcie, że jego noga trzęsła się tak mocno, że cała kanapa wibrowała.

Remus spojrzał na chłopaka, który przeżył rzeczy, których żadne dziecko nie powinno spotkać na swojej drodze. Był definicją Gryfona, a trząsł się ze strachu w obawie, że on i jego towarzysz nie zostaną zaakceptowani. Harry może i był odważny, ale nie pewny siebie, co było widać w ciuchach, które nosił po swoim wielorybim kuzynie, jaki zauważył Remus i które niemal kompletnie go zakrywały. Wciąż był tym samym przestraszonym dzieciakiem, którego poznał pięć lat temu.

_Czy minęło już tyle czasu?_, pomyślał Lupin. _Naprawdę dorósł. Nie jest już małym dzieckiem._

— Czy jesteś szczęśliwy?

— Słuchaj, wiem, że nie zawsze da się go lubić, ale… — Chwila, że co? Harry był tak gotowy, aby bronić Severusa, że nie zauważył, co powiedział Remus. — Eee…

Lupin zaśmiał się i powtórzył pytanie.

— Czy jesteś szczęśliwy?

Harry zawahał się. Czy to było podchwytliwe pytanie, jak na teście?

— Tak. Bardzo. — Miał nadzieję, że mężczyzna mu wierzy.

— A więc i ja jestem szczęśliwy.

— Serio?

— Tak. To znów kolejna niespodzianka i muszę przyznać, że… nieco dziwna, ale tym bardziej pasuje do ciebie znakomicie.

— Czyli nie masz nic przeciwko temu, że jestem z Severusem?

— Nie. Jest twoim towarzyszem i jeśli jesteś tego pewien, nie mam prawa nic powiedzieć. Nie żebym chciał.

— Oszalałeś.

Remus znowu się zaśmiał.

— Nie, Harry, nie oszalałem. Nigdy nie miałem problemów z Severusem w szkole. To była działka twojego taty i Syriusza. A mówiąc o…

Uch.

— Nie powiedziałem mu.

— Ach, a czy wie cokolwiek co się tutaj dzieje?

— Zdefiniuj „cokolwiek".

Remus potarł grzbiet swojego nosa.

— Czy wie o tym, że jesteś wróżkiem i masz towarzysza, który chodził z nami do szkoły?

— Ach, takie „cokolwiek". Nie, nie wie.

Lupin wstał i zaczął chodzić. Harry śledził go wzrokiem ze swojego miejsca.

— Kiedy planowałeś mu powiedzieć?

— Czekałem na najlepszy moment?

— A kiedy miałby taki nastąpić?

— Eee… za rok od teraz?

— Harry Jamesie!

Cholera, drugie imię. Robiło się gorzej niż planował.

— Cóż, i tak nie ma jak odbierać poczty tam gdzie jest!

— Ale twój ojciec chrzestny nie jest martwy tylko jest w Australii!

Harry skrzywił się.

— Wiem…

Po wojnie Syriusz Black został oczyszczony ze wszystkich zarzutów, gdy znaleziono Petera Pettigrew szlochającego w krzakach. Knot i reszta ministerstwa dostała prawdziwego bzika na tym punkcie. Niesprawiedliwe osądzenie niewinnego byłego Aurora i członka Zakonu Feniksa w Azkabanie nie jest za dobrą reklamą dla rządu. Syriusz wykorzystał to jak mógł. Zażądał finansowego odszkodowania — które anonimowo przekazał dla rożnych, odpowiednich ośrodków — i powrotu do pracy jako Auror, którego misja będzie przeprowadzana w jakimś ciepłym miejscu. Dostał, to czego chciał. Gdy tylko otrzymał papiery, Kingsley Shacklebolt wysłał go na dwuletnią tajną misję do Australii. Syriusz zaakceptował propozycję, a w myślach już wylegiwał się na plaży i surfował na falach. Dopiero, gdy wieczorem przybył do domu, zdał sobie sprawę, że będzie z dala od wszystkich przez dwa lata. Chciał wracać do Shacklebolta i poprosić o przeniesienie, ale Harry i Remus wyperswadowali mu te myśli, mówiąc, że po przymusowym pobycie w domu na Grimmuald Place należy mu się taki wyjazd.

— Powiedziano nam, że możemy do niego pisać, gdy zdarzy się coś naprawdę ważnego.

— A fakt, że otrzymałeś magiczny spadek nie był ważny?

— Nie wiedziałem jak mam mu o tym powiedzieć.

To było kłamstwo. Chociaż nie do końca. Harry naprawdę nie wiedział, jak ma to zrobić. Wiedział, że Remus zrozumie, bo sam jest wilkołakiem, ale Syriusz to zupełnie co innego. Prawdę mówiąc, chłopak bał się reakcji swojego ojca chrzestnego.

Remus westchnął.

— Czemu tak naprawdę mu tego nie powiedziałeś?

Harry nie potrafił kłamać. Zmierzył się z Czarnym Panem, bazyliszkiem, armią dziwnych istot, ale nie potrafił kłamać. Zapadł się głębiej w kanapę.

— Syriusz niezbyt dobrze znosi zmiany.

Remus musiał się zaśmiać. Nie. Syriusz nie był znany z tego, że dobrze znosił zmiany. Po latach życia w chaosie, nie radził sobie dobrze z niczym, co nie było spowodowane przez niego. Black był jedynym, który najdłużej marudził nad ślubem Jamesa i Lilly. Oczywiście w końcu to zaakceptował, ale na początku był nieco obrażony z powodu tego, że „Huncwoci zaczynali się rozpadać". Tak samo było z wyjazdem do Australii. Kłócił się, że to wszystko popsuje, a oni sobie bez niego nie poradzą. Był jeszcze gorszym kłamcą niż Harry. Remus wiedział, że Syriusz zdaje sobie sprawę, że życie na innym kontynencie będzie wymagało przystosowania. Mężczyzna może i miał czterdziestkę na karku, ale zachowywał się jak czterolatek.

— Na to nie powiem nic, ale Harry, on musi wiedzieć. Nie możesz udawać, że jeśli go nie ma, to nie musisz o nim myśleć. „Czego oczy nie widzą, tego sercu nie żal" nie działa w tej sytuacji. Nie może wrócić i zobaczyć takiej niespodzianki. To nie fair.

— Wiem. Chciałem mu powiedzieć na kilka miesięcy przed jego powrotem. Miałby trochę czasu, żeby przyzwyczaić się do tej myśli, ale nie za dużo, aby…

— Przeżywać to i panikować?

— Taak.

— Jak przeżyłeś tak długo, nic mu nie mówiąc? Hermiona musiała próbować — cholera, zmusić — cię, żebyś mu powiedział.

— Raz zapytała czy powiedziałem już wam o tym. Odparłem, że tak.

— Potrafiłeś okłamać Hermionę?

— Nie okłamałem. Powiedziałem tobie. Po prostu nie wspomniałem o tym, że nie powiedziałem Syriuszowi.

— Wiesz, że gdy się dowie, to cię zabije?

— Pewnie, i będzie to raczej bolesne. Dlatego chcę powiedzieć o tym Syriuszowi zanim wróci. W ten sposób Hermiona się nie dowie.

— Chciałbyś, żeby tak było.

— I to cholernie mocno.

— Nie podoba mi się, że w taki sposób potraktowałeś Syriusza, ale nie dziwie ci się. Był ostatnią osobą, która dowiedziała się o moim „futerkowym problemie" i na początku też nie przyjął tego zbyt dobrze.

— Co zrobił?

— Och, marudził przez kilka dni. Potem zaczął się zastanawiać jak wykorzystać to jako przewagę Huncwotów.

— Nie brzmi źle, chyba mógłbym to wytrzymać.

— Tak, ale bycie towarzyszem osoby, którą Syriusz uważa za wroga, może trochę komplikować sprawę.

Ramiona Harry'ego opadły.

— Touché — mruknął.

— Dla dobra nas obu, mam nadzieję, że wszystko się ułoży.

— Czemu nas obu?

— Ponieważ i mnie się oberwie niezła pogadanka od Syriusza.

Harry spuścił wzrok na dłonie.

— Przepraszam za to wszystko. Wiem, że powinienem mu powiedzieć, ale…

— Harry — przerwał mu Remus, siadając obok na kanapie i obejmując go ramieniem. — Mówiłem już, że wszystko w porządku. Powinieneś powiedzieć mu wcześniej, ale to była twoja decyzja. I nie musisz przepraszać. Nie prosiłeś się o to.

— Dzięki, Remy.

Lupin potargał jego i tak potargane już włosy.

— Nie ma sprawy, dzieciaku. Teraz sprawdźmy, czy uda nam się zdobyć jakiś lunch.

Harry uniósł brwi.

— Masz jedzenie w kuchni — powiedział.

— Wydaje mi się, że jest tam tylko słoik musztardy i soda kuchenna.

— Ach, królewska uczta. — Harry wstał, chcąc iść do kuchni. Remus złapał go za ramię, uśmiechając się krzywo.

— Zamówmy lepiej coś na wynos.

— Wilki są wyśmienitymi łowcami.

— Mów tak dalej, a to ty będziesz płacił.

O O O O

— No i jest nasz solenizant! — wykrzyknął Fred, otwierając drzwi i wpuszczając Harry'ego do Nory.

— Ach, ale gdzie twój kochaś? — zapytał George, stając obok brata.

Harry tylko przewrócił oczami, wchodząc do mieszkania, które uważał za swój dom. Bliźniacy jednak się nie odczepili.

— Twój czarnowłosy Casanova?

— Twój rycerz w lśniącej zbroi?

— On nie nosi zbroi, George.

— Wiec powiewające czarne szaty.

— To gdzie jest stary nietoperz? Chcemy go uroczyście przywitać.

— Powinien niedługo być.

I lepiej, żeby tak było! Gdy Harry opuszczał swoje mieszkanie, zafiukał do Severusa, żeby zapytać czy nie chce iść razem. Mężczyzna odparł, że jeszcze nie jest gotowy i spotkają się na miejscu. Harry chciał na niego zaczekać, ale Severus był stanowczy i w końcu wygrał. Chłopak nie wiedział, co go zatrzymuje. Powiedział mu, że większość i tak będzie w mugolskich ubraniach i nie musi się zbytnio stroić. On sam ubrał się ładniej, biorąc pod uwagę, że to były jego urodziny.

Remus namówił go na małe zakupy, pomimo że Harry upierał się, że ma w czym chodzić. I przegrał, bo zanim zdążył powiedzieć „Gdzie idziemy?" stali już w mugolskim sklepie w towarzystwie bardzo pomocnej dziewczyny. Za pierwszym razem, gdy nałożył spodnie, do których nie potrzebował paska, poczuł się dziwnie. Wszystko wydawało się takie ciasne. To nie mógł być jego rozmiar. Zawołał Remusa, który czekał przed przymierzalnią i powiedział, że tylko naprawdę mała osoba mogłaby się w tym zmieścić.

— _Jesteś małą osobą, Harry — usłyszał w odpowiedzi. — Wierz mi, że to jest twój rozmiar. Po wieloletnim noszeniu za dużych ubrań, minie trochę czasu zanim się przyzwyczaisz._

Więc teraz zamiast ogromnego t-shirtu i spodni z owiniętym dookoła paskiem, miał na sobie czerwoną, zapinaną koszulę z podwiniętymi rękawami i nową parę dżinsów i trampek.

— Ale spójrz na naszego wrożkowego przyjaciela, George — powiedział Fred.

— Tak, chyba zapomniał czegoś bardzo ważnego.

Harry uniósł brew czekając na super śmieszny komentarz, który niechybnie musiał nadejść.

— Mówisz pewnie o tym całym namiocie cyrkowym. Uważaj, Harry, teraz widać jak wąski jesteś w pasie.

— Tak, a w tym domu zachowujemy się przyzwoicie.

Widzicie? Super śmieszne.

Harry rozejrzał się po malej, przytulnej kuchni. Garnki i patelnie przygotowywały kolejne dania, a noże cięły potrzebne składniki.

— Mam nadzieję, że wasza mama się nie zapracowuje — powiedział.

— Żartujesz? Nawet jeśli, to i tak byśmy nie powiedzieli.

— Mama zawsze świetnie gotuje, gdy przychodzisz. Nie jemy…

— …nawet w połowie tak dobrze, kiedy cię nie ma. AŁĆ! — wykrzyknął George, gdy drewniana łyżka uderzyła go w głowę.

— Fred! George! Przydajcie się na coś i nakryjcie stoły. — Bliźniacy zasalutowali i wyszli. Po chwili pani Weasley dodała: — I nie POŁAMCIE niczego! — Odwróciła się do Harry'ego. Wszystkiego najlepszego, kochanie! Wyglądasz cudownie! — powiedziała, przytulając go mocno. — Dobrze się odżywiasz?

— Tak i dziękuję za wszystko, pani Weasley.

— To nic takiego, kochaneczku — odparła, chwytając za patelnię. — I ile razy mam ci powtarzać, że masz mi mówić Molly?

Harry uśmiechnął się.

— Za każdym razem o jeden raz więcej — powiedział, chwytając jedną z misek, chcąc jej pomóc. Pani Weasley odwróciła się i przyłapała go na tym.

— Och, nie, jesteś gościem honorowym! Żadnej pracy dla ciebie. Idź lepiej i dotrzymaj towarzystwa Ronowi i Hermionie. Wysłałam ich, żeby odgnomili i udekorowali ogród.

Harry chciał zaprotestować, ale przypomniał sobie, że kobieta wciąż miała w rękach drewnianą łyżkę i wolał nie ryzykować. Odstawił naczynie i z uśmiechem na ustach wyszedł na zewnątrz.

Hermiona siedziała na huśtawce z książką w rekach, a Ginny obok niej na ziemi, plotkując o czymś. Ron nie był daleko od nich, z radością łapiąc i wyrzucając gnomy. Harry patrzył jak kręci jednym nad głową, a potem puszcza. Rudzielec odwrócił się lekko i zobaczył swojego przyjaciela.

— Witaj! Kim jesteś i co zrobiłeś z naszą modową porażką o imieniu Dzwonek? Znasz go? Jest twojego wzrostu i umph… — Hermiona uderzyła go w brzuch książką. Dlaczego nie mogła czytać czegoś miększego? To cholerstwo bolało.

— Nie bądź złośliwy, Ron! Wyglądasz świetnie, Harry. Wszystkiego najlepszego! — powiedziała, podchodząc do niego i przytulając.

— Trudno cię rozpoznać bez tych ogromnych ciuchów! Teraz przynajmniej widać twoje ciało! — Ginny zaśmiała się i również go przytuliła. — No i wszystkiego najlepszego!

Harry zaczynał się czuć nieco zażenowany. Czy jego stare ciuchy były naprawdę aż takie złe?

— Wszystkiego dobrego, Dzwonku! Może pomożesz mi z tymi wrednymi maluchami?

— To są jego urodziny Ron i ma na sobie nowe ciuchy, więc…

— Pewnie, gdzie się chowają? — odparł Potter.

— I o to chodzi. Rozłóż skrzydła, może ich to zaciekawi i wyjdą z nor. Założę się, że nigdy nie widziały tak dużego wróżka.

Harry rozłożył skrzydła. Remus pomógł mu przystosować do tego wszystkie nowe koszulki. Skrzydła lśniły jasną zielenią. Był w świetnym humorze.

— Dobra, ale co zrobimy, żeby je zobaczyły?

Chłopcy zaczęli opracowywać plan, a Hermiona wraz Ginny znów usiadły. Czarownica, która znała ich od jedenastego roku życia westchnęła tylko, otwierając książkę.

— Mężczyźni.

Przez jakiś czas wszyscy byli cicho.

— Gdzie pan Radosny Uśmiech? — zapytał Ron.

— Mówisz o Severusie?

— A jakżeby inaczej.

— Powinien niedługo być — powiedział Harry, rzucając gnoma dalej niż zamierzał.

Harry naprawdę miał nadzieję, że Severus się pojawi. Jeśli nie… nie byłoby to mile. Rano powiedział, że przyjdzie. Ron zauważył zmianę w zachowaniu przyjaciela.

— Hej, nie martw się, Dzwonku. Obiecał, że przyjdzie?

Harry skinął głową.

— A więc jest na co liczyć, nie?

Po krótkim czasie dołączyli do nich bliźniacy i również zaczęli wyrzucać gnomy. Gdy zjawił się Remus, urządzali właśnie konkurs, żeby zobaczyć kto rzuci najdalej. Nie przyłączył się do nich, jedynie obserwując.

— Zaraz będzie lunch, chodźcie i umyjcie się — zawołała pani Weasley. Bliźniacy wyrzucili ostatnie dwa gnomy, które trzymali w rękach i grupa ruszyła w stronę domu.

Harry nie był szczęśliwy i starał się tego nie pokazać. Minęła godzina i nawet gdyby Severus dopiero co obudził się, gdy Harry zadzwonił — co było nieprawdopodobne dla mężczyzny który codziennie wstawał o szóstej — przygotowanie się nie zajęłoby mu dłużej niż pół godziny.

Obiecał…

Nastrój Harry'ego pogarszał się z każdym kolejnym krokiem i gdy wszedł do kuchni uniósł wzrok, żeby zobaczyć…

Severusa.

Siedzącego przy kuchennym stole.

Jednak przyszedł.

— A czy to nie Casanova we własnej osobie?

— Pogromca wróżków!

— Zaklinacz serc wszystkiego, co ma skrzydła!

— To on, romantyczny i… AŁĆ!

— AŁ, mamo!

Drewniana łyżka znów ruszyła na pomoc!

— Fred! George! Idźcie się umyć i zostawcie pana Snape'a w spokoju!

Severus nie usłyszał żadnego słowa, bo był zdolny jedynie patrzeć na Harry'ego. Wiedział, że chłopak był na zakupach z Remusem, ale nie widział żadnej rzeczy którą kupili.

Wyglądał dobrze.

Naprawdę dobrze.

Zwłaszcza w tych dżinsach.

Harry starał się zachować spokój bombardowany tym spojrzeniem. Nagle zdał sobie sprawę jak ciasne są te ciuchy. _To niedorzeczne. Widział mnie nagiego! Ja widziałem go nagiego. Ja… och. Lepiej nie myśleć o takich rzeczach w tych ciuchach._

— Udało ci się.

— Powiedziałem, że przyjdę.

— Wiem…

— Myślałeś, że nie? — zapytał Severus z uśmieszkiem. Obaj nie zdali sobie sprawy, że zostali w kuchni sami.

— Zaczynałem się martwić.

Severus wstał od stołu i podszedł do Harry'ego. Zamierzał nałożyć mugolskie ubranie, ale wiedział, że bliźniacy będą i tak żartować, więc nie chciał dawać im ku temu więcej powodów. Jednak założył zieloną szatę zamiast zwykłej czerni. Położył dłoń na biodrze chłopaka.

— Wyglądasz…

— Spójrz na dwie papużki! — przerwał im radosny okrzyk, gdy Fred i George weszli do kuchni.

— Są tacy uroczy!

— Czuję te wibracje!

— Cóż, wiesz, co mówią o mężczyznach z dużymi nosami.

Severus opuścił dłoń i warknął cicho. Harry zauważył lekki odcień różu na policzkach mężczyzny.

Severus.

Snape.

Się.

Rumienił!

Harry zasłonił usta dłonią, próbując pozbyć się uśmiechu. Było prawie niewidoczne, ale BYŁO. Wiedział, że po części z powodu zażenowania, a po części ze zdenerwowania. Fakt, że Harry uznawał to za zabawne… nawet bardzo, zirytowałby Severusa jeszcze bardziej.

Snape spojrzał mu w oczy, podczas gdy bliźniacy kontynuowali swoje wygłupy.

— Czy mógłbym ich zabić?

— Poczekaj, gdy nie będzie ich matki — odparł Harry, opuszczając dłoń, ale uśmiech pozostał na miejscu.

Jak gdyby wezwana zaklęciem, pani Weasley weszła do kuchni razem z resztą grupy.

— Przestańcie już! Czas na lunch.

Nigdy nie stawaj pomiędzy Weasleyami, a jedzeniem. Bliźniacy wybiegli błyskawicznie z kuchni, a Ron deptał im po pietach.

— Lepiej niech nie zjedzą wszystkiego!

— Wasz trójka lepiej niech nic nie je, zanim tam nie przyjdziemy! — krzyknęła ich matka, wychodząc razem z dziewczynami. Harry ruszył za Remusem, ale zatrzymała go ręka na ramieniu. Poczuł jak usta muskają skórę tuż za uchem.

— Prezent ode mnie otrzymasz wieczorem.

Słowa posłały dreszcz wzdłuż kręgosłupa Harry'ego.

— Myślałem, że jest nim twoje przyjście tutaj — odparł szeptem.

Severus zaśmiał się cicho i chłopak zapragnął mieć na sobie swoje stare spodnie.

— To źle myślałeś.

Harry życzył sobie w myślach wesołych urodzin i ruszył w stronę drzwi.

Zapiszczał, gdy Severus uderzył go lekko w tyłek.

Naprawdę podobały mu się te nowe dżinsy.

Na zewnątrz czekał na nich stół zdolny pomieścić wszystkich. Obstawiony był potrawami i miskami pełnymi owoców. Pani Weasley zawsze dbała, aby było jedzenie, które lubił Harry. Sałatki, warzywa…

— Mamo, to jedzenie dla królików! — jęknął Ron.

— Ronaldzie Weasley! Skoro są urodziny Harry'ego, powinno się na nich znaleźć jedzenie, które lubi najbardziej.

— Super, ale gdzie jest mięso?

— Och, na miłość… Tam są kanapki z bekonem.

— No i o to chodzi!

— Częstujcie się wszyscy. Artur powinien niedługo wrócić, ale mówił, żeby zacząć bez niego. Zjemy tort, gdy przyjdzie on i Albus.

Wszyscy usiedli na swoich miejscach, nawet Severus. Harry wahał się przez chwilę. Urodziny ciągle były czymś nowym. Tak samo jak święta. Uśmiechnął się i zachichotał, gdy Ron zaprosił go do częstowania się tym "króliczym żarciem" z ustami pełnymi kanapki. To było o wiele lepsze niż samotne czuwanie w małej sypialni.

Harry zajął miejsce i chichotał ze wszystkimi. Cóż, nikt poza nim i Ginny tego nie robił, ale był zbyt szczęśliwy i pobudzony, aby się przejmować. Reszta grupy wkrótce zaraziła się jego zachowaniem. Nawet Severus zaczął się uśmiechać, patrząc na siedzącego obok Harry'ego, który śmiał się z żartów bliźniaków. Reszta wymieniła spojrzenia. Tylko osoba taka jak Harry mogła sprawić, że Severus Snape się uśmiechał.

Po jakimś czasie usłyszeli dźwięk aportacji.

— To musi być Artur. — Pani Weasley wskazała różdżką na swoje gardło i powiedziała: — Jesteśmy w ogrodzie.

Powrócili do jedzenia, ale gdy usłyszeli kroki, unieśli wzrok, spodziewając się ujrzeć głowę rudowłosej rodziny.

Ale to nie był Artur Weasley.

— Co ci się, do cholery, stało, Harry?


	3. Ziomki i Ziomkowie

_Przepraszam za spóźnienie ^_^. Na swoje usprawiedliwienie nic nie mam, ale mogę Was tylko zapewnić, że mam przetłumaczone dwa rozdziały do przodu, więc większych poślizgów już nie będzie ;)._

_O O O O_

**Ziomki i ziomkowie**

_W ostatnim odcinku_ Lotu Znicza_ nasz wróżkowy bohater spędzał swoje osiemnaste urodziny w domu Weasleyów, otoczony rodziną i przyjaciółmi. Słoneczko świeciło na niebie, ptaszki śpiewały, lekki wiatr muskał liście drzew. Gnomy wkradały się z powrotem do ogrodu, żeby spróbować trochę ciasta. Wszystko było takie, jakie powinno być._

_Ale…_

_Czy na pewno?_

_Dun, dun, dun._

_W tym samym czasie, gdy wszyscy spożywali lunch, na wzgórzu pojawiła się jakaś postać. Ktoś mógłby pomyśleć, że zebrani zobaczyli ducha, ponieważ wpatrywali się w nią bez słowa. Tajemniczy mężczyzna otworzył usta i wypowiedział prorocze słowa, które ustaliły porządek reszty dnia…_

— Co ci się, do cholery, stało, Harry?

Zdawało się, że Potter tym razem potrzebuje pracy wszystkich mięśni, aby przełknąć jedzenie, które trzymał w ustach. Może to lekka przesada, ale zabolały go nawet palce u stóp.

Syriusz.

Nie.

Harry zamrugał.

Mężczyzna wciąż tutaj był. Z wyrazem twarzy, który największego twardziela zmusiłby do ucieczki, gdyby tylko okazało się, że nie musi stawać z nim do pojedynku.

Harry znów zamrugał.

Wciąż tu był.

Jak to się stało? Miał spędzić w Australii kolejne dziesięć miesięcy. Nie było dobrze. Źle zrobił, że jeszcze nie powiedział swojemu ojcu chrzestnemu o wszystkim, ale nie chciał go również o tym informować listownie. Po prostu myślał, że ma więcej czasu. Gdy tak patrzyli sobie w oczy, tylko jedna myśl, krążyła po umyśle Harry'ego:

_Zginę tutaj i to tylko przy odrobinie szczęścia._

Animag potrząsnął głową z niedowierzaniem i w końcu przypomniał sobie, jak się mówi. Jednak jego umysł wciąż nie otrząsnął się z szoku.

— Co… Heh… Do diabła, kto…

Harry wstał i podszedł do niego wolnym krokiem. Reszta grupy została na swoich miejscach. Nikt się nie odzywał — tak jakby choćby najmniejszy hałas miał spłoszyć ich nowego gościa. Nikt również o nic nie pytał, ale wszyscy domyślili się o co chodzi. Syriusz nie miał o niczym pojęcia. Remus skrzywił się, a coś w jego piersi zacisnęło się nieprzyjemnie. Znał Syriusza — nie będzie przyjemnie.

Harry był coraz bliżej swojego ojca chrzestnego. Mężczyzna prawie w ogóle się nie zmienił. Wciąż miał jasne niebieskie oczy — zazwyczaj pełne wesołości, teraz wyrażały jedynie skrajny szok. Jego brązowe włosy były nieco dłuższe niż Harry pamiętał, ale wciąż falowały lekko, a sam mężczyzna wyglądał jakby nie golił się od trzech dni. Potter często się zastanawiał, czy Syriusz używa jakiegoś specjalnego zaklęcia, aby tak wyglądać. Jedyną nową rzeczą była znaczna opalenizna i coś, co wyglądało na kolczyk w uchu. I teraz Harry był również w stanie dostrzec aurę mężczyzny, która miała kolor szkarłatu. _Wieczny Gryfon_, pomyślał Potter. Black miał na sobie lekką szatę i wyglądał, jakby dopiero co przybył świstoklikiem prosto a Australii. Ogromne szanse, że tak właśnie było.

— Syriuszu… Łapo… Proszę, usiądź. Wszystko ci wytłumaczę.

Harry dotknął delikatnie ramienia Syriusza, łamiąc tym samym jego bezruch. Ktoś, kto przed chwilą był żywym posągiem szoku, zamienił się w ożywiony — ale wciąż zszokowany — posąg.

— Nie chcę siadać! Co ci się stało, do cholery!

Ten głośny krzyk sprawił, że Harry odskoczył i cofnął rękę. Wiedział, że Syriusz będzie zdziwiony, ale teraz wyglądało na to, że jest również wściekły. _Oczywiście, że jest. Jak ty byś zareagował, gdybyś wrócił i spotkał kogoś ze skrzydłami na plecach?_ Harry przełknął ślinę. Czuł, że wszyscy się na niego gapią. No, może nie wszyscy — Severus na pewno próbował teraz zamordować Syriusza wzrokiem. Musiał coś powiedzieć i nie mógł dłużej zwlekać. Łatwo zapewniać, że „powiem mu jutro", kiedy podmiot zdania nie patrzy ci prosto w twarz.

— Otrzymałem magiczny spadek — wyszeptał. — Jestem teraz Diligarianem.

Syriusz nie odpowiedział, tępo mrugając.

— Zapytam jeszcze raz… Co ci się stało, do cholery?

Harry westchnął cicho. Spojrzał Syriuszowi w oczy, pragnąc aby ten wszystko zrozumiał.

— W ostatnie urodziny otrzymałem magiczny spadem. Stałem się Diligarianem, chociaż wtedy jeszcze o tym nie wiedziałem. Skurczyłem się trochę… — Usłyszał jak Ron odkasłuje głośno. — No dobra, bardzo zmalałem, wyrosły mi skrzydła, zmieniły się moje włosy oraz oczy i potrafię teraz dostrzegać aury. Diligarianie to wróżkowa rasa. Jestem wróżkiem.

— Jesteś… wróżkiem?

— Tak.

— James i Lily nie byli wróżkami — powiedział Syriusz tonem, który sugerował, że to ostateczny argument.

— To nie ma znaczenia. W którejś z rodzin ktoś musiał poślubić Diligariana i ich geny zostały przekazane dalej.

— Więc jesteś wróżkiem?

— Tak.

— Dlaczego ja nic o tym nie wiem? — zapytał Syriusz z coraz bardziej widoczną złością i Harry skrzywił się.

— Nie wiedziałem jak na to zareagujesz…

— Jesteś moim chrześniakiem! Mam prawo wiedzieć takie rzeczy i powinieneś napisać mi o tym na samym początku! — Głos Syriusza coraz bardziej przypominał krzyk.

— Cóż i tak nie było wiadomo czy list do ciebie dotrze, a poza tym…

— Nie odwracaj kota ogonem, Harry Jamesie Potterze! Myślałem, że mi ufasz!

— Ufam, ja tylko…

— I WRÓŻEK? Co to ma być? Nie mogłeś zamienić się w coś bardziej męskiego?

_Że co proszę?_

— Że co proszę?

— James był jeleniem! Powinieneś być czymś lepszym, a nie jakimś małym wróżkiem!

W tym momencie wtrąciła się pani Weasley.

— Spokojnie, Syriuszu, to nie jest jak animagia.

— Oczywiście, że jest! Animag jest odbiciem zwierzęcej natury. Jestem pewien, że to samo jest w tym przypadku.

— Hej! Harry jest twardym wróżkiem! — krzyknął Ron.

— Dzięki, stary — odparł Harry cicho. Zauważył, że przyjaciel użył jego imienia. Sytuacja zaczynała być coraz gorętsza.

— Czy jestem twoim ojcem chrzestnym?

— Jesteś, ale…

— Czy uważasz mnie za swoją rodzinę?

— Tak! Wiesz, że tak, ale…

— Więc dlaczego oni wszyscy wiedzą, a ja nie?

— Nie wiedziałem jak…

— Nie wiedziałeś? Czy podczas tej transformacji zgubiłeś gdzieś rozum?

To był komentarz godny Severusa. Może dlatego właśnie nie potrafili się dogadać — w wielu aspektach byli do siebie bardzo podobni.

— Nie, nie straciłem go. Po prostu byłem pewien, że nie przyjmiesz tego dobrze i chciałem…

— I masz co do tego cholerną rację! Jesteś wróżkiem, do cholery. Nie możesz być szczęśliwy!

Harry zaczynał się denerwować. Nie wiedział czy czuje złość czy smutek. Wyglądało to na kombinację tych dwóch uczuć.

— Tak naprawdę to jestem bardzo szczęśliwy — powiedział przekornie. Zamachał skrzydłami, żeby to podkreślić. Zobaczył, że oczy Syriusza śledzą ich ruch.

— Nie jesteś! — jęknął mężczyzna.

Dlaczego Harry zaczynał mieć wrażenie, że kłóci się z dzieckiem, a nie z dorosłą osobą? Jeszcze dziś przeprosi Severusa za wszystkie jęki podczas ich kłótni. Syriusz zacisnął dłonie w pięści i wyglądał, jakby chciał rzucić się na ziemię i krzyczeć, uderzając nimi w podłoże jak dziecko, które nie dostało cukierka. Ale mężczyzna nie zrobiłby takiej rzeczy.

Na pewno?

— Zapewniam cię, że jestem.

Syriusz nie mówił nic przez kilka minut. Harry zauważył, że w ogóle nie mrugał — gapił się tylko pustym wzrokiem w przestrzeń. Wyglądało to niepokojąco znajomo.

_Zabiłem go?_

Nie, nie mógł tego zrobić. Wciąż stał. Syriusz żyje.

_Mam nadzieję_.

— Jak mogłeś mi to zrobić? Jak mogłeś to zrobić Jamesowi? — odezwał się jego ojciec chrzestny cichym głosem, w którym dało się słyszeć oskarżycielski ton.

Chwilunia.

Co takiego?

Harry poczuł się, jakby został uderzony w żołądek. Nigdy nie zastanawiał się nad tym, co powiedzieliby na ten temat jego rodzice. Syriusz znał jego ojca i być może miał rację. Czy jego tata byłby zawiedziony? Zmartwiony? Może zawstydzony? Przez głowę przemknął mu obraz Syriusza i Jamesa znęcających się nad Severusem.

Harry spuścił głowę, rozmyślając. Natomiast gdy reszta gości usłyszała ostatnią wypowiedź, nie była w stanie dłużej tego ignorować. Remus i Severus wstali jednocześnie i ruszyli do postaci na wzgórzu z identycznymi wyrazami twarzy. Chcecie wiedzieć, co mówiły ich spojrzenia? A wykąpaliście kiedyś kota? Widzieliście wtedy wyraz jego pyszczka? Dokładnie taki sam gościł na ich twarzach.

Remus czasami naprawdę wściekał się na Syriusza. Ten mężczyzna miał zdolność do wypowiadania najbardziej nieodpowiednich słów, gdy był wściekły. Był to mechanizm obronny, działający na zasadzie: „jeśli ja czuję się zraniony, to ty również musisz.". Nie wtrącał się do tej rozmowy wcześniej, ponieważ wiedział, że Syriusz musi trochę ponarzekać, zanim zaakceptuje zmianę. Jednak trochę się przeliczył, ponieważ Black nie tylko narzekał, ale również atakował. A powinien wiedzieć lepiej niż atakować syna Rogacza.

— Wystarczy tego, Łapo! Dobrze wiesz, że James nigdy…

— Przecież pamiętasz co powiedział na zajęciach z Opieki. Twierdził, że wróżki to głupie i bezwartościowe stworzenia. Tylko trzepoczą skrzydełkami i chichoczą.

Harry miał wrażenie, że zaraz się rozpłacze, przez co zezłościł się na samego siebie. Płacz na pewno nie polepszy opinii jego ojca chrzestnego. Trzymał głowę nisko, gdy poczuł pieczenie w kącikach oczu. Jego tata tak powiedział?

— Przestań, Łapo. To było na piątym roku. James nigdy nie pomyślałby w ten sposób o Harrym!

Severus i Remus stanęli po bokach Harry'ego.

— Tak, z odrazą przyznaje, ale James Potter był oddany swojej rodzinie i nigdy nie nazwałby w ten sposób swojego syna — dodał Severus. Nie był zdziwiony reakcją kundla. Atakował Harry'ego. **Jego** Harry'ego. Pomimo że Severus sam był winien kilku takich przewinień, byłby przeklęty, gdyby po prostu się temu przyglądał.

Syriusz odwrócił się w stronę Mistrza Eliksirów. Jego oczy zapłonęły.

— A ty co tutaj robisz, Smarkerusie? Znowu wtykasz swój nieproporcjonalnie wielki nos w nie swoje sprawy?

— To jest moja sprawa.

— Naprawdę? Niby w jaki sposób, brudasie?

Harry zaczynał widzieć wszystko na czerwono. Syriusz mógł gniewać się na niego ile chciał — Harry wiedział, że powinien powiedzieć mu wszystko wcześniej i zasługiwał na ten gniew. Severus nie. Black atakował go bezpodstawnie. Nasz bohater tak zatonął w swoich myślach, że nie zauważył do czego prowadzi ich kłótnia.

Sam Severus był wkurzony. I to wkurzony na tyle, żeby zrobić coś, czego później będzie żałował i co doprowadzi do poważnego starcia. Ale naprawdę chciał zaszokować tego kundla. Nikt nie zadziera z jego wróżkiem. Poza tym wizja Blacka padającego na zawał serca była naprawdę słodkim pocieszeniem po tym wszystkim. Uniósł brew i odpowiedział na pytanie, telepatycznie przepraszając Harry'ego.

— To moja sprawa, ponieważ jestem jego towarzyszem.

Głowa Pottera podskoczył do góry z oszałamiająca prędkością, a jego oczy mogły rozmiarem konkurować z oczami Zgredka. Reszta grupy sapnęła ze zdziwienia.

— Co? — zapytał cicho. Czy Severus naprawdę powiedział Syriuszowi, że są towarzyszami? Nie, musiał się przesłyszeć. Mężczyzna nigdy dobrowolnie nie przyznałby się do ich związku. To znaczyło tylko jedno — ktoś sklonował Severusa. Harry spojrzał na niego. Jego towarzysz wyglądał tak samo — te same czarne oczy i włosy, które sięgały nieco za ramiona. Ta sama twarz oraz ciuchy. Więc albo był prawdziwy, albo to był bardzo dobry klon.

Syriusz wyglądał jak ktoś, kto właśnie obudził się z trollem przy boku. Była to interesująca kombinacja obrzydzenia, zaskoczenia, niedowierzania i złości. Skąd złość? A wy nie bylibyście źli, gdyby ktoś pozwolił wam iść z trollem do łóżka? Ale to nie ma teraz znaczenia. Chodzi o to, że po usłyszeniu ostatniego zdania, twarz Syriusza wyrażała setki uczuć.

— CO?

— To prawda — powiedział Severus, podchodząc bliżej i zasłaniając Harry'ego. — Jesteśmy życiowymi towarzyszami. Diligarian, którym Harry jest i zawsze będzie, posiada towarzysza. Odkryliśmy…

— Nie odkryłeś niczego, ty chory zboczeńcu! Molestujesz mojego chrześniaka!

Snape parsknął.

— Tylko ktoś o niskiej inteligencji takiej jak twoja, łączy słowo towarzysz i…

I tak zaczęła się wojna, a mężczyźni zaczęli obrzucać się wyzwiskami. Severus kwestionował zdolności logicznego myślenia Syriusza, a słowa takie jak „pedofil", opuszczały usta Blacka bardzo często. W końcu znudziło im się kłócenie o obecną sytuacją i zaczęli wyciągać na wierzch brudy ze szkoły. Kto zniszczył czyj eliksir. Kto rozlał atrament na czyje szaty.

Harry odwrócił się, żeby spojrzeć na resztę. Bliźniacy rozmawiali cicho i Potter miał wrażenie, że zakładają się kto wygra lub kiedy zaczną się rękoczyny. Ron zerknął na niego i wzruszył ramionami. Pani Weasley, Ginny i Hermiona wyglądały jakby chciały wkroczyć do akcji, ale chyba trochę się bały. To musiało się skończyć — sprawa była pomiędzy nim i Syriuszem, a nie Syriuszem i Severusem. Poza tym wyglądało na to, że przestali się już o to kłócić. A przynajmniej wymieniali się argumentami na temat spadku Harry'ego, kawałów ze szkoły i wyglądu zewnętrznego.

— Wyglądasz, jakbyś cały czas zaczepiał o coś nosem.

— I mówi to mężczyzna, który ubiera się po ciemku.

— Dajesz mu jakiś eliksir, prawda? Dlatego z tobą jest.

— Świetnie, Black. Jak gdyby nikt nie podejrzewał o to mistrza eliksirów. Idealny plan.

— Wiem, że to ty wrzuciłeś tego robaka do mojego kociołka.

— Tylko dlatego, że ty i twoja wesoła gromadka ukradliście mi książki.

Harry bardzo starał się nadążyć za tokiem ich rozmowy.

— Może uspokoimy się i porozmawiamy o tym. Syriuszu, ja…

Głowy mężczyzn jednocześnie przekręciły się w jego kierunku i Harry cofnął się, widząc straszliwą złość na ich twarzach.

— NIE WTRĄCAJ SIĘ! — krzyknęli razem, a potem znów spojrzeli na siebie, kontynuując kłótnię. Ich twarze czerwieniały coraz bardziej z każdą chwilą.

Harry znów się cofnął.

Cholera.

Nie ma co, porządnie namieszał i musi się teraz stąd ulotnić. Było dla niego jasne, że ta dwójka nigdy się ze sobą nie dogada. Nie mogą nawet znajdować się w tym samym otoczeniu, żeby nie zaczynać kłótni. Harry odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę Nory. Miał teraz dwa wyjścia — stracić towarzysza lub stracić ojca chrzestnego. Miał niemal pewność, że nie może żyć bez Severusa. Czuł się chory, jeśli nie widział go nawet przez dzień. Co by się stało, gdyby już nigdy go nie zobaczył? A więc straci Syriusza. Swoją rodzinę. A to jak mogłoby się skończyć? Czy reszta też wybrałaby strony? Syriusz był uparty i okropnie przekonujący. Jeśli taka sytuacja miałaby miejsce, łatwo mógłby nastawić resztę przeciwko nim.

Pogrążony w myślach, cicho wszedł do domu i przeszedł przez kuchnię wprost do salonu. Gdyby zwracał uwagą na otoczenie, zauważyłby, że drzwi nie zamknęły się za nim. Nie zastanawiając się nad tym, schował skrzydła, które były teraz w kolorze mdlej szarości i usiadł na kanapie, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Zauważył, że ma towarzystwo, gdy ktoś usiadł obok niego. Spojrzał w górę i zobaczył Rona, Ginny — siedzącą na krześle obok brata — i Hermionę, która zajęła krzesło obok niego.

— Nie powiedziałeś mu — stwierdziła. W jej głosie lekko pobrzmiewał smutek.

— Nie. I jest mi strasznie przykro. Chciałem to zrobić przed jego powrotem, ale nie wiedziałem w jaki sposób. — Harry starał się, żeby jego głos nie załamał się. Przed oczami cały czas miał wyraz twarzy Severusa i Syriusza.

— W jaki sposób udało ci się skłamać? Przecież ty nie umiesz kłamać. Zaczynałam myśleć, że to fizycznie niemożliwe w twoim przypadku.

— Gdy pytałaś o to w szkole, chodziło ci również o Remusa. Jemu powiedziałem. Więc to nie do końca było kłamstwo. Przepraszam, Hermiono, strasznie namieszałem. — Jego głos zaczynał powoli zawodzić.

Hermiona nachyliła się i Harry poczuł mocne uderzenie w tył głowy. Nie było bolesne, ale silne na tyle, żeby rozległ się właściwy odgłos. Sekundę później znalazł się w jej uścisku.

— Przeprosiny przyjęte. Następnym razem — choć mam jednak nadzieję, że takich nie będzie — po prostu powiedz mi prawdę. Będę zła, ale ci pomogę — powiedziała, odsuwając się.

Harry pocierał lekko tył głowy.

— Dobrze… Więc nie zabijesz mnie?

— Nie, chociaż powinnam. Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi i powinieneś mówić nam takie rzeczy. Jednak musiałam tak naprawdę nie chcieć o tym wiedzieć albo zacząć podejrzewać, że gdybyś mu powiedział, na pewno rozpętałaby się jakaś kłótnia lub…

— Hermiona próbuje powiedzieć, że wszyscy wiedzieliśmy, że Syriusz nic nie wie i akceptowaliśmy to. Nie jest znany z radzenia sobie z nowościami, prawda?

Harry spuścił wzrok na dłonie.

— Absolutna prawda.

Ron przysunął się bliżej przyjaciela. Nienawidził widzieć Harry'ego w takim stanie. Zdawał się być jeszcze mniejszy, kiedy się smucił. Zapominałeś wtedy, że był to człowiek, który pokonał najgorsze zło czarodziejskiego świata.

— Hej, Dzwonku, to nie jest twoja wina — powiedział, masując jego plecy. — Pewnie, że mogłeś mu powiedzieć wcześniej, ale jego reakcja byłaby taka sama.

— Syriusz cię nie opuści, Harry — dodała Ginny. — Wścieka się, ale cię kocha. Zaakceptuje to.

— Mam nadzieję.

— Jeszcze zobaczysz — zapewniła go Hermiona. — Wszystko się ułoży.

Drzwi kuchenne otworzyły się i do środka wszedł Artur Weasley. Mężczyzna zatrzymał się, zauważając grupkę siedzącą w salonie. Wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie na bliskiego łez wróżka, żeby wiedzieć, iż…

— Coś się stało.

Ginny skinęła głową i wskazała na okno.

— Są w ogrodzie. Syriusz postanowił wcześniej wrócić.

— Ach. To… niezbyt dobrze — mruknął Artur i wyszedł na zewnątrz.

Czwórka przyjaciół siedziała w ciszy, dopóki nie odezwał się Ron.

— Myślicie, że uda im się ich zatrzymać? — zapytał.

— Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że nie słyszeliśmy żadnych eksplozji, to zachowują się dość przyzwoicie — odparła jego siostra.

— Tylko jeśli nie zaczęli okładać się pięściami — powiedział Harry ponuro.

Ron wyglądał na zamyślonego.

— Ciekawe czy Fred i George ustawiają zakłady…

— Nie ma mowy, mój panie.

— No co?

— Nie jęcz, Ron. Nie będziesz zakładał się o to, czy profesor Snape i Syriusz posuną się do rękoczynów.

— Nie zakładałbym się o rękoczyny.

— W takim razie o co ci…

— Zakładałbym się o to, który z nich zdrowo i cholernie oberwie.

— Język, Ronaldzie!

— Ale taka jest prawda. AŁ!

Hermiona nachyliła się i uderzyła go mocno w głowę. Naprawdę, ten chłopak nie miał w ogóle wyczucia. Ron spojrzał na nią krzywo i zobaczył, że dziewczyna wskazuje na Harry'ego. Och.

— Cholera. Przepraszam, Dzwonku. Nie mam w sobie zbyt wiele wrażliwości.

— Nie… znaczy, tak, ale masz rację. Nie byłbym zdziwiony, gdyby już się bili.

— Wszystko będzie dobrze — powiedziała Ginny, chociaż jej ton brzmiał niepewnie.

Harry tylko mruknął coś w odpowiedzi. Drzwi do kuchni znów się otworzyły i tym razem do kuchni wszedł Albus Dumbledore, pogwizdując wesoło i trzymając kilka paczek w ramionach.

— Harry, mój chłopcze! Wszystkiego…

Starszy czarodziej zamilkł i przyjrzał się ich smutnym twarzom. Nieobecnym spojrzeniem zerknął za okno, a gdy znów na nich spojrzał, w jego oczach nie było zbyt wielu wesołych iskierek.

— Gdzie oni są? — zapytał, odkładając prezenty.

— W ogrodzie — odpowiedział Harry i znów schował twarz w dłoniach. Nawet nie zastanawiał się nad tym, skąd Albus wie o wszystkim.

Dumbledore skinął głową i wyszedł, ruszając w dół wzgórza. Musiał porozmawiać z pewnym Aurorem i Mistrzem Eliksirów. W jego długoletnim życiu zdarzały się chwile, gdy czuł na barkach ciężar swojego wieku. Widok Syriusza Blacka tarzającego się po ziemi z Severusem Snape'em był jednym z tych momentów. Molly wraz z Arturem próbowali rozdzielić walczących bez używania magii i jednocześnie odesłać dwóch synów, którzy kibicowali całemu wydarzeniu, do domu. To musiało się skończyć. Albus wszedł w sam środek bójki i gdy reszta towarzystwa zamilkła, chwycił jeden z kołnierzy — który okazał się być Severusem — i pociągnął w górę.

— Nie macie już dwunastu lat!

— To on zaczął!

— Wcale nie! — krzyknął Syriusz, podnosząc się.

Obaj mężczyźni byli umazani ziemią i obaj odnieśli obrażenia. Krew lała się Syriuszowi z nosa, a pod lewym okiem Severusa zaczynał tworzyć się siniak.

Brwi Albusa wystrzeliły w górę.

— Cofam to. Nie zachowujecie się jak dwunastolatkowie, tylko jak pięcioletnie dzieci! — wykrzyknął, puszczając kołnierz Severusa.

Mistrz Eliksirów zaczął otrzepywać szatę.

— Ten kundel…

— Kogo nazywasz kundlem, ty wielki…

— DOSYĆ!

Zamilkli, odwracając się przodem do dyrektora. Mężczyzna wiedział, jak zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Gdy był pewien, że już mu nie przerwą, kontynuował:

— Domyślam się, że już wiesz o sytuacji Harry'ego, Syriuszu.

— Nie nazwałbym tego „sytuacją", Albusie! — Auror wytarł krew rękawem szaty. Dyrektor bez słowa wyczarował i podał mu chusteczkę. — Harry jest cholernym wróżkiem. Nie powiadomił mnie zarówno o tym, jak i o tej pokrace, którą wybrał za towarzysza.

Albus uniósł dłoń, zatrzymując tym samym odpowiedź, którą chciał wygłosić jego nauczyciel eliksirów.

— Syriuszu, chyba nie muszę ci przypominać, że wybór towarzysza działa na swoich własnych zasadach. Polega na współistnieniu i jest połączeniem, którego nie można zerwać…

— Wystarczy! Nie chcę tego słuchać, jeśli to dotyczy Smarkerusa.

— Spokojnie, Syriuszu — wtrącił Artur, podchodząc bliżej. — Pamiętaj, że mówimy tutaj o Harrym. Bał się i dlatego nic ci nie powiedział.

Syriusz tylko parsknął i skrzyżował ramiona na piersi.

Dumbledore milczał przez chwilę.

— Molly, weź ze sobą bliźniaków i przyprowadźcie resztę.

— Heeej!

— Chłopcy! Powinniście wiedzieć lepiej i nie pyskować do Albusa.

Dyrektor zachichotał.

— Nic się nie stało. Tak samo zachowywali się w szkole i wątpię, aby teraz się zmienili. A tak przy okazji, kto wygrał zakład?

Fred i George spojrzeli na siebie identycznie zaskoczeni. Trwało to jedynie przez sekundę, bo Fred wyszczerzył się szeroko.

— Ja!

— Skąd miałem wiedzieć, że będą czekać tak długo, żeby skopać… AŁ, mamo!

Gdy chłopcy ruszyli w stronę Nory, odwróciła się i wskazała na Albusa.

— Nie zachęcaj ich — powiedziała, a potem spojrzała na Syriusza. — Harry jest twoją rodziną. Jeśli nie chcesz go stracić, zacznij poświęcać mu więcej uwagi. A ty pamiętaj o co walczysz — powiedziała do Severusa.

Odwróciła się i ruszyła w stronę domu. Mężczyźni obserwowali tę niską, pulchną i rudowłosą kobiecinę.

— Molly ma w sobie wielką siłę — skomentował Albus.

— I dlatego ją kocham — odparł Artur z uśmiechem.

Dyrektor spojrzał na Syriusza. Animag wzdrygnął się, widząc palące spojrzenie.

— Jak długo zwlekałeś, zanim powiedziałeś swojej rodzinie, że zostałeś przydzielony do Gryffindoru?

Black pobladł.

— To co innego!

— Naprawdę? — zapytał dyrektor, unosząc brew. — Harry bał się, że straci swoich najbliższych. Jaką widzisz tutaj różnicę, słucham.

— Miałem jedenaście lat!

— Dopiero od niedawna jesteś w życiu swojego chrześniaka.

Ramiona Syriusza opadły. Potarł obolały nos.

— Nienawidzę, gdy zaczynasz używać logiki, starcze.

— Czasami przydaje się przy robieniu wody z mózgu — odparł Albus z uśmiechem.

O O O O

— Ciekawe, jak profesor Dumbledore radzi sobie z tą dwójką — powiedziała zamyślona Hermiona.

— To już nie jest nasz nauczyciel, Miono. Nie musisz nazywać go profesorem.

— To nie ma znaczenia, Ron. Jest osobą, która zasługuje na nasz szacunek.

— Ja będę nazywać go, jak tylko sobie zażyczy, jeśli ich pogodzi — wtrąciła Ginny, zapobiegając kłótni. Spojrzała na Harry'ego, który od momentu wyjścia dyrektora, nie poruszył się ani razu.

— Nawet jeśli będzie chciał, żebyś mówiła do niego „Ziomku"? — wymamrotał solenizant.

Ron wyszczerzył się radośnie.

— Ziomek Dumbledore. Podoba mi się. Jak na to wpadłeś?

Harry uniósł głowę, a w kącikach jego ust czaił się uśmiech.

— Po prostu pomyślałem o Albusie — powiedział cicho.

Nagle kuchenne drzwi otworzyły się gwałtownie i Harry spiął się cały, myśląc, że Severus i Syriusz przenieśli kłótnię do domu. Jednak to byli tylko bliźniacy.

— Powinniście tam być!

— Och, mały Wróżku, pękałbyś z dumy. Rycerz obronił twój honor.

— W zasadzie to obaj o niego walczyli. Bardzo honorowo.

— Nie podejrzewałem, że Severus potrafi tak mocno uderzyć…

— Biją się? — Blada twarz Harry'ego na powrót zniknęła w jego dłoniach.

— Fred! George! — krzyknęła Hermiona, brzmiąc identycznie jak pani Weasley. — Nie pomagacie!

— Absolutna racja — zgodziła się prawdziwa Molly. — Uciekajcie stąd. Przez was on czuje się gorzej.

Bliźniacy odsunęli się, pozwalając swojej matce podejść do kanapy. Molly uklękła przed Harrym.

— Harry, kochaneczku, Albus chce, abyście wrócili do ogrodu. Myślisz, że dasz radę? — Kobieta musiała walczyć ze sobą, aby nie przyciągnąć młodzieńca do mocnego uścisku, gdy spojrzał na nią błyszczącymi oczyma.

— Nic mi będzie, pani Weasley.

Uśmiechnęła się, kładąc dłoń na jego rozczochranych, kolorowych włosach.

— Mów mi po imieniu, kochaneczku.

Harry zachichotał cicho, ale jego oczy pozostały takie same.

— Dobrze, Molly.

— Chodźmy więc — powiedziała, podnosząc się. — A wy dwaj lepiej się zachowujcie — dodała, wskazując na bliźniaków. Fred i George stanęli niemal na baczność.

— Tak jest! — Odwrócili się i wyszli na zewnątrz maszerowym krokiem. Molly potrząsnęła głową, czekając aż reszta również wyjdzie i dopiero wtedy sama udała do ogrodu.

Gdy grupka przybyła na miejsce, gdzie przy stole — w dalszym ciągu zastawionym jedzeniem z urodzin — mężczyźni siedzieli, odwróceni do siebie plecami. Przynajmniej nie próbowali się pozabijać. Na szczęście nie było widać żadnych skutków ich bójki. Po rozmowie, Albus wyleczył ich rany, mówiąc jednak, że gdyby to zależało od niego, zostawiłby je jako przypomnienie ich zachowania. Ale Harry bardzo by się zdenerwował, gdyby je zobaczył.

Widząc ich, Syriusz wstał i podszedł do chrześniaka.

— Wybacz mi, Bambi**, nie powinienem się tak zachować. — Przytulił go mocno i Harry poczuł, że kamień spada mu z serca. Odwzajemnił uścisk.

Syriusz odsunął się na wyciągnięcie ramion.

— Źle zrobiłem. Twój tata nigdy nie powiedziałby czegoś takiego, Harry. I poza tym, że nie byłem zadowolony z tego, że nic mi nie powiedziałeś to sam zrobiłem podobną rzecz kilka razy i… nie powinienem być takim hipokrytą.

Severus parsknął. Black posłał mu krzywe spojrzenie i znów odwrócił się do Harry'ego.

— A teraz pokaż mi te skrzydła.

Harry uśmiechnął się i odsunął, rozkładając skrzydła. Potem czekał w ciszy na reakcję.

— I możesz na tym latać?

— Tak.

— Hmm, to może być użyteczne…

Harry zachichotał, czując niesamowitą ulgę.

— No i niezły śmiech — powiedział Syriusz, samemu się śmiejąc. — A jeśli chodzi o ciebie i… — Odwrócił się i spojrzał na mężczyznę siedzącego na krześle.

Severus wstał, podchodząc do swojego towarzysza.

— Podczas gdy nie będziemy rozmawiać ze sobą w cztery oczy, zgodziliśmy zachowywać się poprawnie ze względu na ciebie.

Cóż za niedomówienie roku.

— Dziękuję wam — powiedział Harry cicho, wpatrując się w ziemię.

— Taa, chociaż wciąż uważam, że zasługujesz na kogoś lepszego niż…

— Syriuszu… — zaczął Artur.

— W każdym razie, jeśli jesteś szczęśliwy to… ja również. Minie dużo czasu zanim się do tego przyzwyczaję. Naprawdę dużo.

— No cóż — powiedział Albus, klaszcząc w dłonie — to nie było coś, czego można się spodziewać na urodzinach, ale jeśli wszystko jest już załatwione, możemy chyba usiąść i zjeść trochę smacznego ciasta, które upiekła Molly.

— Oczywiście! — wykrzyknęła pani Weasley, usadzając wszystkich.

Harry siedział na swoim miejscu z Severusem przy boku i Syriuszem naprzeciwko. Ron nachylił się, szepcząc mu do ucha:

— Trochę dziwne urodziny, co?

— Taa — odszeptał Harry, biorąc od swojego towarzysza kawałek tortu i uśmiechając się w podziękowaniu. Spojrzał na Syriusza, który rozmawiał z Remusem. Gdy Black spojrzał na chrześniaka, jego twarz złagodniała i mrugnął wesoło, zanim powrócił do przerwanej rozmowy. Harry z lekkim uśmiechem spojrzał w końcu na swojego rudowłosego przyjaciela. — Ale chyba przyzwyczaję się do tej dziwaczności.

O O O O

Harry pożegnał się ze wszystkimi wczesnym wieczorem, gdy słońce zaczynało powoli chować się za horyzontem. Remus i Syriusz zniknęli wcześniej, ponieważ Black musiał stawić się na odprawę aurorską w kwaterze głównej. Remus nie był zadowolony, gdy dowiedział się, że Syriusz chciał pominąć tą małą kwestię. Harry obiecał ojcu chrzestnemu, że go odwiedzi. Black planował trochę odpocząć po tak długiej misji. Gdy Syriusz odwrócił się w stronę Severusa, Harry przygotował się na kolejny spór, ale mężczyzna tylko skinął głową — co Snape odwzajemnił — i wyszedł. Potter miał przeczucie, że poprzednia kłótnia nie była ostatnią, ale ten mały sojusz i tak wiele dla niego znaczył. Zanotował w myślach, żeby w ramach podziękowania zrobić Syriuszowi kolację. Musiał również podziękować Severusowi, ale podejrzewał, że w tym przypadku znajdzie inne sposoby niż wspólny posiłek.

Byli już na granicy barier ochronnych, gdy usłyszeli głos Albusa. Zatrzymali się, czekając na starszego czarodzieja. Dyrektor przeszukał swoje kieszenie i wyciągnął mały pakunek oraz kopertę.

— Wybacz, Harry, mój chłopcze. W całym tym zamieszaniu zapomniałem ci to dać.

Potter zerknął na Severusa, zanim odpowiedział.

— W porządku. Jestem ci bardzo wdzięczny za załagodzenie tego wszystkiego.

Albus zaśmiał się.

— Użyłem zwykłej logiki. Zdali sobie sprawę, że zachowują się tak, ponieważ obaj chcą, abyś był szczęśliwy i że obaj…

— Dziękujemy, Albusie, ale musimy już iść — przerwał mu Severus, zanim jego pracodawca zdążył powiedzieć coś, co zawstydzi go jeszcze bardziej. Miał od tego bliźniaków Weasley.

— Oczywiście, oczywiście. Myślę, że zajrzę jeszcze do Molly i sprawdzę czy nie zostało trochę tego pysznego ciasta.

Dyrektor Hogwartu Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa odwrócił się i podskakując, ruszył w stronę w Nory.

— Ten mężczyzna jest osobną definicją ekscentryczności — skomentował sucho Severus.

Harry wyszczerzył się i odparł:

— O tak na pewno. Więc…

— Aportujemy się teraz do moich kwater.

— Och, naprawdę?

— Chciałbyś otrzymać swój prezent?

— Co to jest?

— Nie dowiesz się, dopóki nie znajdziesz się w moich pokojach.

— Czy to książka?

— Nie.

— Hmm, ocieplacze na skrzydła?

— Aportuję się teraz.

— Czekaj, jeszcze nie zgadłem.

— Z takimi propozycjami to nic dziwnego. Zobaczymy się za chwilę.

— Będę tam pierwszy! — krzyknął Potter i aportował się. Od razu znalazł się w kwaterach Severusa. Właściciel pojawił się tam pół sekundy później. Harry wyszczerzył się i zaczął chichotać. Był sam ze swoim towarzyszem, czuł się, jakby stąpał w chmurach i był naładowany cukrem. Życie było piękne w tym momencie.

— Jak pobudzony jesteś przez to ciasto?

Harry znów się zaśmiał i podszedł do mężczyzny.

— Tylko trochę.

— Trochę na tyle, żeby naładować energią małe państwo.

— Nie aż tak.

— W takim razie duże miasto.

— Lepiej. — W końcu był na tyle blisko, żeby móc stanąć na palcach i otoczyć ramionami kark Severusa. — Czy kupiłeś mi na urodziny fokę?

— Fokę?

— Taa, no wiesz, ssak zamieszkujący głównie…

— Wiem czym jest foka. Nie rozumiem tylko dlaczego pomyślałeś o niej jako twoim prezencie.

— Tak wpadło mi do głowy.

— To musi być szalone miejsce — powiedział Severus z lekkim uśmiechem.

— To prawdziwy cyrk! I do tego przydałaby się foka, bo mogłaby występować zaraz po słoniach.

Severus odrzucił głowę do tyłu i zaśmiał się. Serce Harry'ego urosło, słysząc ten dźwięk.

— Mógłbyś założyć interes z Albusem.

— Potraktuję to jako komplement. — Harry przyciągnął go w dół. Severus zrozumiał o co chodzi i nachylił się, żeby go pocałować. Po chwili Potter odsunął się. — Czy to mój prezent? — zapytał szeptem.

Usłyszał, a właściwie poczuł, głęboki śmiech.

— Absolutnie nie.

Severus wyprostował się. Chwycił rękę Harry'ego i ruszył w stronę drzwi.

— Co robisz…

— Zobaczysz.

_Zobaczę?_ pomyślał Harry, ale podążył za Severusem w ciszy.

Razem opuścili lochy, zatrzymując się tylko przy głównych wrotach zamku, gdy Severus szukał małej torby. O co tutaj chodziło? Zeszli ze schodów, obeszli zamek i przeszli obok jeziora, zatrzymując się niedaleko Zakazanego Lasu. Harry był już prawie pewien, że naprawdę można umrzeć z ciekawości.

— Severusie…

— Przypominam sobie pewnego zielonookiego młodzieńca, który często powtarzał, że lubi drzewa, a nawet prowokował swojego towarzysza na jednym z nich.

Głos mężczyzny zaczynał brzmieć coraz bardziej zmysłowo, a ostatnia część została wyszeptana wprost do ucha Harry'ego. Potter zarumienił się na to wspomnienie. Pomimo tego wszystkiego, co się wydarzyło, Harry wciąż się rumienił.

— Więc… kupiłeś mi drzewo?

— Nie całkiem. Zobaczymy się na górze.

Cichy trzask i Harry został sam. Chwila.

Czy Severus Snape, przeciwnik wszystkiego na wysokościach, powiedział: „Zobaczymy się na górze."?

Nie ma mowy.

Harry nie tracąc czasu wystrzelił w górę. Gdy był już przy czubku, zauważył drewnianą platformę, ukrytą pomiędzy gałęziami. Wylądował na niej, stając przy swoim towarzyszu i rozejrzał się wokół.

Ciepłe i delikatne światło emanowało od małych, unoszących się w powietrzu kul. Drzewo dawało naturalny dach, ale w niektórych miejscach były otwory, przez które można było zobaczyć ciemne niebo. W rogu rozłożony był koc, poduszki i coś, co wyglądało jak piknikowy kosz. Więc dlatego Severus się spóźnił.

Dopiero gdy poczuł jak oplatają go silne ramiona, przyciągając do silnego ciała, przymknął powieki.

— Lepsze niż foka?

— Zdecydowanie.

— A co z cyrkiem?

Harry odwrócił się i spojrzał Severusowi w oczy.

— Poradzi sobie bez niej. Dziękuję. To jest niesamowite.

Severus wymruczał coś i przyciągnął Harry'ego do pocałunku. Ogromnie podobało mu się całowanie tego młodzieńca. Jego pełne, różowe wargi były zawsze miękkie i chyba nigdy nie znudzą mu się dźwięki, które wydawał z siebie Harry, gdy Severus je przygryzał lub przesuwał po nich językiem. Dokładnie tak, jak w tym momencie. To był ich kod. Jego towarzysz natychmiast pojął o co mu chodzi i rozchylił usta, pozwalając na większy dostęp. Czekał na to cały dzień.

Gdy pocałunek stawał się coraz gorętszy, Severus zaczął odpinać koszulę Harry'ego. Po chwili odsunął się.

— Nie miałem jak powiedzieć tego wcześniej, ale smakowicie wyglądasz w tym ubraniu — powiedział i zaczął kąsać szyję Pottera. Gdy koszula była rozpięta, Harry rozwinął skrzydła, tym samym zdejmując ją i odrzucając w kąt platformy. Skrzydła lśniły intensywnym srebrem.

Po plecach przebiegł mu dreszcz, gdy starszy mężczyzna delikatnie pieścił skrzydła jedną ręką, a drugą przesuwał w dół jego torsu. Zatrzymał ją na chwilę, bawiąc się naszyjnikiem z koniczyną. Harry stanął na palcach i wycałował ścieżkę wzdłuż jego karku, zatrzymując się w szczególnie wrażliwych miejscach. Wiedział, że na nie trafił, gdy Severus z sykiem wciągał powietrze. Podczas gdy jego uwaga była skupiona na szyi towarzysza, Severus ugiął lekko kolana i położył dłoń, która do tej pory pieściła skrzydła, na tyłku młodzieńca. Przyciągnął to młode ciało bliżej i Harry najpierw pisnął zaskoczony, a potem jęknął.

Potter odchylił się na tyle, żeby móc spojrzeć w te ciemne, zasnute pożądaniem oczy. Przesunął dłonie z jego ramion i zaczął odpinać guziki szaty. Severus czekał cierpliwie z uśmiechem na ustach. Jedynym dźwiękiem był śpiew ptaków i szum liści, poruszanych letnich wiatrem.

— Przykro mi, że nie masz żadnego prezentu do rozpakowania — wyszeptał starszy czarodziei.

— Wydaję mi się, że właśnie teraz to robię — wysapał Harry. — Brakuje tylko kokardki.

Severus uniósł brew, a jego uśmiech poszerzył się.

— Kto powiedział, że nie ma kokardki?

Dłonie Harry'ego zatrzymały się.

— Co? — sapnął, podnosząc głowę.

— Zapytałem, kto ci powiedział, że nie ma kokardki?

Harry przyswoił te słowa i zrozumiał ich znaczenie.

— Ty…

— Powiedzmy, że gdzieś tutaj jest, ale to ty musisz ją znaleźć. — Nachylił się i wyszeptał: — Wszystkiego najlepszego, Harry.

Najlepszy. Prezent. Na. Świecie.

*Oryginalnie „skizzlebritches", ale przyznam, że do końca nie wiem, o co tutaj chodzi. Definicję „skizzle" wzięłam [URL=.?term=skizzle]stąd[/URL]. Z kolei „britches" to bryczesy, czyli spodnie do jazdy konnej. Nie chciałam zostawiać oryginału, więc postanowiłam wykorzystać to, że słowa typu skizzle kojarzą mi się ze Snoop Doggiem i w ten oto sposób Albus został Ziomem. :P  
>**Zabijcie mnie, ale nie wiem jak inaczej przetłumaczyć oryginalne „Prongslet", żeby miało związek z Rogaczem. Bambi nasunęło mi się pierwsze :P.<p> 


	4. Kontrolowany chaos

**Rozdział IV — Kontrolowany chaos**

Dopiero następnego dnia przed lunchem, Harry przypomniał sobie o listach i paczce od Dumbledore'a. Prawdę mówiąc przez to… nocne wydarzenie, nie poświęcił im ani jednej myśli. Zarumienił się lekko, na samo wspomnienie wieczoru na drzewie. Zajęło mu trochę czasu, żeby przekonać Severusa na pozostawianie tego miejsca, bo Harry zdecydowanie chciał je znów odwiedzić. Jego towarzysz nie wyglądał na zbyt zadowolonego z tego pomysłu i Potter zapytał, czy to z powodu wysokości. Mężczyzna odpowiedział trochę zbyt szybko, że nie chodziło o wysokość, a o prywatność. Miejsce na górze było zaciszne, ale na ziemi sprawa przedstawiała się inaczej i pomimo że było lato, a w zamku tylko kilka osób, Severus uparł się, aby wrócili do jego kwater ze świtem słońca. Harry zgodził się na to, ale uważał, że jego towarzysz jest przewrażliwiony. Jedyną osobą, która mogłaby zobaczyć ich na błoniach to Hagrid, a on był we Francji w odwiedzinach u Madame Olimpii. Kiedy Harry obudził się, promienie słońca przebijały się już przez liście. Severus podał mu szatę, którą musiał przynieść wczoraj wieczorem w małej torbie. Mężczyzna aportował się, korzystając z faktu, że drzewo znajdowało się poza barierami ochronnymi szkoły. Mimo że nie przeszkadzało mu zlecenie razem z Harrym, wolał tego uniknąć, bo wtedy boleśnie odczułby wysokość na jakiej się znajdują. W drodze do lochów nie spotkali nikogo i Harry podziękował cicho swojemu szczęściu. Może teraz uda mu się przekonać mężczyznę do ponownych odwiedzin tamtego miejsca. Gdy tylko weszli do kwater, Severus powiedział mu, że może skorzystać z prysznica jako pierwszy.

— Wiesz, moglibyśmy umyć się razem…

— Wtedy nie miałoby to większego sensu.

— Jak nie miałoby… och.

— Tak, och.

— Wiesz, moglibyśmy umyć się razem…

Severus przewrócił oczami.

— Idź. Wszystko ma swój czas i miejsce, a prysznic jest do mycia się.

— Mówisz tak teraz…

— Idź.

Któregoś dnia zmusi mężczyznę do wspólnego prysznica. Mycie nie zajęło mu dużo czasu i wkrótce Harry zamienił się miejscami z Severusem, który był w kuchni, pijąc kawę. Przez chwilę siedział przy małym stole, zdolnym pomieścić półtorej osoby, popijając swoją, gdy zauważył mały prezent i list, które jakimś sposobem znalazły się na ziemi. Nie miał pojęcia jak się tam znalazły, ale biorąc pod uwagę jego roztrzepanie, równie dobrze mogły zatańczyć flamenco, a on i tak by tego nie zauważył.

Ciekawiło go, co się w nich znajduje. Zmusił wszystkich, aby obiecali, że nie kupią mu w tym roku żadnych prezentów, jednak miał wrażenie, że ludzie zawsze znajdą sposób, aby takie obietnice obejść. Severus przygotował mu cudowny podarunek, nic przy tym nie kupując.

Otwierał właśnie małą paczuszkę, gdy Severus wszedł do kuchni i usiadł przy stole.

— Wytrzymałość tego małe stołu jest na wyczerpaniu.

— Chciałbyś sprawdzić ile zdolny jest „wytrzymać"?

— Wszystko ma swój czas i miejsce, a stół jest od jedzenia — powiedział Harry z uśmieszkiem.

— Otwórz swoją pocztę.

Harry zachichotał i powrócił do paczki. Wkrótce brązowy papier był zdarty, odsłaniając…

— Co to jest? — zapytał, przyglądając się czemuś, co wyglądało jak okrągły kawałek szkła ze złotym obramowaniem, wielkością przypominający kafel. Harry podał prezent Severusowi.

— Bez przeprowadzania testów powiedziałbym, że jest to miniaturowy fałszoskop.

Harry natychmiast przypomniał sobie czwarty rok.

— Ale dlaczego Albus miałby mi go dać?

— Powinieneś otworzyć listy. Może one coś wyjaśnią.

Harry zauważył, że jedna z kopert ma pieczęć Ministerstwa. Otworzył ją jako pierwszą.

_Drogi Panie Potter,_

_W imieniu Departamentu Obrony Przed Czarną Magią oraz w imieniu Ministerstwa, przesyłam panu najserdeczniejsze gratulacje. Pański wniosek o uzyskanie Mistrzostwa w Obronie przed Czarną Magią, został rozpatrzony pozytywnie. Został on rozesłany do odpowiednich osób, które posiadają owy stopień i wkrótce pański mentor skontaktuje się z panem. Powiadomi on pana o dacie rozpoczęcia szkolenia. Jeszcze raz gratuluję, panie Potter, i życzę powodzenia._

_Z poważaniem,_

_Joseph Billington_

_Departament OPCM_

— Ha! Przyjęli moje zgłoszenie! — wykrzyknął Harry, wyskakując ze swojego miejsca i przewracając przy tym krzesło. Złapał je szybko, zanim zdążyło dotknąć ziemi i odwrócił się do Severusa. Mężczyzna uśmiechał się krzywo, widząc radość z czegoś, co było wiadome od samego początku.

— Mówiłem ci już, że twoja aplikacja na pewno będzie rozpatrzona pozytywnie.

— Wiem, ale i tak cieszę się, że mam to potwierdzone na papierze — odparł chłopak, tańcząc dookoła stołu.

— Masz zamiar przeczytać drugi list?

— Za chwilę. Najpierw muszę zatańczyć. — Harry nie zatrzymał się ani na chwilę.

— Ten widok sprawia, że potrzebuję więcej kawy — powiedział sucho Severus, wstając.

Gdy mężczyzna przechodził obok Pottera, zauważył, że chłopak znów ma na sobie nowe ubranie. Będzie musiał podziękować za to Lupinowi. Kiedy Snape miał już swój napój, Harry zakończył pokaz radości. Stojąc — ponieważ był zbyt podekscytowany, aby usiąść — chwycił drugą kopertę i otworzył ją. Jego oczy przebiegły po tekście i rozszerzyły się nagle.

— Och, nie.

— Co się stało?

— To list od mojego mentora.

— I dlaczego tak na niego reagujesz? — zapytał Severus, siadając przy stole.

— Już wiem skąd ten fałszoskop. To nie jest prezent od Albusa.

— Większość tajemniczych i zagadkowych ludzi jest… och.

— Tak, och.

Severus patrzył na niego przez chwilę, zanim zaczął się śmiać. Najpierw cicho, ale z każdą sekundą coraz głośniej.

— To nie jest śmieszne!

— Uważam odwrotnie — powiedział mężczyzna, unosząc kubek do ust.

— Ja ci już pokażę. — Harry wyciągnął swoją różdżkę. Kawa zamieniła się w…

— …rwa! — Mężczyzna zakrztusił się i wypluł to co miał w ustach. _Co to było, do cholery…?_

— To krople żołądkowe.

Severus dopiero po chwili zrozumiał, że ostatnie zdanie wypowiedział na głos.

Podczas wojny wiele z wizji Harry'ego powodowały u niego ból brzucha. Eliksiry działały bardzo dobrze, ale im bliżej końca wojny, tym pojawiało się więcej wizji i żołądek Harry'ego nie był w stanie dłużej utrzymać mikstury. Tylko pogarszały sprawę. Hermiona w swojej nieskończonej mądrości znalazła sposób na zamienienie eliksiru w lek, którego używała jako dziecko — kropli żołądkowych. Jedynym problem było to, iż lekarstwo samo w sobie nie było tak mocne jak eliksir, więc Harry musiał je pić niemal cały czas. Smak mógł konkurować z najgorszymi miksturami, ale działał i chłopak szybko sam nauczył się tego zaklęcia.

Severus pamiętał to okropne coś, które Harry pił, gdy jego eliksiry były nie wystarczające. Pachniało strasznie, a teraz, znając smak, zastanawiał się, jak on mógł w ogóle go przyjmować.

— Zapłacisz za to, Potter. To jest najgorsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek wypiłem — powiedział, wstając.

Młody wróżek stał tylko, uśmiechając się.

— I mówi to mężczyzna, który kocha eliksiry.

— W rzeczy samej. — Severus ruszył w jego kierunku, ale Harry ze śmiechem uciekł z kuchni. List, który trzymał, rzucił na stół. Kawałek pergaminu zamoczył się w rozchlapanym leku.

_Drogi Harry,_

_Gdy tylko usłyszałem o Twojej aplikacji ubiegającej się o Mistrzostwo w OPCM, wiedziałem, że jestem jedyną osobą, która będzie potrafiła cię wyszkolić. Nie daj się zwieść fałszywej nadziei i pokojowi w czasach takich, jak te. W ten sposób Cię złapią. Czekają, dopóki nie zaczniesz myśleć, iż to koniec i wtedy zaatakują. Sprytnie z Twojej strony, że chcesz kontynuować trening. Zdecydowałem się przerwać swoją emeryturę i być Twoim mentorem podczas szkolenia. Twój test wstępny odbędzie się w sobotę, 28 sierpnia, o godzinie piętnastej w Wielkiej Sali. Zobaczymy się tam, chyba że któryś z nas zostanie tajemniczo zaatakowany do tego czasu._

_Stała Czujność!_

_Alastor Moody,_

_Mistrz OPCM_

O O O O

— Wiem już! Szalonooki zostawi cię samego pośrodku Zakazanego Lasu bez różdżki i tylko z garstką orzeszków i jagód, które będą zatrute i dostaniesz od nich biegunki.

— Ron! To obrzydliwe, nie bądź głupi — zganiła go Hermiona.

Wstępny trening Rona był za cztery dni. Test Harry'ego za dwa. Obaj chłopcy byli kłębkami nerwów. Rudzielec przejawiał zdenerwowanie w nerwowych ruchach rąk, a swojego kafla nie odstępował ani na krok, nosząc go po całym domu. Rozmawiał tylko o quidditchu. Strategiach, graczach, statystykach. Gdy Harry przybył do Nory w czwartek wieczorem, Molly krzyczała właśnie, że ma tego dość i wyrzuciła Rona z domu na cały wieczór. Przytuliła Harry'ego i powiedziała, że podeśle im jedzenie, błagając, by przemówił do rozsądku jej delikatnie opętanemu synowi. Dwójka przyjaciół poszła więc do ogrodu i zaczęła podawać sobie kafla. Hermiona pojawiła się jakąś godzinę później, lewitując tackę jedzenia. Postawiła ją na ziemi, czekając, aż Ron przybiegnie i zacznie wpychać w siebie obiad. Rudzielec nie ruszył się z miejsca, rzucając piłkę w stronę przyjaciela. To było coś poważnego.

W końcu udało się jej namówić Rona do zjedzenia czegoś — coś, o czym nigdy nie pomyślała, że będzie musiała robić — i humor Weasley'a drastycznie się poprawił. Mimo że nie przestał rzucać kaflem, starał się teraz zgadnąć jaki będzie mentor Harry'ego.

— Powinieneś się teraz uczyć, Harry. Prawdopodobnie będzie też jakaś część pisemna i…

— Miono, poznałaś w ogóle Szalonookiego? Mężczyzna nie robi tego, co akurat trzeba. Myśli, że Ministerstwo chce go załatwić i na pewno nie da Dzwonkowi żadnych pisemnych sprawdzianów.

— Może i ma różne teorie spiskowe, ale swoją pracę traktuje poważnie i jestem pewna, że w tym przypadku postąpi zgodnie z instrukcjami.

Przez chwilę panowała cisza, gdy Harry odrzucał piłkę.

— Zapytam raz jeszcze: czy w ogóle poznałaś Szalonookiego?

— Och, zamknij się.

Harry zachichotał.

— Szczerze, Hermiono, to Ron ma rację, jak dziwne by to nie było.

— Dzięki… Tak myślę.

— Nie ma sprawy. W każdym razie, Moody nie będzie postępował zgodnie z instrukcjami. To nie jego styl. Pamiętasz czwarty rok i…

— To nie był prawdziwy profesor.

— To nie ma znaczenia, na pewno nie karze mi nic pisać. Pewnie uważa to za niepraktyczne.

— I tak nie zaszkodzi się pouczyć.

— Uczyłem się.

— A uczysz się teraz?

— Tak.

— Nie wymądrzaj się.

— Nigdy.

— Dzwonek sobie poradzi, Miono. Naprawdę myślisz, że będzie miał problemy z Obroną?

Hermiona zamyśliła się, jakby zastanawiając się… Właściwie to ona zawsze się nad czymś zastanawia. W końcu uśmiechnęła się lekko.

— Nie, masz rację.

— Oczywiście, że mam! Więc co ten szaleniec mógłby ci jeszcze zrobić…

— Nie przezywaj go, Ron. Mężczyzna zasługuje na szacunek — w końcu jest mentorem Harry'ego.

— Nie przezywam go, mówię jak jest — powiedział Ron. Odbiegł, żeby złapać kafla i wcisnął go pod pachę. — Facet jest szalony. Szczerze ci współczuje, Dzwonku.

— Nie będzie tak źle… — odparł Harry, siadając na ziemi i opierając się o jedno z drzew. Położył dłoń na trawie, czując znajome ciepło. Odsunął rękę i zobaczył, że wyrosły tam małe pędy. Uśmiechnął się i spojrzał na przyjaciół. — Mam tylko nadzieję, że po tym wszystkim nie stanę się taki jak on.

— Wiem już! Jak tylko wejdziesz do Sali, uderzy cię zaklęciem oślepiającym, a potem rozbierze cię do naga…

— Co, do cholery? Czemu miałby tak zrobić?

Ron wzruszył tylko ramionami i stanął za Hermioną, żeby popchnąć huśtawkę, na której siedziała.

— Zawsze ględził o byciu pomysłowym, więc brzmi jak coś, do czego byłby zdolny.

— Wracając do twojej poprzedniej wypowiedzi, Harry, dlaczego myślisz, że staniesz się taki, jak profesor Moody?

— STAŁA CZUJNOŚĆ!

Harry i Hermiona podskoczyli wystraszeni, gdy Ron niespodziewanie wykrzyczał ulubione powiedzonko Alastora. Potter siedział teraz otoczony kwiatami, których przed sekundą jeszcze nie było, a Hermiona wylądowała tyłkiem na ziemi. Weasley niemal pękał ze śmiechu.

— To nie jest zabawne, Ronaldzie.

— To jest fantastyczne. Nigdy nie widziałem, żebyś tak latała, a Dzwonek dorobił się tam własnego ogrodu.

Harry, nie mogąc się powstrzymać, wkrótce sam zaczął chichotać, jednak uciszyło ich piorunujące spojrzenie Hermiony. Brunet postanowił zmienić temat, zanim zacznie się wykład.

— Odpowiadając na twoje pytanie to, cóż, Ron właściwie zrobił to za mnie. Moody jest nieobliczalny. Skoro wierzy, że cały świat chce go dopaść, pragnie, żeby reszta myślała tak samo i nie cofnie się przed niczym, chcąc pokazać jak bardzo owy świat jest niebezpieczny.

Hermiona wstała, otrzepując ubranie i spojrzała krzywo na Rona, który pogwizdywał, udając niewinnego.

— Pracowałeś z nim podczas wojny. Jeśli przetrwałeś wtedy, to teraz również nic ci nie grozi.

— Prawda.

Zapadła komfortowa cisza, gdy Hermiona znów usiadła na huśtawce, pozwalając Ronowi — chociaż nieco niepewnie — znów ją popychać. Harry zaczął zbierać kwiaty i zauważył, że mały pęd, który wyhodował wcześniej, owijał się teraz wokół pnia drzewa. Gdy spojrzał w górę, zobaczył młode, fioletowe pączki roślin. Jedynym dźwiękami przerywającymi ciszę było bzyczenie owadów i odgłos gnomiego kopania na końcu ogrodu.

— Może każe ci wypić miksturę, która zamieni cię w żabę albo kurczaka, a potem będziesz musiał walczyć z innymi zwierzętami, żeby odzyskać ludzką postać.

Harry przewrócił oczami i jęknął, znów opierając się o pień.

— Przestań, Ron, proszę. Zapomnij o Moodym. To przez ciebie wpadnę w paranoję!

— Przygotowuję cię tylko na to, co się może stać, Dzwonku.

— Kurczak?

— Może tak być.

— Nie… Nie może.

— Daj sobie już spokój, Ron — powiedziała Hermiona.

— Albo mógłby…

— Jesteś przygotowany na zbliżające się rozgrywki?

Hermiona na ratunek! Mimo że nie rozumiała zasad gry i tak naprawdę nie lubiła quidditcha, właśnie uratowała Harry'ego od wymyślnych teorii Rona na temat poniedziałkowego testu. Nawet jeśli nie brał ich na poważnie — dobra, tą o kurczaku wziął na poważnie, ale tylko przez minutę — to słuchanie tego wszystkiego wcale nie polepszało jego nerwów. Wiedział, że Moody nie zrobi mu normalnego testu i bał się, że nawet jeśli się przygotuje i tak nie będzie w pełni gotowy. Ron zaczął opowiadać o treningach i o drużynach, które pojawią się w poniedziałek, wliczając Armaty Chudleya.

— Są pierwsi, do których chciałbym się dostać, ale będę również rozmawiał z tymi od Muddlemere i innymi. Och i słyszałem, że będzie tam też koleś z Francji, który…

Hermiona nie odzywała się, w odpowiednich momentach kiwając głową. Gdy Harry uchwycił jej spojrzenie, bezgłośnie podziękował, na co dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się krzywo i mrugnęła. Potem wróciła do słuchania swojego chłopaka, który kompletnie zapomniał się w ulubionym temacie.

Minęło trochę czasu zanim Ron zamilkł. Słońce zaczynało już zachodzić i zaczęli się powoli zbierać do odejścia.

— Czy wyrzuciłeś ze swojego organizmu cały ten quidditch? Chyba nie chcesz, żeby mama znów cię wyrzuciła z domu — powiedziała Hermiona, zbierając rzeczy z obiadu na tacę.

Ron uśmiechnął się krzywo.

— Zobaczy się. Może będę mówił o tym specjalnie. Wtedy wyrzuci mnie i nie będę musiał nic robić.

— Spróbuj tylko!

Ron nie odpowiedział, spoglądając na Harry'ego, który trzymał bukiet własnoręcznie i przypadkowo wyhodowanych kwiatów.

— Bierzesz ślub?

— Ha, ha. Bardzo śmieszne. Myślę, że spodobają się twojej mamie.

Rudzielec jęknął i trójka ruszyła do domu na wzgórzu.

— Czemu to robisz? I tak jesteś jej ulubionym synem!

Harry podał mu kwiaty.

— Powiedz, że są od ciebie. Uwolni cię to na jakiś czas od obowiązków domowych.

— Mówiłem już, że cię kocham, Dzwonku?

O O O O

Harry postanowił wpaść do Syriusza w piątek. Dom był mniejszy niż ten przy Grimmauld Place, ale przynajmniej nie było w nim krzyczącego na wszystkich obrazu pani Black. Był usytuowany w odosobnionym miejscu, a najbliżsi sąsiedzi znajdowali się w odległości kilometrów. Podobnie jak Remus, Syriusz dopiero się w nim zadomawiał, przez co, gdy Harry i Lupin pojawili się na miejscu, gospodarz gorączkowo przeglądał pudła w poszukiwaniu czajnika. Wilkołak przewrócił oczami i transmutował pokrywkę w czajnik, podając go Syriuszowi.

— Cóż, jak wolisz — powiedział Syriusz, biorąc sprzęt i idąc do kuchni.

Dwójka gości ruszyła za nim, rozmawiając podczas parzenia herbaty. Rozmowa szybko zeszła na jutrzejszy test Harry'ego.

— Na pewno sobie poradzisz.

— Oczywiście, że tak, Bambi! Jesteś w czepku… Ałł! — jęknął Black, gdy oparzył się gorącym czajnikiem.

— Pomóc ci, Syriuszu? — zapytał Harry, wstając, ale zatrzymało go machnięcie ręką.

— Nie, nie. Jesteś gościem, poradzę sobie. Masz jakieś pomysły, co może być na tym teście?

— Żadnych. Nie mam pojęcia, co Moody może wymyślić.

— Na pewno nie będzie to nic dziwnego — powiedział Remus.

— Mówimy tutaj o Szalonookim, Lunatyku. Ałł!

— Syriuszu, proszę pozwól mi…

— Potrafię zaparzyć herbatę, nie jestem niepełnosprawny.

— Dlaczego nie zagotujesz wody zaklęciem?

— Zaraz ci powiem, co możesz sobie zaczarować, Remusie — mruknął Syriusz, odwracając się w stronę kuchenki.

Wilkołak tylko się zaśmiał.

— Moody może i jest dziwny, ale na pewno nie karze ci robić nic, co będzie zagrażało twojemu bezpieczeństwu… — Przerwał mu podejrzany kaszel i Lupin zamilkł na chwilę. — Cóż, przynajmniej będziesz w Hogwarcie, gdzie jest i Dumbledore.

— Wiem. Hermiona powiedziała to samo i dodała, że trenowałem z nim podczas wojny. Nie może być gorzej.

— Dokładnie!

— Powinieneś zrobić… Ałł!

— Wystarczy, Syriuszu! Ja zrobię herbatę — powiedział Harry proszącym tonem.

— Panuję nad sytuacją! Jeśli chcesz pomóc, to znajdź kilka kubków. Powinny być w tamtej szafce.

Harry podszedł do wskazanego miejsca i zaczął szukać. Nie zajęło mu to długo.

— Nie ma tutaj żadnych naczyń, ale jest za to zaginiony czajnik.

— Cholera.

— Może po prostu darujemy sobie herbatę, Łapo — zaśmiał się Remus. — Albo transmutujmy filiżanki. W końcu jesteśmy czarodziejami.

— Mówi to ktoś, kto zafiukał do mnie z pytaniem czym jest zacisk stolarski, bo próbował zbudować półkę na książki mugolskim sposobem.

— A i tak obaj zawołaliście mnie! — powiedział Harry, kontynuując poszukiwania kubków.

Remus w końcu się poddał.

— Dobra, poszukam ich w domu. Zawołajcie, jeśli coś jednak znajdziecie.

W kuchni zapadła cisza, bo Harry i Syriusz zajęci byli przeszukiwaniem szafek i półek. W końcu Black dał za wygraną i oparł się o blat. Spojrzał na swojego chrześniaka, który, stojąc na palcach, przeszukiwał najwyższe półki. Wciąż dziwnie było spoglądać na tego nowego Wróżka Harry'ego. Musiał powstrzymywać się od gapienia, gdy chłopak pojawił się ze skrzydłami na wierzchu i koszulce bez rękawów. Kolorowe wzory stale się zmieniały i Harry wyjaśnił, że barwa zależy od jego nastroju. Linie na jego ciele wydawały się być teraz o wiele fajniejsze.

_Chyba się przyzwyczaję_, pomyślał, patrząc jak Harry zrzuca przypadkiem talerz i łapie go, nim ten rozbije się o ziemie. _To w końcu ten sam Harry._

Do jednej tylko rzeczy trudno mu było się przyzwyczaić.

— Więc — zaczął, mając nadzieję, że zabrzmi to taktownie. — Ty i Smarkerus się pieprzycie?

Taktownie, prawda?

Harry niemal upuścił trzymany talerz. Zaprzestał poszukiwań i odwrócił się. Jego usta były otwarte.

— Słucham?

— Czy…

— Słyszałem, co powiedziałeś… Nie możesz mnie o to pytać, Syriuszu! — wykrzyknął, gapiąc się na swoje buty.

Och. To wystarczyło za potwierdzenie.

— Chodzi mi o to, no wiesz, że to w porządku. Wiem o towarzyszach magicznych istot i mimo że uważam, iż ten dupek nie jest ciebie wart. To znaczy, no wiesz…

— Ta…

— Taa…

Cisza. I to nie ta dobra.

— Często się widujecie?

— Musimy spotykać się codziennie, bo inaczej źle się czuję. Severus również.

— Och…

— Ta…

— Więc…

— Więc…

— Kto jest dziewczyną?

Twarzy Harry'ego zapłonęła. Patrzyli na siebie w szoku, obaj zaskoczeni tym, że Syriusz w ogóle zadał to pytanie. W końcu mężczyzna potrzasnął gwałtownie głową. Przypomniało to Harry'emu o zabawce, którą miał Dudley — był to szkicownik. Gdy mocno nim potrząsnąłeś, znikało to, co przed chwilą narysowałeś. Wyglądało na to, że animagus chce zapomnieć o czymś w ten sam sposób.

— Nigdy nie chcę usłyszeć odpowiedzi.

— To dobrze, bo nigdy ci jej nie dam.

— Znalazłem! — Odwrócili się w stronę drzwi, gdy wrócił Remus. — Były w pudle w… co z wami? O czym rozmawialiście?

— O niczym! — wykrzyknęli równocześnie i zbyt szybko.

— Naprawdę?

Zmiana tematu, szybko!

— Naprawdę. Kto chce herbaty? — zapytał Syriusz, podchodząc do Lupina i zabierając kubki. — Więc, Harry, Moody jest twoim mentorem i jutro macie egzamin? Fascynujące!

Słabe, Syriuszu. Ale zadziałało, ponieważ znów zaczęli o tym rozmawiać. Harry unikał wzroku Remusa, starając się pozbyć rumieńca.

Przyszedł tutaj, bo chciał uspokoić nerwy przed jutrem i w jakiś sposób udało mu się.

Wolał już spotkanie z Szalonookim Moodym niż rozmowę z ojcem chrzestnym na temat jego życia miłosnego.

O O O O

— Nie idę…

— Mówiłeś to godzinę temu. Pójdziesz tam.

— Nie zmusisz mnie.

— Wydaje mi się, że z powodzeniem mógłbym spróbować.

Było w pół do trzeciej. Egzamin zaczynał się za pół godziny. Harry spędził noc w kwaterach Severusa, przejmując się. Zastanawiał się, czy chce, aby to się skończyło, czy w ogóle nie wydarzyło. Teraz krążył dookoła pokoju z Viridusem na ramionach. Łeb węża spoczywał w okolicach jego ucha.

— Przestań chodzić. Viridusowi zakręci się w głowie.

— Nic nie powiedział na ten temat. Pyta tylko, dlaczego jestem taki podekscytowany.

— Sam się nad tym zastanawiam.

— Nienawidzę nie wiedzieć, co się wydarzy. Z Voldemortem wiedziałem czego się spodziewać. Pojawia się, nazywa słabeuszem, wygłasza długą mowę o swojej mocy i próbuje zabić. Nie wiem, co zrobi Moody. Podczas picia herbaty może nagle wyciągnąć różdżkę i zamienić mnie w śpiewającą bułkę.

— Czy to jeden z pomysłów pana Weasleya?

— Ten jest akurat Syriusza.

— Łatwo się domyślić.

— Miło byłoby mieć tam kogoś przy sobie. Nie do pomocy, ale żebym czuł się lepiej. Mógłbyś pójść ze mną.

— Co robiłbym podczas twojego pojedynku? Lub co śpiewałbym jako bułka?

— Mógłbyś być moją chearleaderką. Ubrałbym cię i w ogóle.

— Idź.

— Miałbyś pompony…

— Idź. Już. Poradzisz sobie — powiedział Severus, nachylając się po pocałunek. — Bądź czujny, a sobie poradzisz. Jesteś silny. Zaufaj swoim instynktom i szalonemu szczęściu.

Pocałowali się raz jeszcze, zanim Harry odłożył śmiejącego się z nich węża i z różdżką w dłoni ruszył do Wielkiej Sali. Zanim się spostrzegł był już na miejscu. Wziął kilka głębokich oddechów i wszedł do środka.

Pierwszą rzeczą, którą zauważył była ciemność. Stoły zniknęły, więc znaczyło to, że będą się pojedynkować. Zatrzymał się, nasłuchując wszelkich ruchów przeciwnika. Powoli schował skrzydła. Na pewno pomogłyby w walce, ale Harry nie chciał zdradzać takiej przewagi. Usłyszał świst i odskoczył, unikając mknącego ku niemu zaklęcia.

Zaczęło się!

Harry manewrując i unikając pędzących zaklęć, sam zaczął rzucać niewerbalne uroki. Nie wiedział jeszcze z kim walczy, ale był pewien, że to Moody. Poza tym znał większość z tych czarów, więc to nie był problem. Rzucał zaklęcie za zaklęciem, stawiając bariery ochronne wszędzie, gdzie się dało. Po półtorej godzinie Harry pomyślał, że ich szanse w tym starciu są wyrównane, gdy zauważył coś, co wyglądało na bardzo słaby blask. Rzucił odpowiedni czar, który ujawnił magiczny osad, poruszający się przy końcu Wielkiej Sali. Moody ukrywał się, a blask musiał być jego ledwie widoczną aurą. Zaczynało być lepiej. Wciąż walcząc, zbliżył się, uważając jednak, żeby nie zdradzić nowo nabytej informacji. Zanurkował pod zaklęciem i wyprostował się błyskawicznie, rzucając niewerbalną i silną _Drętwotę_, która posłała mężczyznę na ziemię. Harry wykorzystał okazję i związał go szybko, przyzywając jego różdżkę. Gdy tylko ją złapał, światła Wielkiej Sali zapłonęły, a sufit wrócił do normalnej postaci. Potter podszedł do swojego mentora i nachylił się nad nim.

— Jak nazywał się utwór, do którego kazałeś mi tańczyć, żeby ulepszyć pracę moich nóg? — zapytał.

— Sonata Księżycowa — usłyszał gburowatą odpowiedź.

Harry uśmiechnął się i uwolnił Moody'ego.

— Witam, sir.

— Sprytne z twojej strony, żeby sprawdzić czy ja, to naprawdę ja.

Była to pierwsza rzecz, której nauczył go Szalonooki podczas wojny. Gdy Harry o tym zapominał, Moody przypominał mu stosując swoją ulubioną karę — porażenie pleców. Nie było mowy, żeby Potter zapomniał tej lekcji. Mężczyzna wstał i spojrzał na niego. Jego magiczne oko po chwili przestało się ruszać.

— Cieszę się, że nauka nie poszła w las. A teraz napijmy się herbaty. — Moody chwycił go za ramię i zaczął prowadzić do wyjścia. Harry zatrzymał się nagle, przez co mężczyzna zachwiał się lekko.

— Co takiego? To wszystko? Żadnego zamieniania w zwierzęta? Pułapek? Żadnego pisemnego testu?

Moody spojrzał na niego poważnie.

— Trenowałem cię przez dwa lata, Harry — powiedział poważnie. — Wiem, jak walczysz. Nie potrzebuję żadnych śmiesznych, rządowych testów, żeby wiedzieć, jaki reprezentujesz poziom. Powiedzieli mi, że muszę przeprowadzić jakiś egzamin, więc pomyślałem, że sprawdzę czy twoje zdolności waleczne są słabsze, ale jak widać nie.

— Och.

Pokiereszowana bliznami twarz mężczyzny wyszczerzyła się w uśmiechu.

— A teraz, jeśli masz ochotę, mogę zamienić cię w coś okropnego.

— W porządku, nie trzeba — odparł Harry, wciąż nieco zszokowany. Ronowi i Syriuszowi oberwie się za te wszystkie gadki. Ruszyli w stronę wyjścia, gdy poczuł mocne porażenie. Strzał w tył jego nogi. Krzyknął i spojrzał na swojego mentora.

— Teraz możesz powiedzieć, że zdarzyło się coś nieprzyjemnego. Lepiej?

— O wiele.

Dopiero później, po herbacie i dyskusji z Moodym i Albusem o jego treningu i nauce, Harry wrócił do kwater Severusa, gdzie opadł na kanapę.

— Nie wyglądasz jak bestia czy warzywo. Test chyba dobrze ci poszedł.

— Tylko się pojedynkowaliśmy. Powiedział, że potrzebuję tego testu ze względu na Ministerstwo i że od razu wie, jaki reprezentuję poziom.

Harry opowiedział mu o przebiegu pojedynku i późniejszej rozmowie. Moody na czas treningu Harry'ego znów podejmie pracę jako nauczyciel OPCMu. Plan był taki, że po otrzymaniu mistrzostwa, Szalonooki odejdzie na emeryturę (znowu), a Harry przejmie posadę.

— Jak długo to potrwa?

— Uważa, że do końca tego roku szkolnego.

— To chyba jakaś przyspieszona procedura.

— Moody twierdzi, że w ogóle nie potrzebuję treningu, ale chciałem, żeby wszystko było zrobione prawnie. Uznał, że dziewięć miesięcy to wystarczający czas, aby nauczyć mnie wszystkiego, co straciłem z powodu wojny.

— Cóż, twoja obecność w zamku będzie pożądana.

— Dzięki, też lubię tutaj być.

— A teraz sugeruję, abyś wziął prysznic, zanim jeszcze bardziej zasmrodzisz moją kanapę.

— Jej się to podoba.

— Jak jasna cholera, a teraz wstawaj.

Harry usiadł leniwie na kanapie i nagle wpadł na pomysł. Uśmiechnął się krzywo.

— Czy na wszystko jest czas i miejsce? — zapytał, wstając i podchodząc powoli do Severusa.

— O czym ty mówisz? — odparł mężczyzna, starając się brzmieć obojętnie, ale Harry nie dał się zwieść. Widział jak te mroczne oczy ciemnieją jeszcze bardziej, gdy stanął przed starszym mężczyzną. Policzki Pottera zaróżowiły się, gdy zaczął wolno rozpinać koszulę, którą miał na sobie podczas pojedynku. Oczy Severusa zapłonęły.

— Moglibyśmy umyć się razem — powiedział Harry, rozpinając ostatni guzik. Nie zdjął koszuli, cały czas patrząc mężczyźnie w oczy. Potem, nawet o tym nie myśląc, niecierpliwie oblizał usta.

I to było na tyle.

Severus chwycił jego dłoń i pociągnął go w stronę łazienki. Harry zachichotał cicho.

_Jak widać, wszystko ma swoje miejsce i czas._

O O O O

Było piękne niedzielne popołudnie i Harry był na tyłach domu, pieląc ogródek. Jego skrzydła trzepotały na wietrze, gdy siedział, wyciągając chwasty i sadząc nowe kwiaty. Było spokojnie. Było spokojnie. Było…

— Harry! — Odwrócił się i zobaczył biegnącą w jego stronę Hermionę. — Dzwoniłam do ciebie, ale nie odbierałeś.

— Przepraszam, Miono, byłem na dworze — powiedział, wstając i wycierając brudne dłonie w dżinsy. — O co chodzi?

— Ron panikuje przed jutrzejszym dniem i nie jestem w stanie go uspokoić. Twierdzi, że nie pójdzie jutro na trening, tylko wstąpi do wędrującej grupy ulicznych artystów. Jego mama krzyczy, a bliźniacy zachęcając go do występów. Przydałaby mi się mała pomoc.

— Powiadomię Severusa, że nie będę dzisiaj na kolacji.

— Powiedz mu, żeby również przyszedł.

— Czy Ron kiedykolwiek go posłuchał?

— Touché, ale może on coś zdziała. Na tym etapie jestem gotowa spróbować wszystkiego.

— Jest aż tak źle? — zapytał Harry, ruszając w stronę tylnego wejścia, aby umyć w kuchni ręce.

Hermiona skrzyżowała ramiona na piersiach.

— Nie jadł nic przez cały dzień i nie chce kolacji.

— Jest źle.

— Ty to powiedziałeś.

— Dobra, daj mi minutę na przebranie i wysłanie sowy Severusowi.

Hermiona skinęła głową i wyszła z domu. Harry usłyszał trzask, kiedy przyjaciółka aportowała się do Nory. Potter wbiegł na górę i zmienił zabrudzone ubranie na czyste, a potem zbiegł, żeby nabazgrać krótką notkę i podać ją Hedwidze, która siedziała gotowa na parapecie kuchennego okna. Przywiązał pergamin do nóżki ptaka i poczęstował ją sowim przysmakiem.

— Dzięki, dziewczynko.

Zahuczała cicho i wyleciała do Hogwartu, który było widać na południu. Harry wziął swoją różdżkę.

— Tutaj nigdy nie ma nudy — wymamrotał, aportując się.

No cóż, życie jest kontrolowanym (a czasami niekontrolowany) i zaplanowanym (a czasami niezaplanowanym) chaosem.

I czyż nie jest ono cudowne?


	5. Małe kłamstewka

**Rozdział V — Małe kłamstewka**

Harry aportował się na tyły Nory i nie tracąc czasu wszedł do środka. Nie wiedział gdzie dokładnie znajdował się Ron, ale na pewno dowie się tego w kuchni. Było to centrum domu Weasleyów i najczęściej ktoś w niej był, dokładnie tak jak teraz. Najpierw usłyszał odgłos krojenia, a potem zobaczył Molly ze złością siekającą jakieś warzywo. Harry nie mógł dostrzec jakie dokładnie, ponieważ czarownica pocięła je na mikroskopowe kawałeczki. Uniosła na niego wzrok, gdy wszedł do kuchni, ale nie przestała ciąć, maltretować, znęcać się…

— Witaj, Harry, kochaneczku — przywitała się napiętym głosem. — Cieszę się, że Hermionie udało się ciebie złapać. Są na górze. Za chwilę podam kolację. Być może uda ci się **PRZEMÓWIĆ DO ROZSĄDKU MOJEMU UPARTEMU SYNOWI I POWIEDZIEĆ MU, ŻE ZACHOWUJE SIĘ NIEDORZECZNIE I DZIECINNIE**!

Ostatnia część zdania była wypowiedziana tak głośno, że niewątpliwie musiała być skierowana do wspomnianego syna.

— Em, jasne. Zobaczę, co da się zrobić — powiedział Harry, posłał ostatnie współczujące spojrzenie warzywom na kuchennej desce Molly i pobiegł na górę. Na trzecim piętrze zobaczył Hermionę i Ginny siedzące pod zamkniętymi drzwiami sypialni Rona. Obie widocznie odczuły ulgę na jego widok.

— Co się dzieje?

— Dupek zamknął się i rzucił zaklęcia ochronne — powiedziała Ginny, podpierając głowę dłonią. — Nie chce wyjść. Mówił coś, że jest beztalenciem.

— To prawda! — usłyszeli stłumioną odpowiedź zza drzwi.

— Ron! — krzyknęła Hermiona. — To nieprawda. Jesteś świetnym graczem quidditcha!

— A ty jesteś stronnicza!

— Mamy takie prawo — wtrącił Harry, podnosząc głos. — Jesteśmy twoimi przyjaciółmi. Mówiąc tak, nie kłamiemy, ponieważ naprawdę jesteś dobry.

— Będą się ze mnie śmiać!

— Gdy pojawisz się tam jęcząc jak pierwszoroczniak to na pewno! — Ginny już dawno straciła cierpliwość do swojego brata i teraz tylko ją irytował.

— Myślę, że będzie lepiej, jeśli pójdziesz teraz pomóc Molly. Harry zajmie twoje miejsce.

— Chyba masz rację. Teraz wydaje mi się, że **morderstwo będzie tutaj najlepszym rozwiązaniem!**

— Bardzo, cholera, śmieszne.

— Och, zamknij się, Ron. Zachowujesz się jak…

— Ginny — przerwała jej Hermiona. — Mamy go zachęcać.

— Ja już go zaraz zachęcę! — krzyknęła dziewczyna, wstając. — Powodzenia. Jeśli kiedyś chciałeś użyć mocy Muzy… To teraz masz okazję.

Mówiąc to, popatrzyła na Harry'ego, a potem szybko zbiegła ze schodów, żeby pomóc matce przy obiedzie. Potter pamiętając biedne warzywa, miał nadzieję, że do gorszej masakry nie dojdzie. Poprawił swoje skrzydła i usiadł obok Hermiony, aby spróbować uspokoić przyjaciela.

— W szkole zawsze denerwowałeś się przed egzaminami, a potem brałeś się za siebie i szło ci świetnie. Tutaj mamy to samo — zauważył.

— To co innego! Chodzi o moją przyszłość!

— A jaka przyszłość cię czeka, jeśli jutro nie spróbujesz? — zapytała Hermiona.

— Mógłbym… dostać pracę w sklepie Freda i George'a! Na pewno by mnie przyjęli. Poza tym mógłbym…

— Być nieszczęśliwy — dokończył za niego Harry. — Ponieważ to nie byłoby to, co kochasz robić. — Potter nie wyobrażał sobie przyjaciela jako ekspedienta w sklepie. Prace w weekendy przez kilka godzin to co innego, ale taki biznes nie był pasją Rona. Nie był nawet zwykłym zainteresowaniem.

Nastąpiła długa cisza.

— Nauczyłbym się to kochać.

— Przewracam teraz oczami — skomentował sucho Harry.

— Ronaldzie, czy chcesz mieszkać tutaj do końca życia? — Odpowiedź nie nadeszła, ale Potter oczami wyobraźni widział, jak przyjaciel drży na samą myśl. Hermiona kontynuowała: — Ponieważ jeśli będziesz pracował w sklepie, to nigdy nie zarobisz tyle, żeby się ustatkować, kupić dom czy…

— Mógłbym żyć na twój koszt.

— Mógłbyś również wsadzić łeb do lodowatej wody.

Harry skrzywił się. Teraz Hermiona brzmiała na poirytowaną. Musiał coś szybko wymyślić.

— Jak się czujesz, gdy grasz, Ron? — Cisza, ale Potter nie miał zamiaru się poddać. — Nie zrezygnowałbyś z tego, nawet gdybyś spróbował. Myślę, że jest tylko jedna rzecz — a raczej osoba — którą kochasz bardziej od quidditcha. — Zerknął na Hermionę. Uśmiechnęła się i zarumieniła lekko. — A wasze szczęśliwe życie ma tylko jeden scenariusz — ty jako gracz i ona, rządząca światem. Ałł!

Hermiona uderzyła go lekko w ramię za ostatni komentarz. Uśmiechała się cały czas, więc Harry wiedział, że nie jest zła.

— Będą się ze mnie śmiać!

Jeden krok do przodu, osiem do tyłu. Harry jęknął i wyrzucił w górę ręce, a Hermiona schowała twarz w ramionach. Wyglądało na to, że rudzielec nie ma zamiaru ich słuchać.

— Myślę, że po prostu go zabiję — wymamrotała Hermiona.

— Nie, jeśli ja zrobię to pierwszy — odparł Harry, pocierając twarz dłońmi.

— O czym rozmawiacie?

— O tym, które z nas cię zabije — powiedział głośno Harry.

— Przynajmniej ominą mnie rozgrywki!

Potter znów jęknął.

— Hermiono — mruknął cicho, żeby Ron nie usłyszał. — Jak wytrzymujesz z tym cały dzień?

— Zamieniałyśmy się z Molly i Ginny. Gdy nie zszedł na śniadanie, Molly pomyślała, że po prostu chce dłużej poleżeć. Kiedy ominął lunch, przyszła sprawdzić co się dzieje i o to jesteśmy.

— Nie rozmawiajcie, jakby mnie tutaj nie było!

— Bo cię nie ma! Zabrakło ci piątej klepki i nie jesteś już Ronem Weasleyem, którego znamy i kochamy.

— Kto jeszcze mówi „piąta klepka", Dzwonku?

— Wolisz, żebym powiedział, że jesteś cholernym…

— To nie wyciągnie go z pokoju.

— Wydaje mi się, że nie zrobi tego nawet stado hipogryfów.

Kłótnia ciągnęła się przez pół godziny. Ron wciąż był niepewny, pomimo że wymyślali coraz to nowsze argumenty, aby go przekonać. Harry oraz Hermiona byli już gotowi się poddać i wrócić na dół, żeby wyładować agresję na biednych warzywach. W końcu skończyły im się logiczne argumenty, jednak to nie zakończyło kłótni, bo co się robi, gdy nie ma się racjonalnych uzasadnień?

Szuka się tych nieracjonalnych, oczywiście.

— Co jeśli nie pójdziesz i przez to otworzy się portal do innego wymiaru, gdzie będziemy zmuszeni do niewolniczej pracy przez rasę ludzi, którzy mają po trzy nosy i będą kazać nam regularnie się kąpać, bo nie mogą znieść zapachu?

— Cudownie, Harry, skąd bierzesz takie pomysły?

— Od Rona.

— Dobrze go wyszkoliłem.

— Masz zamiar wyjść?

— Nie.

— A co z niewolnictwem i kąpielami? — zapytał Harry.

— Lubię kąpiele. — Nigdy nie mówcie, że Ron nie potrafił kłamać, gdy zajdzie taka potrzeba.

— Dlaczego rozmawiacie o myciu się? — zdziwił się George, gdy podszedł do nich razem z bratem.

— A wy co tutaj robicie? — zapytał Ron przez drzwi.

— Halo, jedzenie. Znaczy teraz to jest jedzenie…

— Jednak, gdy mama i Ginny z nim skończą…

— Może nie być ciałem stałym…

— A pyszną papką.

— Ale najważniejsze pytanie brzmi, mały Roniaczku, nie dlaczego my tutaj jesteśmy…

— Ale dlaczego wy tutaj jesteście.

— On nie chce wyjść — odparł Harry.

— Nie chcę wyjść!

— Denerwuje się z powodu quiddticha.

— Będą się ze mnie śmiać!

Harry i Hermiona jęknęli, słysząc mantrę rudzielca.

— Czy to pomoże, jeśli wyśmiejemy cię dzisiaj, Roniaczku? — zapytał Fred.

— Wiesz, będziesz miał już to za sobą — dodał George.

— Nie pomagacie — wtrąciła Hermiona, ale brzmiała na rozbawioną, a nie zagniewaną.

— Ja bym się nie zgodził, co o tym myślisz, George?

— Myślę, że masz rację. Nasz mały brat musi się rozluźnić.

Harry'ego również rozśmieszyła ta propozycja.

— Śmianie się z niego sprawi, że zostanie tam jeszcze dłużej. A im dłużej tam siedzi, tym więcej czasu wasza mama i Ginny będą przygotowywały kolację, co zbliża nas do…

— Pysznej papki — odparli bliźniacy równocześnie i identycznie się skrzywili. Harry'ego ciekawiło czy trenują te miny, czy wychodzi im to naturalnie.

— Dokładnie.

— Ron! Skończ już z tym i wyjdź. Jeśli nie dla nas…

— Jeśli nie dla przyjaciół…

— To dla jedzenia!

— Czy tak chcecie pomóc? — zapytała Hermiona, opierając się o ścianę.

George wzruszył tylko ramionami.

— A czy to, co robicie, pomaga? — zapytał Fred.

— Touché — odparła. Kłóciła się z tymi drzwiami już… ponad sześć godzin. Właśnie zdecydowała, że lepiej dla Rona, jeśli w ogóle już nigdy stamtąd nie wyjdzie.

Przerwało im delikatne stukanie i odwrócili się, żeby zobaczyć Hedwigę siedzącą po drugiej stronie okna. Harry wstał i zachwiał się, gdy jego zdrętwiałe nogi odmówiły posłuszeństwa. Podszedł do sowy i wpuścił ją do środka. Ptak wystawił nóżkę z listem, a Harry odwiązał go, pogłaskał Hedwigę i wrócił do przyjaciół. Na kopercie widniał napis:

_Daj to Weasleyowi, jeśli dalej zachowuje się krnąbrnie_.

Podał ją Hermionie, siadając. Przeczytała i wzruszyła ramionami.

— W tym momencie jestem gotowa spróbować wszystkiego.

Skinął głową i wsunął kopertę pod drzwiami. Nie wiedział, w której części pokoju znajduje się Ron, ale skoro słyszał wszystko, o czym mówili, musiał siedzieć blisko wejścia.

— Co, do cholery, znaczy „krnąbrnie"?

— Język, Ronaldzie — upomniała go Hermiona automatycznie.

— Ale co to znaczy?

— Czy to ważne? Przeczytaj list.

Cisza przedłużała się, gdy wszyscy czekali na reakcję. Harry'ego coraz bardziej ciekawiło co Severus tam napisał. Stawało się to niemal nie do zniesienia, gdy tak gapili się na drzwi, nasłuchując najmniejszego szmeru. Było tak ciszo, że był niemal w stanie usłyszeć odgłosy krojenia z kuchni.

— Myślicie, że Snape rzucił jakiś czar na ten list? — wyszeptał George.

— Severus by tego nie zrobił!

_Mam nadzieję… Severusie, lepiej, żebyś…_

Usłyszeli kliknięcie.

— Co to było? — zapytał szeptem Fred.

Po chwili gałka zaczęła się przekręcać. Harry z lekkim zdumieniem patrzył, jak drzwi otwierają się, ukazując Rona Weasley wciąż ubranego w pidżamę. Harry spojrzał na Hermionę, której oczy zapłonęły dziwnym blaskiem, zapewne z powodu lenistwa Rona.

— Braciszku!

— Żyjesz! Cudownie, mama teraz cię zabije.

— Albo Ginny.

— Albo twoja dziewczyna.

— Świetny plan, geniuszu.

— Dlaczego nie powiedzieliście, że ja mogę go zabić?

— Udamy, że tego nie słyszeliśmy, Harry — odparł Fred z mrugnięciem.

Hermiona miała już tego wszystkiego dosyć.

— Więc co skłoniło cię do wyjścia z pokoju?

Ron uniósł dłoń z notatką od Severusa.

— To.

Hermiona wyrwała mu pergamin. Przeczytała zawartość i spojrzała na Rona dziwnie pustym spojrzeniem, jakby ta mała wiadomość była zdolna wyłączyć jej myślenie. Harry stracił cierpliwość i zabrał jej pergamin. Co mogło…

_Panie Weasley,_

_Przestań zachowywać się jak bezmózgi dzieciuch i posłuchaj swoich przyjaciół. Troszczą się o Ciebie._

_SS_

Tylko tyle?

— Tylko tyle?

— Pokażcie to nam! — wykrzyknęli bliźniacy, przechwytując kawałek pergaminu i czytając te dwa zdania. Potem z identycznymi minami spojrzeli na brata. — Nie mówisz poważnie.

— To sprawiło, że w końcu wyszedłeś?

— Obrażamy cię całe życie, a ty nigdy nie robisz tego, co chcemy.

Ron wzruszył ramionami.

— Nie chodzi o to, co powiedział…

Czekali w ciszy na resztę. Ron nerwowo przenosił ciężar ciała z jednej nogi na drugą. Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że Ron koniecznie musi iść do łazienki. KONIECZNIE.

— Cóż, czy ta filozoficzna myśl ma jakąś głębie czy skończyłeś? — zapytał George.

— Chodzi o to, że powiedział to on.

— Co? — Teraz nawet Harry się pogubił.

Ron westchnął, kontynuując mały taniec.

— Wszyscy zawsze staracie się mnie pocieszyć. Snape jest draniem dla wszystkich oprócz Dzwonka, więc biorąc pod uwagę, że poświęcił swój czas, żeby napisać mi notkę… chyba powinienem go posłuchać, nie?

Grupa patrzyła na niego w ciszy.

— Czy według ciebie ma to jakiś sens, George?

— Ani trochę, Fred.

— Ale dzięki temu wyszedł z pokoju.

— Racja! Chodźmy więc teraz zjeść tę cudowną papkę, którą przygotowały nam mama i Ginny.

Ron skinął głową, ale pobiegł w przeciwnym kierunku. Nie zatrzymał się nawet, gdy Hermiona uderzyła go w tył głowy.

— Brzmi świetnie, ale najpierw muszę skoczyć do toalety.

— Jesteś niesamowity.

Po kolacji u Weasleyów — głównym daniem była zupa — Harry zapukał do drzwi Severusa. Znów zastanowił się nad formalnością ich związku, ale jeśli pozwalało to mężczyźnie spać spokojnie, to niech tak będzie. Ciekawiło go, jak będą się zachowywać, kiedy zacznie się szkoła. Dzisiaj musiał być bardzo ostrożny, ponieważ większość nauczycieli wróciła do zamku, więc łatwo mógł zostać przyłapany. Jednak nie dane było mu myśleć nad tym długo, ponieważ przerwało mu skrzypienie zawiasów. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się krzywo, kiedy wpuszczał go do środka.

Harry stanął na palcach i pocałował mężczyznę.

— Za to, co zrobiłeś dla Rona — powiedział, odsuwając się.

— Wnioskuję, że młody Weasley poszedł po rozum do głowy?

— Jak można się było tego spodziewać — odparł Potter radośnie i wszedł do pokoju, siadając na kanapie. Odkrył, że jeśli będzie robił to ostrożnie, może siedzieć i leżeć ze skrzydłami na wierzchu. Cieszyło go to, ponieważ uczucie towarzyszące ich chowaniu wciąż było nieprzyjemne.

Severus usiadł w swoim ulubionym fotelu i podniósł książkę, którą musiał czytać przed przybyciem Harry'ego.

— W takim razie będzie brał udział w jutrzejszych treningach?

— Wygląda na to, że tak. Zaczynają się o ósmej, więc może nie mieć czasu, żeby stchórzyć. Hermiona i ja będziemy go dopingować.

— W rzeczy samej.

Harry przyjrzał się Severusowi.

— Miałbyś coś przeciwko, gdybym został profesjonalnym graczem?

— Wydawało mi się, że nie chcesz tego robić.

— Wiem, po prostu pytam.

— Ta kwestia jest sporna.

— Oświeć mnie więc.

— Są inne rzeczy, które można oświecić.

Harry uśmiechnął się krzywo.

— Odpowiesz na pytanie czy nie?

Severus westchnął i odłożył książkę. Wyglądało na to, że dzisiaj już nie poczyta, ponieważ chłopak znów zaczynał się zachowywać nieco nadpobudliwie. Mężczyzna cieszył się tylko, że potrafi jeszcze go zrozumieć. Zazwyczaj w takich momentach Harry mówił tak szybko, że trudno było rozróżnić pojedyncze słowa. Jednak prędzej czy później ten moment nadejdzie, Severus wiedział o tym.

— Jak już mówiłem w przeszłości, nie dbam o uprawianie tego sportu. Kibicowanie to co innego. Zawsze będę oddany drużynie Slytherinu, więc od czasu do czasu uczęszczam na jakiś mecz. Jednakże miałbym pewne obawy, gdybyś zdecydował się być profesjonalnym graczem, ponieważ jest to brutalny sport, zwłaszcza na takim poziomie. Z drugiej strony miałoby to swoje korzyści.

Severus był zdziwiony tym, że tak łatwo dał się wciągnąć w tę bezsensowną rozmowę. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nikt nie dowie się, iż taki poważny mężczyzna brał udział w takich konwersacjach.

— Jakie korzyści? — zapytał Harry.

W odpowiedzi usłyszał niezrozumiały pomruk.

— Słucham? Nie dosłyszałem.

— Spodnie.

— Spodnie?

— Spodnie do quiddticha.

— Och, serio?

— Nie bądź niedojrzały.

— Kto tutaj jest niedojrzały. Więc… lubisz ludzi w spodniach do quidditcha?

— Niektórych ludzi, tak.

— Niektórych, co?

— Przestaniesz w końcu!

— Przestać, co? — zapytał Harry niewinnie.

Nastąpił moment ciszy. Uradowany Harry gapił się na swojego towarzysza, który niezaprzeczalnie czuł się podenerwowany.

— W porządku. Przyznaję, że w zeszłym roku… wyglądałeś przyzwoicie w swoim stroju. Szczęśliwy? — Severus spiorunował go wzrokiem, którym Harry w ogóle się nie przejął.

— Jestem szczęśliwy od samego początku, ale miło to słyszeć. Wciąż mam ten strój.

Twarz mężczyzny nie zmieniła wyrazu, ale Harry mógłby przysiąc, że w tych czarnych oczach dostrzegł blask. Czas na zabawę.

— Wiesz, ty też wyglądałbyś nieźle w tych spodniach.

Znów ta brew.

— Naprawdę?

— Tak, całkiem seksownie. Zwłaszcza gdyby to były tylko spodnie. — Harry nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że zaczął się podniecać. Wyobrażenie Severusa w ciasnych, dopasowanych spodniach sprawiło, że na jego policzki wypłynął rumieniec.

Severus nie potrzebował legilimencji, żeby wiedzieć, o czym rozmyśla młodzieniec.

— Cóż, przekupiłeś mnie. Myśli, które niezaprzeczalnie krążą teraz po twojej głowie, przekonały mnie do odwiedzenia jutro sklepu sportowego. Masz jakiś ulubiony kolor?

Sarkazm jest sztuką.

Harry zaczął się śmiać. Miło było rozmawiać w ten sposób. Przyjemność rozlała się w jego ciele i kręciło mu się w głowie. Był to moment, w którym instynkt kazał mu spojrzeć mężczyźnie w oczy i wesoło powiedzieć:

— Kocham cię.

Powietrze uciekło z pokoju, a poprzedni nastrój ulotnił się. Pomimo że byli towarzyszami i sypiali ze sobą, żaden z nich nie wypowiedział jeszcze tych dwóch słów. Obaj z rożnych powodów. Harry'ego był taki, iż nie wiedział dokładnie czym jest miłość i co znaczy. Jednak gdy wyznanie opuściło jego usta, miał wrażenie, że jest to najprawdziwsze, co kiedykolwiek powiedział. Kochał Severusa.

— Nie mów takich głupich, idiotycznych rzeczy — powiedział Severus cicho.

— Co?

Starszy czarodziej wstał i ruszył w stronę kuchni. Harry stracił wątek.

— Ja… uch.

— Nie ma sensu tracić wszystkiego, co mamy z powodu _tego_ — powiedział Severus, a ostatnie słowo było nasycone taką złośliwością, że Harry się skrzywił.

Potter wiedział, że mężczyzna nie był osobą, która z łatwością opowiada o swoich uczuciach, jednak nie mógł przejść obojętnie od tego okrutnego tonu, który był odpowiedzią na jego miłość.

— A teraz, możemy…

— Przepraszam. Ja, uch, muszę iść do domu. Jutro wstaję wcześnie, a to dla mnie nie lada wyzwanie — powiedział Harry ze sztucznym uśmiechem. Spojrzał na mężczyznę i ruszył w stronę drzwi. Nie chciał pokazać swoich emocji, ale wiedział, że mu się nie udało. — Zobaczymy się jutro, Severusie. — Uśmiechnął się sztucznie i wyszedł. Starał się, żeby nikt go nie zobaczył po drodze, chociaż teraz do końca nie wiedział dlaczego.

Severus stał przy wejściu do kuchni i gapił się na drzwi.

_O co tutaj chodziło?_

O O O O

Harry usiadł obok Hermiony na trybunach. Oboje wstali wcześnie, aby móc ściągnąć Rona z łóżka, wmusić w niego śniadanie i zaciągnąć na rozgrywki. Rudzielec odzyskał wiarę w siebie dopiero, gdy wszedł na boisko i zobaczył flagę Armat. Teraz śmigał w powietrzu, pokazując wszystko, co potrafił. Widzowie mogli oglądać zawody, jednak nie wolno im było krzyczeć do graczy, więc dwójka przyjaciół nerwowo wypatrywała zawodników i cicho rozmawiała pomiędzy sobą. Większość rozgrywek opierała się na wymieszaniu podstawowych i zaawansowanych zdolności do gry, więc po jakimś czasie zaczynało się to robić nudne.

— Dobra, gadaj. Co się stało, Harry? — zapytała Hermiona, nie spuszczając wzroku z Rona.

— Kto powiedział, że coś się stało? — odparł, również nie odrywając spojrzenia od przyjaciela. Zatrzepotał skrzydłami. Miały niebieski i mdły kolor. Nie, żeby zwrócił na to uwagę.

— Kłamca — nadeszła stanowcza, ale jednocześnie delikatna odpowiedź. Hermiona spojrzała na niego i Harry również zwrócił się w jej stronę.

— Aż tak widać?

— Niemal boleśnie.

— Fantastycznie.

— Więc…

— Wyznałem miłość.

Hermiona zamrugała kilkakrotnie.

— Profesorowi Snape'owi?

— Nie, wielkiej kałamarnicy.

Przyjaciółka uderzyła go w ramię.

— Prześmieszne. Co powiedział?

— Nic. Jest kałamarnicą.

— Harry… — jęknęła dziewczyna.

Potter opowiedział cicho wydarzenia poprzedniej nocy i gdy skończył, niemal widział pracujące trybiki w głowie Hermiony. Rozwiązywała teraz problem, tyle było jasne. Wkrótce mu wszystko wyjaśni, tak samo jak wtedy, gdy pokłócił się z Severusem o ich warunki mieszkaniowe.

— To jego kolejny sposób na obronę.

I znowu to samo.

— Cóż, super, ale nie chcę, żeby wiecznie się przede mną bronił.

— Naprawdę miałeś to na myśli?

— Co takiego?

Hermiona przewróciła oczami.

— Wzmiankę o kałamarnicy. Oczywiście, że mówię o wyznaniu miłości profesorowi Snape'owi!

Harry umilkł na chwilę i spojrzał na boisko, patrząc jak Ron mknie w kierunku kafla. Kibicując przyjacielowi, zastanawiał się jednocześnie nad tym, co poczuł, gdy powiedział te dwa małe słowa. Nie wiedział o tym, ale jego skrzydła powoli zaczęły zabarwiać się na zielono. W końcu odwrócił się do Hermiony.

— Nie zastanawiałem się wcześniej nad tym, ale tak. Kocham go. Trochę dziwne, że zdałem sobie sprawę dopiero teraz, biorąc pod uwagę, co przeszliśmy.

Hermiona poklepała go pocieszająco po ramieniu.

— Och, Harry, cieszę się, wiesz? Naprawdę należy ci się trochę miłości w życiu!

— Daj spokój, Miono. Brzmisz jakby miało to się nigdy nie zdarzyć. Poza tym, po tym, co powiedział Severus, jest to raczej jednostronne uczucie.

— Nie sądzę. Severus może mówić różne rzeczy, ale wiem, że cię kocha. Po prostu nie umie tego wyrazić.

— Może, ale i tak mnie to niepokoi. Zwłaszcza niektóre rzeczy, które powiedział.

— Zastanów się nad tym, a potem z nim porozmawiaj. Znajdziecie jakieś rozwiązanie.

— Chyba masz rację.

— **Chyba?**

— To znaczy na pewno! Ktoś wątpi? Na pewno nie ja. Pewnie jakiś inny gigantyczny wróżek.

— Pewnie tak.

Dwójka przyjaciół wymieniła uśmiechy i w ciszy wróciła do obserwowania rozgrywek. Ron był w swoim żywiole. Harry był z niego dumny, ale irytowało go, że rudzielec tak histeryzował z tego powodu. Latał we wszystkich kierunkach i jak dotąd nie puścił żadnego gola, chyba że zdarzył się jakiś podczas rozmowy Harry'ego z Hermioną. Na boisku znajdowało się około setki graczy — każdy na innym poziomie umiejętności. Nie tylko Ronowi szło znakomicie, ale biorąc pod uwagę ilość drużyn, miał spore szanse, żeby dostać się do którejś.

Gdy wszystko się skończyło, zeszli na dół, żeby poczekać na Rona przy szatni. Wyszło z niej już kilku graczy i po ich minach widać było, że nigdzie się nie załapali. Czekali długo, ale Ron się nie pojawiał. Harry już miał wejść do środka, żeby go poszukać, gdy…

— Ty jesteś Harry Potter!

Harry odwrócił się i zobaczył grupkę osób, którzy wyglądali na niewiele starszych od niego i Hermiony.

— Przykro mi, pomyliście się.

Młoda kobieta, która go zawołała wyglądała na zaskoczoną. Harry zauważył, że trzymała pióro i kawałek pergaminu. Tak samo jak facet i dziewczyna stojący obok niej. Sądząc po stroju, wszyscy byli graczami quidditcha.

— Ale twoje skrzydła i znaki, i blizna…

— Ta, dziwna rzecz. Ludzi często nas mylą.

— Na pewno jesteś Harrym Potterem. Możemy dostać autograf?

— Albo randkę? — zapytał chłopak. Dziewczyny kiwnęły ochoczo głowami.

Zaczynał się irytować, ale na szczęście uratowała go Hermiona.

— Czekamy właśnie na przyjaciela. To nie jest najlepszy moment — powiedziała swoim najsurowszym głosem. Trójka odeszła, a oni pozostali na swoich miejscach. Wkrótce ujrzeli rudą czuprynę, która wyróżniała się z tłumu opuszczającego szatnię. Uśmiechnęli się szeroko.

— Idzie już! — wykrzyknęła Hermiona. Jej mina zbladła, gdy przyjrzała się Ronowi.

Szedł powoli ze wzrokiem utkwionym w ziemię. Miotłę miał przerzuconą przez ramię, a torbę ze strojem ciągnął po ziemi. Wyglądał jak ktoś, komu powiedziano, że do końca życia będzie jadł jedynie brukselkę.

— Odmówili mu — wyszeptał Harry.

Gdy był już przy nich, uniósł głowę i posłał im puste spojrzenie. Hermiona wyglądała jakby miała się rozpłakać. Przecież dobrze mu poszło — najprawdopodobniej był najlepszy ze wszystkich. Harry już układał listę osób do potraktowania zaklęciem, gdy Hermiona odzyskała swój głos.

— Co się stało? — zapytała. Niezadane pytanie brzmiało: _Jakim cudem ci odmówili?_

— Dostałem się.

Było to powiedziane tak cicho, że Harry niemal wziął to za mały powiew wiatru. Niemal. Poczuł się, jakby stracił grunt pod nogami, gapiąc się na swojego przyjaciela, który wciąż był zarumieniony i mokry po prysznicu. Ron wciąż miał minę zbitego psa, ale coś tutaj nie grało.

— Co powiedziałeś?

— Że się dostałem.

— Och, tak myślałem.

Czekajcie…

— **DOSTAŁEM SIĘ!**

Było to jak mała eksplozja. W jednej chwili miotła i torba Rona znalazły się na ziemi, a on ze śmiechem chwycił zszokowaną Hermionę w ramiona i zaczął kręcić się dookoła. Udało mu się. Realność sytuacji w końcu do nich dotarła i wkrótce oni również uśmiechali się szeroko i śmieli w głos. Harry zauważył, że aura Rona rozbłysła do tego stopnia, że musiał niemal zmrużyć oczy. Aura Hermiony osiągnęła podobny stopień. Strasznie się cieszył z ich powodu.

Ron w końcu postawił dziewczynę na ziemi, która zachwiała się lekko, ale nie przestała się śmiać. Rozochocony rudzielec odwrócił się w stronę Harry'ego, który miał tylko sekundę na złożenie skrzydeł, zanim sam został porwany w objęcia.

— Dostałem się, dostałem się, dostałem się — powtarzał w kółko.

Weasley w końcu zdał sobie sprawę, że trzyma w ramionach niskiego wróżka płci męskiej. Szybko, ale ostrożnie, postawił Harry'ego na ziemi i odkaszlnął.

— To znaczy, dostałem się. — Uwadze Harry'ego nie uszedł głębszy ton jego głosu. Prawdziwi mężczyźni nie wirują z wróżkami. Cóż, niektórzy nie.

— Ale jak, co, kiedy?

— Jestem drugim obrońcą Armat z Chudley! — powiedział Ron dumnie. — Pierwsi do mnie podeszli. Ich pierwszy gracz niedługo odchodzi na emeryturę, więc szukają kogoś na zastępstwo.

— To cudownie! — Harry nigdy nie cieszył się bardziej.

— Wiem, powiedzieli, że… Ałł, za co to było? — Ron potarł tył głowy, gdzie uderzyła go Hermiona.

— Za straszenie nas!

Rudzielec wyszczerzył się.

— Nie mogłem się powstrzymać. A teraz chodźmy świętować. Ktoś jest głodny?

— Można coś zorganizować…

Ron przewrócił oczami, a jego uśmiech poszerzył się — o ile to możliwe — jeszcze bardziej. Zebrał swoje rzeczy i zaczął iść. Hermiona szła tuż obok niego.

— Dajcie spokój. Pub Pod Trzema Miotłami. Wy stawiacie.

Harry potrząsnął głową i zachichotał. Wszystko się układało. Podbiegł, żeby dogonić swojego przyjaciela, którego krok można było nazwać tylko podskokami.

O O O O

W Hogwarcie zaczął się nowy semestr i tym samym treningi Harry'ego, które odbywały się trzy razy w tygodniu w Pokoju Życzeń. Wystrój pomieszczenia zamieniał się w coś, co przypominało mu nauki GD na piątym roku. Przez pozostałe dwa dni pomagał profesorowi Moody'emu w jego biurze i uczył się pracy nauczyciela. Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że tak naprawdę jest asystentem, gdy Moody kazał mu już pierwszego wieczoru pomóc w ocenianiu prac. Nie przeszkadzało mu to. Było to miłą odskocznią od zajęć praktycznych.

Szalonooki w ogóle się nie zmienił od czasów wojny. Wciąż nalegał, aby Harry poddał się działaniu różnych klątw i atakował go, rozpoczynając pojedynek w różnych momentach trwania zajęć. Mógł wyjaśniać zasady zaawansowanych zaklęć obronnych, aby w następnej sekundzie rzucać w jego kierunku klątwy wiążące. Po jakimś czasie Potter zaczął spodziewać się tych ataków, ale to nie znaczyło, że byłemu aurorowi nie udawało się go od czasu do czasu trafić. Dlatego teraz, prawie tydzień po rozpoczęciu zajęć, kuśtykał w stronę lochów. Było już dawno po ciszy nocnej, więc Harry zaczął nosić ze sobą swoją Pelerynę Niewidkę. Najciszej jak potrafił zapukał do drzwi mistrza eliksirów i zaczekał.

Relacja pomiędzy nim, a Severusem była ostatnio napięta. Pomimo że widywali się każdego dnia, Harry unikał kontaktu fizycznego lub nawet opuszczał kwatery, gdy tylko sytuacja zaczynała robić się zbyt intymna. Zawsze miał gotową wymówkę i na początku Severus mu wierzył, jednak Potter wiedział, że zbyt mocno liczy na swoje szczęście. Jego towarzysz zaczynał coś podejrzewać i Harry spodziewał się rozmowy na ten temat.

Kiedy Severus otworzył drzwi nie był zszokowany czy zirytowany tym, że po drugiej stronie nikogo nie było. Odsunął się, pozwalając niewidzialnej postaci wejść do środka. Spotykali się teraz najczęściej w jego kwaterach, głównie z powodu oceniania prac i treningów Harry'ego. Zauważył, że chłopak od jakiegoś czasu unika dotyku, co strasznie go frustrowało. Musiał coś na to poradzić. Nie wiedział, jakie są tego powody, ale to musi się skończyć. Natychmiast.

— Dobry wieczór, Harry. Trening się udał?

Harry ściągnął pelerynę, czochrając włosy.

— Jeśli masz na myśli to, że jestem lekko poobijany i wciąż mam tiki nerwowe od niektórych zaklęć, to tak, udał się.

Pokuśtykał do sofy i usiadł. Zauważył, że Severus nie zajął swojego ulubionego krzesła ani miejsca przy biurku. Zamiast tego stanął przy kanapie. Ciekawiła go ta nagła zmiana, ale założył, że mężczyzna był w trakcie warzenia jakiegoś eliksiru i po prostu zrobił krótką przerwę.

— Więc… Jak minęły twoje…

— Nie było cię w moim łóżku już tydzień.

Harry zamrugał. Spodziewał się tego, ale nie w taki ostry sposób. Severus musiał być sfrustrowany. Nie, żeby Potter go winił, sam również nie czuł się najlepiej, ale wciąż trudno było zapomnieć mu o słowach, które usłyszał tydzień temu.

— Tak, cóż…

— Próbowałem nawiązać odpowiedni kontakt, ale pozostałeś nieugięty.

— Wiem, byłem…

— Postanowiłem więc wykorzystać inne, bardziej kreatywne środki.

_Kreatywne? Co on, na niebiosa, ma na myśli mówiąc…_

Wszystkie spójne myśli umknęły z głowy Harry'ego, gdy mężczyzna zaczął rozpinać swoją długą szatę. Pod spodem miał…

Spodnie do quidditcha.

**Tylko** spodnie do quidditcha.

— Och.

— Pamiętam, że wspominałeś coś o tej szczególnej części ubioru — powiedział Severus z uśmieszkiem. Wcale nie szpanował. W ogóle.

Chłopak tylko gapił się na mężczyznę ubranego w te niemożliwie ciasne spodnie. Jego usta były lekko rozchylone.

— Więc, Harry? — zapytał Severus, wyciągając dłoń. Wiedział, że spodnie zadziałają. Były warte każdego galeona.

Potter podniósł na niego wzrok. Myślami wrócił do niedzieli i zdarzenia, które się wtedy rozegrało.

Każdego dnia mówimy sobie małe kłamstewka. _Nie wyglądam w tym grubo. On/Ona wkrótce zadzwoni. Zrobię to jutro. Nie wyglądam głupio, kiedy głośno śpiewam w samochodzie_. Kłamstewka sprawiają, że czujemy się lepiej. Są częścią naszej natury. Nie jesteśmy głupcami, po prostu na chwilę uciekamy od rzeczywistości. W tym momencie Harry również wykorzystał jedno z nich. Było to jedno z najpopularniejszych, ale niestety również takie, które najbardziej może zranić, gdy powtarzamy je zbyt często.

_W porządku. I tak mi to nie przeszkadza._

A potem ujął dłoń swojego towarzysza.


	6. Imprezy, zdjęcia i wybór

**Imprezy, zdjęcia i wybór**

Czas szybko leci…

Druga część zdania brzmi „gdy dobrze się bawisz", ale czas pędzi również wtedy, kiedy jesteś tak zajęty, że nie masz czasu złapać oddechu. Harry był przekonany, że zajmowanie się tylko OPCM nie zajmie mu dużo czasu. Patrząc na to teraz, miał ochotę sprzedać sobie kopniaka. Mocnego. Pomimo że lekcje odbywały się tylko wieczorami, to miały one tendencje do przeciągania się do późnego wieczora. Czasem wykonywał dodatkowe prace dla siebie lub dla profesora Moody'ego. Na początku mężczyzna dawał mu do ocenienia tylko sprawdziany młodszych roczników, ale teraz Harry zajmował się ocenianiem wszystkich klas profesora. Moody wcale nie ukrywał swojego zadowolenia z tego powodu, ale Potterowi to nie przeszkadzało. Zbytnio. Dzięki treningom z łatwością dostrzegał błędy uczniów w testach oraz w esejach i dopisywał poprawki na marginesach.

Trzy razy w tygodniu prowadził dodatkowe zajęcia. Był to jego własny pomysł, ponieważ wiedział, jaki materiał uczniowie przerabiają i z czym mają największe problemy. Zadowolenie Moody'ego było zauważalne.

Teraz Harry leżał na brzuchu w swoim salonie, otoczony esejami i testami, z piórem w dłoni i butelką zielonego atramentu obok. Gdy Severus dowiedział się, że Harry używa zielonego koloru do oceniania, nie był zadowolony. Stwierdził, że „czerwień przyciąga wzrok i dokładnie wskazuje błędy uczniów". Harry tylko uśmiechnął się i odparł, że zielony jest na tyle jasny, aby przyciągnąć uwagę oraz że opiekun Slytherinu powinien czuć się zaszczycony takim wyborem koloru. Był piątek osiemnastego września i oceniał prace już cały dzień. Tak naprawdę to odkąd zaczął trening, wszystkie jego weekendy tak wyglądały. Przyzwyczaił się już, że Ron nazywa go kujonem.

Jednak nie tylko szkoła skradała czas i energię Harry'ego. I nie tylko przez nią czuł się jakby stracił ostatni miesiąc z życia.

Ogród, nad którym zaczął pracę, kiedy wprowadził się do domu, rozrósł się. Coś, co na początku było kilkoma kwiatkami i warzywami, teraz zajmowało całe tylnie podwórko i wypełnione było grządkami roślin. Większość poranków spędzał na pielęgnowaniu, zbieraniu dojrzałych warzyw i pieleniu. Dbał, żeby chwasty nie rozrosły się za bardzo, ale doszedł do wniosku, że skoro jest Diligarianem i to dzięki jego mocom wyrosło to wszystko, pozwoli naturze decydować. Jednak kawałek ogrodu zawsze był utrzymany w czystości. Harry w tajemnicy rozpoczął prace nad miejscem dla roślin do eliksirów Severusa.

Mężczyzna nie chciał przebywać na tyłach domku, ponieważ, jak to ujął, zamieniły się one w dżunglę, ale Harry uważał, że dzięki temu zmusi go do bycia na świeżym powietrzu. Aby utrzymać porządek, zasadził różne rodzaje ziół, przypraw i roślin — zarówno magicznych, jak i mugolskich. Był dumny z tej części, bo pracował nad nią bez używania swoich „roślinnych mocy". Naprawdę musi pomyśleć nad lepszą nazwą. Jedynym, czym musiał się martwić były okazjonalne chwasty i przesadzanie. Pracował już tego ranka w ogrodzie i jego dłonie oraz ubranie wciąż były nieco zabrudzone. Oczywiście umył się, ale bardzo chciał skończyć ocenianie. Najprawdopodobniej będzie musiał wrócić do tego po treningu z Moodym, ale nie miał innego wyjścia. Jutro była urodzinowa impreza Hermiony i chciał na nią iść.

Planował wszystko z Ronem, ale to udowodniło tylko jedno: gdy on i Ron nad czymś pracowali, brakowało im co najmniej połowy mózgu. Pomimo że Hermiona wiedziała o przyjęciu, zapewniono ją, że nie musi się niczym martwić i wszystko zostanie załatwione. Harry wciąż pamiętał jej uśmieszek na te słowa. Wiedziała, co się stanie. Pomiędzy ich treningami, nie zostanie wiele czasu na obmyślanie planów. Jednak udało im się zarezerwować wieczór w pubie Pod Trzema Miotłami i rozesłać zaproszenia. To było już prawie jak przyjęcie, chociaż Harry uparcie ignorował fakt, że nie mają jedzenia ani tortu. Dobrze pracował pod presją i wiedział, że jakoś to wyjdzie. Przynajmniej wszystkich zaprosili - cały rocznik Gryfonów wraz z trzema lub czterema tuzinami osób z innych lat i domów plus nauczyciele i nowi współpracownicy Hermiony.

Kobieta zaprosiła nawet Severusa i Malfoya. To zrozumiałe, jeśli mówimy o tym pierwszym, ale Harry postarał się ją zrozumieć i sam wysłał to zaproszenie Draconowi. Nie był pewien, czy Ron sobie z tym poradzi. W zasadzie to rudzielec o niczym nie wiedział. Poza tym Malfoy i tak nie przyjdzie. Za niskie progi. Harry rozmyślał nad tym czy w pubie zmieści się tyle osób, jednocześnie sprawdzając piąty esej dotyczący zaklęć ochronnych i wsunął do ust końcówkę pióra.

— Fuj! — wykrzyknął, gdy jego usta napełniły się zielonym atramentem. Wstał i szybko pobiegł do kuchni po szklankę wody, żeby pozbyć się okropnego smaku.

Kiedy wrócił do salonu, zobaczył Rona stojącego w środku całego papierkowego bałaganu.

— Jesteś takim kujonem.

— A ty mięśniakiem.

— Masz zielony język.

— Fantastycznie.

— Skończyłeś już z tym wszystkim?

— Tak, ale po kolacji mam trening i muszę się jeszcze spotkać z Severusem.

Ron jęknął.

— Musimy wszystko zorganizować. Myślałeś o jedzeniu? Naprawdę musisz iść na trening? Może ominiesz wizytę u Snape'a, co?

— Mięśniaki nie marudzą.

— Oczywiście, że nie! Powinieneś usłyszeć i zobaczyć szatnię Armat.

— Zrozum, muszę iść na trening, a spotkanie z Severusem… Cóż, wiesz, że nie czuję się dobrze, gdy długo się nie widzimy.

— Ale nie zorganizowaliśmy jeszcze wszystkiego.

Harry zaczynał coś podejrzewać.

— Ron, nie martwiłeś się tym tak do tej pory, a tak naprawdę zostało nam tylko jedzenie i tort. Rozumiem, że żywność jest dla ciebie bardzo ważna, ale nie sądzę, abyś był tutaj z tego powodu.

Ron milczał przez chwilę. Podszedł do kanapy i usiadł, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Wymamrotał coś niezrozumiale.

— Okej, przewiń i powtórz — poprosił Harry, siadając na podłodze i zabierając się za ponowne ocenianie.

— Powiedziałem, że zdobyłem dzisiaj prezent dla Hermiony — odparł Ron ponuro, podnosząc głowę.

— To dobrze, prawda?

— Taa…

— Taa?

— To pierścionek zaręczynowy.

Harry spodziewał się wszystkiego, ale na pewno nie tego. Wpatrywał się w swojego przyjaciela, jakby widział go po raz pierwszy.

— Masz zamiar poprosić ją o rękę? — zapytał Potter cicho.

— Taa… chyba tak.

— Łał.

— Taa.

— Więc dlaczego jesteś tutaj?

— Hermiona jest teraz w Norze. Za każdym razem, kiedy na nią patrzę, zaczynam się denerwować i dlatego musiałem stamtąd wyjść.

— Możesz zostać oczywiście, ale naprawdę muszę skończyć ocenianie przed kolacją.

— Nie ma sprawy. Będę w ogrodzie.

Harry skinął głową i patrzył, jak Ron wychodzi tylnymi drzwiami. Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Ron chciał zadać Hermionie „to pytanie". I Harry był pewien, że solenizantka mu nie odmówi. Jego przyjaciele wezmą ślub. Nie mógł nic na to poradzić, ale poczuł ukłucie zazdrości na tę myśl.

Związek jego i Severusa nie był zły, ale z drugiej strony Harry nie nazwałby go dobrym. Widywali się codziennie, ale zdawało się, że utknęli w jakimś martwym punkcie. Wciąż pukali do swoich drzwi, a każde ich spotkanie było zaplanowane. Harry musiał zakradać się do lochów w Pelerynie Niewidce, a Severus prawie w ogóle nie zaglądał do jego domu. Brakowało też kontaktu fizycznego, ale Harry wiedział, że to z jego winy. Czasami dochodziło do czegoś więcej, ale przez większość czasu czuł, że nie ma na nic ochoty i wymyślał różne wymówki. Kilka tygodni temu wzbraniał się od seksu z powodu reakcji Severusa na jego wyznanie, ale teraz już nie przejmował się tym tak bardzo. Doszedł do wniosku, że to zachowanie spowodowane jest fizycznym zmęczeniem. Oczywiście nie chodzi o to, że w ogóle nic nie robili. Po prostu zdarzało się to sporadycznie. Severus stwierdził, że to rozumie, ale Harry czuł, że mimo wszystko mężczyzna nie jest zadowolony z zaistniałej sytuacji. Ich spotkania były krótsze, ponieważ Severus twierdził, że ma dużo pracy. Zazwyczaj rozmawiali tak długo, aby ból głowy i brzucha zniknęły oraz — z lekkim oporem — całowali się raz czy dwa. Wyglądało na to, że jego przyjaciele ruszają naprzód, podczas gdy on tylko się cofa. Harry potrząsnął głową i powrócił do oceniania. Wszystko było w porządku.

Godzinę później skończył pracę, więc wyszedł na zewnątrz, aby poszukać Rona. Przyjaciel znajdował się przy drzewach na końcu posiadłości, obserwując gnomy. Harry pozwalał im tutaj mieszkać, chociaż ogród ze składnikami do eliksirów był chroniony zaklęciami. Niektóre z roślin wywoływały ciekawe efekty uboczne, a ostatnim, czego potrzebował były naćpane gnomy. Ron zawsze chciał je czymś nakarmić, żeby zobaczyć, co się stanie.

— Chyba nie chcesz znowu ich wyrzucić? — zapytał Harry, stając za Ronem i tym samym strasząc go.

— Cholera jasna! Nie, kiedy tak się skradasz.

Harry zacmokał.

— Język, Ronaldzie.

— Nie zaczynaj, Dzwonku.

Harry zachichotał i razem usiedli na ziemi, milcząc. Potter spróbował wchłonąć w siebie całą tę sytuację. Wiedział, że wciąż będzie się widywał z Ronem, jednak gdy jego przyjaciele się pobiorą, na pewno zmniejszy się ilość czasu spędzonego tylko we dwóch.

— Wciąż się denerwujesz?

— Trochę — odparł Ron, próbując przeszkodzić gnomowi biegnącemu do nory. — Choć nie aż tak jak wcześniej. Wiesz, naprawdę podoba mi się to, co zrobiłeś z tym miejscem.

— To przez tą całą „łączność z naturą."

— Chcesz zobaczyć?

— Łączność z naturą?

Ron przewrócił oczami.

— Nie, pierścionek.

— Masz go przy sobie?

Policzki Rona zaczerwieniły się delikatnie.

— Tak, od kiedy go dostałem. Boję się, że jeśli gdzieś go zostawię, to nigdy już go nie znajdę.

— Też prawda.

Ron wsunął rękę do kieszeni i szukał czegoś przez chwilę. W końcu wyciągnął małe, granatowe obite aksamitem pudełko. Otworzył je i wyciągając dłoń ku Harry'emu, pokazał mu naprawdę piękny pierścionek z dużym rubinem otoczonym diamencikami. Potter oderwał wzrok o pierścionka i spojrzał na Rona, który znów wyglądał na zdenerwowanego. Nawet jego uszy były teraz różowe. Jeśli denerwował się samym pokazaniem pierścionka przyjacielowi, to Harry nie chciał myśleć co rudzielec zrobi, gdy nadejdzie pora oświadczyn. Prawdopodobnie zemdleje.

Ron odkaszlnął i powiedział:

— Wiem, że to niezbyt dużo, ale podoba ci się?

Harry uśmiechnął się, wiedząc, że pytanie Rona tak naprawdę brzmi: _"Czy nie masz nic przeciwko temu, że się pobieramy?"_. Jakby w ogóle musiał o to pytać.

— Och, Ron, jest piękny. Oczywiście, że za ciebie wyjdę.

Weasley zdał sobie sprawę z komiczności sytuacji i szybko cofnął dłoń.

— Dupek.

— Sam jesteś dupkiem — odparł Harry z uśmieszkiem. — Jest cudowny, Ron. Naprawdę. Hermiona będzie zachwycona, gratuluję — powiedział z wielkim uśmiechem.

— Jeszcze nie powiedziała tak.

— Jakby była w stanie ci odmówić.

— Taa… Mogę ją tutaj jutro przyprowadzić?

Harry uniósł brwi ze zdziwienia.

— Do ogrodu?

— Tak, wiem, że to nic takiego, ale…

— Będzie idealnie, Ron. Oczywiście, że możecie przyjść.

— Dzięki, Dzwonku.

Dwójka przyjaciół siedziała otoczona kwiatami i roślinami, słuchając odgłosów natury. Obaj zastanawiali się, kiedy tak właściwie dorośli. Wtedy Ron zaproponował wojnę na kule z błota.

Harry się zgodził.

O O O O

Moody był sadystą. To jasne, jednak Harry zaczął się zastanawiać, czy on sam nie jest jakimś masochistą, skoro zgodził się na ten trening. Zazwyczaj przebiegały w ten sam sposób - gdy tylko Potter wchodził do Pokoju Życzeń, był atakowany. Albo i nie. Dzisiaj była jedna z tych nocy, kiedy Harry wpadł do pomieszczenia z różdżką w dłoni, podczas gdy profesor siedział na krześle, czytając gazetę.

W takich przypadkach rozmawiali na temat różnych klątw i zaklęć obronnych, które mogłyby zostać użyte. Dzisiaj Harry był zmuszony poddać się czarom wykorzystywanych na górnych partiach ciała. Przynajmniej tutaj nigdy nic się nie zmieniało.

Na końcu zajęć Moody mówił mu, na co powinien zwracać uwagę lub zaczynał dyskutować na temat światowej konspiracji. Albo i nie. Tego wieczoru profesor postanowił go zaatakować. Ramiona Harry'ego wciąż były nieco zdrętwiałe od jednego z zaklęć, więc nie był tak szybki, jak zwykle. Więc teraz szedł — dobra, maszerował… a raczej wlókł się w dół lochów, schowany pod Peleryną Niewidką i pokryty zielonymi kropkami.

Zapukał do drzwi, co w ogóle mu nie przeszkadzało i zaczekał, aż Severus otworzy, pozwalając mu wejść. Gdy był już w środku, zdjął okrycie.

Severus nie mógł się powstrzymać.

Jeden Merlin wiedział, że ze spokojem potrafił przysłuchiwać się przepowiedniom Trelawney, a przy żartach Dumbledore'a nie okazywał żadnych emocji. Nawet głupoty wygadywane przez rudych bliźniaków nie wyprowadzały go z równowagi, jednak widok młodego, skrzydlatego mężczyzny pokrytego czarnym wzorem i zielonymi plamami to było co innego. Jedna z plam znajdowała się dokładnie na środku nosa. Severus zaczął się śmiać, najpierw cicho, potem coraz głośniej.

— Tak, wiem, strasznie zabawne. Masz różdżkę?

— Czemu pytasz?

— Bo chcę, żebyś jej użył i mnie zabił... — powiedział Harry, opadając na kanapę twarzą w dół. Severus znów się zaśmiał, gdy wróżkowe skrzydła zatrzepotały.

— Przestań dramatyzować, nie jest tak źle.

— Jestem pokryty zielonymi plamami — wymamrotał Harry w obicie.

— Mogło być gorzej, gdyby były purpurowe.

Potter podniósł głowę i spojrzał na mężczyznę.

— Cudownie wychodzi ci to całe pocieszanie.

— Robię co mogę.

Harry tylko zamruczał w odpowiedzi, znów kładąc głowę.

— Jak długo będziesz tym pokryty?

— Moody twierdzi, że kilka godzin — odparł Potter, wzruszając ramionami.

— Jesteś nimi całkowicie pokryty?

— Nie wiem, nie sprawdzałem.

— Cóż, możemy się o tym szybko…

— Nie jestem w stanie dzisiaj nic robić. Moody rzucał na moje ramiona różne zaklęcia i nadal mnie bolą. Poza tym jestem zmęczony.

Severus zacisnął usta. Nie uszło jego uwadze to, że Harry się od niego oddala. Nawet przez minutę nie wierzył w to całe wyczerpanie po treningach. Jednak z drugiej strony nie pomyślał o ich walkach przed wojną i o tym, że Harry również wtedy cierpiał. Nie, coś tutaj było nie tak.

— W takim razie powinieneś wrócić do domu i odpocząć.

Głowa Harry'ego znów poderwała się do góry.

— Dopiero co tutaj przyszedłem.

— Jeśli tak narzekasz na swoje zdrowie, powinieneś bardziej o nie zadbać — powiedział Severus poważnie. Nie chciał, żeby Harry wychodził, ale wiedział, że coś jest nie tak i nie chciał teraz o tym rozprawiać. Wstał, idąc do drzwi.

Harry zrozumiał wskazówkę. Powoli podniósł się z kanapy i poszedł za mężczyzną.

— Czy przyjdziesz na jutrzejsze przyjęcie do Hermiony?

— Nie. Przekaż moje przeprosiny pannie Granger.

Harry wiedział, że tak będzie. Severus nie lubił tłumów, a urodziny na pewno takowe będą. Skinął głową i wyszedł. Wszystko było w porządku.

O O O O

Impreza trwała w najlepsze i Harry musiał przyznać, że wszystko szło świetnie. Pojawiła się większość zaproszonych gości w tym — ku zaskoczeniu zebranych — Draco Malfoy, który siedział teraz przy stoliku, mierząc wyniosłym spojrzeniem dwójkę Krukonów tańczących do szybkiej melodii. Hermiona i Ron trzymali się razem. Harry często spoglądał na twarz przyjaciela i za każdym razem nie mógł powstrzymać śmiechu. Ronowi się nie uda. Nie było mowy.

Trzy Miotły rozbrzmiewały rozmowami i muzyką, a ku uciesze Rona, stoły wypełnione były jedzeniem. Harry grzecznie poprosił tego ranka Zgredka i inne skrzaty o zapewnienie przekąsek i nie zawiódł się na nich, ale tort postanowił upiec sam. Nigdy nie był w tym najlepszy, ale patrząc na rezultat, czuł dumę. Dodał jedynie trochę za dużo cukru do lukru i teraz kilka osób cierpiało z powodu podwyższonej sacharozy w organizmie, a Harry zaczynał być coraz bardziej pobudzony. Od pół godziny rozmawiał z Hagridem o stworzeniach, które gajowy chciał pokazać swoim uczniom, gdy poczuł pierwsze konsekwencje zbyt wielu zjedzonych słodkości.

— W porząsiu, Harry?

— Tak, Hagridzie, po prostu zjadłem trochę za dużo.

Mężczyzna zaśmiał się głębokim głosem.

— Tylko nie przesadź z tym, dobra?

— Wiem, ale przecież jest przyjęcie? Co złego może się stać?

Hagrid wyglądał, jakby mu nie uwierzył, ale powrócił do rozmowy o ogromnej bestii z trzema ogonami i uzależnieniem od ludzkich stóp. Prawdę mówiąc Harry sam sobie nie wierzył. Za każdym razem, gdy był pobudzony, stawał się magnesem dla niechcianej uwagi i niezręcznych zdarzeń. Z rozmysłem przez cały wieczór chował skrzydła, a teraz musiał walczyć o zachowanie kontroli nad ciałem i umysłem.

Przyjęcie trwało i wielu spoglądało na Harry'ego z zainteresowaniem — chociaż on sam tego nie zauważał. W końcu nadszedł ten moment…

— Stary…

Harry przerwał rozmowę z Nevillem i odwrócił się. Za nim stała Hermiona z Ronem. Rudzielec był zielony na twarzy. Nawet jego włosy zdawały się być tego koloru.

— Co jest?

— Pójdziemy już.

Tego Harry sam się domyślił.

— Przyjęcie i tak się kończy. Zostanę potem, żeby pomóc Rosmercie posprzątać.

— Bardzo ci dziękuję za to wszystko! — krzyknęła Hermiona. Podobnie jak Harry, dorastała praktycznie bez przyjaciół. Dopiero po przyjeździe do Hogwartu poznała smak prawdziwej przyjaźni i była teraz nią otoczona. Nią i Malfoyem. Dziwne, że się pokazał.

— Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie. Wszystkiego najlepszego, Hermiono.

Przytuliła się do niego. Nie rozmawiali zbyt wiele tego wieczoru. Z powodu takiej ilości osób, Hermiona musiała krążyć wokół nich z Ronem depczącym jej po piętach. Harry uważał, że dziwnie by wyglądało, gdyby również za nimi chodził, więc postanowił im nie przeszkadzać. I tak mieli jutro w planach wspólny lunch.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się szczęśliwa i ruszyła do wyjścia. Ron, kiedy był pewien, że dziewczyna znajduje się poza zasięgiem słuchu, wyszeptał:

— Życz mi szczęścia.

Harry nachylił się i spojrzał na przyjaciółkę, która wyglądała na nieco zdezorientowaną, ale niezaprzeczalnie zadowoloną. Była cudowna w tej niebieskiej sukience i delikatnie zrobionych włosach. Wyprostował się i odparł:

— Nie będziesz go potrzebował, ale powodzenia.

Harry z uśmiechem obserwował, jak przyjaciele wychodzą z przyjęcia. Podekscytowanie z ich powodu zmieszane z cukrem spowodowało, że Harry całkowicie poddał się działaniu słodkości i nawet tego nie zauważył. Kontynuował rozmowę z Nevillem, do której dołączyły się Ginny oraz Luna. Kilkoro z gości już wyszło, ale przyjęcie nadal trwało. Potter szczerzył się i chichotał, słuchając Longbottoma opowiadającego o roślinie z dalekiej części kraju. Opierał się o stolik, a jego prawa noga trzęsła się niekontrolowanie. Oczywiście on tego nie zauważał. Nie wiedział również o błysku w swoim spojrzeniu, który zsumowany ze wszystkim powodował, że trudno było mu się oprzeć. Ściągał na siebie jeszcze więcej spojrzeń i szeptów. Szczęśliwą i wypełnioną chichotami rozmowę przerwało dopiero klepnięcie w plecy.

— Olivier! Jak się masz?

— Świetnie, Harry. — Głos Wooda wypełniało zestresowanie. Po ukończeniu Hogwartu dostał się do profesjonalnej drużyny quidditcha. Był teraz pierwszym obrońcą w reprezentacji Irlandii.

— Podoba ci się przyjęcie?

— Pewnie, widok jest niesamowity.

_Widok?_ pomyślał Harry. Rozejrzał się i zauważył, że wszyscy zebrani skupili się na nim. _Cholera._ Dlaczego ze wszystkich ludzi zainteresował się nim Olvier? I co on ma teraz zrobić? Udawać głupiego? Och, to mu się na pewno uda.

— Hermiona na pewno jest szczęśliwa, że przyszedłeś — powiedział grzecznie.

— A czy ty jesteś szczęśliwy, że przyszedłem? — zapytał Wood.

— Oczywiście! Nie widzieliśmy się od lat i zawsze miło jest się spotkać i pogadać o quidditchu.

— Muszę powiedzieć, że sporo urosłeś od naszego ostatniego spotkania.

_Cholera_.

— Eee… serio?

— Taa… — Starszy chłopak nachylił się. Harry musiał uciekać. Szkoda, że był uwięziony pomiędzy krzesłami i stołem.

— Naprawdę nie chcę cię zostawiać, ale powinienem sprawdzić czy nie potrzebują pomocy w kuchni.

— Rozumiem, ale zanim znikniesz, może mały pocałunek? Za uczczenie starych czasów? — zapytał Olivier z uśmiechem, który dawno temu przyprawiłby Harry'ego o drżenie. Teraz pragnął tylko, żeby był tutaj Severus.

— Eee, nie wydaje mi się — odparł słabo, blady na twarzy. Starszy chłopak nie odsuwał się.

— No, no, gdzie podział się ten cudowny uśmiech? — Wood dotknął dłonią policzka Harry'ego. — Dzięki niemu twoje oczy…

— Wydaje mi się, że on powiedział nie.

Wysoki, czarnowłosy mężczyzna odciągnął od niego Oliviera. Zanim do Harry'ego doszło, co się w ogóle dzieje, został zaborczo przyciągnięty do mrocznej postaci, a ramię wybawiciela owinęło się w jego pasie. Wyszli razem z pubu, a wśród zdziwionych sapnięć i szeptów dało się słyszeć kilka kliknięć aparatów.

Severus?

— Severus?

Warknięcie było jedyną odpowiedzią. Maszerowali z powrotem do Hogwartu, gdy Harry odsunął się i spojrzał na mężczyznę.

— Mówiłeś przecież, że nie przyjdziesz.

— A co, planowałeś flirtować całą noc? — zapytał Severus z udawanym gniewem. Wiedział, co się tam tak naprawdę zdarzyło. Po prostu nienawidził oglądać Harry'ego w takich sytuacjach. Zwłaszcza z przystojnymi, byłymi Gryfonami.

— Tak właśnie pomyślałeś? — Oczy Pottera zabłysły wściekłością.

Severus zbliżył się do niego błyskawicznie.

— Mój — wyszeptał, przyciągając go do szybkiego, ale zaborczego pocałunku. Potem odwrócił się i pociągnął w stronę Hogwartu. Harry był pewien, że znów usłyszał dźwięki aparatów, ale po tym pocałunku i Severusie wyglądającym jak… Cóż, jak Severus, nie był niczego pewien.

Pewnie i tak to sobie wyobraził.

O O O O

_Chłopiec, Który Przeżył i Śmierciożerca!_

_Nowe, szokujące informacje o sławnym Harry'm Potterze ujrzały światło dzienne. Widziano go, jak opuszczał jeden z magicznych pubów ramię w ramię z nikim innym, jak z Severusem Snape'em, byłym Śmierciożercą i rzekomym szpiegiem jasnej strony. Fakt ten nigdy nie został potwierdzony, dlatego też profesor Eliksirów nauczający w Hogwarcie, Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa, zawsze był podejrzany. Jednak coś, co łatwo można było wykluczyć, teraz dla każdego stanie się jasne, gdy tylko spojrzy na zdjęcie poniżej, które przedstawia wspomnianą dwójkę w miłosnym uścisku_.

Artykuł zajmował kilka stron, ale Harry'emu udało się przetrwać tylko pierwszy akapit, który przeczytał... Och, jakieś siedemdziesiąt razy. Dobrze wiedział, co znajduje się dalej. Krytyka Severusa, kwestionowanie magicznej natury Harry'ego i niepochlebne rozprawianie o związku, o którym nie mieli zielonego pojęcia.

Odkrył to wszystko w poniedziałek rano, zaraz po obudzeniu. Jego spekulacje dotyczące aparatów okazały się słuszne, ponieważ pod tekstem znajdowało się zdjęcie ich pocałunku.

Od tego momentu minęły trzy dni i Harry zaczynał wariować.

Pojawiły się wyjce. Większość ludzi znów oskarżała go o bycie złym, skoro związał się z mrocznym czarodziejem. Został też zasypany listami, których nadawcy sugerowali, że byliby o wiele lepszym wyborem na partnera. Reporterzy uniemożliwiali mu wyjście z domu, a każdy z nich chciał otrzymać oficjalne potwierdzenie tych wszystkich zdarzeń. Pierwszego wieczoru Harry próbował dostać się do Hogwartu, ale skończyło się na tym, że Moody zawiesił ich treningi. Cóż, niecałkiem. Mężczyzna był na tyle miły, że wysyłał mu prace do sprawdzenia. Nie udało mu się również spotkać z Severusem przez te trzy dni. Bolała go głowa oraz brzuch i był zmęczony tym ciągłym zmęczeniem.

Ron i Hermiona wpadli do niego na zaplanowany, poniedziałkowy lunch i ze wszystkich sił próbowali go rozweselić. Działało, dopóki z nim byli. Oboje wprost emanowali szczęściem, a Hermiona z dumą opowiadała o oświadczynach Rona i pokazywała pierścionek na palcu. Humor Harry'ego poprawił się nieco, ale znów poczuł się źle, gdy zauważył jak fotografowie stojący na granicy barier, próbują zrobić zdjęcie wychodzącej tylnymi drzwiami pary. Na szczęście był to zagrodzony teren, uniemożliwiający podglądanie.

Jego przyjaciele niestety nie mieli dla niego więcej czasu. Byli zbyt zajęci ogłaszaniem radosnej nowiny wśród rodziny. Hermionie zajęło to pewnie dzień. Jeśli chodzi o Rona, cóż, Harry będzie miał szczęście, jeśli zobaczy ich po upływie tygodnia.

A on musiał iść na zakupy.

Musiał wyjść z domu.

Musiał zobaczyć się z Severusem.

Mężczyzna zostawił notkę na jego drzwiach z informacją, że powinni ograniczyć wizyty do czasu, aż cała sprawa ucichnie, a on przedyskutuje cały problem z Albusem. Harry nie widział żadnego problemu. Obaj wiedzieli, że w końcu do tego dojdzie.

Pomimo wszystko zastosował się do rady i starał się nie wychodzić z domu. Jednak w przeciwieństwie do Severusa, któremu skrzaty przygotowywały posiłki, on musiał iść do sklepu. Nie miał już jabłek, a to była zbrodnia. Chciał poprosić o zrobienie zakupów jednego z bliźniaków, ale zrezygnował z tego pomysłu, gdy pomyślał o kolejnych artykułach, które mogły się pojawić. Nie chciał zostać oskarżonym o flirty z innymi czarodziejami. Zwłaszcza, gdy wiedział o zazdrości Severusa. Musiał po prostu sam wyjść do miasta.

Wziął głęboki oddech i otworzył drzwi, szybko ruszając ścieżką w stronę Hogsmeade. Banda reporterów, która musiała już mieszkać pod jego domem, natychmiast zasypała go pytaniami.

— Czy to prawda, że był szpiegiem dla jasnej strony?

— Czy tak naprawdę jesteś złym stworzeniem, które pragnie zostać nowym Czarnym Panem?

— Czy on cię zmusza?

Takie pytania sprawiały, że widział wszystko na czerwono. Severus był dla niego dobry. Miewali swoje problemy, ale mężczyzna nigdy nie skrzywdziłby go w ten sposób.

Doszedł do sklepu, nie odzywając się ani słowem. Sprzedawca wyrzucił dziennikarzy z pomieszczenia, za co Harry był mu wdzięczny. Powoli wybrał potrzebne owoce i pieczywo. Warzywa hodował w swoim ogródku, więc nie musiał dużo dźwigać. Ignorując zaczepki innych klientów, zapłacił za zakupy. Jeszcze raz głęboko odetchnął i wyszedł.

O ile to możliwe, pojawiło się jeszcze więcej dziennikarzy. Prawdopodobnie dowiedzieli się od swoich kolegów, że opuścił dom. Ruszył przed siebie, zasypywany pytaniami, przez co jego ból głowy oraz brzucha pogorszył się. Był już na granicy barier ochronnych, które powstrzymywały całą bandę, kiedy to usłyszał. Nowe pytanie.

— Czy jesteście towarzyszami?

Sprawiło ono, że się zatrzymał, ku wielkiej uciesze prasy. Odwrócił się i spojrzał na nieśmiałą blond czarownicę, która je zadała. Nikt wcześniej nie zapytał, czy to było coś dobrego. Coś w porządku, jak bycie towarzyszami. Wszyscy zakładali złe rzeczy. Zakładali, że Severus go zmuszał i że Harry był mrocznym czarodziejem.

Harry zastanowił się nad całą sytuacją. Wszyscy wiedzieli, albo przynajmniej tak im się wydawało. On i Severus rozmawiali o tym już na samym początku i zdecydowali, że świat dowie się w odpowiednim momencie.

Może teraz był taki moment.

— Tak, jesteśmy towarzyszami.

Następnego dnia otrzymał sowę od Severusa.

Wiedział, co będzie w liście. Czytał już artykuł potwierdzający całą sytuację, którego początek brzmiał:

_Wyznanie Chłopca, Który Przeżył! Potter potwierdza spekulacje dotyczące jego związku z Severusem Snape'em!_

Harry odetchnął z ulgą, gdy skończył czytać. Tekst był krótki i słodki. Nie było wzmianek o nim, jako złej istocie ani o tym, że Severus go do czegoś zmusza. Ciekawiło go, czy napisała to ta sama blondynka, która zadała pytanie. Mężczyzna chciał spotkać się z nim po kolacji i Harry był wniebowzięty. Nie widzieli się już cztery dni i teraz myślał tylko o nim i o tym, co mogli robić, gdy wszyscy w końcu o nich wiedzieli. Mogli iść na kolację albo na zakupy na Pokątną. Mogli gdzieś nawet razem wyjechać, jeśli tylko będą mieli ochotę. Niemal podskakując w miejscu, zapukał do drzwi kwater Severusa i czekał, aż mężczyzna mu otworzy. Zastygł w miejscu, gdy zobaczył okropny grymas na twarzy towarzysza.

— Do środka.

Skrzydła Harry'ego natychmiast zmieniły barwę z zieleni na żółć. Coś było nie tak.

Wszedł do pomieszczenia i gdy tylko Severus zatrzasnął za nim drzwi, wszystko się zaczęło.

— Powiedziałeś! — wykrzyknął, odwracając się w stronę Harry'ego, ale nie podchodząc do niego.

— Tak.

— Powiedziałeś!

— Posłuchaj, dziennikarze...

— POWIEDZIAŁEŚ! Zrobiłeś to za moimi plecami i nawet nie pofatygowałeś się porozmawiać najpierw ze mną — wrzasnął Severus, mijając go i znikając w salonie. Harry ruszył za nim.

— To i tak by się stało, Severusie. Rozmawialiśmy o tym. Gdy właściwy moment...

— Ten moment na pewno taki nie jest.

— Mają zdjęcie naszego pocałunku. Myślę, że czas jest jak najbardziej odpowiedni, aby powiedzieć prawdę o naszym związku. A może wolisz, gdy ludzie spekulują o tym, że do wszystkiego mnie zmuszasz?

— Wszystko mogło ucichnąć lub pozostać plotkami. Wszystko byłoby dobrze, gdybyś nie otworzył swoich gryfońskich ust, głupcze!

— Przypominam ci o zdjęciu.

— Napiszesz odwołanie!

— Chciałbyś.

— Oczywiście, że chciałbym. Świat nie powinien jeszcze o nas wiedzieć.

— A kiedy się dowie, co? Cieszę się, że wszystko jest jasne. Może w końcu będziemy mogli zachowywać się jak normalna para.

Severus parsknął i skrzywił się szyderczo.

— Z tobą nic nigdy nie jest normalne. Twoje życie to ciągłe dziwaczne wpadki.

Harry spróbował nie wziąć tego do siebie. Severus dobrze wiedział, jak działały na niego tego rodzaju słowa i Potter miał nadzieję, że mężczyzna nie używa ich specjalnie.

— Napiszesz odwołanie?

— Nie — powiedział cicho Harry. Nie dlatego, że czuł się zraniony.

Dlatego, że był wściekły.

— W takim razie ja to zrobię.

Poprawka. Harry nie był wściekły. Harry był _wkurwiony_.

— Nazwałbyś mnie publicznie kłamcą tylko po to, aby chronić swoją cenną tajemniczość?

— Należy coś zrobić, żeby…

— TY CHOLERNY DRANIU! — wrzasnął Harry. Nie dbał o to, czy zaklęcie wyciszające zadziała. Niech duchy na samym szczycie wieży usłyszą, co ma do powiedzenia. W końcu udało mu się też zaskoczyć Severusa, bo mężczyzna cofnął się. Potter znów się odezwał, drżąc od gniewu i żywej magii, która krążyła po jego ciele. — Naprawdę skłamałbyś na nasz temat, nazwałbyś MNIE kłamcą, żeby uratować swoją głowę?

— Zakładasz…

— Zamknij się. Nie mów mi, co zakładam, a czego nie. Zawsze to robisz, wiesz? DYKTUJESZ wszystko. Kiedy się spotykamy, co robimy, jak długo trwają nasze spotkania. Jesteśmy ze sobą od miesięcy, a wciąż pukamy do drzwi, jakbyśmy byli uczniami, którzy przyszli odrobić swój szlaban. — Harry umilkł, aby wziąć głęboki oddech. Severus wyglądał, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale Potter nie dał mu szansy. — Na początku naszej przyjaźni wspomniałeś o tym, że powinien iść przy tobie. Teraz nie czuję, żebym to robił.

— To twoja wina. To ty się ode mnie oddalasz.

— W jaki sposób? — zapytał Harry sceptycznie.

— Nie sypiamy ze sobą tak często, jak kiedyś.

Brwi Pottera uniosły się.

— Uważasz, że dobry związek opiera się na dużej ilości seksu? Ty dupku! Trenowałem dniami i nocami!

— To żenująca wymówka, którą próbujesz zasłonić fakt oddalenia się. Od momentu, gdy nie odwzajemniłem twojego żenującego wyznania miłości.

— Bycia zakochanym nie należy się wstydzić. I nawet jeśli nie chodziło o to od samego początku, teraz to sama prawda. Jestem po prostu zmęczony.

Severus wymamrotał coś, co brzmiało jak „kłamliwy, manipulujący bachor".

Skrzydła Harry'ego przybrały czerwoną barwę. Była to czerwień, która groziła wybuchem.

— Poza tym, to ty wypraszasz mnie, gdy coś nie idzie po twojej myśli. Nazwałbym to manipulacją: mogę cię widywać tylko wtedy, gdy ci się oddam? Tym jest dla ciebie nasz związek? Seksem?

— Jeśli ty się oddalasz, wtedy ja również.

— To najgłupsza rzecz jaką w życiu słyszałem.

— Śmiem w to wątpić!

Harry zebrał się w sobie. Kiedy znów się odezwał, jego głos brzmiał spokojniej. Bardziej racjonalnie.

— Dlaczego nie jesteś szczęśliwy? Dlaczego poddajesz to wątpliwościom? Nas? Mam dość życia ze schizofrenikiem. W jednej chwili jesteś moim Severusem. Towarzyszem. Śmiejesz się ze mną lub czasem ze mnie, jesteś oddany. W następnej stajesz się zimny i skryty, jakbyś się wstydził. Jesteśmy towarzyszami.

— Nie z własnego wyboru — wysyczał Severus.

To było to.

— Nie, nie z wyboru. Dobranoc, Severusie — odparł Harry takim samym, mrocznym tonem i odwrócił się, ruszając w stronę drzwi.

— Czekaj, jeszcze nie skończyliśmy. — Severus zatrzymał go, łapiąc za ramię.

— Och, a mi się wydaje, że wręcz przeciwnie.

— Napiszesz to odwołanie. Wtedy wszystko znów będzie w porządku.

— Mam dość tego kurewskiego słowa — warknął Harry z wściekłością i wyrwał się z uścisku. — Nic nie było w porządku. Wszystko było dalekie od bycia w porządku. Nigdy nie napiszę tego odwołania.

Twarz Severusa wykrzywił grymas złości.

— A więc ja to zrobię!

— Świetnie! — wykrzyknął Potter, otwierając drzwi i wychodząc na korytarz.

— A ty gdzie idziesz? — Severus wybiegł za nim, w złości zapominając o tak chronionej prywatności.

— Do domu! I nie kłopocz się z wizytą na szybkie pieprzenie. Bariery cię nie rozpoznają.

— Przestań być tak wul…

Harry odwrócił się i spojrzał na mężczyznę stojącego kilka metrów za nim.

— To ty wybrałeś. WYBRAŁEŚ! Przeprowadzaliśmy tę rozmowę już wcześniej, Severusie. Nie powinienem pozwolić temu tak długo trwać. Jesteśmy jak zacięta płyta — kłócimy się ciągle o to samo. Wiedziałeś, co o tym myślę. Jak bardzo się martwię wyborami. JA nie chciałem zmuszać CIEBIE. Jak dziwnie. A ty CIĄGLE wykorzystywałeś to przeciwko mnie, zadając mi tym ból. A teraz proszę bardzo, droga wolna. Korzystaj z niej. Nie chcę cię teraz widzieć. Nie chcę cię widzieć już nigdy więcej. Wyślij to odwołanie. Niech poznają prawdę. Do widzenia, Severusie.

Harry podszedł do niego, grzebiąc przy swoim kołnierzyku. Gdy był już blisko, wcisnął mu coś w dłoń i odwrócił się błyskawicznie, idąc w górę schodów. Nie obchodziło go nawet, czy ktokolwiek go zobaczy.

Severus gapił się za nim przez długą chwilę zanim spuścił wzrok, żeby zobaczyć, co trzyma w dłoni, pomimo że dokładnie wiedział, co to będzie.

Naszyjnik z kwiatem koniczyny.


	7. Wszystko w porządku?

**Rozdział VII — Wszystko w porządku?**

— Chwila, co takiego się stało?

— Zerwaliśmy ze sobą. Potem wyszedłem — odparł Harry z westchnieniem.

Zgodnie z jego przypuszczeniami minęło około półtora tygodnia, zanim spotkał się z Ronem czy Hermioną. Para była zbyt zajęta rozgłaszaniem cudownej nowiny wśród rodzin. Jednak dzisiaj dziewczyna wpadła do niego, wykorzystując godzinną przerwę na lunch. Ron nie miał tyle szczęścia i musiał zostać na spotkaniu z drużyną, analizując nowe strategie gry. Hermiona narzekała, że nauce quiddticha poświęca więcej czasu niż szkolnej jeszcze rok temu. Weasley odmrukiwał coś wtedy, zarabiając kolejne uderzenie w tył głowy. Teraz Hermiona wraz z Harrym siedzieli na tarasie z widokiem na ogród. To dziewczyna poprosiła o zjedzenie tam posiłku i Potter domyślał się dlaczego. Głównym daniem były odgrzewane resztki zupy marchewkowej, którą przyrządził wcześniej.

Była to ich niepisana zasada — spośród trójki to Harry zajmował się gotowaniem. Gdy mówił: „Hej, właśnie skończyłem gotować…" końcówka nie miała znaczenia, ponieważ i tak istnieją duże szanse, że zjedlibyście to, co przygotował. Zazwyczaj machał na to ręką twierdząc, że ma praktykę. Był to jeden z jego ulubionych obowiązków… gdy wuj Vernon na niego nie krzyczał.

Hermiona próbowała gotować. Bez większych rezultatów. Dlatego cieszyła się, że istnieją zaklęcia oraz że ma przyjaciela, który potrafi to robić i który prawdopodobnie ją tego nauczy. Posilali się właśnie — dziewczyna zupą, a Harry bułką i jabłkiem - gdy Potter oznajmił, że on i profesor Snape nie są już razem. Hermiona wyglądała na zdezorientowaną.

— To jest dokładnie to samo, co ostatnim razem, Harry. Kiedy więź zostanie zbyt mocno naciągnięta, zdacie sobie sprawę…

— Nie tym razem, Hermiono. Zmieniłem bariery i Severus pewnie zrobił to samo. Nie widziałem się z nim od tygodnia.

— Nie możecie tak po prostu ze sobą zerwać.

— Cóż, ale zrobiliśmy to.

— Jesteście towarzyszami, Harry — powiedziała Hermiona tonem, którego używała, gdy nie była pewna czy on lub Ron są w stanie zrozumieć słowo mówione.

Potter wzdrygnął się lekko.

— No i? — zapytał, wgryzając się w jabłko.

— Nie możecie po prostu się rozejść i ruszyć w przeciwnych kierunkach. Robisz się chory, jeśli nie widzisz profesora Snape'a przez jeden dzień!

Harry przełknął kawałek owocu.

— Po jakimś czasie da się do tego przyzwyczaić.

— I podoba ci się pomysł, że przez ciebie cierpi również on?

Tak naprawdę myśl ta sprawiała, że czuł się niepewnie, ale nie mógł się zdradzić przed Hermioną.

— Brzmi jak dobry żart.

— Kłamca.

Nikt nie powie, że nie próbował.

— Zrozum, Hermiono, to może i wygląda tak jak ostatnia kłótnia, ale to co innego.

— Opowiedz mi — odparła z delikatnym odcieniem sarkazmu.

I opowiedział. O artykułach — o których zresztą wiedziała — oraz o reakcji Severusa na jego wystąpienie. O żądaniach dotyczących odwołania i całej reszcie. Podczas mówienia przypomniał sobie całą kłótnię i musiał mocno się starać, żeby powstrzymać łzy. Gdy skończył, uniósł wzrok i spojrzał błyszczącymi oczami na Hermionę. Twarz dziewczyny złagodniała, ale kiedy się odezwała, jej głos miał ostry, matczyny ton.

— On ma rację.

Świetnie.

— Słucham?

— Powinniście porozmawiać o tym, zanim poszedłeś z tym do prasy.

— To oni przyszli do mnie! Nękali mnie! Severus zamknął się w zamku i praktycznie zabronił **mi** odwiedzin!

— Może i tak, Harry, ale powinieneś znaleźć jakiś sposób, żeby powiedzieć mu, co się dzieje. Był tym wytrącony z równowagi tak samo jak ty.

— Nie mogę uwierzyć, że stajesz po jego stronie — sapnął Potter, znów wgryzając się w biedne jabłko.

— Chwileczkę. Miał rację co do tego, że źle postąpiłeś samemu mówiąc o wszystkim prasie, ale ty masz prawo twierdzić, że w waszym związku źle się działo.

— Więc… Po której stronie jesteś?

Hermiona wymamrotała coś, co brzmiało jak „mężczyźni", zanim odpowiedziała na jego pytanie.

— Po niczyjej. Kłócicie się o dwie osobne sprawy. Tak jak ostatnim razem, gdy wszystko skończyło się awanturą o coś innego niż na początku. Macie słabość do toczenia kilku sporów jednocześnie.

Harry oczami wyobraźni zobaczył kłócących się Rona i Hermionę.

— Chyba dużo par tak robi.

Hermiona zmrużyła oczy, jak gdyby wiedząc, o czym Harry myśli. Chłopak zauważył to — tak samo jak nagły żar w jej aurze — i wiedział, że musi szybko działać.

— Słuchaj, co się stało, to się nie odstanie. Nie jestem głupi… Nie patrz tak na mnie! Nie jestem. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że jesteśmy towarzyszami oraz że więź będzie zawsze obecna. Jednak nie mam zamiaru przepraszać za coś, za co nie czuję się winny tylko dlatego, żeby on mógł mnie przelecieć, poczuć się lepiej i odesłać mnie do domu.

— To nie było tak.

— Ale dokładnie tak wyglądało i nienawidziłem tego. Wmawiałem sobie, że wszystko jest w porządku, ale tak nie było i nigdy nie będzie. W tej chwili muszę od tego odpocząć. — Czarownica westchnęła i otworzyła usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale Harry jej nie pozwolił, unosząc dłoń i cicho kontynuując: — Możemy porozmawiać o czymś innym? Proszę. Chcę… na chwilę o tym zapomnieć.

Hermiona skinęła głową.

— To nie zniknie dzięki temu.

— Wiem…

Nastąpiła cisza, której nie można było nazwać niezręczną, ale z drugiej strony nie było to zwykłe milczenie pomiędzy dwójką wieloletnich przyjaciół.

— Ron zgubił pierścionek.

Harry zamrugał zdziwiony.

— Co zrobił?

— Zgubił pierścionek, kiedy się oświadczał. Nie chciał, żebym komukolwiek mówiła, bo uważa to za zbyt żenujące.

— Kiedy dokładnie to się stało? — zapytał Potter z uśmiechem.

— Jak tylko przyszliśmy do ogrodu. Zaprowadził mnie na środek i sięgnął do kieszeni. Pobladł i zaczął nerwowo przeglądać je wszystkie.

— Nosił go cały czas przy sobie tylko po to, żeby go nie zgubić.

— Nnie to jest w tym wszystkim najlepsze.

— To znaczy?

— Użył magii bezróżdżkowej!

Brwi Harry'ego poderwały się w górę.

— Żartujesz!

— Nie. Musiało to być spowodowane stresem. Wyglądał, jakby miał zaraz zemdleć, gdy nagle małe pudełeczko uderzyło go w ramię.

— Łał.

— Taa…

— Czy reszta wygląda tak, jak opowiadałaś wcześniej?

— Tak, tylko to ukryliśmy. Pocałował mnie i powiedział: „Dla ciebie istnieję. Kocham cię i nie wyobrażam sobie życia bez ciebie…" — Hermiona umilkła i spuściła wzrok na pierścionek.

— Naprawdę nie wiedziałaś, do czego to zmierza?

— Och, trochę się domyśliłam. Zwłaszcza kiedy pojawiliśmy się tutaj, a nie w moim mieszkaniu czy Norze. Myślimy, żeby wziąć ślub w czerwcu.

— Już ustaliliście datę?

— No… nie do końca, ale musimy, ponieważ rodzina Rona jest bardzo podekscytowana i zaczęli wszystko planować.

— Brzmi zabawnie.

— I tak jest, ale myślę, że czerwiec nie jest złym pomysłem. Wypada pomiędzy sezonami quidditcha, a ja mam akurat tyle urlopu, żeby…

— Zafundować sobie cholernie niesamowity miesiąc miodowy?

Hermiona uderzyła go w ramię.

— Uważaj, co mówisz. I nie tylko chodzi o to — Ron przeprowadzi się do mojego mieszkania. Myślisz, że uda mu się przenieść swoje rzeczy we w miarę przyzwoitym czasie?

— Touché.

— Przyjdziesz na ślub.

— To brzmi jak rozkaz.

— Och, bo nim jest.

— Oczywiście, że się pojawię.

— Będziesz też druhną.

Sekunda, to nie brzmiało poprawnie. Harry otworzył i zamknął usta. Spojrzał na przyjaciółkę, która wkrótce miała zostać panią Weasley.

— Druhną?

— No… tak.

— Hermiono, wiem, że jestem wróżkiem, ale…

— Cóż, nie będziesz druhną w sensie dosłownym, ale wiesz o co mi chodzi.

— Hermiono…

— Jesteś też drużbą, ale kiedy Ron cię o to poprosi, udawaj zaskoczonego.

Sekunda…

— Nic z tego nie rozumiem.

Dziewczyna nachyliła się nad małym stolikiem i poklepała go po ramieniu.

— To normalne.

— Dzięki.

— Zawsze do usług.

— Więc… Pełnię dwie funkcje?

— Oczywiście, głuptasie! — Hermiona brzmiała, jakby to była najbardziej normalna rzecz na świecie. — Jesteś naszym wspólnym, najlepszym przyjacielem.

— Ja… uch… Dziękuję. — Pytania o to, jak to będzie dokładnie wyglądać, zachowa na inną okazję.

Granger machnęła ręką. Przełknęła ostatnią łyżkę zupy i odesłała naczynia do zlewu, żeby same się umyły.

— Nie dziękuj nam jeszcze. Będziesz musiał się z nami przez ten cały czas użerać — powiedziała z uśmieszkiem i wstała, ruszając do domu, żeby zabrać swoje rzeczy.

Harry ruszył za nią i oparł się o framugę pomiędzy kuchnią a salonem, obserwując jak szykuje się do powrotu do pracy.

— Z tobą sobie poradzę. Bardziej martwię się o Rona.

— Może będziesz musiał ciągnąć go do przysięgi.

— Racja. Chociaż prędzej zrobi to jego matka.

Czarownica zaśmiała się na ten pomysł. Rudzielec panikował podczas samych oświadczyn i było to dobrze widoczne pomimo jego usilnych starań. Miał zaczerwienioną twarz a dłonie trzęsły się zauważalnie, kiedy wsuwał pierścionek na jej palec. Hermiona uważała, że było to rozczulające i sprawiało, że ten moment był jeszcze bardziej perfekcyjny. Jednak podczas ślubu jej narzeczony będzie jeszcze większym kłębem nerwów, wiedziała o tym.

Założyła na ramię ostatnią torbę i odwróciła się.

— Wyglądasz, jakbyś się wyprowadzała.

Hermiona przewróciła oczami.

— To tylko cztery torby.

— Och, tak. Tylko.

— Cicho. Pracuję nad nowym projektem ustawy.

— Czytasz grube książki ze słownictwem, którego nigdy nie zrozumiem, a gdybym spróbował, mój mózg mógłby eksplodować. Powiedziałbym raczej, że świetnie się bawisz!

— Znasz mnie tak dobrze.

— Co racja, to racja.

Znów się zaśmiała i podeszła do przyjaciela. Odsunęła włosy, który wpadały mu do oczu i pocałowała w czoło. Odsunęła się z już poważną miną.

— Porozmawiaj z nim. Wyglądasz okropnie i jesteś nieszczęśliwy. Jesteście towarzyszami, wymyślicie coś. Upartość tylko pogorszy sprawę. Porozmawiaj. Z. Nim.

— Kiedyś to zrobię.

— Harry Ja…

— Zanim użyjesz drugiego imienia — powiedziałem, że to zrobię. Tylko nie teraz. Muszę nad tym wszystkim pomyśleć. Nie podobał mi się nasz poprzedni układ, Hermiono, i jeśli przeproszę tylko dlatego, że jesteśmy towarzyszami, nic się nie zmieni. Lepiej późno niż wcale.

— Hmm, upewnij się tylko, że to będzie odpowiedni moment.

Harry przewrócił oczami, ale zdołał się uśmiechnąć.

— Porozmawiamy później, pracująca kobieto.

— Lepiej z nim porozmawiaj — powtórzyła, idąc z Harrym w stronę drzwi.

— Tak zrobię — zapewnił ją. Pomachał jej na do widzenia, gdy aportowała się do Ministerstwa. Westchnął i zamknął drzwi. — Tylko… Tylko nie teraz.

O O O O

Severus nie był szczęśliwy.

Każdy, kto na niego spojrzał, mógł z czystym sumieniem stwierdzić, że to było duże niedomówienie. Na początku roku zachowywał się nieco inaczej. W dalszym ciągu był surowy, ale nie tak chętny do rozdawania kar. Teraz jednak, jeśli jakiś uczeń dziwnie na niego spojrzał, szybko dostawał szlaban. Albo cztery. Zwyczajowe patrolowanie korytarzy zamieniło się w groźne marsze i nawet inni nauczyciele schodzili mu z drogi.

Minęły trzy tygodnie.

Trzy.

Cholerne.

Tygodnie.

Trzy tygodnie temu się pokłócili.

Trzy tygodnie temu Harry odszedł.

Trzy tygodnie temu widział niskiego, zielonookiego młodzieńca.

Trzy tygodnie temu zaczął nosić w kieszeni łańcuszek z koniczyną.

Trzy tygodnie temu był w stanie przesypiać noce.

Trzy tygodnie temu…

Cóż, chyba sami rozumiecie.

Ból głowy, który zaczął się w dniu, kiedy nie widział Harry'ego, zamienił się w porządną migrenę. Próbował wszystkich znanych mu eliksirów, ale wydawało się, że odnoszą one odwrotny skutek. Na dodatek zaczął boleć go żołądek i często miewał mdłości. Symptomy pogorszyły się, gdy usiadł na fotelu w gabinecie dyrektora. Wyglądało na to, że niektórzy nauczyciele przyszli na niego ze skargą. Pewnie była wśród nich Trelawney. Będzie musiał pomyśleć nad zemstą.

_Ciekawe, czy uda jej się to przewidzieć_, pomyślał z uśmieszkiem. Jednak zaraz skrzywił się, gdy poczuł uderzenie bólu.

— Martwię się, Severusie — zaczął Dumbledore, upijając herbaty.

— Jeśli masz na myśli ostatnie śniadanie…

— Nie, nie chodzi mi o to. No, może tylko po części. Profesor Sprout w dalszym ciągu ma ci za złe nazwanie jej… czym dokładnie?

— Ziemniakiem. Zrobiłem to, ponieważ… — Umilkł, gdy dyrektor uniósł dłoń.

— Ach, tak, dokładnie tym. Powiedz mi, Severusie, jak się sprawy mają?

— Cudownie. Dlaczego pytasz? — zapytał, biorąc łyk napoju i krztusząc się, gdy syrop spływał w dół jego gardła. Poczuł wirowanie w żołądku i miał nadzieję, że nie zwymiotuje na dywan Albusa. Na pewno wyróżniłoby to dzisiejszy dzień.

— Nie widziałem ostatnio Harry'ego.

_Cudownie._

— Nie…

— Chciałbyś to wyjaśnić?

— Nie.

Starszy czarodziej westchnął.

— Pozwól, że ujmę to inaczej. Masz to wyjaśnić.

Severus niemal skusił się na zjedzenie jednego z ciastek leżących przed nim. Pełne usta odwlekłyby odpowiedź na pytanie. Jednak z drugiej strony wypiek miał tak różowy kolor, że mężczyzna był pewien, iż musi świecić w ciemnościach. Taka barwa nie powstawała naturalnie, ale trudno było mu uwierzyć, że magia ma z tym coś wspólnego. Po namyśle uznał, że odpowiedź nie jest taka zła.

— Nie widujemy się już. — Albus uniósł brew, ale nic nie odpowiedział. Najwyraźniej czekał na więcej. — Pokłóciliśmy się. — Cisza. Brew dalej była w górze. — Potter miał czelność powiedzieć o wszystkim prasie, a gdy go o to zapytałem, zachował się dziecinnie i wybiegł z moich kwater.

Brew w końcu wróciła na swoje miejsce. Albus uniósł okulary połówki i pomasował grzbiet nosa. Był zbyt stary na takie sytuacje, a to mówiło samo za siebie. W końcu odjął dłoń od twarzy i posłał młodszemu przyjacielowi znaczące spojrzenie.

— Korespondowałem w tamtym czasie z młodym Harrym i wyglądało na to, że media porządnie dawały mu w kość.

— Jestem pewien, że chciał, abyś w to wierzył.

— Powiedz mi, Severusie, czy otrzymałeś jakiegoś wyjca?

— Nie, ale…

— Nie, ponieważ twoja poczta automatycznie je zatrzymuje. Coś, do czego Harry — nie mieszkający w zamku — nie ma przywileju. Czy ścigali cię dziennikarze?

— Nie będę tu siedział i wysłuchiwał zarzutów, kiedy to Potter jest winny. Powinien był ze mną porozmawiać zanim wszystko rozpowiedział. To jego wina.

— Masz rację.

_Mam?_

— Mam?

— Tak, Harry powinien rozmówić się z tobą.

— Cóż, cieszę się, że stawiasz się w moim położeniu.

— Tego nie powiedziałem.

_Oczywiście, że nie. To byłoby zbyt łatwe._

— Czy dałeś mu możliwość rozmowy?

— Nie o to tutaj chodzi.

— Dlaczego walczysz, Severusie?

Teraz Snape uniósł brew.

— Chyba powiedziałem ci już, że ja i Potter pokłóciliśmy się, ponieważ…

— Nie mówię o tym — przerwał my dyrektor, odgryzając kawałek oślepiająco różowego ciastka.

— Jeśli pytasz dlaczego my się…

— Nie o to chodzi.

Severus zacisnął usta, zirytowany.

— W takim razie nie wiem o co ci chodzi — odpowiedział Snape. Z tego wszystkiego wziął z talerza jedno ciastko i zaczął jeść.

_Nie jest takie złe… Chwila, o czym ja myślę?_

Przełknął kawałek, odłożył resztę na spodek i przeklął siebie za moment słabości.

Albus wyglądał na rozbawionego, sądząc po delikatnych iskierkach w oczach, jednak jego mina w dalszym ciągu nie wróżyła niczego dobrego.

— Dlaczego walczysz ze swoimi uczuciami?

Wystarczy już tego. Jeszcze trochę i zacznie się przytulanie.

— Nie przyszedłem tutaj, żeby przeprowadzać sentymentalne terapie i jeść różowe ciastka. Wychodzę — oznajmił, odstawiając filiżankę i wstając.

— Chcę, żebyście byli szczęśliwi.

— A nie wyglądam na takiego? — zapytał Severus, wkładając w pytanie cały sarkazm na jaki było go stać. Czyli bardzo dużo.

— Prawdę mówiąc wyglądasz jak kawał gówna.

Co takiego?

Nie, to niemożliwe.

Nie mogło być prawdziwe.

Prawda?

To był moment, gdy wszystko stawało się zbyt nierealne. Albus Dumbledore, mentor i najbardziej honorowy czarodziej na świecie, właśnie… przeklął. Severus potrząsnął głową, niedowierzając.

— Słucham? — zapytał. O wiele łatwiej byłoby mu uwierzyć w scenariusz, gdzie wielki goblin ubrany w różową sukienkę wpada do pomieszczenia nucąc romantyczną balladę.

— Wyglądasz jakbyś nie spał od kilku dni. Unikasz posiłków. Nie widziałeś się ze swoim towarzyszem od tygodni i mogę sobie tylko wyobrażać ten ból fizyczny, który czujesz.

— Doceniam to, ale czuję się świetnie. — Skrzywił się na to wyrażenie. Jego słownictwo widocznie zbiedniało, odkąd przestał widywać Harry'ego.

Jedyną odpowiedzią był pomruk i krótkie skinienie głową. Severus warknął sfrustrowany i ruszył w stronę drzwi.

— Zaczekaj chwilę, Severusie — zawołał Albus i również wstał.

Umysł Snape'a zaprotestował, ale ciało nie chciało słuchać. Zatrzymał się i odwrócił w stronę dyrektora.

— Zastanów się nad tym. Porozmawiaj z Harry'm.

Severus milczał, aż w końcu odparł zza zaciśniętych zębów:

— Zobaczymy.

Nie zaczekał na odpowiedź. Odwrócił się i wyszedł, ruszając w dół spiralnych schodów.

_Zastanów się nad tym._

Jakby nie zastanawiał się nad tym codziennie przez ostatnie trzy tygodnie.

Trzy tygodnie temu widział oczy Harry'ego.

Trzy tygodnie temu widział ten wzór na ciele, którego tak pragnął dotknąć.

Trzy tygodnie temu widział te pełne, miękkie usta.

Trzy tygodnie temu…

Przestań.

_To wcale nie pomaga._

Nie mógł wrócić do tego, co było. Nie wróci do Harry'ego i nie będzie udawał, że nic się nie stało. To, co się wydarzyło było zbyt ważne, żeby mogło zostać zamiecione pod dywan i zapomniane. Severus nigdy nie był w związku na tyle długo, aby nauczyć się radzić sobie z czymś takim. Jedyne czego był pewny to tego, że zdenerwował się, gdy Harry powiedział wszystko prasie i od tego powinni zacząć. Harry powinien przeprosić i wtedy wszystko będzie po staremu. Przypomniał sobie błysk ognia w oczach Pottera, gdy wspomniał o tym podczas ich ostatniego spotkania, a potem ból, który widział, gdy ten odwrócił się, aby wyjść.

Jakby w ogóle się nad tym nie zastanawiał.

Trzy tygodnie…

O O O O

— Nie jesteś ostatnio sobą, Potter.

— Przepraszam, profesorze Moody — westchnął Harry, przerywając ocenianie. Mężczyzna wstawił do swojego biura drugie, mniejsze biurko, przy którym Harry mógł pracować. Potarł zmęczone oczy. Cieszył się, że dzisiaj był czwartek, bo to oznaczało zero fizycznych zajęć.

Odkąd przestał widywać się z Severusem nie mógł się na niczym skoncentrować, na czym ucierpiały treningi. Na początku nie było tak źle — nie poprawnie rzucone zaklęcie czy zagubiona kartka papieru. Teraz miał szczęście, jeśli udało mu się przetrwać połowę walki, a Moody sam zaczął oceniać pracę pierwszo i drugorocznych.

To nie była jego wina.

Serio.

Głupi ból głowy i brzucha były coraz gorsze. Czasami tak silne, że nic nie widział i musiał uważać przy wstawaniu, żeby nie zemdleć. Miał wrażenie, że jego skrzydła ważą tonę i gdy były na wierzchu, pozwalał wisieć im bez życia. Ich barwa od dawna nie wyszła poza skalę szarości. Harry zauważył również, że coraz słabiej dostrzegał aury. Kolory były mdłe i blade.

Minął miesiąc odkąd widział się z Severusem. Zaczynał się listopad — liście opadły z drzew, dni robiły się coraz zimniejsze i świat nabrał tego specyficznego, burego koloru.

Coraz rzadziej pojawiały się listy oraz wyjce. Czasami przylatywały jakieś paskudy, a jego kanapa dorobiła się kilka nowych dziur, ponieważ wpychał do niej listy i siadał, czekając aż wybuchną. Zwykłych listów również już nie czytał, przekazując je Ronowi. Rudzielec nigdy nie mówił co w nich było, ale zawsze się śmiał. Głośno.

Dziennikarze przestali okupywać jego podwórko. Od czasu do czasu pojawiał się jakiś artykuł, ale zazwyczaj była to mała notka rozprawiająca o tym, dlaczego nie ma żadnych nowych zdjęć wróżka i jego towarzysza. Harry domyślił się, że jest to część planu Severusa. Na początku nie wiedział dlaczego po tylu groźbach, mężczyzna zmienił zdanie i nie napisał odwołania, ale teraz widział, że brak reakcji przynosi ten sam efekt. Ludzie zastanawiali się czy to prawda, czy tylko głupi żart.

— Po prostu mam dużo na głowie.

— Nie chcę słuchać żadnych wymówek. Musisz być w szczytowej formie. Stała czujność! Inaczej tak cię dopadną — czekają, aż osłabniesz. Bądź zawsze gotowy na wszystko.

— Tak jest, sir.

Powrócił do oceniania eseju, ale wkrótce jego myśli znów zaczęły błądzić własnymi ścieżkami.

Życie stało się monotonne. Prawie nie opuszczał domu, nie licząc wyjść po zakupy, trening czy wizytę w Norze. Ron i Hermiona byli ostatnio bardzo zajęci, więc widywał ich maksymalnie dwa razy w tygodniu. Przyjaciółka martwiła się faktem, że w dalszym ciągu nie rozmawiał z Severusem, jednak powstrzymywała się od komentarzy. Ron — jak to Ron — pozostawił wszystkie te „uczuciowe gadki" do rozwiązania dla narzeczonej. Ograniczał się do wspominania tego, jak okropnie Harry ostatnio wygląda.

Od czego są przyjaciele?

Właśnie po jednym z takich stwierdzeń, Ron zadał mu to ważne pytanie.

— _Wyglądasz jak kawał gówna._

— _Moje odczucia są podobne._

— _Aha, więc… Zastanawiałem się czy chciałbyś zostać moim drużbą?_

— _Twoje wyczucie czasu jest powalające._

— _Część mojego uroku._

— _Kim jestem, aby ci odmówić?_

— _To był sarkazm?_

— _Nic już więcej nie powiem._

…

— _Więc chcesz, czy nie?_

— _Oczywiście, że tak, stary. Będę zaszczycony._

— _Dzięki, Dzwonku._

Ostatni raz widział się z Ronem w Halloween.

Cholerny miesiąc.

Tęsknił za nim.

Kilka razy chciał się poddać i przyznać do porażki. Bo teraz to wyglądało jak rozgrywka. Kto wytrzyma dłużej? Kto miał rację? Jednak coś go zawsze powstrzymywało. Jeśli teraz pójdzie do Severusa, wszystko będzie tak jak dawniej. Będzie musiał pukać, przemykać się na korytarzach i ukrywać całą swoją miłość. Nie chciał być częścią takiego związku i nie miał zamiaru cierpliwie czekać, aż Severus sobie to poukłada.

Wiedział, że musi przeprosić, ale niech go cholera weźmie, jeśli zrobi to pierwszy.

Jego wewnętrzny monolog przerwał okropny smak atramentu. Spojrzał w dół i zobaczył, że znów włożył do ust niewłaściwą końcówkę. Wysunął język, który bez zwątpienia był cały zielony. Sięgnął po szklankę z wodą i łapczywie zaczął pić, chcąc pozbyć się tej okropności.

Usłyszał cichy kaszel i zerknął na profesora Moody'ego.

Mężczyzna siedział przy swoim biurku i przyglądał mu się z rozbawioną miną. Harry nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że były Auror wyglądał strasznie nawet wtedy, kiedy się uśmiechał. Wtedy zrozumiał skąd ta mina i zarumienił się. Moody musiał widzieć całą tę przygodę z atramentem.

— Wracaj do domu, Harry — westchnął Moody, porządkując papiery. — Na nic mi się zdasz w tym stanie. Wyśpij się porządnie i przyjdź jutro na trening.

Harry zebrał swoje rzeczy, pożegnał się i wyszedł, ruszając do głównego wyjścia z zamku. Biuro Moody'ego znajdowało się na trzecim piętrze. Zazwyczaj szedł sam, ponieważ treningi kończyły się, gdy uczniowie byli już w łóżkach. Dzisiaj jednak wyszedł wcześniej, więc po korytarzach chodzili zarówno nauczyciele, jak i studenci. Rozpoznał kilkoro i pomachał do nich. W dalszym ciągu udzielał dodatkowych zajęć. Zawsze wyczuwał, gdy któreś z nich chciało zapytać o jego związek z mistrzem eliksirów.

Wtedy to poczuł.

Lekkie trzepotanie w żołądku.

Spojrzał w górę i zatrzymał się w pół kroku.

Severus.

Mężczyzna musiał wybierać się na swój nocny patrol. Jego oczy były utkwione w podłodze, jednak kiedy poczuł, że ból ustępuje, wiedział, co to oznacza. Podniósł wzrok i zatrzymał się kilka metrów przed Harrym.

Zmniejszył się ich ból głowy. Mdłości. Na chwilę zniknęło otępienie. To było cudowne uczucie i Harry czuł, jak energia powraca do jego ciała, a skrzydła trzepoczą w rytm uderzeń serca.

_Powiedz coś, sentymentalny wróżku!_

Severus zauważył, że Harry wygląda okropnie. Sądząc po cieniach pod oczami, od dawna porządnie nie przespał nocy. Był blady, a jego skrzydła miały mdły kolor. Pomimo że on sam był w podobnym stanie poczuł, że musi chronić i wyciągnąć młodzieńca z tego stanu.

_Powiedz coś, stary głupcze!_

Patrzyli na siebie w milczeniu, stojąc bez ruchu.

Severus miał już tego dość. Cisza była dowodem na jedno — żaden z niego lew. Severus był dumnym wężem, a ta cała sytuacja do niczego nie prowadziła. Harry nie wyglądał jakby chciał przepraszać, a on nie był w stanie patrzeć dłużej na tę smutną twarz i jej nie dotknąć. Pragnienie, aby sprawić, by młody wróżek poczuł się lepiej było przytłaczające, ale nie mógł się poddać. To nie rozwiązałoby ich problemów.

Mogło nawet je pogorszyć.

Harry otworzył usta, chcąc coś powiedzieć, ale Severus tego nie zauważył i nie pozwolił mu na to.

Zbierając w sobie siłę, tak szybko jak to możliwe wyminął swojego towarzysza i odszedł z zawrotną — jak na niego — prędkością. Modlił się do wszystkich, którzy słuchali, aby pomogli mu się nie odwrócić.

Harry odwrócił się i z otwartymi ustami gapił na plecy mężczyzny. Niemal natychmiast poczuł skutki jego nieobecności, które zdawały się pogorszyć. Teraz, gdy miał okazję widzieć Severusa choć przez chwilę, samotność wydawała się ogromną pustką. Cholera, a zdążył się już do tego przyzwyczaić. Nie było idealnie, ale dawało się znieść. Dlaczego Severus musiał to wszystko popsuć?

Poczuł łzy formujące się w kącikach oczu i ruszył w stronę wyjścia.

Severus nie miał zamiaru z nim rozmawiać.


	8. Pada śnieg, pada śnieg

[size=16]Rozdział VIII — Pada śnieg, pada śnieg[/size]

Harry wyjrzał przez okno salonu. Padał śnieg. Nic nadzwyczajnego — delikatne płatki, które zdawały się tańczyć i wirować, zamiast po prostu spadać. Kiedyś Harry uznałby to za piękne zjawisko, ale teraz nie był w stanie o niczym myśleć. Od tygodnia jego mózg ograniczył się do podstawowych funkcji, bo ból był zbyt silny. Nawet proste myśli były przykrym obowiązkiem, a najprostsze ruchy sprawiały, że kręciło mu się w głowie i musiał siadać.

Jego treningi zostały anulowane. Z trudnością podnosił nogi, nie mówiąc o bieganiu i unikaniu zaklęć. Profesor Moody kazał mu zostać w domu i nie przychodzić, dopóki jego stan się nie polepszy. Harry starał się wykłócić o pozostanie do końca, ale mentor pozostał nieugięty. Zakończył kłótnię stwierdzając, że cały trening nie był tak naprawdę potrzebny. Harry dobrze o tym wiedział. Jedynym powodem, dla którego prowadzili te zajęcia było zadowolenie Ministerstwa i — jak nazwał to Moody — uspokojenie „cholernego sumienia" Harry'ego. Szalonooki przyznał również, że podobała mu się pomoc chłopaka przy ocenianiu prac, ale i tak nie chciał, aby Potter pracował w takim stanie. Mógł sobie łatwo wyrządzić krzywdę.

Rozmowa odbyła się tydzień temu.

Od tamtego czasu Harry nie opuścił domu.

Wiedział, że jest uparty… i głupi. Bezmózgi właściwie, ale nie o to tutaj chodziło. Miał zawsze nadzieję, że Severus do niego przyjdzie, jednak i ta nadzieja obumarła. Nie widział mężczyzny od moment, gdy wpadli na siebie ponad miesiąc temu…

Dwa miesiące temu.

Wydawało się niemożliwe, że minęło tyle czasu. Jednak według Harry'ego nie chodziło o to, że minęło go tak **dużo**.

Ponieważ Harry miał wrażenie, jakby minęły dwa **lata**.

Głowa bolała go tak mocno, że nie był w stanie nic robić. Musiał oszczędzać energię na chwile, kiedy przebywał z innymi ludźmi — głównie z Ronem i Hermioną, chociaż w zeszłym tygodniu odwiedzili go nawet bliźniacy i Zgredek. Podejrzewał, że Hermiona zatrudniła ich do „Obserwowania Pogrążonego W Depresji Wróżka". Nie dlatego, że mógłby zrobić sobie krzywdę, och nie. Raczej, aby się upewnić, że jego mięśnie pozostaną w ruchu, ponieważ gdyby to od niego zależało, nie wychodziłby z łóżka. Był ospały. Nawet bardziej niż ospały.

Czuł się jak lunatyk. Ruszał się, ale nie miał świadomości otaczającego go świata. Zachowywał się już tak kiedyś — tuż po swoich siedemnastych urodzinach, gdy otrzymał magiczny spadek. Wtedy jeszcze nie wiedział, że przeznaczone było mu być z Severusem, a rozdzielenie z towarzyszem skutkowało brakiem energii. Teraz było gorzej. O wiele gorzej. Wtedy nie doświadczał fizycznego i psychicznego bólu, a po prostu był bardzo zmęczony. Przyjaciele zmuszali go do ruchu, ponieważ nie wiedzieli, co się z nim dzieje i myśleli, że zachowuje się po prostu jak Harry. Krótko mówiąc uważali, że zachowuje się dziwnie. Teraz znali powód, mimo że wciąż było to dziwne.

Harry zmusił się do wyjścia z łóżka i wypił trochę herbaty, zanim usadowił się na kanapie, zastanawiając się, czy jego przyjaciele dzisiaj przyjdą. Nie zjadł śniadania i wyglądało na to, że lunchu również nie tknie. Po prostu nie miał siły jeść.

Usłyszał trzask, a kiedy odwrócił się w stronę źródła dźwięku, zobaczył Rona i Hermionę. Wygiął usta w małym uśmiechu, ponieważ mimo wszystko czuł się lepiej w towarzystwie tej dwójki. Kiedy przyjaciele podeszli do niego, rozległ się kolejny odgłos aportacji i przed frontowymi drzwiami pojawili się Syriusz oraz Remus.

Uch.

Zaczynało być nieciekawie.

Jakaś część niego cieszyła się na widok ojców chrzestnych. Po świętach Syriusz wyruszał na kolejną misję i pomimo że nie wyjeżdżał daleko i tak będzie bardzo zajęty. Nowy Rok Harry miał spędzić z nim i z Lupinem w jego domku na wsi. Harry cieszył się z tego powodu… cóż, tak mocno jak w tym momencie potrafił, czyli na tyle, aby wydusić z siebie słabe „hurra".

Tak, cieszył się na ich widok, ale tylko trochę. Wiedział, o co tutaj chodziło.

To było interwencja.

— Hej, Dzwonku — powiedział Ron delikatnie. Zbyt delikatnie. Jakby się bał, że Harry się załamie. Ron nigdy tak nie mówił. Nigdy.

Tak. Interwencja.

Goście rozsiedli się w salonie. Ron i Hermiona zajęli miejsca po obu stronach Harry'ego na kanapie, a Remus z Syriuszem usiedli na krzesłach, które stały na przeciwko sofy. Otoczyli go. To była zasadzka. Powinien czuć oburzenie. Gniew, który nigdy w niczym nie pomagał, ale sprawiał, że czuł się lepiej. Zamiast tego, czuł się jakby zaraz miał zwymiotować, a to raczej nie polepszyłoby całej sytuacji. Powiódł po nich wzrokiem i westchnął.

— Czy mogę chociaż zaproponować wam herbaty, żeby odwlec nieuniknione?

Syriusz wyglądał, jakby chciał odpowiedzieć, ale uciszyło go spojrzenie Lupina. Cóż, tyle z jego planu.

— Harry — zaczął Remus, skupiając się na młodym wróżku. — Jesteśmy tutaj, ponieważ się o ciebie troszczymy.

— Po prostu uważamy, że zachowujesz się jak idiota.

— Ron! — wysyczała Hermiona.

— Ale to prawda!

— Ja wcale nie myślę, że Harry zachowuje się jak idiota — wtrącił dumnie Syriusz.

— Ponieważ nie podoba ci się jego związek z Severusem — odparł Remus, przewracając oczami. — Ale czy według ciebie Harry wygląda na szczęśliwego?

— No cóż, jestem… — Black spojrzał na chrześniaka. Porażkę miał wypisaną na twarzy. — Harry, wyglądasz okropnie. Co ci się stało?

— To wszystko przez brak kontaktu z towarzyszem — odpowiedziała Hermiona.

— Wciąż tutaj jestem, wiecie? — wtrącił cicho Harry, zwijając się w ciaśniejszą kulkę. Dzięki temu ból brzucha stawał się znośniejszy.

Ron, siedzący obok przyjaciela, nachylił się, żeby spojrzeć mu w twarz.

— Jesteś pewien, Dzwonku?

— Och, zamknij się. Nic mi nie jest.

— No jasne.

— To musi się skończyć, Harry.

Potter nie odpowiedział. Zamiast tego wpatrywał się w kąt kanapy pragnąc, żeby to wszystko się skończyło.

— Porozmawiaj z nami, Harry.

Dlaczego Ron musiał użyć jego imienia? Dlaczego? Tego nie mógł zignorować. Nie ważne jak bardzo starał się wypalić dziurę w obiciu mebla.

— Nie wiem jak…

— Jak rozmawiać? To proste, najpierw… AŁ! Musisz zawsze mnie bić?

— Musisz zawsze się o to prosić? — fuknęła Hermiona. — To nie jest pora na żarty.

Harry wziął głęboki oddech i spróbował rozwinąć poprzednią myśl.

— Nie wiem, jak to naprawić. Wszystko będzie tak jak dawniej, a ja, ja… nie chcę tego.

Z trudnością powstrzymał swój głos od załamania się. Czuł łzy w kącikach oczu, a nie chciał rozpłakać się przed czterema osobami w małym pokoju.

— Harry… Musisz po prostu z nim porozmawiać. Nic nie będzie, tak jak dawniej.

— Skąd wiesz? — zapytał Harry. Jedna łza opadła mu na policzek i wytarł ją szybko, mając nadzieję, że nikt tego nie zauważył.

— Nie wiemy — powiedział Remus, nachylając się.

Remus zobaczył łzę, prawdopodobnie jak i inni zebrani w pokoju.

— Wiemy tylko, że musicie się zobaczyć. Wciąż możesz z nim walczyć o polepszenie waszego związku, ale nie możesz tego robić w ten sposób.

— On nie przyjmie mnie z powrotem.

— To nieprawda — powiedziała miękko Hermiona.

— Właśnie, że tak! Był wściekły! Kiedy ostatnim razem się widzieliśmy, chciałem coś powiedzieć, ale on po prostu odszedł. Nie chciał, żeby ktokolwiek o nas wiedział, a ja wszystko wygadałem prasie.

Łzy spływały po twarzy i Harry uniósł obie dłonie, żeby je wytrzeć, ale toczył tutaj przegraną bitwę. Syriusz nie mógł dłużej tego znieść. Nie lubił Severusa. Prawdę mówiąc, kiedy tylko go spotka, z pewnością go uderzy za to, co robił Harry'emu, ale Black nie mógł znieść widoku płaczącego chrześniaka. Wstał i uklęknął naprzeciw Pottera.

— Harry… Harry, jestem pierwszym, który powie ci, że Snape nie jest tego wart i jest najlepszy w chowaniu urazy… — Remus kaszlnął znacząco. Syriusz raczej nie miał prawa, aby mówić takie rzeczy. Black przewrócił oczami i kontynuował: — Ale nie może wściekać się na ciebie wiecznie? Kto mógłby to robić?

— Chcemy, żebyś był szczęśliwy i nadpobudliwy, Harry. Nie śmiałeś się od tygodni, twoje oczy straciły blask, a poza tym, kiedy ostatni raz wychodziłeś z domu? Wiesz, że musisz to robić przynajmniej raz dziennie. — Hermiona wpadła w swój matczyny ton po raz pierwszy od momentu, gdy nastrój Harry'ego zaczął się pogarszać.

Dzięki niej i Molly jego kuchnia była wypełniona zapasami. Na początku Ron był nieco zazdrosny o to co całe zainteresowanie Harry'm, ale jego narzeczona szybko mu wszystko przetłumaczyła. Na szczęście Ron nie dał się długo przekonywać i dołączył do prób pocieszania przyjaciela.

Harry nic nie odpowiedział. Nie musiał, ponieważ wszyscy znali odpowiedź.

— Proszę, idź do Snape'a — powiedział Ron cicho. — Potrzebujesz go.

— Nienawidzę tego! Nienawidzę tego, że tak bardzo go potrzebuję! A czy on w ogóle myśli to samo? Może czuje się źle, ale czy aż tak? Prawie nie mogę chodzić! Jeśli za każdym razem mam unikać kłótni, ponieważ bez niego choruję, to jak ma wyglądać życie? Ko-kocham go. — Zignorował fakt, że oczy Rona i Syriusza rozszerzyły się w szoku, a Hermiona i Remus tylko uśmiechnęli się znacząco. — Kocham go, a on zachowuje się, jakby się nas wstydził. W jednej chwili wydaje mi się, że on też mnie kocha, a w następnej on… zostawia mnie samego. Jakby cofał wszystko, co się wydarzyło.

— Nigdy tego nie zrobił.

— Wiem… Ale nie przyszedł tutaj. Powiedział… powiedział, że zostaliśmy zmuszeni do tego, aby być razem. Nie dosłownie, ale o to mu chodziło.

— Profesor Snape może być inteligentnym człowiekiem, Harry, ale to nie znaczy, że nigdy nie zachowuje się idiotycznie — powiedział Remus delikatnie. — Wszyscy mówimy w gniewie coś, czego tak naprawdę nie mamy na myśli.

— Więc dlaczego…

— Ponieważ jesteście do siebie podobni bardziej, niż zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę. Jest tak samo uparty, jak ty i nie wie, jak to wszystko naprawić.

— Ron ma rację.

— Nie bądź taka zaskoczona, kochanie.

— Nie ma problemu, słońce.

Syriusz objął dłońmi twarz Harry'ego.

— Bambi… — Westchnął, szukając odpowiednich słów. — Miłość… Miłość jest pokręcona.

— Łapo… — Remus pomasował grzbiet swojego nosa.

— Nie, Lunatyku, pozwól mi wyjaśnić. Miłość jest pokręcona, co do tego nie ma żadnych wątpliwości. Doprowadzi cię do szaleństwa. Sprawi, że będziesz robił najdziwniejsze rzeczy. W jednej chwili będziesz się dzięki niej unosił ze szczęścia, a w następnej spadał głową w dół. Pierwsze odkrycie tego uczucia jest zawsze najstraszniejsze, ale jeśli go kochasz… walcz o niego.

— Uch? — zapytał inteligentnie Harry, wpatrując się w ojca chrzestnego.

— Walcz! Twoja matka odrzuciła zaloty twojego ojca więcej razy, niż mógł zliczyć…

— Łapo…

— Cicho, zbliżam się do puenty! James nigdy się nie poddał, ponieważ wiedział, że istnieją rzeczy, o które warto walczyć. Nie możesz leżeć i nic nie robić.

— Od kiedy akceptujesz mój związek z Severusem?

— Od jakiś trzydziestu sekund. — Syriusz uśmiechnął się lekko i odsunął dłonie. — Nie chcemy cię zmuszać do tej rozmowy, Harry. To twoja decyzja. Chcemy tylko, żebyś miał na uwadze nasze odczucia. Nie chcemy oglądać cię w takim stanie.

Harry zmusił się do spojrzenia na ludzi, którzy na przełomie lat stali się jego rodziną.

— W porządku, zrobię to — wyszeptał. — Ale…

— Ale co, Dzwonku? Nie możesz wciąż szukać wymówek.

— Nie jestem w stanie przejść samodzielnie kilku kroków.

— Och… To porządne wytłumaczenie.

— Jak radziłeś sobie do tej pory? — zapytała Hermiona, nachylając się i przyglądając mu uważnie.

— Sporo upadałem.

— Nie możesz użyć magii?

Harry spuścił wzrok na kolana. Miał nadzieję, że tego uniknie. Naprawdę, naprawdę miał taką nadzieję.

— Moja magia… ee, tak jakby przestała działać.

— Harry — zaczął Remus — co to znaczy „_tak jakby przestała działać"_?

— No cóż, przestała działać… całkowicie. Nie potrafię rzucać zaklęć i nie widzę aur. Jednego wieczoru schowałem skrzydła i od tamtej pory nie jestem w stanie ich rozwinąć. — Harry poruszył się niespokojnie. Utrata magii i skrzydeł były głównymi powodami jego ukrywania się i kompletnie złamały jego ducha walki. Tęsknił za skrzydłami. Kiedy je otrzymał, wydawały się przekleństwem, ale teraz oddałby wszystko, aby znów móc ich używać.

Wszyscy wpatrywali się w niego z otwartymi ustami. To była pierwsza wizyta Remusa i Syriusza, ale Ron i Hermiona byli tu już kilkakrotnie i teraz zastanawiali się, dlaczego niczego nie zauważyli. Podczas ich wizyt Harry zazwyczaj siedział na kanapie i założyli, że właśnie dlatego chował skrzydła. Nawet kiedy wstawał, o nic nie pytali myśląc, że o nich zapomniał. Jeśli się nad tym zastanowić, od dłuższego czasu nie widzieli, aby Harry rzucał jakieś zaklęcie…

— Do jasnej cholery, Harry! Dlaczego nic nie powiedziałeś? — krzyknął Syriusz, wstając i wpatrując się w chrześniaka.

Harry uniósł wzrok i spojrzał mu w oczy.

— Nie chciałem nikogo martwić.

Wszyscy zgodnie jęknęli.

— Jesteś książkowym przykładem zbyt życzliwej osoby — powiedział Ron, klepiąc go po ramieniu. — Ja cię zabiorę.

— Naprawdę? — Harry nie był jedynym, który zadał to pytanie. Hermiona również nie mogła uwierzyć, że Ron sam zgłosił się do tego zadania.

— Tak… To znaczy nie zostanę, ale pójdziesz, nawet jeśli będę musiał cię tam zaciągnąć. To musi się skończyć.

Harry'emu udało się posłać Ronowi szczery uśmiech. Poczuli natychmiastową ulgę na ten mały pokaz szczęścia — młody wróżek zbyt długo pogrążał się w depresji.

— Cóż, w takim razie wszystko jest jasne. Co powiecie na małą herbatą? — zapytał Syriusz, ruszając w stronę kuchni. Interwencja została zakończona. Teraz kontynuowali misję pocieszania wróżka.

Harry skinął głową i powoli podniósł się z kanapy, podążając za swoim ojcem chrzestnym.

— Jasna sprawa. Jest też trochę jedzenia, które przyniósł wczoraj Zgredek.

Był w połowie drogi, kiedy zaczepił się o niewidzialne wybrzuszenie w podłodze. Na szczęście Remus był tuż zanim i zdążył go złapać za jedno ramię.

— Zrobiłem to specjalnie — powiedział niepewnie Harry.

— Oczywiście, Dzwonku — odparł Ron, podchodząc i chwytając jego drugie ramię, pomagając przyjacielowi dostać się do kuchni.

W tym samym czasie Severus Snape wpatrywał się w kociołek. To nie był nadzwyczajny widok — w końcu był mistrzem eliksirów. Jasne jest, że spędzał dużo czasu wpatrując się w mikstury. Chodziło o to, że wspomniany mistrz eliksirów, który cały czas myślał o swojej profesji, potrafił godzinami stać nad kociołkiem i nazwać to dobrze spożytkowanym czasem, w tym momencie miał to wszystko gdzieś. Nie pamiętał nawet co w tej chwili ważył. Robił to tylko dlatego, bo dostał zlecenie ze świętego Munga. Chyba.

Już od kilku dni nie był w stanie o niczym myśleć. Chociaż właściwie to nie do końca prawda, ponieważ wszystkie jego myśli dotyczyły tylko jednego tematu.

Harry'ego.

Nie widział swojego młodego towarzysza od tygodni i każda minuta zdawała się torturą. Och, nie zdawała, a **była** nią. Ból głowy zamienił się w nieustającą migrenę, którą Severus czuł nawet podczas snu. Jego żołądek przez cały czas był związany w supeł i dorobił się nowego zestawu worków… tuż pod oczami. Ludzie przestali się pytać czy wszystko w porządku i jaki ma problem. Mieli dość jego warczenia, ponieważ teraz Severus komunikował się tylko w taki sposób. Warczał na każdego, kto wprawiał go w złość, czyli właściwie na wszystkich.

Unikano go jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle, a on nie pozostał im dłużny. Przestał przychodzić na posiłki do Wielkiej Sali, a podczas lekcji zapisywał instrukcje na tablicy. Odzywał się tylko po to, aby kazać wziąć się uczniom do roboty, a potem siadał za swoim biurkiem. Teraz jego stan nie pozwalał mu nawet na codzienną pracę, więc cieszył się, że uczniowie wyjechali na ferie.

Zamieszał w kociołku i dodał kolejny składnik, nie czytając nazwy. Po prostu automatycznie sięgnął po butelkę i wlał kilka kropel. Jego myśli skupiły się na jedynej rzeczy, która potrafiła choć trochę go pocieszyć.

Przebywanie tylko w swoim towarzystwie dało mu nieograniczoną ilość czasu na ocenienie niektórych rzeczy. I to właśnie Severus zrobił. Tak właśnie szpiedzy utrzymywali się przy życiu - oceniali sytuację i obierali najlepszy kierunek jej rozwiązania.

Severus od samego początku wiedział, że kontroluje związek z Harrym. Nie mógł nic na to poradzić — taka była jego natura. Jednak myślał, że wszystko pójdzie łatwiej. Że złagodnieje, kiedy się już do tego przyzwyczai. Że wszystko się ułoży. Wcale tak nie było. Im dłużej przebywał z Harrym, tym silniejsze były jego uczucia. Na początku rządziło przyciąganie, to fakt, ale w okolicach urodzin chłopaka zdał sobie sprawę z jednej rzeczy.

Zakochał się w Harrym.

Teraz mógł to przyznać.

I cholernie go to przeraziło.

Trudno było mu uwierzyć w istnienie tego uczucia, więc je ignorował. Ciepło rosnące w jego piersi łączył z mocą ich więzi. Widział „miłość" w okropnym związku jego rodziców, czy w chłodnym małżeństwie Malfoyów. Miłość była mitem. Musiała być.

A potem wyznał ją Harry.

Merlinie, dlaczego tak na niego naskoczył?

Ponieważ był tchórzem.

Ponieważ deklaracja Harry'ego go przeraziła.

Sprawiła, że zapragnął pozbyć się kontroli, której potrzebował.

I ta potrzeba — potrzeba zachowania spokoju — kosztowała utratę towarzysza.

Potraktował Harry'ego podle.

Wszystko dla próżnej próby utrzymania chłopaka na długość ramienia… ale wciąż wystarczająco blisko na intymne stosunki. Był to jedyny pewnik, który Severus otrzymał w swoich poprzednich związkach — cielesność. Z Harrym było zupełnie inaczej, ale dopiero teraz zdał sobie z tego sprawę. Kiedy Potter odsunął się od niego fizycznie, Severus pozwolił przejąć władzę swojej skrywanej niepewności i chwycić się kontroli, której tak desperacko potrzebował. Odesłał Harry'ego i naskoczył na niego bardziej niż powinien, kiedy ten powiedział o wszystkim prasie.

Teraz myślenie o tym sprawiło, że jego żołądek skręcił się boleśnie, kiedy dodawał do mieszanki trochę zielonego proszku.

Wyszedł na najgorszego typa. Nic dziwnego, że Harry oskarżył go o wykorzystanie. Nie mógł winić młodszego mężczyzny za to, że odszedł i nie wrócił. Patrząc na tamten wieczór bardziej obiektywnym okiem pomyślał, że on zrobiłby to samo. Powiedział naprawdę okropne rzeczy, aby odepchnąć Harry'ego… Nie, aby odrzucić te uczucia: utraty kontroli, wkroczenia na nieznane terytorium, niepewności…

Uczucia, które sprawiało, że chciał zaśpiewać — tak, ZAŚPIEWAĆ — reszcie światu, że są towarzyszami.

Nie, nie mógł o nic winić Harry'ego.

Już wcześniej zdawał sobie sprawę, że za nim tęskni. Teraz wydawało się, że tęskni również za życiem, które prowadził, gdy z nim przebywał. Za Severusem, którego inspirował Harry.

Za Severusem, który się śmiał.

Zwracał uwagę na przebieg rozmowy.

Za Severusem, który dbał o kogoś innego, niż on sam.

Parsknął zirytowany, wrzucając do kociołka jakieś liście i spoglądając na niego po raz pierwszy tego wieczoru, aby zobaczyć co uwarzył. Mikstura miała odrażający pomarańczowy kolor i bulgotała wściekle. Gdyby Severus nie wiedział lepiej, powiedziałby…

Jego oczy rozszerzyły się i opadł na podłogę, rzucając ochronne zaklęcie, kiedy kociołek uznał, że nadeszła najwyższa pora, aby wybuchnąć.

Pomarańczowa maź pokryła jego laboratorium, kiedy wstał i rozejrzał się. Znajdowała się nawet na suficie. W tej sytuacji mógł powiedzieć tylko jedno:

— Kurwa.

Był wrakiem.

Był nieszczęśliwy i, co gorsza, unieszczęśliwił Harry'ego.

I był na siebie wkurzony, ponieważ ostro namieszał i nastała najwyższa pora, aby posprzątać cały bałagan.

Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie jest na to za późno.

O O O O

Kiedy jego goście wyszli, Harry wolnym krokiem wrócił do salonu, potykając się co chwilę. Wyjrzał przez okno na ciemniejące niebo. Przyjaciele zostali na herbatę i lunch, dotrzymując mu towarzystwa, ale późnym popołudniem zaczęła się dość poważna zamieć śnieżna, która zmusiła ich do wyjścia. Każdy z nich zaoferował mu ostatnie słowa pocieszenia, a Ron znów obiecał, że zabierze go jutro do Severusa, jeśli tylko pogoda będzie nieco lepsza. Teraz na zewnątrz wył wiatr i padał gęsty śnieg. Harry'emu udało się zjeść mały obiad, ale teraz znowu stracił apetyt. Tak naprawdę chciało mu się tylko spać.

Starał się wymyślić coś, co mógłby powiedzieć Severusowi, kiedy w końcu go zobaczy. Nie mógł się po prostu na niego rzucić — nie ważne, jak bardzo tego chciał. Nie, musiał powiedzieć coś, co jasno wskazywałoby na to, że jest mu przykro z powodu tego wszystkiego, ale chciał zmian i nie ma zamiaru za nic przepraszać.

Układał właśnie trzecią przemowę, kiedy usłyszał słaby trzask. Umilkł w połowie monologu i zaczął nasłuchiwać. Wysiłek sprawił, że zakręciło mu się w głowie i o mały włos nie upadł na kolana. Jednak nic już więcej nie usłyszał, więc wzruszył ramionami i opadł na kanapę. Ruszał się dzisiaj więcej niż przez cały tydzień. Był cholernie zmęczony i chciało mu się spać.

Wtedy to poczuł.

Aktywację barier ochronnych.

Nie ogłuszający ryk sygnalizujący, że ktoś próbuje się włamać, ale delikatną informację o osobie czekającej po drugiej stronie. Prawie jak pukanie.

Harry wyprostował się i wyjrzał przez okno. Na granicy jego posiadłości, tuż za barierami, stała ciemna, wysoka figura… bez płaszcza.

Severus.

Harry wypuścił drżący oddech, który nieświadomie wstrzymywał.

Severus.

Niepewnie podniósł się z kanapy, a po drodze do drzwi wyjściowych narzucił na siebie płaszcz. Severus po prostu tam stał, czekając cierpliwie. Jakby mógł czekać wieczność i trochę dłużej. Nawet z tak dużej odległości i przez ochronę barier, Harry zaczynał czuć to osobliwe przyciąganie. Otulił się szczelniej płaszczem i ruszył w stronę mężczyzny. Potknął się i Severus nie mógł znieść tego, że nie może mu pomóc.

— Och, zapowiada się coś _romantycznego_ — odezwał się Harry, gdy był pewny, że mężczyzna go usłyszy. Severus wzruszył ramionami.

— Przyciągnęło twoją uwagę.

— Mógłbym po prostu wrócić do środka.

— Tak… ale nie zrobisz tego.

— Nie powinieneś brać mojego sumienia za pewnik…

— To nie jedyna rzecz, którą uważam za pewną — powiedział cicho Severus, ale Harry i tak go usłyszał nawet pomimo wiatru. Bał się jednak odezwać. Czy to sen?

Dwójka towarzyszy przyglądała się sobie. Harry poczuł przypływ ciepła i energii. Jego skóra rozgrzała się i wyglądało na to, że nie potrzebuje już płaszcza.

Severus również czuł to samo i pozwolił tym uczuciom nad sobą zawładnąć. Rozkoszował się nimi. Potrzebą opieki i ochrony. Uczucia, które kiedyś uważał za obce teraz zdawały się go wyzwalać. Tak właśnie powinno to wyglądać i tak powinno się potoczyć.

Po prostu…

— Kocham cię — powiedział Severus.

Harry wciągnął z sykiem powietrze.

— Jesteś pewien? — wyszeptał.

— Tak.

— To nie jest… — Głos Harry'ego załamał się pod wpływem emocji. Odkaszlnął. — To nie jest coś, czym możesz się bawić. Ja nie jestem czymś, czym możesz się bawić.

— Kocham cię.

Harry rozpłakał się po raz drugi tego dnia i przeklął się w myślach.

— Nie mów tego, jeśli tego nie czujesz.

— Kocham twój uśmiech. Kocham twoje oczy. Kocham twój śmiech. Kocham to uczucie, kiedy jestem przy tobie. Kocham…

— Przestań! — wyszlochał Harry. Zrobił kilka kroków na przód, ale wciąż pozostał po drugiej stronie barier. Severus nie posłuchał.

— Kocham to, jak marszczysz nos, kiedy myślisz. Kocham to, jak gryziesz dolną wargę, gdy jesteś zdenerwowany. Kocham, kiedy czasami używasz tego bezużytecznego slangu i nie jestem w stanie zrozumieć żadnego słowa. Kocham to, że czasami zjadasz atrament… Chrapię.

Nagła zmiana tematu sprawiła, że Harry poczuł się lekko zagubiony.

— Co takiego?

— Chrapię. Każdej nocy zażywam odpowiedni eliksir, żeby tego nie robić.

— Och.

— Mówię do siebie w laboratorium.

— W porządku…

— Grzebię w zębach, kiedy jestem sam.

— Dlaczego mi to mówisz, Severusie?

— Ponieważ są to rzeczy, które powinni wiedzieć kochankowie. Złe nawyki drugiej osoby. Wspominałeś, że twój dom ma piwnicę?

Znowu zmiana tematu. Harry miał wrażenie, że potrzebuje jakiejś mapy do przeprowadzenia tej rozmowy.

— Tak.

— To dobrze. Nada się na odpowiednie laboratorium.

— Co?

— Za twoim pozwoleniem oczywiście. Pomyślałem, że najwyższy czas połączyć nasze miejsca zamieszkania.

— Chcesz się wprowadzić?

— Tak.

— Tutaj?

— Tak.

— Ale tutaj są okna.

— Jestem tego świadomy.

— I w dalszym ciągu chcesz to zrobić?

— Tak.

— Powtórz to.

— Co? Tak?

Harry przełknął.

— Nie… To, że mnie kochasz.

Severus uśmiechnął się lekko.

— Kocham cię.

_To najbardziej szczera rzecz, jaką powiedziałem w całym moim życiu. Proszę, uwierz mi, Harry._

Harry uwierzył.

Zrobił ostatni krok i przekroczył bariery, stając naprzeciwko swojego towarzysza.

— Jeszcze raz?

Uśmiech Severusa poszerzył się.

— Kocham cię.

Harry zamknął oczy i westchnął zadowolony.

— Ja też cię kocham.

Stanął na palcach, aby pocałować mężczyznę, ale zauważył, że ten cały się trzęsie.

— Czyś ty oszalał? — zapytał Harry, odsuwając się nieco. — Myślałem, że użyłeś przynajmniej zaklęcia rozgrzewającego. Zamarzniesz na śmierć! O czym ty myślałeś?

— O niczym.

— Zawsze jest ten pierwszy raz. — Harry wyciągnął różdżkę i chwilę później bariery były wspomnieniem. Nawet nie zauważył, że użył magii po raz pierwszy od tygodnia. Szybko zaprowadził mężczyznę do domu, nie potykając się ani razu. Gdy tylko weszli do środka, ściągnął swój płaszcz i zaczął pocierać ramiona Severusa, ani na chwilę nie przestając mówić. — Ze wszystkich ludzi, ty najlepiej powinieneś wiedzieć, że nie wychodzi się bez płaszcza w taką pogodę. Wątpię, że aż tak się śpieszyłeś.

Severus zaśmiał się cicho.

— Mój eliksir dzisiaj wybuchł.

Harry zamarł i spojrzał na mężczyznę kompletnie zszokowany.

— Co takiego?

— Rozmyślałem nad tym, jak wielkim byłem głupcem, że połączyłem ze sobą zestaw wybuchowych składników.

— Przejąłeś się tym wszystkim, prawda?

— W rzeczy samej. — Severus nie mógł dłużej czekać. Policzki Harry'ego były zaróżowione z zimna, a na jego rzęsach lśniły krople wody z rozpuszczonych płatków śniegu. Jego usta były takie jak zawsze — pełne i różowe — a w oczach lśnił blask, który Severus uwielbiał. — Kocham cię — wyszeptał, nachylając się po pocałunek.

Całowali się nieśpiesznie, radując się faktem, że znów są blisko siebie. Obaj zagubieni w uczuciach ciepła, pełności i miłości, które przepływały przez ich ciała. Nawet gdy pogłębili pocałunek, tempo pozostało takie same.

Równie powoli zostały odpięte guziki szaty i koszuli. Dłonie gładziły odkrytą skórę, a Harry miał wrażenie, że unosi się w powietrzu. Jęczeli i sapali cicho, gdy znów przypominali sobie swoje ciała. Co jakiś czas usta lądowały na karku, formując niewypowiedziane słowa przeprosin i wybaczenia. Harry zaskamlał z przyjemności, kiedy Severus pochylił się i objął wargami jego sutek. Potem zrobił to samo z drugim i wyprostował się.

— Kocham dźwięki, które z siebie wydajesz — powiedział ochrypłym szeptem, przesuwając dłonią w dół brzucha Harry'ego i zatrzymując ją na zapięciu spodni.

Harry zamknął oczy i skoncentrował się. W następnej chwili jego skrzydła rozwinęły się z taką siłą, że aż zrobiło mu się słabo. Uchylił powieki i uśmiechnął się lekko, gdy zobaczył, że jego kochanek jest otoczony srebrnym blaskiem. Uniósł dłoń, kładąc ją na tyle głowy Severusa i przyciągając go do kolejnego, długiego pocałunku. Po chwili odsunęli się, żeby złapać oddech, ale pozostali na tyle blisko, że ich wargi ocierały się o siebie podczas mówienia.

— Zabierz mnie do łóżka? — zapytał Harry, rumieniąc się.

— Jesteś pewien?

— Oczywiście.

— Powiadają, że tylko głupcy są wszystkiego pewni.

— Bądź ze mną głupcem?

Severus starał się spojrzeć Harry'emu w oczy, ale znajdowali się zbyt blisko siebie i nie był w stanie skupić wzroku. Jednak nie miało to znaczenia, ponieważ znał odpowiedź.

— Będę przy tobie.

Severus podniósł mniejszego towarzysza. Harry zarzucił mu ręce na szyję i otoczył nogami w pasie, kiedy mężczyzna powoli wchodził po schodach. Pocałowali się raz czy dwa… a może trzy, ale dopiero, gdy Severus znalazł się w sypialni Harry'ego, pocałunki i dotyk wzmogły się na sile. Chwilę później pozbyli się ubrań. Jęki i sapnięcia rozbrzmiewały w powietrzu, pomieszane z okazjonalnym chichotem Harry'ego, gdy Severus dotykał szczególnie podatnego na łaskotki miejsca.

W końcu udało im się dostać się do łóżka — i to bez przerywania pocałunku. Harry schował skrzydła i opadł na plecy, a Severus znajdował się tuż nad nim. Potter sięgnął instynktownie, dotykając go. I to było na tyle. Mężczyzna starał się działać powoli, aby dać Harry'emu szansę na zmianę zdania. Namieszał wcześniej, opierając ich związek na cielesności i nie miał zamiaru ponowić tego błędu. Jednak kiedy poczuł dotyk ciepłej, małej dłoni, przepłynęła przez niego fala miłości i pożądania.

_Tak właśnie powinno być_, pomyślał Severus, gdy przygotowywał swojego młodego kochanka. _Nie fizyczne oddanie, ale zupełnie odwrotnie._

Kochali się powoli, ale ich pocałunki pozostały pełne pasji. Obaj kilkakrotnie wymamrotali miłosne wyznania, nie przestając się dotykać i całować. Poruszali się wolno, ale jednocześnie intensywnie, a ich magia krążyła wokół nich. W końcu, gdy obaj osiągnęli spełnienie, przycisnęli się do siebie, jakby zależało od tego ich życie, scałowując z ust stłumione jęki.

Trochę później leżeli przytuleni do siebie pod przykryciem. Ich powieki zaczęły opadać, ale walczyli ze snem, chcąc jak najdłużej przebyć w swoim towarzystwie.

— Naprawdę tego chcesz? Zamieszkać ze mną? — zapytał Harry, ziewając. Poczuł, że ramię Severusa zaciska się wokół niego i przesuwa tak, że leżał teraz na jego piersi. Już wcześniej odkryli, że ta pozycja nie tylko pozwalała na komfortowe rozwinięcie skrzydeł, ale też na dalszy bliski kontakt.

— Tak, ale ostateczna decyzja należy do ciebie.

Harry spojrzał w te ciemne oczy i uśmiechnął się, a potem położył głowę na silnej piersi.

— Bardzo bym tego chciał.

Pozwolił swoim skrzydłom znów się rozwinąć, kiedy Severus wymamrotał krótkie _Nox_ i obaj zasnęli, gdy otoczyła ich ciemność.

No cóż, nie kompletna ciemność. Pokój wypełniał delikatny blask bijący od skrzydeł wróżka. Miały srebrny kolor i trzepotały radośnie, kiedy ich właściciel zapadł w sen, a jego towarzysz zaczął chrapać.


	9. Przeprowadzka

Tylko winni się tłumaczą, ale jakieś słowa wyjaśnienia się należą za tak długą przerwę we wszystkich moich tłumaczeniach. Nastąpiło zwykłe zmęczenie materiałem. Zmęczył mnie fandom potterowski i nie mogłam się fizycznie zmusić do współpracy z bohaterami. Ale teraz jest już lepiej i obiecuję, że prace posuwają się systematycznie i na pewno wszystko zostanie skończone. Przepraszam, dziękuję i zapraszam do poczytania! ;).

Betowała Mikara.

**Rozdział IX — Przeprowadzka**

Ron był bardzo zdziwiony, kiedy znalazł Dzwonka śpiącego, gdy przyszedł do jego domu około południa.

Jeszcze bardziej zdziwiło go to, że spał ze Snape'em.

Nago.

Szybko zamknął drzwi sypialni. Nie widział tego. Nie. To musiała być gra świateł. Projekcja jego zbyt wybujałej wyobraźni, na którą zawsze narzekała Hermiona.

Uchylił trochę drzwi i zajrzał do środka jeszcze raz.

To na pewno był Dzwonek. Jego skrzydła były rozwinięte i nucił, a tylko on potrafił nucić przez sen.

A to na pewno był Snape. Długie, czarne włosy i zbyt duży nos. Tak, to był ich stary profesor od eliksirów. Który chrapał.

I obaj na pewno byli nadzy.

Po raz drugi szybko zamknął drzwi i zapragnął, by jego oczy przestały wychodzić na wierzch, a usta się zamknęły.

Po drodze obmyślał wszystkie możliwe scenariusze, które mogły się dzisiaj rozegrać. Wyobrażał sobie, że Harry zmienił zdanie i odmówi spotkania ze swoim towarzyszem. W tym przypadku Ron postanowił, że po prostu zaciągnie go tam siłą — nawet jeśli będzie musiał przerzucić go przez ramię i zanieść. Brał również pod uwagę scenę, gdzie Snape na nich wrzeszczy i rzuca najróżniejsze klątwy. Wtedy Ron miał zamiar uciec. Może i był lwem, ale na pewno nie głupim.

Tak się zamyślił, że nawet nie zauważył, kiedy wszedł do domu Harry'ego i zorientował się, że panuje kompletna cisza. Dochodząc do wniosku, że przyjaciel osiągnął swój limit i nie był w stanie podnieść się z łóżka, ruszył na górę do sypialni. Nie zapukał, od razu wchodząc do środka i spodziewając się zastać ospałego Harry'ego.

Na pewno nie spodziewał się tego.

_Wygląda na to, że się pogodzili_. Ron zadrżał gwałtownie i szybko zszedł na dół, zatrzymując się tylko, żeby zrobić jedną rzecz, zanim zniknął za drzwiami. Miał nadzieję, że Hermiona znała odpowiednie zaklęcie, które czyściło oczy…

Severusa obudziło coś podobnego do trzaśnięcia drzwi. Nadstawił uszu, ale nic więcej nie usłyszał. Dochodząc do wniosku, że musiał to być tylko wiatr, spojrzał na młodego mężczyznę, który spał na jego piersi. Wsłuchał się w nucenie Harry'ego i zdał sobie sprawę, że za tym również tęsknił. Bardzo się zdziwił, kiedy podczas ich pierwszej wspólnej nocy usłyszał cichą melodię. Nie znał nikogo innego, kto potrafiłby nucić we śnie i na dodatek zmieniać linię melodyczną. Już w czasie, gdy zaczęli spędzać noce oddzielnie — jeszcze przed tą cholerną kłótnią — zauważył, że cisza, która panuje w jego pokojach jest zbyt… cóż, zbyt cicha. Wtedy nie chciał tego przyznać, ale brakowało mu nucenia i autora tych cichych melodii.

Severus przekręcił głowę i wyjrzał przez okno, które znajdowało się tuż przy łóżku. Śnieżyca minęła i świeciło słońce, chociaż na parapecie znajdowało się sporo śniegu. Wyglądało na to, że był już późny ranek, być może wczesne popołudnie i powinni już wstać. Wylegiwanie się w łóżku nie było dobrym nawykiem. Spojrzał na zrelaksowaną twarz Harry'ego i drgające skrzydła. Do diabła z dobrymi nawykami. Harry nigdy nie lubił poranków, a biorąc pod uwagę wczorajsze… czynności, pozwoli pospać mu nieco dłużej. Zdrętwiało mu ramię, ale w sumie i tak nie jest mu do niczego potrzebne.

Nie minęło zbyt długo czasu, kiedy zielone oczy otworzyły się, a Harry ziewnął i skupił uwagę na swoim ludzkim łóżku. Zamrugał, próbując się rozbudzić. Uśmiechnął się sennie i Severus zdał sobie sprawę z kolejnej rzeczy. Ta istota, jego towarzysz, pozbawiała go ostatnich resztek logicznego myślenia.

I chyba mu się to podobało.

— Dzień dobry — powiedział Harry zaspanym szeptem.

— Witaj.

— O czym myślałeś?

— Kto powiedział, że o czymś myślałem?

Harry nie odpowiedział, leżąc na jego piersi i patrząc mu w oczy. Severus westchnął.

— Myślę o tym, jakim kompletnym wariatem się przez ciebie stałem.

— Wariatem?

— Nie ważne. Mamy nowy dzień i mimo że nie mam najmniejszej ochoty oddalać się od twojej atrakcyjnej osoby, to musimy wstać.

Harry otoczył go ramionami i przytulił się do jego piersi.

— Cieszę się, że tutaj jesteś.

— To tak samo jak ja. Teraz wstawaj.

Narzekając cicho, Harry w końcu wstał i pozwolił to samo zrobić swojemu ludzkiemu łóżku. Zdecydowali, że wspólny prysznic będzie najlepszą opcją i jakiś czas później udało im się ubrać i zejść na dół.

Wszystko wyglądało tak samo poza tym, że kiedy przechodzili przez salon, aby dostać się do kuchni i zjeść śniadanie — w zasadzie lunch, ale to nie ma znaczenia — Harry znalazł pergamin leżący na stoliku przy kanapie. Od razu wiedział, kto go zostawił, po krótkim „_Dla Dzwonka_" napisanym na wierzchu.

_Drogi Dzwonku,_

_Wpadłem na chwilę._

_Zauważyłem, że pogodziłeś się ze Snape'em._

_Cieszę się._

_Nigdy o tym nie będziemy rozmawiać. NIGDY._

_Pogadamy później._

_Ale nie o tym._

_Ron._

Severus zaważył, że Harry przestał go słuchać i wpatruje się w notatkę z zaczerwienioną twarzą. Podszedł i zajrzał mu przez ramię, aby ją przeczytać. Zaśmiał się.

— Być może nauczy to pana Weasley'a, aby pukać przed wejściem do pokoju.

O O O O

Harry miał wrażenie, że nie zdążył mrugnąć, a było już po świętach, nowym roku i właściwie całym styczniu.

Święta były cudowne już z powodu faktu, że mógł spędzić je z Severusem. Mężczyzna na powrót podarował mu naszyjnik, który Harry dumnie nosił każdego dnia, a Snape otrzymał swój ogród ze składnikami eliksirów. Przez śnieg nie wyglądał imponująco, ale Severus i tak był pod wrażeniem. Już na drugi dzień po ich pojednaniu, para zaczęła pracę nad przeprowadzką. Harry wiedział, że Severus traktuje wszystko poważnie, ale nie miał pojęcia, że aż tak. Całe dnie spędzali w Hogwarcie pakując osobiste rzeczy mężczyzny. Nocami wracali do domu, rozpakowywali kilka pudeł i szli wyczerpani spać.

Jako pierwszego przenieśli Viridusa, który teraz pełzał po domu, jakby był tam panem. Znaleźli mu miejsce w mniejszej sypialni dla gości, ku zadowoleniu węża. Nigdy nie podobało mu się to, że musi dzielić pokój z dwójką ludzi, a poza tym światło słoneczne było o wiele przyjemniejsze niż mroczne lochy. Własny pokój kompletnie rozpuścił węża, nie wspominając o fakcie, że Harry pozwalał mu swobodnie przemieszczać się po ogrodzie, pod warunkiem, że nie odpełzał zbyt daleko. Severusowi niezbyt się to podobało, ale Harry po prostu przewracał oczami, sycząc wesoło do Viridusa.

Harry uważał to za świetną zabawę, a Severus, że Harry zwariował. Pokłócili się tylko raz o perski dywan z naszytymi wężami. Harry wygrał argumentem, że pokoje w Hogwarcie mogą się do czegoś przydać i w związku z tym muszą być umeblowane.

— _Jak to? Po co nam te pokoje? Poza tym to ładny dywan._

— _Może to być naszą kryjówką. Możemy połączyć ją przez kominek z domem i mieć swoje własne… gniazdko miłości._

— _Gniazdko miłości?_

— _No dobra, a co powiesz na… Jaskinia Grzechu?_

— _Dywan zostaje._

Nowy Rok był interesujący. Harry powiedział Syriuszowi oraz Remusowi, że pogodził się z Severusem, ale nie spodziewał się, że Lupin zaprosi jego towarzysza do wspólnego świętowania. Black również się tego nie spodziewał.

Wieczór minął spokojnie — zarówno Syriusz jak i Severus starali się odpowiednio zachowywać. A przynajmniej tak było na początku. Im później i im więcej alkoholu było w ich organizmach, ich delikatny kompromis zaczął się rozpadać. Tym sposobem przed północą Harry musiał wyprowadzić Severusa, aby nieco się uspokoił.

— _To dziecko!_

— _Oczywiście, że tak._

— _Nie miał prawa wspominać o tym żarcie, który przeprowadził na czwartym roku._

— _Oczywiście, że nie._

— _Muszę tam wrócić i…_

— _Severusie?_

— _Co?_

— _Wybiła północ._

— _No i?_

— _No i pocałuj mnie_.

To go zamknęło.

Wkrótce znów rozpoczęły się zajęcia, a Harry wznowił treningi z profesorem Moodym. Nigdy tak nie cieszył się z powodu oceniania prac. Chociaż były Auror postanowił chyba atakować go jeszcze częściej, aby nadrobić stracony czas. Teraz Harry nigdy nie czuł się bezpiecznie. Pierwszego czwartku został potraktowany dość bolesnym zaklęciem, gdy tylko przeszedł przez drzwi.

— _Stała czujność!_

— _Podoba ci się to, mam rację?_

— _Może._

— _Kiedy mi się uda przestraszyć ciebie?_

— _Kiedy zdobędziesz mistrzostwo?_

— _Mogę otrzymać je teraz?_

— _Nie, dopóki ja tak nie powiem._

— _Fantastycznie._

Najbardziej interesujące było przystosowanie się do życia z Severusem. Przez siedem lat dzielił dormitorium z czterema chłopcami, ale wciąż dziwił go widok dodatkowej szczoteczki do zębów w łazience.

Wciąż przyzwyczajali się do nazywania tego miejsca ICH domem, co poprzedzało kolejne zmiany. Meble ustawione były nieco inaczej, szafa i szuflady były pełne ubrań, a nawet zapach mieszkania był nieco inny, ponieważ Severus w końcu zorganizował w piwnicy swoje laboratorium. Mimo że na początku było nieco dziwnie, wkrótce popadli w rutynę, którą można opisać tylko jaką… no cóż, domową.

Harry zaczynał myśleć, że ta sielanka musiała doprowadzać Severusa do szaleństwa. Tylko tak mógł wyjaśnić to, że w czwartkowy wieczór siedział na kanapie z otwartymi ustami i wpatrywał się zszokowany w mężczyznę, jakby ten właśnie odśpiewywał miłosne serenady.

— Mógłbyś…eee…powtórzyć?

— Powinniśmy to zrobić.

— Och. Dobra. Eee…jeszcze raz poproszę.

Severus przewrócił oczami i powrócił do studiowania dziennika eliksirów.

— Zasugerowałem tylko, że jest weekend i powinniśmy gdzieś wyjść.

Harry wciąż gapił się na niego.

— Coś jak randka?

— Tak, Harry. Coś jak randka.

— Dobrze się czujesz?

— A dlaczego miałbym czuć się źle?

— Eee… będą tam inni ludzie.

— Tak Harry, świat jest wypełniony ludźmi.

Harry przyzwał do siebie dziennik Severusa.

— Nie wymądrzaj się, wiesz o co mi chodzi. Jeśli wyjdziemy, ludzie nas zobaczą.

— Tak?

— Razem.

— Tak?

— Na pewno nic ci nie jest?

— Chcesz wyjść czy nie?

— Tak, ale…

— Ale? — zapytał Severus i zaczekał cierpliwie, aż Harry wypowie na głos wszystkie swoje troski.

Potter westchnął.

— Naprawdę cieszę się, że ze mną zamieszkałeś, Severusie.

— To raczej oczywiste. Jesteś małą kulką energii już od miesiąca.

— Tak, no cóż. Wiem, że z twojej strony to pójście na ogromny kompromis… Nie chcę, żebyś robił coś, co wprawia cię w zakłopotanie tylko po to, aby mnie uszczęśliwić. Jestem szczęśliwy.

Severus uśmiechnął się i wstał ze swojego krzesła, podchodząc do Harry'ego i siadając obok niego.

— Rozumiem to, ale i tak chciałbym z tobą wyjść.

— Eee, a jakie masz dokładniejsze propozycje? — zapytał Harry, próbując się przyzwyczaić do tej myśli.

— Myślałem o aportowaniu się do Londynu. Jest tam włoska restauracja prowadzona przez czarodziei, która…

— Chwila, chwila. Co takiego?

Severus bardzo starał się nie roześmiać. Wiedział, że Harry zdziwi się, kiedy zaproponuje wspólne wyjście, ale nie podejrzewał, że szok będzie tak ogromny.

— Restauracja. Ludzie tam jedzą. To klasyczne, choć może nadużywane, miejsce randek.

— Ale to czarodziejska restauracja.

Tak, Severus Snape oszalał. Dlatego właśnie unikał zamieszkania z Harrym. Wiedział, że był to krok, który doprowadzi go do kompletnego szaleństwa.

— Wiem o tym. Pomyślałem, że mógłbyś spokojnie trzymać skrzydła na wierzchu i nie czułbyś się niekomfortowo podczas kolacji.

Wystarczy już.

Harry nachylił się i objął dłońmi jego twarz, patrząc mu głęboko w oczy.

— Co ci się stało, do cholery! Oszalałeś!

— Uspokój się, idioto. Nie, nie oszalałem. Chociaż jeśli będziesz tak się zachowywał, będę zmuszony wszystko przemyśleć — powiedział Severus łagodnie, odsuwając dłonie Harry'ego.

— Więc… naprawdę chcesz ze mną wyjść? Nawet jeśli inni czarodzieje nas zobaczą i najprawdopodobniej ukaże się to w gazetach? Nawet…

— Tak. — Mężczyzna nachylił się i pocałował swojego towarzysza. Zwykłe i szybkie muśnięcie ust. — Nie możemy wiecznie się ukrywać.

Harry odwrócił głowę, a jego oczy zaszły mgła. Było to spojrzenie, którym jednocześnie widzi się wszystko i nic.

— Harry?

— Mój mózg chyba właśnie eksplodował.

— Cóż, w takim razie nie możesz pokazać się publicznie. Będziemy zmuszeni przełożyć…

— To, że mózg mi eksplodował nie znaczy, że nie chcę z tobą wyjść — odparł Harry, gapiąc się w przestrzeń.

— Oczywiście… Na pewno świetnie poradziłbyś sobie bez mózgu… Zwłaszcza, że rzadko kiedy go używasz — wycedził Severus z uśmieszkiem.

— To… bardzo śmieszne! — krzyknął Harry, popychając Severusa.

— Ty niedojrzały…

Zaczęli się siłować, co skończyło się tym, że Harry wylądował na plecach na dywanie, a Severus na nim. Ich twarze dzieliło kilka centymetrów.

— Więc — zaczął Harry, próbując złapać oddech. — Wciąż chcesz gdzieś wyjść?

— Oferta pozostaje taka sama.

— Świetnie.

— Czy to znaczy tak?

— Taa, w końcu pewien uczony powiedział: „Nie możemy wiecznie się chować".

— Wydaje mi się, że użyłem słowa ukrywać.

— Kto powiedział, że chodziło mi o ciebie?

— Zabawne.

— Staram się. Pozwolisz mi wstać? Skrzydłowe mięśnie mi drętwieją.

— Skrzydłowe mięśnie?

— Masz dla nich lepszą nazwę?

— Jestem pewien, że istnieje bardziej odpowiedni medyczny termin — powiedział Severus, schodząc z Harry'ego.

— Cóż, dopóki go nie go poznamy, będą się nazywać Skrzydłowymi Mięśniami.

Severus zamruczał i wstał. Harry chciał zrobić to samo, ale mężczyzna podciągnął go szybko do góry… i przerzucił sobie przez ramię.

— Hej, nie jesteś jakimś jaskiniowcem! Postaw mnie — rozkazał, próbując się uwolnić, za co otrzymał klapsa w pośladek. — Hej!

— Wiesz, nie wziąłem tego pod uwagę. Hmm, co robi jaskiniowiec, gdy otrzyma swoją nagrodę?

— Delikatnie ją odstawia.

— Nie, nie wydaję mi się. Ach, no oczywiście, wyrusza do swojej jaskini, aby świętować.

— Myślałem, że mężczyzna o twojej inteligencji będzie oburzony takimi porównaniami.

— Być może bycie jaskiniowcem ma swoje plusy.

— Nie masz zamiaru mnie postawić, prawda?

— A czy wygląda jakbym to robił?

— Pfff! Nie.

— Cieszę się, że w końcu zrozumiałeś.

— To pewnie przez to, że cała krew spłynęła mi do mózgu.

— Wydawało mi się, że twój mózg eksplodował.

— Po prostu zabierz mnie do tej cholernej jaskini!

— Jeśli nalegasz.

Severus w końcu zaniósł go do sypialni. Harry, pomimo całej krwi spływającej mu do mózgu, wciąż był zszokowany propozycją Severusa. To chyba dobry pomysł? Tego właśnie chciał. Być normalną parą, prawda?

Jasne. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie wynikną z tego żadne problemy. W końcu problemy zawsze same go znajdowały.

Tym sposobem, wczesnym wieczorem w sobotę, Harry wpatrywał się w swoją szafę.

— Nie mam w co się ubrać. Mogę iść nago?

— Mimo że nie mam nic przeciwko, odpowiedź i tak brzmi nie. Nie chciałbym, aby ktokolwiek inny pożerał cię wzrokiem.

— Każdy gapiłby się na gołego wróżka.

Severus westchnął, poprawiając krawat. Mimo że restauracja była prowadzona z myślą o czarodziejach, doszedł do wniosku, że jeśli chcą wybrać się na spacer po kolacji, musi założyć mugolskie ubranie. Nie, żeby Harry miał coś przeciwko. Niezbyt podobał się sobie w wyjściowych szatach. Severus założył czarny garnitur, zieloną koszulę z kołnierzem i pasujący do tego krawat. Bardzo ślizgońsko. Harry'emu ciężko było skupić się na własnym ubiorze, kiedy przyglądał się szykującemu się mężczyźnie.

— Kupiłeś kilka rzeczy w lipcu. Zachowujesz się jakbyś nigdy nie był na randce. Nałóż to — powiedział mężczyzna, podając mu niebieską koszulę z kołnierzem i szare spodnie.

Harry szybko się przebrał. Byli prawie spóźnieni na ich rezerwację.

— Prawdę mówiąc nigdy na żadnej nie byłem. Umówiłem się raz z Cho w Hogsmeade, ale ona cały czas mówiła o Cedricu…

Severus wiedział do czego zmierza ta rozmowa i szybko podszedł do Harry'ego, całując go lekko.

— Więc musimy to nadrobić. Wyruszamy, jak tylko skończysz się ubierać.

Severus nie miał zbyt wiele cierpliwości, więc kilka minut później Harry wybiegł z domu, nakładając jednocześnie buty i próbując nadążyć za mężczyzną.

— Mógłbyś stawiać mniejsze kroki.

— Spóźnimy się.

— Jesteśmy czarodziejami. Wystarczy, że pstrykniemy palcami i będziemy na miejscu.

Severus przewrócił oczami i przyciągnął Harry'ego bliżej, aby móc się z nim aportować. Chwilę później znajdowali się na opustoszałej, londyńskiej uliczce.

— Ile mamy jeszcze czasu?

— Dziesięć minut — powiedział Severus po rzuceniu szybkiego [i]Tempusa[/i].

— Hmm, może o czymś zapomniałeś? Mamy jeszcze wystarczająco czasu, aby aportować się… jakiś tuzin razy, zanim będziemy mieli najmniejszą szansę się spóźnić.

— Wygląda na to, że twój sarkazm uległ poprawie.

— Uczę się od mistrza — odparł Harry, spoglądając w dół ulicy. — Jak daleko jest do tej restauracji?

— Tylko jedną przecznicę.

Severus poprowadził go na zatłoczoną ulicę Londynu. Harry rozglądał się, przyglądając mijanym osobom. Zauważył, że aury mugoli były nieco słabsze niż czarodziei i czarownic. Był w stanie rozróżnić jednych od drugich. Nawet bez skrzydeł czuł, że się wyróżnia, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę kolor jego włosów. W tym momencie minął ich punk z pofarbowanym na różowo irokezem.

_Chociaż z drugiej strony…_

— Jesteśmy na miejscu.

Harry oderwał się od swoich myśli i zobaczył szyld bardzo podobny do tego, który wisiał nad Dziurawym Kotłem. Każdy przechodzący obok mugol widzi pewnie stary magazyn, ale dla nich był to…

— _Gusto_?

— „Smak" z włoskiego.

Harry był trzymany za łokieć, kiedy przechodzili przez drzwi i znaleźli się w pomieszczeniu o zupełnie innej atmosferze. Rozbrzmiewała cicha muzyka, a delikatne światło dodawało wystrojowi smaczku. Severus uśmiechnął się krzywo, widząc jego zachwyt i odwrócił się do kierowniczki sali.

— Stolik dla dwojga na nazwisko Snape — oznajmił.

Młoda czarownica spojrzała na listę, a potem na nich. Jej oczy rozbłysły zrozumieniem, ale nie powiedziała ani słowa, uśmiechając się i gestem nakazując, aby poszli za nią.

Kolacja przebiegała w dość miłej atmosferze. Spoglądano na nich co jakiś czas, a zwłaszcza w momencie, gdy Harry rozwinął swoje skrzydła i dwoje kelnerów upuściło swoje tace.

Byli w połowie głównego dania, gdy Harry zobaczył błysk i poczuł gorąco buchającego flesza. Odwrócił się lekko i ujrzał jak elegancko ubrany mężczyzna wyprowadza kogoś z pomieszczenia. Był to prawdopodobnie kierownik sali.

— Będą czekać na zewnątrz. Lubią polować stadnie — powiedział, kiedy odwrócił się do stolika i spuścił wzrok na swój makaron. Chociaż był to pomysł mężczyzny, Harry nie miałby mu za złe, gdyby Severus chciał wymknąć się niepostrzeżenie.

— Więc pozwól im wejść do środka.

Harry spojrzał na mężczyznę, który przyglądał mu się znad swojej porcji kałamarnicy — próbował przekonać go do spróbowania, ale z miernych skutkiem — i w jego oczach zabłysnął ogień.

Tak.

Wpuśćmy ich do środka.

Harry uśmiechnął się i uniósł do ust porcję makaronu z pewnością siebie, która nie miała nic wspólnego z jedzeniem i której nie umniejszył fakt, że wyglądał nieco zabawnie, próbując wciągnąć do ust długie nitki. Zaczął żywo opowiadać o treningach i Severus potrząsnął głową, uśmiechając się pod nosem i słuchając paplającego towarzysza.

Kilka kieliszków wina, deser i parę rozmów później, zapłacili rachunek i opuścili restaurację. Harry miał rację, ponieważ kiedy tylko wyszli, otoczyli ich dziennikarze, robiąc zdjęcia i zadając pytania. Harry'ego ciekawiło czy nie martwią się o to, że wszystko mogą zobaczyć mugole. Czy paparazzi byli na tyle sprytni, aby używać zaklęć? Razem z Severusem przepychali się przez tłum, starając się z całych sił ich ignorować. Udało im się przejść pół ulicy, zanim mężczyzna odwrócił się i rzucił na dziennikarzy szybkie zaklęcie uciszające.

— Dosyć tego! — powiedział głosem, który wprawiał każdego ucznia Hogwartu — i najwidoczniej sporą część dziennikarzy — w drżenie i dziwną potrzebę zmienienia spodni. — Chcemy ten wieczór spędzić w przyjemny sposób i nie mam zamiaru tolerować takiego zachowania. Chcecie informacji? Świetnie. Jesteśmy towarzyszami, kochamy się i mieszkamy razem. Proszę, teraz zróbcie z tym co chcecie, a jeśli ktokolwiek z was będzie nas śledził, nie zawaham się użyć odpowiedniego zestawu przekleństw, który sprawi, że pożałujecie, iż kiedykolwiek poznaliście świat magii.

Mężczyzna skinął krótko głową i chwycił swojego towarzysza za rękę, zabierając go od grupy dziennikarzy. Błysnęło kilka fleszy, ale ludzie nie poszli za nimi. Harry odwrócił się po raz ostatni i zobaczył, że większość z nich boi się poruszyć choćby o cal w obawie, że Severus spełni swoją groźbę. Spojrzał na mężczyznę.

— Mój bohater.

Severus parsknął.

— Byłem Śmierciożercą. Powinni wiedzieć, że ze mną się nie zadziera.

Harry chwycił go za rękę, splatając ich palce.

— Powiedziałeś im, że się kochamy.

— Myliłem się? — zapytał Severus, spoglądając na niego.

— Nie. Tylko teraz już się mnie nie pozbędziesz.

— Mam taką nadzieję.

Razem szli w dół ulicy, trzymając się za ręce. Minęli tylko kilka osób; było już dość późno i ulice opustoszały. Kiedy doszli do dużego parku, usiedli na ławce przy stawie z kaczkami, rozmawiając o wszystkim i o niczym. Co jakiś czas któryś z nich nachylał się i skradał krótki pocałunek, ale tylko wtedy, gdy mieli pewność, że nikogo nie ma w pobliżu. Może już się nie ukrywali, ale to nie znaczy, że Harry przestał być nieśmiały, a Severus stał się fanem publicznego okazywania uczuć.

Kiedy aportowali się przed domem, Harry doszedł do wniosku, że jeśli tak mają wyglądać wszystkie randki, muszą wychodzić zdecydowanie częściej.

O O O O

— Cóż — zaczęła Hermiona, odkładając Proroka — kiedy w końcu przestaliście się chować…

— Hej! To nie jest tak, że wychodzimy codziennie. Zdarzyło się to tylko dwa razy. Po prostu ciągle drukują te cholerne zdjęcia! — bronił się Harry. — I jeśli macie zamiar się tak zachowywać, zawsze mogę zawrócić!

— Och, nie! Nie wywiniesz się od tego. — Ron chwycił jego ramię i poprowadził w stronę stołu, który chociaż raz nie był zastawiony jedzeniem.

— Dlaczego tutaj jestem? To wy bierzecie ślub.

— Tak, ale jako drużba i druhna… — Ron zaczął się śmiać, ale uciszyło go mordercze spojrzenie Hermiony. Kiedy miała pewność, że narzeczony więcej jej nie przerwie, kontynuowała: — Twoja opinia również jest brana pod uwagę.

— Hermiona próbuje powiedzieć, że jesteś naszym najlepszym przyjacielem i chce cię zanudzić weselnymi sprawami.

— Słucham? Harry jest twoim drużbą. Powinieneś pytać go o rady.

— Jakie rady? Którą szatę mam nałożyć? Hmm, pomyślmy, czarną… czy czarną? Co o tym myślisz, Dzwonku?

— Niebiesko-fioletową.

— Uciszycie się w końcu?

— Tak, proszę pani!

— Uspokoiłaś już chłopców? — zapytała Molly, kiedy weszła do pokoju i zajęła miejsca obok Hermiony.

— Mamo? Też bierzesz w tym udział?

— Tak, Ronaldzie. Ślub jest za cztery miesiące, musimy wszystko zaplanować!

Kobiety wdały się w radosną dyskusję na temat listy gości i kolorów i Harry natychmiast poczuł się znudzony.

_Na tym polega zajęcie druhny?_

— Równie dobrze możemy się zdrzemnąć, Dzwonku. To nie skończy się tak szybko.

— A co jeśli zapytają nas o zdanie? — mruknął Harry, opierając na stole ramiona i układając na nich głowę.

— Rób to co zawsze, gdy Hermiona jest w takim nastroju: uśmiechaj się i kiwaj głową.

— To nie zawsze działało. — Harry powrócił do czasów szkolnych i gniewnych tyrad Hermiony, kiedy Ron przestawał słuchać jej wykładów.

Rudzielec wzruszył ramionami.

— Więc radź sobie sam. Słuchaj o kolorach, a ja poratuję się quidditchem. — Odwrócił głowę w stronę kobiet, ale Harry widział, jak jego oczy zachodzą mgłą, gdy myślami znajdował się nad boiskiem.

Harry starał się nadążyć za tokiem rozmowy, ale było to trudne zadanie. Kobiety dyskutowały tylko o kolorach i imionach. O to chodziło w ślubie? Kolory i goście? Harry zdecydował, że śluby są dziwnie. Nigdy na żadnym nie był — co nie było dziwne biorąc pod uwagę z kim mieszkał — ale udało mu się obejrzeć kilka zdjęć i programów w telewizji, kiedy wuja Vernona nie było w zasięgu wzroku.

— Więc co o tym myślisz, Harry?

Harry zamrugał i zdał sobie sprawę, że zadano mu pytanie, a on nie miał cholernego pojęcia, o co chodziło.

Uśmiechnąć się i kiwnąć głową czy powiedzieć prawdę?

Ciężki wybór.

— Wybacz Hermiono, chyba odpłynąłem na chwilę. Mogłabyś powtórzyć?

Prawda zwycięża.

Hermiona fuknęła, ale zrobiła, jak prosił.

— Pytałam, czy podoba ci się kombinacja szałwii i śliwki.

— Pewnie tak, ale co to za kolory?

— Och, na Merlina! Zieleń i fiolet.

Harry wyobraził sobie tę mieszankę. Wyglądała dobrze, ale…

— A co z niebieskim i pomarańczowym?

— Pomarańcz na ślubie? — zapytała Molly sceptycznie.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

— To ulubiony kolor Ron, a poza tym to barwy waszych aur.

Kobiety przyglądały mu się przez następnych kilka minut i Harry zaczął odczuwać dyskomfort. Po co w ogóle otwierał usta? Powinien posłuchać Rona i pozwolić swoim myślom odpłynąć. Przeskakiwał wzrokiem pomiędzy przyjaciółką i przybraną matką. Obie miały ten sam wyraz twarzy, który go przerażał.

W końcu Hermiona spojrzała na Molly.

— Pomarańcz i niebieski.

— Chyba nam się uda.

— Mówicie poważnie?

— Tak. Nikt poza nami nie będzie wiedział o aurach, ale nie ma to znaczenia. Chcę te kolory. — Hermiona uśmiechnęła się. — A ty co o tym myślisz, Ron?

Pan młody, który myślami wciąż znajdował się na boisku, uśmiechnął się i skinął głową. Harry prawie pomyślał, że mu się udało.

— Ronaldzie? Słuchasz nas w ogóle?

Uśmiech i skinienie głowy.

— Bliźniacy stoją za tobą z jednym ze swoich lepkich wynalazków.

Kolejny uśmiech i kiwnięcie.

— Ronaldzie Biliusie Weasley! — warknęła Molly, sprowadzając Rona na ziemię. — To twój ślub! Musisz wiedzieć, co się dzieje!

— Przepraszam, mamo — wymamrotał Ron swoim najbardziej zażenowanym głosem.

— Nie przepraszaj mnie tylko swoją narzeczoną.

— Przepraszam, proszę pani.

— Och, cicho już.

Rozmowa znów kręciła się wokół ślubnych detali i Harry podejrzewał, że Ron wytrzymał pięć minut zanim powrócił do krainy marzeń. Teraz kobiety omawiały muzykę i jedzenie, które będzie serwowane.

Śluby były dziwne.

O O O O

Harry i Severus przedyskutowali pomysł wyjścia w Walentynki, ale szybko z niego zrezygnowali, dochodząc do wniosku, że wszędzie będzie pełno ludzi. Biorąc pod uwagę, że wychodzili już dwukrotnie — ku uciesze prasy — zadecydowali, że spędzą ten wieczór spokojnie. Ich druga randka odbyła się w kinie, co było pomysłem Harry'ego. Potter nigdy nie widział filmu na dużym ekranie i Severus z zaciekawieniem przyglądał się, gdy osiemnastolatek podskakiwał na ciekawszych momentach. Nie spotkali zbyt wielu dziennikarzy, ale jednemu czy dwóm udało się zrobić im zdjęcie, gdy wchodzili do domu. Ich wyjścia były głównym tematem już od dwóch tygodni. Po pierwszym artykule, który cytował wypowiedź Severusa o ich związku i groźbach skierowanych do dziennikarzy, spekulacje stały się codziennością. Od tego, który z nich nosi przysłowiowe spodnie, kto wykonuje obowiązki domowe i o co się kłócili.

Dzisiejszy dzień był jednak wyjątkowy!

I to dzięki… cóż, anonimowym listom wysłanym do redakcji Proroka i kilku innych gazet. Dotyczyły one tego, że media tracą tylko czas i powinny zająć się prawdziwymi wiadomości i zostawić parę w spokoju. Dzięki temu dzisiaj nie wydrukowano żadnego zdjęcia ani artykułu na ich temat.

Dumbledore był bohaterem.

I bliźniacy.

I Ron.

I Hermiona.

I Harry miał przeczucie, że kilka tych naprawdę paskudnych było autorstwa znanego mistrza eliksirów.

Uśmiechnął się i zamieszał zawartość rondla. Postanowił, że dzisiaj on coś ugotuje i mimo że to samo w sobie nie było niczym nowym, zdecydował się na jeden z trudniejszych przepisów, który zawierał jakieś osiem milionów instrukcji. Bez znaczenia. I tak wyjdzie wyśmienicie.

Miał nadzieję.

Czyżby pominął krok trzydziesty siódmy?

Nic dziwnego, że na początku przepisu napisano „najlepsze z użyciem magii".

— Jak ci idzie, kuchmistrzu?

Harry zerknął przez ramią i zobaczył Severusa stojącego w drzwiach. Miał na sobie…

— Czy to moja koszulka?

— Nie. Myślisz, że jakiekolwiek twoje ubranie byłoby na mnie dobre? Wyglądałbym idiotycznie.

— Skąd to masz?

— Mam to od wielu lat. To zwykła, czarna koszulka, panie Potter. Nie widzę w niej nic dziwnego. Chyba że chciałeś z tego zrobić formalne spotkanie, wtedy będę musiał nalegać, abyś ty również się przebrał.

Harry uśmiechnął się, zdając sobie sprawę, że ma na sobie jedną ze swoich ulubionych koszulek. Podarowali mu ją bliźniacy — miała czerwoną barwę Gryffindoru i napis: „Jestem Lwem. Usłysz mój ryk." Na nią narzucony miał fartuch, który przewiązał w pasie, a jego skrzydła były rozwinięte. Nie wiedział o tym, ale wyglądał uroczo. Chciał coś powiedzieć, kiedy oślepił go błysk.

Co to było?

Brzmiało prawie jak… aparat fotograficzny.

Ale ich bariery ochronne nie pozwalały na robienie zdjęć z zewnątrz, czyli znaczyło to…

Harry spojrzał na Severusa, który wciąż stał drzwiach z dumnym uśmieszkiem na ustach. I aparatem w dłoniach.

— Powiedz, że właśnie nie zrobiłeś mi zdjęcia.

— Nie powiem.

Cóż, trzeba było się jakoś mu odwdzięczyć. Skoro nie miał aparatu, Harry postanowił wykorzystać najbliższą rzecz.

Mąkę.

Wykorzystując swój refleks szukającego, odwrócił się błyskawicznie i chwycił garść mąki, rzucając ją na starszego mężczyznę. Na szczęście blat kuchenny przy piekarniku znajdował się niedaleko drzwi.

Biały proszek trafił prosto w Severusa, który zakaszlał i prychnął.

— Zapłacisz za to — powiedział spokojnie, kiedy odłożył aparat na stół. Harry przełknął ciężko, widząc uśmieszek i morderczy błysk w oku towarzysza.

Uciekać!

Chwycił woreczek mąki i pobiegł do salonu, śledzony przez Severusa, który również chwycił jedną z torebek. Harry oczywiście dowiedział się o tym dopiero, gdy odwrócił się i został trafiony…

— Cukier puder?

Znowu został obsypany. Zaśmiał się i chwycił garść mąki, rzucając ją na ślepo i mając nadzieję, że trafił swojego towarzysza. Cóż, jego albo kanapę.

Wkrótce powietrze zgęstniało od fruwającego proszku i wszystko było nim pokryte. Harry z Severusem stali naprzeciwko siebie, szczerząc się szeroko. Obaj również byli pokryci białym proszkiem. Mężczyzna podszedł do niego i objął, głośno całując te różowe usta, które teraz pokryte były jasnymi smugami.

Odsunęli się od siebie po dłuższej chwili.

— Potrzebujemy jeszcze kilku składników i możemy robić za ciasteczka.

— W rzeczy samej. Coś się chyba pali.

Chwilę zajęło Harry'emu przyswojenie sensu zdania zanim w jego głowie zapaliło się ostrzegawcze światełko.

— Cholera! Obiad! — krzyknął, wyrywając się z objęć mężczyzny i biegnąc do kuchni, aby uratować kurczaka.

Severus zaśmiał się i powoli ruszył za nim. Patrzył, jak Harry gorączkowo ratuje palące się jedzenie. Wciąż był pokryty mąką i cukrem. Severus wziął do ręki aparat i niezauważony zrobił kolejne zdjęcie. Opuścił urządzenie, aby spojrzeć na swojego towarzysza, który właśnie odwrócił się w jego stronę z uśmiechem na ustach.

— Ha! Chyba mi się udało! — oznajmił, machając drewnianą łyżką. Zachichotał tryumfalnie i powrócił do przygotowywania posiłku, nucąc pod nosem i podskakując od nadmiaru energii.

W tym momencie Severus podjął decyzję.

Poprosi Harry'ego o rękę.

Nie wiedział jeszcze tylko jak to zrobi.


	10. Pytanie i odpowiedź

**Rozdział X — Pytanie i Odpowiedź**

Severus wolałby układać cukierki dyrektora w kolejności alfabetycznej niż przebywać w tym miejscu.

Wolałby pozwolić Trelawney na wróżenie mu z ręki.

Wolałby pomóc Hagridowi nakarmić zwierzęta.

Do cholery, Severus wolałby zatańczyć kankana w czerwonej sukni i w towarzystwie piosenkarzy niż być w tym miejscu.

Na Grimmuald Place pod numerem 12.

Przed Syriuszem Blackiem i Remusem Lupinem.

Tak, kankan brzmiał zdecydowanie bardziej kusząco.

Wiedział, że nie musiał tego robić. Nie tylko ze względu na to, że w dzisiejszych czasach takie tradycje zostały zapomniane, nawet jeśli były poprawnym i odpowiedzialnym podejściem do sytuacji. Nie znaczyło to również, że swoją przyszłości powierzał psiemu animagusowi.

Uroczo.

Kiedy miesiąc temu po raz pierwszy zdecydował, że poprosi Harry'ego o rękę, w głębi serca zdawał sobie sprawę, że taki dzień nadzieje. Severus podchodził z szacunkiem do czarodziejskich tradycji. Najpierw musi poprosić o zgodę rodzinę Harry'ego, zanim uklęknie przed nim na jedno kolano.

Więc teraz siedział na zakurzonym krześle, popijając przeciętną herbatę i niezręcznie przeskakując wzrokiem pomiędzy swoimi dwoma szkolnymi rywalami. Chciał to wszystko załatwić już jakiś czas temu, ale zarówno wilkołak jak i pies wykonywali swoje misje i dopiero teraz znaleźli razem wolną chwilę. Zafiukał do Lupina, ponieważ rozmowa z nim była łatwiejsza i zaangażował to małe spotkanie. Lupin wydawał się być zaskoczony tym, że chce się z nimi spotkać bez towarzystwa Harry'ego, najprawdopodobniej przewidując tym samym kłótnię, ale teraz wpatrywał się w Severusa denerwującym wzrokiem, który mówił, że wilkołak dokładnie wie, o co chodzi.

Animagus po jego prawej wyglądał na zdezorientowanego jak zawsze. Zaskoczenie go będzie najlepszą częścią tego wszystkiego.

Prawie.

Kiedy ta dwójka była na misjach, był gotowy się z nimi zmierzyć. Teraz szukał każdej wymówki, aby to ominąć.

— Mój Boże, Black, czy w ogóle wiesz na czym polega sprzątanie? To miejsce wygląda równie okropnie jak za czasów zebrań Zakonu.

Wiedział, że to było słabe zagranie. Mężczyzna był tu trzymany jak jeniec po swojej ucieczce z Azkabanu. Severus sam nie chciałby tutaj mieszkać. Syriusz zarumienił się nieznacznie i otworzył usta, ale Lupin natychmiast położył mu dłoń na ramieniu, nie pozwalając dojść do słowa.

— Syriusz zostaje tutaj pomiędzy krótkimi przerwami podczas misji. Może powiesz nam co cię tutaj sprowadza, profesorze Snape?

— Tak. Oczywiście, ale… — Cholera, to było trudne — mówcie mi Severus.

Mężczyźni unieśli brwi, zaskoczeni. Nie tego się spodziewali. Do cholery, Severus sam się tego nie spodziewał, ale kiedy chcesz poprosić o rękę czyjegoś chrześniaka, być może powinniście mówić sobie po imieniu. Syriusz założył ręce na piersi, wpatrując się w niego podejrzliwie.

— Świetnie! Czego chcesz Smar… Au! — Na szczęście Remus wiedział, że położenie ręki na ramieniu to czasem za mało i uderzył Syriusza w tył głowy. — ŚWIETNIE! Czego chcesz, Severusie?

_Moje imię jeszcze nigdy nie brzmiało tak obco w niczyich ustach_.

— Przyszedłem, aby zgodnie z tradycją, poprosić was o rękę waszego syna chrzestnego.

No i proszę. Zrobione. Po miesiącu czekania i dwóch okropnych dniach przygotowywania się, po tym, kiedy już zaangażował spotkanie, wszystko było skończone. Lupin wyglądał tak, jakby dokładnie tego się spodziewał. Odchylił się na krześle, wyglądając na jedynie trochę zamyślonego.

Black wyglądał jakby przełknął garść jaj bahanek.

— CO TAKIEGO! — wrzasnął, zrywając się na równe nogi.

Severus nie spuszczał z niego wzroku, starając się zachować spokój.

— Chcę poślubić Harry'ego. Przyszedłem prosić ciebie i wi… Lupina o wasze błogosławieństwo.

— Proszę, mów mi Remus.

— Lunatyku, nie możesz podchodzić do tego poważnie.

— Mogę i tak właśnie robię. Powiedz mi, Severusie, dlaczego chcesz poślubić Harry'ego.

— Dlaczego?

— Nie wierzę! — parsknął Syriusz i zaczął krążyć dookoła pokoju. Wywoływało to u Severusa duże poczucie dyskomfortu, ale prędzej ogoli sobie głowę niż pozwoli psu się o tym dowiedzieć. — Odpowiedź brzmi nie! Absolutnie nie! Nie pozwolę, żeby ten człowiek został częścią rodziny! Prędzej wypiję środki do czyszczenia niż będę tu siedział i tego słuchał. Ten facet…

Severus zaczynał się denerwować. Może i tego wymagała tradycja, ale nie zamierzał wysłuchiwać obelg. Harry'ego nie łączyły z tą dwójką żadne więzy krwi. Severus widział jego prawdziwą rodzinę, których nie obchodził los nastolatka.

— Kocham go.

Syriusz zatrzymał się gwałtownie, słysząc ciche wyznanie.

— Słucham?

— Kocham go. Chcę wziąć z nim ślub, ponieważ go kocham i chcę spędzić z nim resztę życia. Jesteśmy towarzyszami. To jedyne rozsądne wyjście.

— Powiedziałbyś wszystko, żeby tylko nas przekonać — oznajmił Black, podchodząc do mistrza eliksirów i patrząc mu w oczy.

— Możesz wierzyć w co chcesz, a ja mogę zaopatrzyć cię w najlepsze środki czyszczące, ale **mówię** prawdę. Jestem towarzyszem twojego chrześniaka. Kocham go i chcę przypieczętować nasz związek.

Syriusz przyglądał mu się przez moment, zanim odwrócił się w stronę Remusa.

— To nie jest Snape, Lunatyku! Nie istnieje cień szansy, że nietoperz wie cokolwiek o miłości! On nie potrafi kochać! Do tego potrzebne jest serce!

Severus miał powyżej uszu udawania spokoju. Wstał i spojrzał Blackowi w oczy.

— Zapewniam cię, psie, że mam serce! Twój cholerny chrześniak się o nie postarał!

— Ty…

Odpowiedź została ucięta, kiedy Remus podniósł się ze swojego miejsca i wyciągnął dłoń do Severusa.

— Masz moje błogosławieństwo.

— Co?

— CO? Lunatyku…

— Zamknij się i zacznij myśleć, Łapo! Kilka miesięcy temu sam mówiłeś, że Harry musi walczyć o miłość. Jak myślisz, co się tutaj, do cholery, wyprawia? — Jego dłoń wciąż była wyciągnięta i Severus chwycił ją, potrząsając.

Kiedy opuścili ręce, Remus spojrzał wyzywająco na Syriusza. Widać było, że Black nie czuł się dobrze w tej całej sytuacji, zamykając i otwierając usta w ostatniej próbie znalezienia argumentów.

— Nie chcę twojej przyjaźni, Black. Chcę twojego błogosławieństwa na wspólne życie z Harrym. Na uszczęśliwienie go. — Koniec. Severus nie miał nic więcej do powiedzenia. Jeśli ten człowiek dalej będzie się sprzeciwiał, Snape wyjdzie i poślubi Harry'ego mimo wszystko.

Syriusz w końcu zamknął usta i zmierzył Snape'a wzrokiem. W końcu wydał z siebie zdesperowany dźwięk, który mógłby być połączeniem jęku i warknięcia. Zamrugał, próbując zmusić swoje ciało do reakcji, aż w końcu jego dłoń wystrzeliła w kierunku Severusa.

Snape przyglądał się mu, jakby to była najdziwniejsza reakcją, jaką kiedykolwiek widział. Biorąc pod uwagę całą sytuację, prawdopodobnie tak było.

— Tak jak powiedziałeś… Nie oznacza to, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, ale Harry jest z tobą szczęśliwy. Więc masz… moje błogosławieństwo. I… do cholery, mów mi Syriusz.

Severus powoli ujął wyciągniętą dłoń. Cała sytuacja była nieco dziwna.

— Dziękuję… Syriuszu. — Severus nigdy nie przypuszczał, że kiedykolwiek wypowie te słowa. Nigdy. Nie wyobrażał sobie momentu, w którym mógłby wypowiedzieć imię animaga poprzedzone podziękowaniem. Gdyby kiedyś ktoś mu coś takiego powiedział… no cóż, na pewno wybuchnąłby śmiechem. I to bardzo głośnym. Nawet w miejscu publicznym.

Puścili swoje dłonie, jakby się oparzyli.

— Tak, no cóż. Dziękuję… Remusie i Syriuszu… za herbatę, ale muszę już wracać do szkoły na kolację.

— Oczywiście — powiedział Remus, prowadząc Severusa do kominka. Syriusz był krok za nimi, nie odzywając się.

Snape wziął garść proszku i wrzucił go w płomienie, zabarwiając je na zielono. Już chciał w nie wkroczyć i przenieść się do szkoły, kiedy zatrzymała go dłoń na ramieniu. Odwrócił się i spojrzał w twarz Lupina, który uśmiechał się krzywo, ale jego oczy wyrażały radość.

— Powodzenia!

Severus skinął głową i wszedł w płomienie, wykrzykując cel podróży.

Tak…

Zdecydowanie wolałby zatańczyć kankana.

Ale otrzymał potrzebne błogosławieństwo, a żadne skoki i kopnięcia by mu w tym nie pomogły.

Chyba.

O O O O

— Przypomnij mi, dlaczego tutaj jestem, Hermiono? — zapytał Harry, próbując rozluźnić mięśnie pleców. Od ponad godziny miał schowane skrzydła i nie wyglądało na to, żeby sytuacja miała w najbliższym czasie ulec zmianie.

— Ponieważ obowiązkiem druhny jest pomoc w wybraniu sukni ślubnej. Ślub już za dwa miesiące.

Przyjaciele przechadzali się po mugolskim butiku w Londynie. Hermiona przeglądała suknie, a Harry starał się ignorować posyłane mu przez innych spojrzenia. Kiedy weszli, sprzedawczyni zapytała go oschle czy jest panem młodym i wyglądała tak, jakby miała mu skręcić kark, gdyby tylko odpowiedział twierdząco. Hermiona odparła radośnie, że Harry jest jej druhną i teraz wszyscy spoglądali na niego dziwnie. Poprawił kołnierz, próbując zakryć czarne wzory. Usłyszał już kilka pochlebnych komentarzy o tym, jaki jest słodki i wyglądało na to, że wszyscy myśleli, że jest najlepszym przyjacielem-gejem. Nie, żeby nie była to prawda.

Hermiona zdecydowała, że założy mugolską suknię, podczas gdy Ron będzie ubrany w szatę. Jego matka nalegała na tradycyjny czarodziejski ubiór, co oznaczało… brak spodni. Ron o mało nie zemdlał i prawie zamordował Harry'ego, gdy ten skomentował, że oboje państwo młodzi będą ubrani w suknie. Sam Harry nie wiedział, co nałoży w wielki dzień. Pozostawił tę sprawę Hermionie.

— Co myślisz o tej? — zapytała Hermiona, wskazując suknię na jednym z manekinów.

— Szczerze?

— Tak.

— Jest biała.

— Harry!

— Hermiono! Jestem najmniej modną osobą jaką znasz. Wiem, że Ginny jest w szkole, ale nie sądzisz, że byłaby o wiele lepszym towarzyszem zakupów?

— Jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem, Harry. Miałam nadzieję, że myślisz o mnie podobnie.

— Wiesz, że tak.

— I wychodzę za mąż za człowieka, którego uważasz za brata.

— Tak…

— Więc zapytam jeszcze raz: co sądzisz o tej sukni?

Harry westchnął i tym razem przyjrzał się uważniej.

— Jest ładna… ale ma za dużo pereł. Nie będą ci pasować.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się lekko.

— W porządku, szukajmy dalej.

Trochę później mieli ramiona pełne sukien i sprzedawczyni, już nieco milsza, zaprowadziła ich do przymierzalni. Harry poczuł się jakby wkroczył do domu śmiechu. Po jednej stronie znajdowały się kabiny, gdzie można było się przebrać, a po drugiej stronie rząd luster. Bardzo, bardzo wielu luster. Było to nieco przerażające, ponieważ nikt nie potrzebował tylu luster. Kilka kobiet posłało mu podejrzliwe spojrzenia. Czy gdzieś znajdował się znak „Mężczyznom wstęp wzbroniony", którego nie zauważył?

_Powoli się wycofaj_…, pomyślał i właśnie zaczynał to robić, kiedy poczuł nacisk na plecach i odwrócił się.

— Teraz nie ma już odwrotu, panie druhno — powiedziała sprzedawczyni.

Harry zastanowił się, ile jeszcze razy zostanie mu ta funkcja wypomniana, ale wspomnienie o tym widocznie rozluźniło towarzystwo.

_Może powinienem nosić specjalną tabliczkę na szyi_.

— Dobrze! — oznajmiła Hermiona z delikatnie udawanym podekscytowaniem, kiedy powiesiła suknie i popchnęła Harry'ego na jedno z krzeseł. — Zostań tutaj, a ja zacznę się przebierać. Masz być brutalnie szczery, rozumiesz?

— Brutalnie, jasne! Będę brutalnie brutalny — odparł Harry, siląc się na powagę.

— Świetnie. — Panna młoda odwróciła się i zniknęła w przebieralni.

Minęło kilka minut zanim odezwała się zza zamkniętych drzwi.

— Jak idą treningi?

Harry ucieszył się z tego małego rozproszenia myśli.

— Dosyć dobrze. Moody zmniejszył ilość niezapowiedzianych ataków, a z racji tego, że zbliżają się egzaminy, mam więcej korepetycji. Powiedział mi też na czym będzie polegał mój test końcowy.

— Tak? Kilka walk ze strasznymi istotami? A może będziesz musiał stawić czoła przeszkolonym aurorom?

— Nie, żadne z powyższych.

— Więc co będziesz musiał zrobić?

— Będę musiał poprowadzić lekcję.

Hermiona uchyliła drzwi i wystawiła głowę.

— Słucham?

— Każe mi poprowadzić lekcję z siódmym rokiem. Powiedział, że nastąpi to gdzieś w okolicach maja.

— Więc nie jest tak źle!

— Ha! Nie jest źle? Gdybym mógł to z chęcią wybrałbym Aurorów.

— Jaki wybierzesz temat?

— Nie mam cholernego pojęcia.

— Cóż, myślę, że poradzisz sobie świetnie! A teraz powiedz mi co sądzisz o tej sukni.

— Hmm… jaki był zamysł?

— Elegancko i tradycyjnie.

— Wyglądasz jak beza.

Hermiona obróciła się kilkakrotnie przed lustrem. Pierwsza suknia była morzem tiulu.

— Jest lekko bufiasta, nie sądzisz?

— Lekko?

— No dobrze, bardzo.

— Przymierz inne.

Hermiona wróciła do przymierzalni. Tym razem to Harry narzucił temat rozmowy.

— Jutro jest ostatni mecz Armat, prawda?

— Tak, przyjdziesz?

— Pewnie. Ron będzie grał?

Rudzielec dużo trenował, ale nie zagrał jeszcze w żadnym meczu.

— Tak. Ponieważ to ostatni mecz, mają zagrać wszyscy rezerwowi. Jeśli Ron ma wskoczyć na wyższą pozycję, chcą zobaczyć do czego jest zdolny na boisku.

— Na pewno pójdzie mu świetnie.

— Jeśli nie zwymiotuje w powietrzu. Co powiesz na tę?

Hermiona wyszła z kabiny i Harry zastanowił się, czy do ubrania tak dużej ilości materiału używała pomocy magii. Musiała. Harry wątpił, czy kobiety potrafiły się wcisnąć w te suknie same.

— Ronowi się spodoba.

Czarownica obróciła się i natychmiast zrozumiała, o czym mówi jej przyjaciel.

— Łał, to się nazywa obniżone plecy.

— Następna?

— Następna.

Wiele sukien później Hermiona w końcu znalazła tą perfekcyjną. Harry nie mógł być szczęśliwszy, ponieważ spędzili w sklepie ponad dwie godziny. Wiedział, że przyjaciółka była wybredna, ale to graniczyło z absurdem. Kiedy wyszli na zewnątrz, Harry poczuł się jak wolny człowiek. Skręcili w boczną alejkę, gdzie Hermiona zmniejszyła suknię i włożyła ją do torebki. Wtedy Harry popełnił błąd, pytając:

— Więc gdzie teraz?

— Teraz idziemy ubrać ciebie! — odpowiedziała wesoło Hermiona i chwyciła go za rękę, aportując się.

O O O O

Severus siedział przy biurku, oceniając prace. Koniec roku był dla niego zawsze czymś słodko-gorzkim. Z jednej strony cieszyła go wizja letniej ciszy i spokoju, ale miesiąc poprzedzający wakacje był pełen koszmarnego czytania i oceniania, co wprowadzało mężczyznę w okropny nastrój. W ostatnich tygodniach dwukrotnie pokłócił się z Harrym. Za każdym jednak razem czuł się szczerze winny i szybko przepraszał swojego towarzysza. Dla nich obu był to stresujący okres, ponieważ Harry zbliżał się końca treningu.

Właśnie w tym momencie zdawał swój ostatni egzamin — prowadził wykład na temat wampirów z siódmym rokiem. Ukryty żart sytuacyjny nie umknął Snape'owi i łapał się na myśleniu o tym, jak często Harry musiał porównywać go do wampira podczas własnej kariery szkolnej.

Kiedy Harry wspomniał o egzaminie po raz pierwszy, Severus pomyślał, że Moody jest dla niego zbyt pobłażliwy. Jednak im bliżej egzaminu, tym bardziej Harry się denerwował i Snape musiał zmienić zdanie. Nogi chłopaka trzęsły się niemal bez przerwy, nie potrafił zamilknąć i Severus przestał liczyć ile razy Harry najadł się atramentu. Snape zdał sobie sprawę, że Moody znalazł idealnie słaby punkt chłopaka. Harry był urodzonym wojownikiem i walka nie była dla niego żadnym problemem. Publiczne wystąpienie były czymś zupełnie innym. Harry nienawidził zwracać na siebie uwagi. Jako nauczyciel będzie w jej centrum, skupiając na sobie trzydzieścioro uczniów. Jeśli poradzi sobie z tym, da radę z całą resztą.

Z zamyślenia wyrwało go pukanie.

— Wejść! — krzyknął, wracając do oceniania. Przypuszczał, że jakiś uczeń przyszedł z pytaniem dotyczącym końcowych egzaminów. Jednak okazało się, że to…

— Severus, mój chłopcze!

Albus.

— Jak się dzisiaj miewasz? — zapytał dyrektor, siadając na krześle, które stało na przeciwko profesorskiego biurka. Było to trochę dziwne, ponieważ zazwyczaj to Severus znajdował się w tamtym miejscu.

— W porządku, Albusie. Co mogę dla ciebie zrobić?

— Czy nie mogę po prostu odwiedzić mojego ulubionego nauczyciela eliksirów?

Jedyny nauczyciel eliksirów w Hogwarcie uniósł wzrok i spojrzał w lśniące, niebieskie oczy.

— Nie, nie możesz. Nie, kiedy twoje oczy migoczą w ten sposób. Czego chcesz?

Starszy mężczyzna zaśmiał się.

— Jak się układają sprawy pomiędzy tobą a Harrym? — zapytał, a iskierki w jego oczach nabrały mocy.

— Świetnie, czemu pytasz?

— Bez powodu. Pomyślałem, że może jest coś, o czym chciałbyś mi powiedzieć, a co dotyczy waszej przyszłości.

Severus zmrużył oczy. Czy on wiedział? Nie, nie mógł. Powiedział o tym tylko psom, a pierścionek kupił kilka dni temu. Chyba że…

— W porządku, który kundel ci powiedział?

— Powiedział mi co, przyjacielu? — zaśmiał się Albus.

— Wiesz co. To, że chcę poślubić Harry'ego — wyszeptał Severus na wypadek, gdyby byli podsłuchiwani.

— Chcesz poprosić Harry'ego o rękę? Gratulacje!

— Och, nie udawaj zaskoczonego, stary głupcze!

— Zapewniam cię, że nie udaję.

— Więc skąd…

— Wiedziałem, że coś się święci i miałem swoje podejrzenia, które właśnie potwierdziłeś.

Severus siedział oniemiały. Sam wszedł w zastawioną pułapkę. Albus zaśmiał się po raz kolejny, widząc minę młodszego mężczyzny.

— Zdecydowałeś już kiedy?

Severus potrząsnął głową.

— Cóż, powodzenia w takim razie — powiedział dyrektor, wstając i ruszając w stronę drzwi. — Jednak nie czekaj zbyt długo. Do widzenia, Severusie.

— Zaczekaj.

— Słucham?

— Jak ty to robisz?

Albus uśmiechnął się krzywo.

— Trzeba mieć zawsze szeroko otwarte oczy.

Po chwili już go nie było.

Mistrz eliksirów wpatrywał się przez chwilę w drzwi, a potem odłożył pióro i potarł twarz obiema dłońmi. Rozległo się pukanie.

— Czego znowu chcesz, starcze?

— Nie mogę uwierzyć, że masz czelność wypominać mi wiek, wujku Severusie.

Na dźwięk głosu uniósł szybko głowę i zobaczył w drzwiach swojego chrześniaka.

— Draco. Nie, żebym nie cieszył się z twojej wizyty, ale co tutaj robisz?

— Miałem chwilę wolnego czasu więc postanowiłem odwiedzić swojego ojca chrzestnego.

— Ty nie pracujesz, Draco. Wątpię, żebyś miał jakiś „czas wolny od pracy".

— Nie znaczy to, że nie jestem zajętym człowiekiem — odparł blondyn z wyższością.

— Oczywiście. Wybacz mi, proszę. Teraz powiedz mi, po co przyszedłeś? — zapytał. Zawsze był z chrześniakiem blisko, ale chłopak nie był znany ze składania wizyt.

Draco przeszedł przez pokój i usiadł na tym samym krześle, na którym jeszcze przed chwilą znajdował się Albus.

— Więc… zamierzasz oświadczyć się Potterowi?

Chwila. Co?

— Co?

— Oświadczyć się? Związać się węzłem małżeńskim? Przyczepić sobie kulę u nogi? Pasuje tutaj wiele tandetnych eufemizmów, które powstały na przestrzeni lat.

Albus i jego przeczucia to jedno, ale wiedza Draco to co innego.

— Skąd…

— Jesteś moim dłużnikiem. Któregoś dnia byłem na Pokątnej i widziałem jak wychodzisz ze sklepu jubilerskiego. Nierozważnie, wujku Severusie. Wszedłem tam chwilę później, żeby usłyszeć o wszystkim od sprzedawcy.

Oczy Snape'a rozszerzyły się. Zapomniał o tym. Wszedł do sklepu czarodzieja i kupił pierścionek. Był tak zaabsorbowany wybraniem odpowiedniego, że zupełnie zapomniał o tym, że sprzedawca natychmiast powiadomi o wszystkim prasę.

— Nie ma strachu. Wszystkim się zająłem.

— Naprawdę?

— Tak. Upewniłem się, że nikomu nie pisnął słówkiem i wymazałem mu pamięć z ostatnich kilku godzin. Uważam, że powinienem dostać za to nagrodę, chociaż martwi mnie to, że mnie nie rozpoznał. Jestem w końcu Malfoyem.

— Jestem nieco zdziwiony, że w ogóle mi pomogłeś.

Może bardziej niż nieco. Zdziwienie graniczyło z całkowitym niedowierzaniem.

Blondyn odchylił się na krześle.

— Muszę przyznać, że zaskoczył mnie fakt, iż ty i wróżek jesteście towarzyszami. Nieco dziwnie i niespotykanie. Jednak muszę chłopakowi pogratulować. Byłem pewien, że prędzej mugol obejmie stanowisko Ministra Magii niż ty publicznie przyznasz się, że jesteś zakochany.

— Nie wyjaśnia to powodu twojej pomocy. Zwłaszcza, że nie ma tu dla ciebie żadnej korzyści.

W odpowiedzi Severus otrzymał jedynie wzruszenie ramion. Po kilku minutach milczenia Draco znów się odezwał.

— Może po prostu jestem miłą osobą. Pomyślałeś o tym? — Spojrzał na swojego ojca chrzestnego, który nie potrafił ukryć sceptycyzmu. — Najwyraźniej nie. Posłuchaj. — Nachylił się na krześle. — Tak jak wspomniałem wcześniej, nigdy nie wpadłem na to, że kiedykolwiek przyznasz się do odczuwania czegoś takiego jak miłość, a zrobiłeś to i na dodatek przed tłumem obcych ludzi. Nigdy nie byłeś szczęśliwy. Może kiedy komuś groziłeś, ale to i tak nie było prawdziwe szczęście. Nawet teraz, kiedy się krzywisz, nie ma w twoich oczach złości. Dziwnie się na ciebie patrzy z uśmiechem w oczach. To jedna z tych rzeczy, które przyprawiają mnie o dreszcze.

Severus spojrzał na Draco z nieco innej perspektywy.

— To całkiem dorosłe spostrzeżenia.

Malfoy uśmiechnął się krzywo.

— Miło, że w końcu zauważyłeś. Niestety muszę już iść. Wpadłem tylko powiedzieć, że jesteś moim dłużnikiem. Nie wiem jak, nie wiem kiedy, ale upomnę się o spłatę. — Draco wstał i ruszył w stronę drzwi. Severus ruszył za nim, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać od pytania:

— **Dlaczego** tutaj jesteś, Draco?

— Czy nie podałem ci już powodu?

— Draco…

— Nowa nauczycielka magicznej muzyki, panna….

— Chedonét?

— Tak. To kobieta dobrego pochodzenia i kultury. Jestem w trakcie zalotów.

— Jest od ciebie pięć lat starsza.

— Wiek to tylko liczby.

— W takim razie przyda ci się twój urok wili.

— Jestem urażony tym, iż uważasz, że nie potrafię zdobyć kobiety w naturalny sposób. Zażywam swój eliksir — powiedział Draco zranionym tonem, unosząc dłoń do piersi. Blondyn rzadko kiedy pozwalał sobie na takie swobodne zachowanie, ale Severus był jedyną osobą, z którą mógł o wszystkim porozmawiać. Dodatkowo, uwielbiał go drażnić.

— Mówisz poważnie?

— Nic na to nie poradzę: ludzie robią dziwne rzeczy dla miłości.

— Ty nie jesteś zakochany.

— Jeszcze nie. Dobranoc, wujku Severusie.

Starszy mężczyzna potrząsnął głową.

— Dobranoc, Draco.

— Och, i postaraj się nie zrobić z siebie kretyna, kiedy już go o to zapytasz. W końcu jesteś powiązany z Mafloyami. Ciekawe, czy po wszystkim będę musiał zacząć nazywać wróżka wujkiem.

— Wyjdź, Draco.

— Cóż za okropne maniery.

Kiedy chłopak zniknął, Snape wrócił do biurka i przyjrzał się pracom. Nie miał ochoty na ich ocenianie, ale podniósł pióro oraz jeden z pergaminów, starając się wrócić do odpowiedniego nastroju i oparł się o biurko. Właśnie znów zaczynał pisać, kiedy drzwi otworzyły się hukiem. Już miał zrugać intruza, bo naprawdę miał dosyć tych wszystkich niezapowiedzianych wizyt, ale kiedy podniósł wzrok, zobaczył parę zielonych oczu, które były bardzo, bardzo blisko.

I zbliżały się z każdą sekundą.

BUM!

— CZY ZAWSZE MUSISZ MNIE PRZEWRACAĆ?

— JESTEM MISTRZEM!

Hej, chwila moment. Severus zamrugał ze swojego miejsca na podłodze.

— Już otrzymałeś wyniki?

— No tak. To znaczy, profesor Moody musi zgłosić to do Ministerstwa, ale powiedział, że zdałem i jestem mistrzem Obrony! — oznajmił Harry radośnie, leżąc na Severusie.

— Cóż, w takim razie musze ci pogratulować.

Mistrz eliksirów przyciągnął go do pocałunku, a kiedy kilka chwil później sytuacja zaczęła być nieco intensywniejsza, wyciągnął różdżkę i zamknął porządnie drzwi.

Teraz nikt im nie przeszkodzi, do cholery.

O O O O

— Proszę, Dzwonku, jesteś moim drużbą! Powinieneś zajmować się takimi rzeczami!

— Nie sadzę, żeby zabicie cię było jednym z obowiązków drużby, Ron.

— Ale chcę, żebyś to zrobił! Spójrz co mam na sobie. To byłoby morderstwo z litości — powiedział rudzielec smutno, obracając się i przyglądając swojemu odbiciu w lustrze. Dzisiaj był wielki dzień. Ślub. I Ron się denerwował. Od dwóch godzin błagał Harry'ego, aby go po prostu zabił.

— Nie jest tak źle.

— Nie jest źle? Mam na sobie sukienkę!

— Nie sukienkę tylko tradycyjną szatę czarodziejów. Duża różnica.

— Żadna różnica! Pomiędzy nogami mam przeciąg, którego nie powinienem czuć!

Harry nie potrafił powstrzymać chichotu, ale natychmiast spoważniał widząc mordercze spojrzenie przyjaciela. Odkaszlnął i spróbował nieco załagodzić całą sytuację.

— Przecież nikt tego nie widzi i masz je zakryte. To nowe i modne szaty… a przynajmniej tak twierdzi Hermiona, więc nie masz co się martwić.

— Łatwo ci mówić! Ty masz na sobie coś przynajmniej w połowie normalnego!

Harry przewrócił oczami, chociaż w duszy podobał mu się strój. Hermiona zdecydowała, że powinni uszanować swoje pochodzenie. Skoro była mugolakiem — wybrała mugolską suknię. Ron, jako czarodziej czystej krwi, miał tradycyjny strój czarodziei. Więc dziewczyna uznała, że Harry powinien być połączeniem obu stylów.

Udało mu się znaleźć czarodziejską szatę, która nie zakrywała całych nóg, ale była ucięta z przodu i nieco wydłużona z tyłu, co dawało efekt fraku. Do tego eleganckie, mugolskie spodnie, biała koszula i krawat. Wydawało mu się, że wygląda to świetnie, dodając do efektu pokrywające jego kark wzory. Cieszył go również fakt, że gdyby było mu zbyt gorąco, może zdjąć wierzchnią szatę. Przywilej, na który nie mógł pozwolić sobie pan młody.

Obaj chłopcy mieli też przyczepione do klap pomarańczowe lilie. Harry, ponieważ spełniał dwie funkcje, miał obok lilii niebieską ostróżkę. Hermiona zdecydowała, że skoro kwiaty miały pasować do ich aur, logiczne było, że jej bukiet miał składać się z niebieskich, a Rona z pomarańczowych dodatków. Ronowi się to nawet podobało, a jasny pomarańcz przy jego klapie wydawał się nawet jaśniejszy w połączeniu z jego włosami. Lilie i wszystkie rodzaje niebieskich kwiatów znajdowały się w wazach na dole Nory oraz w każdej wazie stojącej na stołach. Były to jedyne kolory, ponieważ reszta dekoracji była biała.

— Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to się dzieje naprawdę…

— Wiedziałeś, że ten dzień nadejdzie, już kiedy się jej oświadczałeś.

— No tak, ale nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że będzie tyle ludzi.

— Większość z nich to twoja rodzina.

— Nie znaczy to, że ich wszystkich **znam**. Moja rodzina jest ogromna i czasem mam wrażenie, że jestem spokrewniony ze wszystkimi czarodziejami. Zaraz chyba zwymiotuję.

— O nie! Nie masz powodu, żeby się denerwować! Byłeś w stanie zagrać przed tysiącami ludzi w zeszłym tygodniu. Gdzie twoja odwaga?

— Na miotle czuję się nieco pewniej.

Harry nie odpowiedział, ale nawet wolno kojarzący Ron, wiedział o czym myśli.

— No dobrze, więc na miotle też się denerwuję, ale to jest poważne! Chodzi o moje życie!

— O quidditchu też tak mówiłeś.

— Hermiona jest ważniejsza od gry. Chcę, żeby ten dzień był idealny.

Harry uśmiechnął się i poklepał go po plecach.

— I właśnie dlatego sobie poradzisz!

O O O O

Ron stanął na przedzie alei, która znajdowała się na tyłach ogrodu Nory. Zajęło im to wiele czasu, ale w końcu udało się odgnomić i wypielić całe miejsce. Wszędzie były rozstawione kwiaty, wypełniając powietrze przyjemnym zapachem. Pan młody wiercił się nieco nerwowo, ale wyglądał już zdecydowanie spokojniej. Wpatrywał się w dół alei, którędy za chwilę miała iść jego przyszła małżonka. Zaczęła grać muzyka i Ron zobaczył czarną czuprynę.

Harry czuł się nieco głupio idąc przed Hermioną, ale skoro pełnił dwie funkcje, ustalono, że przejdzie aleję razem z przyjaciółką, ale resztę ceremonii będzie stał przy Ronie. Szedł powoli, trzymając ręce za plecami tak jak pokazała mu Molly. Jego skrzydła były na wierzchu, ale trzymał je złożone na plecach, nie chcąc zwracać uwagi. Uśmiechnął się do przyjaciela, który trząsł się lekko i stanął tuż przy nim.

_Jeśli trzęsiesz się teraz, poczekaj, aż zobaczysz pannę młodą_ pomyślał Harry radośnie, upewniając się po raz setny, że ma w kieszeni pierścionki.

W końcu na wzgórzu pojawiła się panna młoda prowadzona przez jej ojca…

I Harry usłyszał, że Ron przestał oddychać.

Suknia, która wybrała Hermiona była olśniewająca. Była w kolorze kości słoniowej, obszyta koronką i przewiązana w pasie z nieco pełniejszym i poszerzanym dołem. Jej włosy były uczesane w luźny kok z kilkoma pasemkami otulającymi twarz. Za prawym uchem miała wetkniętą ostróżkę, która występowała również w jej bukiecie wraz z niebieskimi orchideami i hortensją.

Szła powoli, uśmiechając się cały czas. Harry zerknął na przyjaciela, a na jego twarzy również zobaczył ogromny uśmiech. Oczy Rona błyszczały z podziwu.

_Tak, poradzą sobie świetnie._

Muzyka ucichła, kiedy panna młoda i ojciec dotarli do końca alei. Hermiona wyglądała jakby miała pęknąć z podekscytowania i Harry pomyślał, że po raz pierwszy to nie on jest najbardziej pobudzony w tym towarzystwie.

— Gotowy? — zapytała cicho. To przywróciło Rona do rzeczywistości i spojrzał na swoją przyszłą małżonkę.

— Jak nigdy w życiu — wyszeptał.

Razem odwrócili się do uśmiechającego się ciepło człowieka, który miał udzielić im ślubu.

— Drodzy zebrani…

O O O O

Severus, lekko znudzony, rozejrzał się po zebranych na weselu gościach.

No dobra, bardzo znudzony.

Słyszał wymianę przysiąg i pierścionków, ale nie pamiętał większych szczegółów. Natomiast udało mu się zapamiętać emocje na twarzy Harry'ego. Jego strój widział już wcześniej, ale nigdy na nim i musiał przyznać, że było mu w nim zdecydowanie do twarzy.

A szczęście, które błyszczało w jego oczach przekonało Severusa do jednej rzeczy.

Zrobi to dzisiaj.

Powoli wsunął dłoń do kieszeni, upewniając się, że pudełko z pierścionkiem wciąż tam jest.

Nie wiedział co go opętało, ale nosił je wszędzie ze sobą od zeszłego miesiąca. Rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu młodszego towarzysza.

Harry znajdował się przy nowożeńcach, witając wszystkich gości. Severus spokojnie czekał, aż Harry znajdzie dla niego wolną chwilę. Chłopak był cały w skowronkach i przez cały czas otaczała go masa ludzi. Severus zdusił w sobie ukłucie zazdrości, wiedząc, że to z nim Harry wróci później do domu. Poza tym, odkąd wszyscy wiedzieli, że są towarzyszami, nikt nie odważył się go zaczepiać.

_Mądrze_, pomyślał Severus. _Bo pewnie bym ich zamordował_

W końcu nadeszła pora pierwszego tańca i pokrojenia tortu. Kiedy wszyscy jedli, Harry do niego podszedł.

— Dobrze się bawisz?

— Tak dobrze, jak można się bawić w morzu rudzielców — odparł sucho Snape, przyglądając się jak dwóch kuzynów Rona obrzuca się ciastem. Zerknął w bok, gdzie Fred i George robili dokładnie to samo.

— Och, wiem, że ich lubisz. Nie chcesz się przyznać, bo to zniszczy ci reputację.

— Skoro tak twierdzisz.

Harry zamruczał radośnie, obserwując wszystkich.

— Słyszałem, że to ty zaproponowałeś dobór kolorów.

— Pasują do ich aur.

— Ach, a tak z ciekawości…

— Wszystko wygląda jak kalejdoskop mieszających się kolorów — przerwał mu z Harry, odwracając się do Severus. — Wystarczająco naukowo? — zapytał z uśmieszkiem.

— Mogę z tym żyć.

— To dobrze.

Razem obserwowali gości, podczas gdy Harry jadł swój tort, a Severus popijał szampana. Co jakiś czas chłopak uśmiechał się i machał do kogoś, a mężczyzna krzywił się i piorunował wzrokiem. Więcej niż raz udało mu się skrzyżować wzrok z Albusem i ostatnim razem mężczyzna miał czelności do niego mrugnąć i unieść oba kciuki. Severus rozejrzał się czy nikt tego nie widział i upewnił się, że Harry był zajęty rozmową z przyjaciółką, zanim posłał dyrektorowi mordercze spojrzenie. Albus zaśmiał się i wrócił do konwersowania z Hagridem i McGonagall.

Draco — który został zaproszony przez Hermionę, jeśli można to osądzać po minie młodego Weasley'a — również napotkał jego spojrzenie i posłał mu krzywy i pewny siebie uśmieszek. Severus nie wiedział, czy powodem było to, że chrześniak widział w jaki sposób spoglądał na Harry'ego, czy fakt, że jego partnerką była panna Chedonét. Znając Draco, była to kombinacja obu sytuacji.

Jakiś czas później Harry odsunął się od niego, żeby stanąć przy dwójce przyjaciół. Uniósł różdżkę, a po sali rozległo się dzwonienie. Wszyscy ucichli, skupiając na nim uwagę.

— Cóż jako drużba i druhna w jednym, moim obowiązkiem jest wzniesienie toastu. Nie jestem dobry w publicznych przemowach, więc będzie to szybkie. Ronie, Hermiono. Jesteście moją prawdziwą rodziną. Razem się wychowaliśmy i latami przyglądałem się, jak tańczycie wokół siebie, aż w końcu zrozumieliście to, co wszyscy wiedzieli od początku. Jesteście dla siebie stworzeni. Widzę, jak bardzo jesteście szczęśliwi i wiem, że to szczęście będzie wam towarzyszyć do końca życia. Za młodą parę! — zakończył, unosząc kieliszek. Goście podziękowali mu oklaskami i wypili wzniesiony toast.

Harry wrócił do Severusa.

— Strasznie się cieszę, że mam tylko dwójkę przyjaciół, którzy wzięli ze sobą ślub. Nienawidzę przemawiać.

— Byłeś świetny — zapewnił go Severus i zanim zdążył pomyśleć nad tym co robi, nachylił się i pocałował go lekko w usta. Kiedy się wyprostował, zobaczył na twarzy Harry'ego rumieniec.

— Musiałeś zbyt dużo wypić, jeśli całujesz mnie publicznie — wymamrotał, pociągając łyk własnego szampana i starając się zwalczyć zaczerwienienie na policzkach.

_Musimy nad tym popracować, bo inaczej ceremonia będzie nieco niezręczna_ pomyślał Severus, milcząc i obserwując towarzysza oraz resztę gości.

Dużo później ceremonia dobiegała powoli do końca. Ron i Hermiona zostali wysłani do Londynu, aby spędzić tam noc, ponieważ następnego ranka wybierali się świstoklikiem do Europy zachodniej, gdzie przez dwa tygodnie będą świętować swój miesiąc miodowy. Był to prezent od rodziców Hermiony, co okazało się prawdziwą niespodzianką.

Harry i Severus aportowali się do domu, kiedy upewnili się, że Molly nie potrzebuje pomocy przy sprzątaniu. Kobieta praktycznie ich przegoniła, dając im wcześniej jedną z ładnych ozdób, które stały na wszystkich stołach.

— Co za uroczy wieczór — powiedział Harry. Podwórko oświetliło się automatycznie i wszedł do środka, przechodząc przez salon do kuchni, gdzie postawił ozdobę na własnym stole. Wrócił do salonu i dopiero wtedy zorientował się, że jest sam.

Dziwne.

Wyjrzał przez drzwi wejściowe i zobaczył, że Severus stoi na zewnątrz…

Spoglądając w niebo.

_Ciekawe jak dużo dzisiaj wypił_ pomyślał, idąc powoli w stronę towarzysza.

Był to przyjemny, letni wieczór. Niebo wciąż miało nieco granatowy kolor, a wkoło latało kilka świetlików, kolorując scenerię jasnymi punkcikami.

Harry również spojrzał w górę, ale nie zobaczył niczego specjalnego. Widać było dopiero zarys księżyca i tylko kilka gwiazd. Był to całkiem ładny widok, ale…

— Severusie? — zapytał Harry, odwracając wzrok od nieba i spoglądając na starszego mężczyznę. Przyglądał mu się dłuższą chwilę, patrząc jak lekki wiatr bawi się jego czarnymi włosami, aż w końcu Severus odezwał się:

— Los nigdy nie był dla mnie łaskawy.

_Świetnie… ale dokąd to zmierza?_ pomyślał, ale nie odezwał się, mając nadzieję, że Severus rozwinie myśl.

— Na początku wierzyłem, że los jest okrutny, albo w ogóle nie istnieje. Stałem się cynikiem i pogardzałem możliwościami życia. W końcu i tak nie miałem z niego nic wartościowego, co później nie zostało mi okrutnie wyrwane. Uważałem, że rutyna i izolacja uchroni mnie przed przeznaczeniem. Każdego kto próbował to zakłócić uważałem za wroga, ale wtedy… — Severus w końcu spuścił wzrok i spojrzał mu w oczy. — Ale wtedy los nas połączył. I mogłem to przeklinać w przeszłości, ale nigdy nie wyprę się tego, że jesteś najlepszą osobą, którą ten cholery los mi podarował. Dzięki tobie znowu jestem człowiekiem. Zachowuję się głupio i dziecinnie; czuję się jakbym znowu miał osiemnaście lat, a nie wielkimi krokami zbliżał się do czterdziestki. I najdziwniejsze w tym jest to, że podoba mi się to. Bardzo. W zasadzie wydaję mi się, że to kocham. Kocham te wszystkie dziwne sytuacje, które pojawiły się w moim życiu z twojego powodu. Twoje życie jest tak przepięknie dziwne, że wydaje się całkowicie logiczne. Prawie jak dzieło współczesnej sztuki. Szalone pociągnięcia pędzla, które tworzą trudną do wytłumaczenia całość, ale wciąż zapierają dech w piersiach. Kocham cię. Chcę spędzić z tobą resztę życia. Chcę trwać z tobą w tej perfekcyjnej dziwaczności i ogłosić to całemu światu.

Severus sięgnął do kieszeni i wyciągnął małe pudełko. Otworzył je powoli i wyjął ze środka srebrny pierścionek ozdobiony tym samym wzorem, który pokrywał skrzydła i ciało Harry'ego. Zbliżył się do towarzysza i pokazał mu pierścionek.

— Wyjdziesz za mnie?

Harry spojrzał na pierścionek. Poczuł się jak gdyby wskoczył do myślodsiewni, bo wspomnienia z ostatnich dwóch lat jego życia wirowały szaleńczo. Otrzymanie spadku. Odkrycie, że Severus jest jego towarzyszem. Poznanie mężczyzny. Pierwszy pocałunek. Pierwsza kłótnia. Ich pierwszy raz w łóżku. Wyznanie miłości Severusa. Harry poczuł się przytłoczony ilością i intensywnością emocji. Wrażenie graniczyło niemal z bólem.

_Zbyt długo się zastanawia_ pomyślał Severus, wpatrując się w Harry'ego, który nie odrywał wzroku od pierścionka. _Czyżbym się pomylił, myśląc, że Harry chce podjąć tak poważny krok?_ Starał się odpędzić uczucie zdenerwowania, ale w końcu nie wytrzymał, pytając:

— Harry?

— Tak.

— Wszystko w porządku?

— Tak.

— Chcesz wejść do środka?

— Tak.

Severus westchnął. Może to było za dużo dla Harry'ego. Gdyby wszystko rozegrało się w środku, Harry miałby szansę lepiej zebrać myśli. Chciał już ruszyć, kiedy zobaczył, że jego towarzysz wpatruje się w niego załzawionymi oczami.

— Harry?

— Tak.

— Co się stało?

— Tak.

— Nie tego…

Zamilkł, kiedy Harry stanął na palcach i pocałował go, długo i mocno. Gdy się odsunął ich oddechy były przyśpieszone.

— Moje odpowiedź — wyszeptał Harry, uśmiechając się. Jego skrzydła trzepotały tak szybko, że niemal unosiły go w górę. Wziął głęboki oddech. — Tak. Tak, wyjdę za ciebie.

Serce Severusa zabiło mocniej w piersi, kiedy słowa odbiły się echem w jego umyśle. Poczuł, że sam się uśmiecha, wsuwając pierścionek na palec młodszego towarzysza. Spojrzał Harry'emu w oczy, który wciąż wyglądał jakby miał się rozpłakać, a potem otoczył go ramionami, żeby znów mocno go pocałować.

I to więcej niż jeden raz.

**Epilog — Łączniki**

Witajcie.

Znów jesteśmy w tym samym miejscu.

Na końcu naszej opowieści.

Ale jak należy zakończyć sequel?

Zazwyczaj w sequelach bohaterowie stawiają czoła wyzwaniom. Trudnościom. Jest to moment, w którym bierzesz do ręki kulę ze śniegiem, potrząsasz nią i obserwujesz zamieć. To czas budowania charakteru… niezależnie czy dany charakter tego chce, czy nie.

Podczas opisywania wydarzeń, do pomocy użyłam znanych zabiegów literackich. Rozpoczęcie z wielkim hukiem; życie nie zawsze jest szczęśliwe i każdy ma jakieś problemy od czasu do czasu. Dlatego właśnie tak bardzo kochamy książki. Nie tylko zawierają w sobie nasze własne doświadczenia, myśli i marzenia, ale także inspirują nas do ich spełniania, używając do tego słowa pisanego.

I dlatego potrafię tę historię zakończyć tylko w jeden sposób.

— To niedorzeczne.

— Zgadzam się. Teraz nie ruszaj się.

— Gdzie ty się tego nauczyłeś, tak w ogóle?

— Od Hermiony.

— Dlaczego, jeśli mogę spytać, pani Granger-Weasley cię tego nauczyła?

— Ponieważ niewygodnie jej było samej zaplatać sobie włosy, a Ron w życiu by tego nie zrobił.

Siedzieli na łóżku w ich pokoju, gdzie Harry próbował zapleść warkocz z długich do ramion włosów Severusa. Jego skrzydła były rozłożone, trzepotały wesoło i miały bardzo żywy kolor zieleni. Mistrz eliksirów cieszył się, że wokół nie było nikogo, kto mógłby być świadkiem takiego upokorzenia. Co by powiedzieli, gdyby zobaczyli okropnego nauczyciela, pozwalającemu swojemu wróżkowemu narzeczonemu i najnowszemu członkowi kadry nauczycielskiej w jednym zaplatać sobie włosy?

— Nie rozumiem dlaczego muszę to robić — powiedział Severus. Harry uśmiechnął się, słysząc słabo zamaskowane rozdrażnienie w jego głosie.

— Ponieważ Molly nalegała, żebyś je uczesał i chce zobaczyć, jak wyglądasz w warkoczu. Będziesz musiał to znosić tylko kilka minut w Norze, a potem znów je rozpuścisz.

— Dobrze. Wyglądam jak cholerny Lucjusz.

— Och, tak. Kropla w kroplę — odparł Harry. Severus tego nie widział, ale czuł, że jego towarzysz przewraca oczami.

— Mówię całkowicie poważnie!

— Możemy je zawsze ściąć.

— Dla twojego dobra uznam, że nigdy tego nie powiedziałeś.

Harry w ciszy czesał Severusa, próbując doprowadzić warkocz do perfekcji. Hermiona jest doskonałą nauczycielką i pamiętał podstawowe zasady, ale robił to tak dawno temu, że pierwsze efekty nie były zbyt imponujące i cieszył się, że Severus ich nie widział. Inaczej mógłby go zabić. Właściwie miło było bawić się włosami mężczyzny. Przeczesywał je palcami, pociągał za nie co kilka chwil, ale większość czasu spędził po prostu ich dotykając.

— Nie mam zamiaru tego zrobić.

Severus odczekał kilka chwil.

— Wiem, że często rzucasz luźne uwagi, Harry, ale akurat tę musisz rozwinąć.

— Połączyć nasze imiona. No wiesz, jako Potter-Snape.

— Och?

— Nienawidzę łączników. Towarzyszą mi od jedenastego roku życia i nie mam zamiaru dodać kolejnego.

— Więc pozostaniesz przy swoim nazwisku — odparł Severus neutralnie, chociaż tak naprawdę nie podobał mu się pomysł, że Harry nie chce przyjąć jego nazwiska.

— Nie…

— Więc w takim razie co zrobisz? — zapytał Snape już zirytowany, odwracając się w stronę Harry'ego.

Który uśmiechnął się psotnie i pocałował go.

— Hogwart będzie musiał się przyzwyczaić do posiadania dwóch profesorów Snape'ów.

Kąciki ust Severusa uniosły się.

— A jak nas odróżnią?

— To proste. Jeden będzie znany jako "Zły" Snape, a drugi jako "Dobry" Snape. — Harry chwycił ramiona mężczyzny, odwracając go do siebie tyłem i znów zaczął zaplatać warkocz.

— Dlaczego o tym nie pomyślałem? — zapytał sucho Severus, czując, że Harry zawiązuje wstążkę. To było już siódme lub ósme podejście. Miał nadzieję, że tym razem chłopak będzie zadowolony z efektu. On sam…

Harry wstał nagle. _Nareszcie _pomyślał mistrz eliksirów i sam również zaczął się podnosić. _Jeszcze chwila i…_

— Nie, nie. Zaczekaj moment. Nie skończyłem jeszcze. Zaraz wrócę — powiedział Harry na wydechu i wybiegł z pokoju.

Severus został na łóżku i wyjrzał przez okno, pozwalając myślom odpłynąć. Szkoła zaczęła się dwa miesiące temu. Pomijając nieco niepewne początki, Harry w pracy nauczyciela odnajdywał się jak ryba w wodzie i szybko stał się najpopularniejszym belfrem w Hogwarcie. Zaczął pomagać McGonagall przy sekcji quidditcha i wznowił Klub Pojedynków z większym powodzeniem niż ten kretyn Lockhart.

Ślub zaplanowali na ferie świąteczne, ponieważ wtedy obaj mieli czas na wspólny wyjazd. To już za dwa miesiące. Cóż, miesiąc, szesnaście i pół dnia, ale taka dokładność nie była potrzebna. W ogóle. Ani trochę.

Tak, wszystko układało się naprawdę wspaniale.

Klik.

Severus podskoczył, kiedy ciszę zakłócił trzask. Odwracając głowę, żeby zobaczyć źródło… stanął oko w oko ze swoim uśmiechniętym narzeczonym, który trzymał w rekach aparat fotograficzny.

Już od jakiegoś czasu robili sobie kompromitujące zdjęcia i wyglądało na to, że teraz wypadała kolej Harry'ego.

Severus podniósł się z łóżka i podszedł do niego.

— Posunąłeś się za daleko.

Uśmiech Harry'ego poszerzył się.

— Nigdy nie powiedziałem, który z nas jest dobry, a który zły.

— W rzeczy samej — odparł Severus, zabierając mu z ręki aparat i kładąc go na stole. Potem przysunął się jeszcze bliżej i pocałował Harry'ego, przesuwając dłonią po jego skrzydłach.

Chłopak westchnął zadowolony, kiedy pocałunek się pogłębił i obaj instynktownie znaleźli drogę do łóżka. Harry nie musiał nawet dopasowywać skrzydeł, aby się położyć, ponieważ to również zrobił instynktownie. Ach, plusy instynktu. A mówiąc o tym… Przerwali pocałunek, żeby nabrać powietrza. Severus uśmiechnął się krzywo, widząc rumieniec.

_Do diabła z lunchem u Weasley'ów_.

Severus zaczął rozpinać koszulkę, dając sobie tym idealny dostęp do klatki piersiowej Harry'ego. Zielone oczy były nieco zamglone i uśmieszek mężczyzny zamienił się w szczery uśmiech. W końcu koszulka została całkowicie zdjęta i jego usta wygięły się w nieco drapieżny sposób.

_Ubrania są takie zbędne_ pomyślał, przesuwając dłonią po ciemnych wzorach na miękkiej skórze i słuchając cichych westchnień i chichotów Harry'ego. _Ciekawe czy zgodziłby się, gdybym zaproponował, aby chodził po domu nago…_

Zastąpił dłoń ustami, wytyczając wilgotną ścieżkę wzdłuż szczególnie zakręconego wzoru, który ciągnął się w dół brzucha chłopaka. Kiedy w końcu dotarł do paska dżinsów, Harry nagle odzyskał zdolność myślenia.

— Nie możemy, Severusie! Musimy zaraz wychodzić i zepsujesz sobie fryzurę!

Severus uniósł głowę, żeby na niego spojrzeć.

— Naprawdę straszliwie się tym przejmuję — powiedział i powrócił do przerwanej czynności.

— Ale…

Protesty ucichły, kiedy Harry się poddał. Nie, żeby strasznie protestował, ale przynajmniej spróbował. Poza tym, kiedy twój bardzo seksowny towarzysz robi z tobą takie rzeczy, no cóż, kim jesteś, aby mu odmówić?

Dżinsy i bielizna dołączyła do koszulki i po chwili obaj byli cudownie — zwłaszcza w ich opinii — nadzy, znów się całując.

_Nic się nie stanie, jeśli trochę się spóźnimy_… pomyślał Harry i sapnął, kiedy dłoń mężczyzny przesunęła się niżej.

— Kocham cię — wydyszał.

— Kocham cię — wyjęczał Severus w pobliżu jego ucha, co posłało cudowny dreszcz wzdłuż kręgosłupa chłopaka.

— Gotowy, mój Harry?

— Och…

— HAAAARRYYYYY!

Och.

— Cholera!

Obaj podskoczyli na łóżku, jakby ktoś oblał ich nagle zimną wodą.

— Co to było, na natrysk Merlina? — zawołał Severus zirytowany. Głos roznosił się po domu, nawołując imię wróżka. Mężczyzna rozejrzał się i chwycił ubranie, gotów znaleźć jego źródło i upewnić się, że właściciel już nigdy go nie użyje.

— Natrysk Merlina?

— Mamy teraz ważniejsze sprawy do wyjaśnienia, Harry.

— Wściekasz się, kiedy używam dziwnych porównań, ale sam…

Severus nie słuchał go i wyszedł z sypialni. Harry chwycił swój szlafrok i ruszył za nim. Zeskakiwał ze schodów, zawiązując pasek, kiedy wszystko zrozumiał.

Severus wpatrywał się morderczym wzrokiem w kominek, gdzie widniała głowa Hermiony, która sama wyglądała na wzburzoną. Gdy zobaczyła Harry'ego, znów zaczęła mówić.

— Harry! Strasznie przepraszam, że wam przeszkadzam, ale to naprawdę ważne!

Zirytowanie chłopaka natychmiast zniknęło, kiedy usłyszał jej ton głos. Ignorując prychnięcie Severusa, poprosił o wyjaśnienie.

— O co chodzi? Co się stało?

— Ginny pokłóciła się z Ronem i zamieniła go w ptaka.

— Nie brzmi to zbyt…

— Potem zniknęła i nikt nie może jej znaleźć, a Ron odleciał i chyba znaleźliśmy go na jednym z drzew, ale nie jesteśmy pewni, bo nie chce się do nas zbliżyć i na dodatek jeden z rudzików cały czas się przy nim kręci i nie mogę pozwolić, żeby mój mąż został ojcem PISKLĄT! — wrzasnęła, szybkością mowy niemal prześcigając Harry'ego.

Harry próbował powstrzymać się od chichotania, ale mu nie wyszło.

— To nie jest śmieszne! Musisz przyjść i mi pomóc. Nie pytałabym, bo wiem… — Spojrzała na ich ubiór i widoczną malinkę na szyi Harry'ego. — No tak… ale Molly jest wściekła, a bliźniacy tylko się śmieją.

Harry westchnął. Zerknął na Severusa, który wciąż nie wyglądał na zadowolonego, ale skinął krótko i zwrócił się do dziewczyny.

— Potrzebujemy kilku minut na doprowadzenie się do porządku, pani Granger-Weasley.

— Tak, Miono, zrobimy co w naszej mocy!

— Dziękuję, dziękuję, dziękuję! — krzyknęła Hermiona i zniknęła.

Harry potarł twarz obiema dłońmi, podczas gdy Severus przyzwał ich ciuchy. Skończyli się ubierać i chłopak spojrzał na krzywą minę mężczyzny. Spróbował przygładzić swoje włosy, a potem podszedł do niego i przyciągnął do bardzo… miłego pocałunku.

— Później — wyszeptał niskim głosem, przez co Severus warknął i przyciągnął bliżej, zacieśniając uścisk na jego pasie.

— Wolałbym wcześniej.

— To tak jak ja.

— Zamorduję pana Weasley'a… albo pannę Weasley, kiedy tylko ich zobaczę.

— Czasami są przydatni.

Odsunęli się od siebie, przygotowując się mentalnie na ten cały chaos, który rozgrywał się w Norze.

— To nigdy się nie kończy, prawda? — zapytał Harry z westchnieniem.

Severus wziął garść proszku i wrzucił go w płomienie.

— Mam przeczucie, że to dopiero początek.

— Myślisz, że dasz radę wytrzymać z tym do końca życia?

Severus wyglądał, jakby zastanawiał się nad pytaniem, chociaż tak naprawdę znał odpowiedź. Nachylił się i pocałował Harry'ego krótko.

— Do końca moich dni. — Umilkł i wkroczył w płomienie. — Albo zginę, próbując.

Chłopak zachichotał. Uśmiechnęli się do siebie i Severus wykrzyczał cel podróży, znikając w zielonym błysku.

Harry nie przestawał się uśmiechać, kiedy ruszył za nim.

— Mogę z tym żyć.

Z nadzieją.

Z nadzieją, że życie nie przestanie nasz uczyć nowych rzeczy.

Nowe trudności, którym trzeba stawić czoła.

Nowe radości, które można z kimś dzielić.

Z nadzieją, że opowieść nigdy się nie skończy…

_**KONIEC**_

_Nie mówcie, że nie spodziewaliście się takiego zakończenia ;). Tłumaczenie Wróżka było ciekawą przygodą. Obie części razem mają równo 345, więc wyszła z tego porządna książką. Dziękuję Wszystkim, którzy znaleźli czas na skomentowanie i tym którzy wspierali mnie w czasie tłumaczenia. Dziękuję dziewczynom, które betowały i poprawiały moje wypociny. Wszystkie pozostałe błędy są moją winą!_

_Mam nadzieję, że miło się Wam czytało i zapamiętacie tę historię i kiedyś do niej wrócicie!_

_To wszystko dla Was, czytelnicy ;) _

_carietta_


End file.
